Apocalypse Clone
by Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon
Summary: Sequel to TBotD, Trilogy Finale. The secret behind Ryan’s existence will be revealed, but will the truth be too much for Ryan and Kimiko to handle? Will they survive this new threat? Or will they fall into the chaos of the second Great Heylin War?
1. Apocalypse Omen

Ladies and Gentlemen…The long awaited final chapter to the Legend of the Thunder Child Trilogy…I give you…Apocalypse Clone! Thank you if you have read my first two stories, you haven't, DO IT! Read "**_The Legend of the Thunder Child_**" first, then read "**_The Blood of the Dragon_**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**01: Apocalypse Omen**

"Come on!" called Ryan "They're coming!"

Kimiko gasped for air as Ryan pulled her through the metal corridors. She wanted to run as fast as she could, but her legs were beginning to cramp up. She whimpered as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked behind her as she heard the sound of a hundred people charge down the corridors towards them; she was quickly pulled back to her feet and down the corridor, their footsteps echoed on the metal floors. She knew if they stopped running, they would die. She tried to run, but her legs kept collapsing under her, even if she was full of energy, her body won't let her run, not after what the both of them had just witnessed. Ryan punched a button on the wall and a metal door slid open, he put his arms around Kimiko's waist and pulled her into the room after him. He punched a button on the other side, closing and locking the door behind them. He sighed with relief and exhaustion as he collapsed against a wall. He turned his head towards a thick glass window, planet Earth glowed a brilliant blue below them as it floated through a sea of stars. Ryan sighed as he pushed his face against the glass, how he wished to be off this orbiting space station and back on that planet where he and Kimiko can live in peace. He looked over at Kimiko, who was on her knees crying her eyes out. Ryan bent down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Hush Kimiko…" said Ryan as he rested her head on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright…" 

"No, it's not…" cried Kimiko "We're dead; we're going to die…Just like Omi, Raimundo, and Clay…everyone's dead and we're next!"

Ryan felt tears sting his eyes as he hugged her tightly to his chest, in the last hour the both of them had seen all their friends brutally murdered by that…that monster. There was a sudden banging noise on the door that made Kimiko squeal in fear.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she hid behind Ryan, "This is it…I'd just like to say I love you…"

"Me too…" said Ryan as he stood up, "We'll face the end together, and we'll go out fighting!"

There was a crash as the metal door came down, and men in black uniforms and metal masks came swarming in and surrounded them like insects.

"Ready?" said Ryan as he and Kimiko stood back to back. Kimiko nodded as they both reached to their arms, activating their elemental Wu.

"Cat's Eye Draco!" yelled Kimiko "Sparrow Arrow!"

She swung her arms, sending a wave of fire balls at her enemies. They screamed in pain as their bodies melted into purple slime.

"Tesla Dynamo!" yelled Ryan "Sejoer Lzaas Blade!"

He shot his arms forward, his hands melted into liquid metal. Sparks flew from his hands as a wave of metal shot forward, turning into two razor sharp metal spikes that skewered and cut his enemies into purple dust. He spun his body around, his Wudai weapon turned Ryan's hands into two razor sharp blades that sliced through his enemies like a helicopter blade. He leapt above his enemies, there were too many to count, but he knew he would take half of them out before he died.

* * *

He swung his metal sword hands down, turning a group of enemies into purple puree. He sighed as he fought off his enemies and looked over at Kimiko. She was holding two sparrows in her fists, mashing someone's body into purple slime. He smiled as he gazed at her body, even in the heat of battle; she still looked as sexy as ever, and so beautiful. His eyes widened as he saw someone come up behind her with a sword. 

"Kimiko! Look out!" cried Ryan. Kimiko immediately spun around and sprayed the person with fire. He smiled at her as she winked back at him, she suddenly gasped as horror spread across her face. Before she could scream out, Ryan felt a cold blade shot through his back, he winced in pain as he fell to his knees. Four more swords slashed through his body as he fell to the floor, splashing in his own blood.

"RYAN!" screamed Kimiko as she ran towards him, "NO!"

"Kim…Look…out…" groaned Ryan. Someone swung his sword at her; it hit her chest and sliced right through her body, cutting her nearly in two. She didn't even scream in pain as she fell to the floor, dead. Tears fell from Ryan's eyes as he looked at her lifeless body; it was all over for them. He closed his eyes as he wished for the end, which was delivered by a swift slice through the neck, removing his head.

* * *

Ryan gasped as he sat up in bed, sweat blinding him. He groaned as he rested his head in his arms, remembering it was only a dream. He kept telling himself it was only a dream, but it seemed so real. He looked down to his side, Kimiko was fast asleep with her arm draped across his chest, her hand interlocked with his and she was breathing softly with a content smile fixed on her face. He sighed sadly as he removed her hands from around him. He lent over her, kissing her ever so gently on the lips, he then grabbed his dressing gown and walked off to bathroom. He switched the tap on and splashed his face with cold water; he wished he could wash the memory of the dream away as easily as he could wash his sweat away. He looked up at the mirror; he hated what he could see staring back at him with bloodshot eyes. Bags hung under his eyes because of the restless nights he has had. He sighed as he looked back at the mirror and saw someone standing in the doorway behind him. His breath became shaky as he felt the soft touch of his girlfriend's hands move across his chest and her arms hold him tight. 

"You have the dream again?" said Kimiko. Ryan said nothing, he closed his eyes and nodded as he lent over the sink.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she rubbed his back, "What is going on? This is the tenth time this month you have woken up because of this dream"

Ryan shuddered as he looked up at her with distressed eyes, her bottom lip began to quiver as she put her arms around him, hugging him tight as she rested her head on his.

"My poor Ryan…" said Kimiko as she stroked his face, a tear rolled down her cheek, "Why are you suffering like this?"

"I don't know Kimiko…" said Ryan "I don't know…"

She began to breathe heavily as she looked at him with watery eyes.

"Ryan…" sobbed Kimiko as she rested her head on his chest, tears dripped onto his and her pyjamas, "What's the point of getting Master Fung to let me sleep with you, if you can't even spend one night where you don't wake up by my side…"

"I'm sorry Kimiko" said Ryan as he put a hand under her chin and raised her head, "I can't help it…I want to stay by your side, I love you…"

Kimiko cried as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him. She snivelled as she nuzzled her head on his neck. They stayed there in each others arms for a few minutes as they both calmed down.

"Shall we go back to bed?" said Kimiko as she ran a hand across his chest, massaging it gently. Ryan sighed sadly again as he lowered his head.

"I don't want to sleep" said Ryan "I can't face the dream…"

Kimiko smiled as she put her hand in his.

"Don't worry" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be there for you, just like you're here for me"

Ryan smiled back as she gently led him out of the bathroom and led him back to the dormitory. They both went into her room and got into her bed; Kimiko sighed as she rested her whole body against his and gently lowered her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled as she felt his arms move around her. She kissed him goodnight and snuggled down to sleep.

"What does this repeating dream mean?" said Kimiko as her eyes became heavy. Ryan sighed as he nuzzled his head lovingly on hers, running his hand through her raven black hair. He waited until she was asleep before he looked out the window; the moon cast a soothing light through her window.

"It's an omen…" whispered Ryan "Something really bad is going to happen…Everyone we know will suffer…But I promise you Kimiko, I will make sure nothing bad will ever happens to you…Ever"

* * *

That's the first chapter! What do you think will happen? R&R… 


	2. Singala Promotion

**UXD:** YES! I'm back with my third story! I can't believe it…I never thought I'd ever make a trilogy…And I never thought I'd make so many friends with it…Sniff…Hold on…(Walk's of stage, there is the sound of someone blowing their nose, UXD walks back on)…That's better; I'm okay…Let's say hello to my beloved friends…Miniku!

**Miniku:** Yay me!

**UXD:** Shel-Shel!

**Shel-Shel:** Woo Hoo!

**Chole:** RY-RY! (Hugs Ryan and smothers him in kisses)

**Ryan:** Oh…You again…

**UXD:** Hanbags! Everyone!

**Hanbags:** (Crowd cheers) Thank you! Thank you!

**Jiggy:** Me too! (Crickets chirp)

**Hanbags:** Get out my limelight!

**UXD:** Jenrya282!

**Jenrya282:** Here I am!

**UXD: **Springy!

**SpringFairy13:** (Hugs UXD excitedly)

**UXD: **The kid who is on fire! I forget his name!

**FireKid:** …

**Joe:** Shall I kill him now?

**UXD:** Animeang317!

**Chun Li:** Don't forget me!

**UXD:** Kosmic!

**Kosmic:** (Blows a party whistle…unenthusiastically)

**UXD:** Trinity Sun!

**Ema and Brian:** Us too!

**UXD:** This is too long of an Author note! Let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**02: Singala Promotion**

_**Next morning…**_

"Rise and shine! Time to get up!" called Colza as she slivered into the dormitory, "Come on! It's breakfast time!"

Kimiko yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms. She climbed out of bed and looked out the window. It was a normal day, cloudy but warm. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out her monk robes. After getting into them, she then grabbed her hair bands and put her hair up into their usual twin bunches. After applying some light makeup, she then looked down at Ryan, he hadn't stirred a bit. She sighed as she sat down beside him.

"You haven't had a descent night's sleep in ages…" sighed Kimiko as she ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek, "Your dream must mean something…"

She smiled as she saw his eyes flicker as they opened.

"Morning sleepy head" said Kimiko softly as she flicked some hair from his face. Ryan groaned as he rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on Ryan" said Kimiko as she shook him gently, "Time to get up"

She shook him again, but he still wouldn't get up.

"Morning Kimiko" said Colza as she slivered into her room.

"Oh, hey Colza" said Kimiko as she looked up at her. Colza sighed as she looked at the large bump in her covers, guessing it was Ryan.

"Is he still tired?" said Colza. Kimiko nodded as she grabbed the covers and pulled them off Ryan complete. He groaned as he rolled over and looked up at her with a sort of sour look.

"Let me guess…" sighed Colza "The dream?"

Kimiko nodded again as Ryan yawned and sat up in bed. Colza sighed as she shook her head.

"You know…" said Colza "I don't think it's this dream that's keeping him awake"

They both looked at her.

"What do you mean?" said Ryan as he climbed out of bed and stretched his arms.

"Well…" sighed Colza "I think it's something the both of you are doing that's keeping you awake"

"What are you implying?" said Kimiko as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing…" said Colza as she turned and slivered out her room, "Heh heh heh…"

The two of them looked at her as she opened Kimiko's curtains.

"I think this dream is a lame excuse to what you two are really doing" said Colza "But as I don't sleep here, I can't prove it"

"Prove what?" said Ryan.

"Nothing" said Colza "Cough_shagging_cough!"

Kimiko's eyes widened as she glared at her.

"Hey!" growled Kimiko as her face went red with embarrassment and anger, "We have not been shagging each other!"

Sure you haven't…" said Colza a she slivered off, Kimiko growled as she went to burn her to cinders, but Ryan grabbed her arm before she got out the door.

"Don't Kimiko" sighed Ryan "She's just trying wind you up…"

Kimiko sighed as she put her arms around Ryan and rested her head on him.

"Saying me and you were doing it again…" said Kimiko "The nerve of her…"

* * *

Ryan and Kimiko walked into the kitchen where Clay and Omi were getting breakfast ready. 

"Morning partners!" called Clay "What will it be?"

"Fried eggs" said Ryan "Sunny side up"

"Same for me" said Kimiko as she and Ryan sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ryan and Kimiko" said Omi in his upbeat morning voice, "It is nice to see the loving birds who are also good friends of mine"

"I swear he gets harder to understand everyday" whispered Ryan, Kimiko giggled as they heard Raimundo come in, followed by Colza.

"Hey Ryan and Kimiko" said Raimundo as he sat down at the table, "How was last night's shagging?"

Kimiko growled as she glared at Raimundo and Colza, who were ginning at each other.

"Colza!" growled Kimiko "Why did you tell him? It's not true!"

"Chill girl" said Raimundo "You know we're joking!"

Kimiko growled as she felt Ryan's hand around her wrist, trying to calm her down.

"What is this "Shagging" that everyone is talking about?" said Omi. Everyone rolled their eyes as they looked at his clueless face.

"Why won't people tell me about this?" said Omi as he grew inpatient, "Is it some sort of special move?"

Raimundo had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Luckily, Master Fung and Dojo came in the room, giving everyone an excuse to change the subject.

* * *

"Hey guys" said Dojo "Nice day today, perfect for Wu hunting" 

He slivered onto the table and began helping himself to breakfast; he blinked as he felt someone sliver around and up his body.

"Morning Dojo" said Colza as she slivered onto the table next to him, "How are you today?"

"Err…" stuttered Dojo as he went red, "I…Ah…I'm…Err…"

"Tee hee…" giggled Colza "You're adorable when you're all shy like"

She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, Dojo's body suddenly went rigid as he rolled off the table and clattered on the floor like a plank of wood. The others laughed to themselves for a bit before Master Fung spoke up.

"Ahem…Young monks" said Master Fung "As you know; you will be preparing to train for your Singala Warrior promotions"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they listened to him.

"But there is much you need to know before you can begin your training" said Master Fung "So I will be going over the basics of the Elements"

"Oh no…" groaned Raimundo "Not education…"

"Teaching is the true path to learning" said Omi "Chase Young said that"

"Yes Raimundo" said Master Fung "You don't want to be the one who misses out on being promoted at the same time as everyone else"

Everyone went quite as they looked at him.

"What?" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean one of use will not be promoted at the same time as everyone?"

"Out of the five of you" said Master Fung "Only four will be promoted to Singala warrior together"

They all looked at each other as they thought about who it could be.

"The way you perform between now and when I decide on promoting you will affect whom will be promoted" said Master Fung "Once you have finished breakfast, come join me in the scroll room"

He turned and left the room, leaving the others to play the "Guess who won't get promoted" game.

"Wow…" sighed Kimiko "Once again; someone's going to miss out on a promotion"

"Do not worry my friends" said Omi "I will be glad to help the person who doesn't get promoted!"

"And how do you know it's not you, little buckaroo?" said Clay as he cleaned his plate.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Omi.

"No" said Raimundo. Ryan sighed as he got up from his seat.

"Well don't give your hopes up everyone" said Ryan "We all have flaws that put us down"

"Indeed" said Omi "Ryan is of Heylin blood, Raimundo was last to apprentice and Kimiko is a girl, but I am flawless! Perfect in everyway!"

Ryan, Raimundo and Kimiko growled at Omi as he stood in his "I am great" pose.

"Don't forget that Omi has an ego bigger than Cyclops's butt!" growled Raimundo.

"Your just jealous" said Omi "But I will offer help to the unlucky person, prepare to be taught by Omi, soon-to-be Singala Warrior!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Master Fung and Dojo were in the scroll room, preparing the monk's lesson. They got out the final scroll when suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder, followed by a strong gust of wind and then the smell of burning. They both looked up as they saw Ryan, Raimundo and Kimiko walking with absolutely mad faces on them. Clay came in next, holding a windswept monk with burn marks on him.

"Omi?" said Master Fung. Omi said nothing as he jittered, a few sparks jumped from his body.

"Do you think it was a mistake telling them that one will not get promoted at the same time as the others?" said Dojo. Master Fung sighed as he turned to the other monks, who had taken their seats on the floor.

* * *

Four promotions…Five people…One persons going to miss out, but who is it going to be? R&R everyone! 


	3. The Ten Elementa

Thanks for R&R. I also want to apologise for the long Author note last time, I'm trying to keep them short. I also see not many people reviewed the last chapter of my last story either. Oh well, let's get on with the story, I have looked into the Elemental system of my story and this is a full explanation of the elements, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**03: The Ten Elementa**

"Now that we're here and we have calmed down" said Master Fung "It's time we began"

He sat down on the floor with the monks and pulled out a scroll. There was ancient handwriting all over the scroll and in the middle was a large X, made up of nine coloured circles. Below that X was a tenth circle, and then more illegible handwriting.

"Now then" said Master Fung as he pointed to the scroll, "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

"I know!" said Omi as his hand shot into the air, "It is the Element table, it shows the relationships between the elements!"

"Thank you Omi" said Master Fung "Can anyone describe it in more detail?"

"Oh! Oh! Me!" said Omi "The four main elements, red Fire, brown Earth, dark blue Water, and light blue Wind, are shown on each arm of the X"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Omi continued to dictate.

"Next to each element is their sub element, turquoise blue Ice to Water, yellow Lighting to Wind, grey Metal to Earth, and purple Psyche to Fire, and those are the eight universal elements"

"Well done Omi" said Master Fung.

"Smart ass…" muttered Dojo.

"Now then can anyone else tell me about the other two elements?" said Master Fung "The circle in the middle of the X and below it?"

"Me! I do!" said Omi. Ryan and Raimundo groaned as they looked over at him.

"Anyone ELSE?" said Master Fung as he looked hopefully at the others; they gave him the same look as he was giving them.

"Oh pick me Master Fung!" said Omi "I'm ever so smart!"

"Okay Omi…" sighed Master Fung. Omi grinned as he jumped to his feet.

"The element in the centre is the most powerful of all elements…gold Light!" said Omi "By combining the eight elements and sub elements, you create pure energy that can give the person using it infinite strength!"

"Thank you Omi" sighed Master Fung "Just like sunlight is made up of all colours, Light is made up of all the elements, what about the last element?"

"Simple" said Omi "As Light is created by using all the elements, by somehow sucking all the elemental energy away, you create a vacuum which is devoid of all energy, thus creating the most dangerous element of all…black Darkness!"

"Thank you Omi" said Master Fung "Light is made with all the elements, Darkness is made by removing all the elements"

"Is that everything?" said Raimundo as he got to his feet, "Great! I'm going to play soccer, who's with me?"

"Sit down Raimundo" sighed Kimiko "I think this has only just started…"

* * *

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"…And that is how you can use your element to make sub elemental power" said Master Fung "Any questions?"

He looked at his five students; four of them were in a zombie state. Raimundo was first to die of boredom and had dozed off, Clay was next and began counting the number of tiles on the floor, Kimiko was third and went to playing with her hair by plating it. Ryan came forth; he passed the time by creating a small ball of electricity and tried to spin it on his finger, only Omi was still absorbed on what was going on.

"That was most interesting!" said Omi "Wasn't it everyone?"

"Huh?" said Kimiko as she looked up with her hair half done.

"Wha?" said Ryan as he dropped the ball on the floor in a shower of sparks.

"Pardon?" said Clay as he looked at Omi.

"I'm awake, don't worry!" said Raimundo "Oh…Is class over?"

"No" said Master Fung "We have one more subject"

"And then we're done?" said Kimiko hopefully.

"Yes" said Master Fung "Then we begin today's training"

Everyone except Omi groaned as they slouched their shoulders.

"Now then, time for a quite important subject" said Master Fung "We will now be looking at Elementa"

* * *

"So what is Elementa?" said Kimiko as Dojo came into the room, dragging behind him the Wu chest and the Elemental Wu chest. 

"Elementa is elemental energy in its solid form" said Master Fung "When focused, it crystallised and becomes solid, many of the Wu contain Elementa"

"Orb of Tornami" said Dojo as he opened the Wu chest, "In the middle of it is Water Elementa, the red stone in the middle of the Star Hanabi is Fire Elementa, and you get the general idea"

"Your Elemental Wu also contain Elementa, but in much larger amounts" said Master Fung as he opened the Elemental Wu chest and handed them their Elemental Wu, "They're like power amplifiers"

Ryan looked into the Elemental Wu chest and saw there was a fifth Elemental Wu; it was a black armband with a blue orb imbedded in it. On closer inspection, he saw there was a tiny yellow stone in the centre of the blue orb.

"Master Fung?" said Kimiko as she looked into the Elemental Wu chest and noticed the black armband, "What's this?"

"This…" said Master Fung as he lifted the Wu out of the chest, "Is the Tesla Dynamo, a Wu that contains Lighting Elementa, it's also Ryan's Elemental Wu"

Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at his Elemental Wu, he was about to reach out and touch it, when Master Fung put it back in the chest and closed it.

"I am sorry Ryan" said Master Fung "But you can't have this Wu yet, its power can't be fully unleashed unless it is reunited with its brother"

"Its brother?" said Omi "Does that mean Ryan has two Elemental Wu?"

"All shall be revealed soon" said Master Fung "In the meantime, let us begin with today's training"

* * *

Ryan sighed as everyone got up and walked off towards the training grounds, Kimiko looked at him and saw he was in deep though. 

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"Yeah…" said Ryan "I'm fine…Just thinking"

Kimiko smiled as she walked beside him.

"What you thinking about?" said Kimiko. Ryan though for a moment.

"_I am sorry Ryan" said Master Fung "But you can't have this Wu yet, its power can't be fully unleashed unless it is reunited with its brother"_

"_What did he mean by brother?_" thought Ryan "_Why can't he just give it to me now?_"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You still with me?"

Ryan sighed as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Ryan "Just wondering what Master Fung said about my Elemental Wu"

Kimiko smile got bigger as he turned to face her.

"You haven't smiled like that since you've had those dreams" said Kimiko.

"I'm in a good mood" said Ryan as he put his arms around her.

"I can take a guess why" said Kimiko as she lent forward, kissing him. Her smile got even bigger as she looked up at his brown eyes.

"You haven't kissed like that since then either" said Kimiko. He grinned as he ran a hand through her hair.

"It's a shame we have to train now" said Ryan "I had an idea what we could do right now…"

"What?" said Kimiko "What could we do right…"

She stopped as she felt Ryan's hands move down her waist smoothly, she smiled as she felt her skin tingle as he traced them with his finger tips, then moving his hands onto her hips where he gripped her lovingly.

"Uh oh Ryan…" giggled Kimiko in a sing song voice, "Someone's thinking naughty thoughts…"

Ryan grinned as he kissed her again; he then rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed as she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Do you want to find out how naughty?" whispered Ryan. Kimiko blushed as she nodded her head, making him smile.

"But not now" said Kimiko "Maybe later…"

They both leaned close to kiss again, when suddenly Dojo came charging between them with the Wu scroll, making them jump.

"WU ALERT!" yelled Dojo as he shot off to the training grounds. They both sighed as they went after him.

* * *

"What we got to round up?" said Clay as Dojo laid out the Wu Scroll. 

"The Chaos Helmet" said Dojo "A Wu that allows you to take limited control of someone's mind"

"How effective is it?" said Raimundo "I was wondering if I could use it to get Omi to do my chores for me…"

"Hey!" said Omi. Raimundo grinned sheepishly at him as Dojo continued to read through the scroll.

"It says here that the amount of control you get depends on the target's willpower" said Dojo "So trying to control Chase Young or Master Fung will be next to impossible, but trying to control Jack Spicer would be a snap, it also says if you control their minds without them knowing, it is much easier"

"What are we waiting for?" said Ryan "Let's go!"

Dojo super sized and everyone jumped on.

"Remember young monks" said Master Fung "Your performance will determine who will be promoted"

"Bye Dojo" said Colza as she kissed him on the cheek. There was a loud thud as Dojo rolled over onto his side.

"Today would be nice Dojo…" sighed Raimundo. Dojo quickly came back to his senses and took off into the air.

"Colza?" said Master Fung "While they're gone, I would like you to go to New York to pick up an old friend for us"

He bent down as he handed her a map and the name of the person.

"Jer…Jamai…Geeman…" said Colza as she super sized, "Oh whatever, I'll learn how to pronounce his name later…"

She shrugged her shoulders as she took off into the air and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

What does Ryan need to get to get his Tesla Dynamo? What is the importance of the Elementa? Who's Colza picking up? (Kosmic, I said he was going to appear! You've been waiting for this, haven't you?). Anyway, I'd like to point out that the Chaos Helmet was first used by Kimiko Pedrosa, because I gave SOMEBODY the idea for it and that same SOMEBODY gave it to Kimiko Pedrosa! (SOMEBODY! I forgive you, just don't do it again… (Demonic Clockwork…) …Do'h!) 

_Special Announcement_

_Ryan is of the Thunder Element, but what about the other three elements? Metal, Ice and Psyche? I'm giving three lucky R&Rers the chance to play these people…_

_**Rule 1:** You can't be one if you are already in the story (Sorry DeafLizgon and Hanbags)_

_**Rule 2:** I have already planned most of the story around these three people, so I'm afraid it has to be two girls (Ice and Psyche) and one boy (Metal)(Ryan is the second boy) I know I don't give you much choice, but I think it is more fun if I use real people_

_**Rule 3: **You need to send me a R&R at convinces me why I should let you be the people before I post **Chapter 6**_


	4. The Chaos Helmet

Thanks for R&R. Your R&R are making it hard for me to decide on who's being who for my story; I know some people will be upset because they won't get selected. But I have decided who will be "ice"…I'm trying to match the characters with the people. Check out my profile for characters! Let's get on with the story! (P.S. Thanks for R&R my stories Spirit's Shadow!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**04: The Chaos Helmet**

**_Skies above Japanese Mountains…_**

"Ahh…" sighed Kimiko "The countryside of my homeland…beautiful"

"Yeah" said Ryan as they swooped over the cloud covered mountains, "It is nice"

"Hey guys?" said Raimundo "Did anyone apart from Omi understand what the Fungmister said?"

"Sort of…" said Clay "He was harder to understand than a Siamese cat in a dog suit"

They all looked at Clay blankly.

"I found that harder to understand than Omi's slang" said Raimundo.

"I understood the bit about how Metal and Earth, Ice and Water, and Lightning and Wind are connected" said Ryan "But how is Psyche and Fire linked?"

"Something to do with fire being physical energy and Psyche being mental energy" said Kimiko "I don't know the details but I think that's how it goes…"

"Okay…" said Ryan "Dojo? What's up with the Wu?"

"The Wu is that way!" said Dojo as he pointed to an old Japanese temple high in the mountains.

* * *

Dojo landed in the temple courtyard and they all got off him. 

"Okay donkey!" said Omi "Let's divide up and sack that Wu!"

"Okay dokay!" said Raimundo "Let's split up and bag that Wu!"

"Last to find it will lose the Singala promotion!" said Omi, everyone shot off in opposite directions.

"No…No…No…" said Ryan as he checked around the old temple, "No, not here…Any luck Raimundo?"

"No" called Raimundo. Ryan sighed as he looked up, the old temple was quite large and the Chaos Helmet could be anywhere. He grinned as he reached into his pocket.

"Time for some aerial reconnaissance…" said Ryan as he walked outside, "Wind!"

He summoned a gust of wind that carried him above the old temple and pulled out the Falcon's Eye.

"Falcon's Eye!" said Ryan as he looked through it and scanned the temple, "Kimiko over there, No…Clay in the tower, No…Jack Spicer in the Moler 2000…Uh oh!"

Before he could react, something struck his back hard. It landed on his back and pushed him down to the ground. He hit the hard floor with a thud and created a small crater in the ground.

"Oww…" groaned Ryan as he looked up at who just knocked him out of the sky. A large golden brown robot stood over him; it had a metal head with no eyes, mouth or any features on its face, except a glowing red light down the centre of its face. The same red light was coming out of its joints in its arms and legs. It was holding its arm up, aiming it at Ryan's head with a large cannon like weapon.

"Scanning Bio-form…" said the robot in a monotone voice, "Bio-form identified as Ryan Young, Humanoid/Heylin Dragon Hybrid"

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the robot.

"Subject identified as enemy" said the robot "Threat grade X…Destroy at all costs!"

The robots arm cannon opened up, revealing a nasty looking gun.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he rolled out the way, just as the gun fired and made the crater even bigger.

"What's in tar nation is going on?" said Clay as they all came running out, "Has the rodeo started?"

"Looks like it…" said Raimundo as the robot turned towards them, aiming his arm cannon at them.

"Scanning Bio-form…" said the robot in its monotone voice again, "Bio-form identified as Humanoids…Raimundo Pedsora, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Omi Threat Grade X…Destroy at all costs!"

* * *

The robot aimed its arm at them and fired a blast of energy at them; they rolled out the way as the bolt of energy blasted a hole in the wall. 

"I have two questions for you, tin man!" said Omi as he jumped into his battle pose, "Who are you and prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

"I am Splinter-01" said the robot "Loyal warrior and robotic soldier of Jack Spicer's grand army"

"Oh great…" groaned Kimiko "Another Spicer bot"

There was a loud rumbling noise as the Moler 2000 came out of the ground. The cockpit opened up and another robot jumped out, it looked exactly the same as Splinter, but was black instead of golden brown.

"Good work Splinter-01" said the robot in a more human voice, "Once again, my superior intelligence has shocked and stunned my enemies!"

"Jack?" said Ryan "Is that you?"

The black robot put his hands to head; the head hissed as it came off, revealing the red hair of Jack Spicer.

"With my army of Splinter bots and my new Splinter Suit" said Jack "I will finally beat you Xiaolin Losers!"

"Whatever" sighed Kimiko "Let's just get on with the butt kicking!"

"Okay" said Jack "But let me first introduce Splinters friends…"

He clicked his fingers and a whole wave of Splinter robots came flowing out of the hole.

"Splinter bots!" yelled Jack as he pointed at the Dragons, "Annihilate them!"

They all lunged at them, energy scythes sticking out of their arms. The swung them at the Dragons, who dived out of the way of them.

"Everyone!" yelled Omi "Time to go all out!"

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the four of them together as their skin went black with coloured outlines.

"Wudai Overdrive!" yelled Ryan as he activated his Wudai powers, turning him black with a yellow outline. They shot at the robots and one by one, they rendered them into smoking bits of metal. Jack growled as he looked at the dragons in their super charged forms.

"You may have defeated my robots!" growled Jack "But you still got me in my Splinter suit!"

Omi sighed as he walked up to him, still super charged and flicked his armour. There was a loud clattering noise as Jack's armour fell off him.

"Err…" said Jack in a meek voice, "I surrender?"

"Damn right" said Ryan "Now if you don't mind we have a Wu to find"

Jack sighed as he jumped into his Moler 2000 and disappeared back into the earth.

"Now then" said Clay "Let's get back on the trail towards the Chaos Helmet"

* * *

Ryan decided to check up the mountain side, he followed a path that led up the mountain towards a shrine near the top. He sighed as he climbed the last step and took a moment to get his breath back. The shrine was very calming, pink blossoms fell from the trees, covering the floor with a blanket of pink petals. A small stream flowed beside the shrine, filling Ryan's ears with the soothing sound of water splashing. He smiled as he walked towards the shrine, maybe he could take five here, or maybe he could bring Kimiko here with him; it seemed like the place that looked better at night. 

"Maybe me and Kimiko should come here someday…" sighed Ryan as he looked up at the shrine, "It seems like a good place for a date…"

The shrine was old and weathered with age; melted candle stumps surrounded the statue of some old and maybe famous person. Strips of fabric were wrapped around the statue and on top of his head was a dark purple helmet with black claws on the bottom that seemed to dig into the statues head. Something suddenly twigged in his head.

"The Chaos Helmet!" gasped Ryan "Score one for the Young family!"

He grinned as he climbed up the statue and removed the helmet off its head.

"This should bode well for my promotion" said Ryan "Time for me to tell the others…"

He suddenly gasped as he looked ahead of him; standing in front of him was his greatest enemy and father, Chase Young.

"Hello Ryan" said Chase.

"Chase…" said Ryan as he went into his battle pose, "If you want the Wu you're going to have to take it from my cold dead fingers"

"As tempting as that sounds" said Chase "I'm not here for the Wu, I was hoping to meet someone here who would have came after the Wu"

Ryan looked at Chase as he came out of his battle pose.

"I have found out that one of my warriors has betrayed me" said Chase "He has been working for my greatest enemy behind my back, but if he's not turning up…"

There was a sudden rumbling as the ground swelled up beneath them. The Moler 2000 burst out of the ground under Ryan, creating a huge dust cloud; Ryan accidentally flung the Chaos Helmet into the air and it landed in Chase's hands. He sighed as he looked at it.

"A useless Shen Gong Wu…" sighed Chase as he looked up at the dust cloud that covered Ryan and Jack, "I have no need for this one…"

He was about drop it on the ground when two hands shot out of the dust cloud, grabbing onto the helmet. It began to glow with a golden light.

"Jack is back, baby!" yelled Jack in a new Splinter Suit, "You didn't think I would leave without the Wu didn't you?"

"Whatever…" sighed Ryan "Looks like it's a three-way Xiaolin Showdown, my Thorn of Thunderbolt for Jack's Ju-Ju Flytrap for Chase's Reversing Mirror"

"I accept…" sighed Chase.

"Me too" said Jack "Name your game!"

"Top of the crumbling mountain" said Ryan "Last to fall from the mountain wins!"

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

The first showdown of the third story! WOO HOO… (Enthusiasm drops) Okay…R&R everyone! 


	5. Unknown Enemies

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R. What? Only five R&R?

**Ryan:** Ha! UXD sucks!

**UXD:** (¬¬) Err…Let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**05: Unknown Enemies**

There was a bright flash as the mountain shook. It shot up into the sky, beyond the clouds. The ground crumbled away from around them, leaving them right at the edge of the island and right at the bottom of the island as it floated in the void of space. Vines and branches grew uncontrollably all over the mountain, turning it into a giant climbing frame. Ryan spun the Thorn of Thunderbolt around his hands, psyching himself up. Jack looked down at his Splinter Suit and began typing on his watch computer. Chase just sighed as he attached his Reversing Mirror to his belt, he hated doing showdowns that he didn't need to do. Ryan threw his Wu into the air; with a flick of his finger he made the Wu land straight in his pocket as it came down. Jack pushed a button on his watch and his Splinter Suit began to charge up. The three of them looked at each other as they finished preparing themselves.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

Ryan and Chase shot off at top speed into the maze of branches and vines. Jack followed them just behind them.

"Hurry up Slowpoke!" called Ryan from ahead, "For a boy genius I thought you could make yourself faster!"

Jack sniggered as he began typing on his computer watch again.

"Well Ryan" sighed Chase as he looked at Ryan, "Look's like it's just me and…"

There was a sudden whoosh as Jack shot past the both of them.

"Ha ha!" laughed Jack as he looked backwards, "My Splinter Suit allows me to run faster, jump higher and maximises my strength!"

"A pathetic suit for a pathetic boy…" sighed Chase. Jack grinned as he turned to run ahead.

"Watch out losers!" called Jack "It's a long way down!"

Chase and Ryan looked behind them; the mountain they were running up was crumbing away from him right behind their feet. They both went into top gear as they sprinted up the mountain towards the forest of vines. Jack was first to jump into the vines, followed by Chase and Ryan. Jack swung from vine to vine as he shot thought the forest undergrowth at lighting speed. Ryan grabbed on to a branch and swung himself around; he picked up enough speed to fling him high above the forest. Chase took a more skilled approach as he leapt from branch to branch. Ryan looked down from the treetops as he flew across the trees, he saw Jack swing from branch to vine like a monkey.

* * *

"One hit wonder…" said Ryan as he pulled out his Thorn of Thunderbolt, "Let's see if I still got it… Thorn of Thunderbolt!" 

He aimed it at Jack, both of them were travelling fast; the chances of Ryan hitting him from that height were one to a million. ZAP! A bolt of thunder shot from the Thorn of Thunderbolt and flew towards Jack; it would have missed if the bolt wasn't magnetically attracted to his suit. It homed in on him and hit him hard, sending him falling to the ground. He grinned as he swooped down low, keeping his chi focused as he flew into the undergrowth. Chase was first to jump out onto the last stretch of the mountain, Ryan flew out second and Jack managed to cut his way out using an energy scythe. There was a loud rumbling as the ground crumbled away under the undergrowth, sending the forest falling into the clouds below them. The last remains of the mountain were getting smaller as it continued to crumble away beneath them. Ryan saw Chase ahead of him, the Chaos Helmet almost in his grasp. He picked up speed, trying to catch up with Chase, how he wished he still had his Heylin Time Warp powers. Jack laughed as he shot past Ryan, now Ryan was third with Jack in second and Chase in first.

"_What to do?_" thought Ryan "_If I lose this Wu, I may be the one who loses the Singala promotion!"_

He looked ahead as something clicked in his head.

"_Idea! Hit Chase and make him fall over, Jack crashes into him, leaving me to get the Wu and the Singala Promotion!_"

He grinned as he pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt and aimed it at Chase.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" yelled Ryan as he fired a bolt of lighting at Chase, it shot through the air and shot right at his back. But just as it was about to hit him, he spun around.

"Reversing Mirror!" said Chase. Ryan's eyes widened as the bolt bounced off and shot at Jack, he fell over and rolled into Ryan, knocking him over. They both cried out as the ground fell away from beneath them, sending them falling into the clouds.

"Wind!" yelled Ryan as he blasted off Jack's body and flew up to the last remaining bit if land. He grabbed the edge with one hand as it slowly began to fall away from under him. A foot gently rested on his hand and began to push down hard.

"Too late Ryan" said Chase as he looked at Ryan and waved the Chaos Helmet above him, "But once again…I win"

He moved his foot onto his head and shoved him of the platform, sending him plummeting through the grounds. There was a bright flash as the mountain came back down to earth.

* * *

Dojo swooped through the air as he caught Ryan on his back before he hit the ground. 

"Got him!" said Dojo "Next stop, Xiaolin Temple!"

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she rested Ryan's bruised head in her arms, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"My old man whooped my ass…" groaned Ryan as he looked at his arm, it was black and blue and probably fractured where Jack's metal suit hit his body.

"Tut tut…" sighed Omi "I wonder who will lose the Singala promotion?"

Ryan growled as he kicked Omi, and sighed as he let Kimiko try to clean him up a bit.

"Don't worry partner" said Clay "I'm sure you still have a chance of getting the promotion…"

Ryan sighed again as he sat up and slumped his shoulders. Kimiko put her arms around him.

"You did your best" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek, "You're still the best in my eyes"

Ryan smiled as he rested his head against hers. Omi looked behind him with teary eyes.

"I…I…I thought I was the best in your eyes…" whimpered Omi. Everyone else rolled their eyes as Dojo shot off towards the temple.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Chase looked up at the sky as he watched Dojo fly off. He then looked down at the Chaos Helmet and the other Wu in his hands and sighed.

"Useless junk…" she sighed as he threw them over his head and walked off, "I don't need toys to use mind control…"

The helmet rolled along the floor and gently tapped the boots of someone who was behind him. The figure bent over and picked up the helmet, and then looked up at Chase from under his dragon skull mask.

"Took you long enough…" said Chase without turning around, "So then Logan…How have you been?"

"Can't complain" said Logan as he noticed something wrong with Chase's voice, "Been busy doing stuff to help you conquer the world…"

"Really?" said Chase as he turned around and looked at him, "I think you're lying…"

"Oh come on" said Logan "I am one hundred percent loyal to my master"

"Oh really?" said Chase "And does your master happen to go by the name of Hannibal Roy Bean?"

Logan looked at him for a moment. A grin began to grow across his face.

"So you're not as stupid as he said" said Logan "So you have worked me out, I'm impressed…"

Chase narrowed his eyes as Logan grinned at him from under his mask.

"You're just like your brother…" said Chase "Cocky, but humorously stupid…"

"Me and my bro takes after our father" said Logan. Chase sighed as he turned away from him.

"I grow tired of your traitorous presence…" said Chase "Tell that jelly bean you call master, not to interfere with my plans"

There was a bright flash as Chase disappeared into thin air. Logan grinned as he looked up into the air; a bird with black feathers with red tips was circling high above them.

"Don't be too sure Chase…" said Logan "Master as already begun to dig his way into your plans…He will take over, and I will get the ultimate power…and then I will get revenge on Ryan and his little princess of a girlfriend…"

* * *

**UXD:** Logan's back… 

**Ryan:** Evil son of a bitch! I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near me and Kimiko!

**UXD:** Yes…Kill him…R&R…


	6. Shadows of the Past

**UXD:** Hello people of the world! Thanks for R&R!

**Chole:** I'm here too! I asked UXD nicely and he let me come on to be with my Ry-Ry!

**UXD:** No you didn't, you… (Chole puts masking tape on UXD's mouth)

**Chole:** Ry-Ry! Come here sugar buns! I have something very special to give you…But you have to come to my room first…

**Ryan:** Do I have a choice?

**Chole:** No (Drags Ryan to her room)

**UXD:** Mmph mmph mmph!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**06: Shadows of the Past**

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Dojo landed in the temple courtyard and they all jumped off. Kimiko put her arm around Ryan and supported his arm.

"I'm fine Kimiko" said Ryan "It's not broken, it's just badly bruised"

"Oh no you don't" said Kimiko as she tried to pull him towards the dormitory, "You need to rest your arm"

"But I…" said Ryan. Kimiko gave him a stern look.

"No buts" said Kimiko "No boyfriend of mine is going to walk around with a damaged arm, now go"

Ryan sighed as she pointed off to the dormitory; he walked into the dormitory and looked back at her.

"I'll get the First Aid kit" called Kimiko "I'll join you in a moment"

Ryan sighed again as he went into his room, Kimiko really cared for him, the way she treats him; she is such a great girl. Ryan smiled as he lent back on his bed, his arm twinge as he lent on it.

"Maybe she could look at it…" sighed Ryan as he raised his arm, "I enjoy the attention she gives me anyway…"

* * *

"Master Fung! Colza!" called Dojo as he, Raimundo, Omi and Clay came into the meditation hall where Master Fung was meditating, "We're back!" 

Master Fung looked up at them; Colza was fast asleep in Dojo's usual spot.

"Hello young monks" said Master Fung "How did it go?"

"I'm afraid that Ryan had lost the Chaos Helmet to Chase Young" said Omi in an upbeat voice that made Master Fung raise his eyebrow, "I'm afraid he will lose the promotion…"

"Don't be too sure Omi" said Master Fung "Did you find the Wu?"

"Err…No" said Omi.

"Did you compete in the showdown to try and win it?" said Master Fung. Omi said nothing as he lowered his head.

"Don't be too quick to judge young monk" said Master Fung "Or it could be you who will lose the promotion"

"Once again, you are right Master Fung" said Omi as he lowered his head with shame, "I must learn not to judge people too quickly…especially Raimundo"

Raimundo growled as he looked down at him.

"Anyway, I have some news for you" said Master Fung "I have invited an old friend back to the temple for a visit, he can help you out…"

"Old friend?" said Clay "Who is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself…" said Master Fung. They looked up as someone entered the room, a boy with a blue basket ball shirt and red trousers.

"Yo! What's up dogs?" said the boy as he walked towards them. Omi's face lit up as he recognised who it was.

"Jermaine!" said Omi "You're back!"

"Omi! Good to see you!" said Jermaine as he and Omi hi-fived, "You too, Raimundo and Clay, how you been?"

"Uhh…The usual" said Raimundo "Butt kicking and the like"

"That's cool" said Jermaine "Err…Where's Kimiko?"

"She's in the dormitory tending to her boyfriend" said Clay.

"No kidding" said Jermaine "Who's the lucky kid who managed to score with her?"

"You won't of heard of him partner" said Clay "Come on, we can go see him"

* * *

They all walked to the dormitory, where they could hear Kimiko trying to wrap Ryan's arm in bandages and Ryan complaining about it. 

"Oww…" groaned Ryan "Its fine Kimiko, you can stop touching it now"

"Don't be such a baby" sighed Kimiko "There! Done!"

She opened his curtain and the two of them walked out into the corridor.

"See?" said Kimiko as she put her arms around him, "All better!"

"Thank you Dr. Tohomiko…" sighed Ryan sarcastically as he put his arms around her, resting his forehead on hers. She giggled as she felt his hands on her hips, massaging them gently.

"You know…" said Ryan as he moved his head near her ear and whispered gently, "We still haven't done that thing we said we we're going to do yet…"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well…" said Kimiko "We have got a few minutes…Maybe a quick one?"

"Good enough for me" said Ryan. Kimiko giggled again as she felt his hands tickle her slightly before hugging her tightly and kissing her with deep passion, her tongue tried to get into his mouth again.

"Oh, will you two get a room?" sighed Raimundo. Ryan and Kimiko jumped as they looked up at them.

"Oh…Hey guys…" mumbled Kimiko as her face went red, "Me and Ryan were just…Jermaine?"

"Hey girl" said Jermaine "I see you're having fun here"

"Oh! Jermaine! Great to see you!" said Kimiko as they both walked towards him, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ryan"

"Nice to meet you" said Ryan. Jermaine gave Ryan a strange look before he shook his hand.

"Good to meet you too…" said Jermaine "Err…Haven't we meet before?"

"Err…No" said Ryan "I don't think so…"

"_Hmm…_" thought Jermaine "_Where have I seen you before?_"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Big headed chrome dome, it's his fault he lost the Manchurian Musca…" grumbled Jermaine as he walked through the corridors of Chase's lair, "I'll show him whose better when I take the Golden Finger from right out from under his nose!"_

_He sighed as he took out his prized basket ball; he carefully rolled it up his arm and spun it in his finger._

"_Oh yeah…" said Jermaine "I've still got skillz!"_

_He tried to throw the ball in the air and catch it on his other finger, but he missed and the ball rolled off towards a door that was open slightly. He picked up the ball; a green light was glowing from the room._

"_Huh?" said Jermaine as he peeked into the room, "What's this?"_

_He pushed to door open and walked in, the room was pitch black, except for four stasis tanks that were filled with a glowing green fluid._

"_Whoa…" gasped Jermaine as he walked up to one of the tanks, "This is some seriously crazy stuff…"_

_He peered into the tank, floating in the green fluid was a boy, shards of metal were sticking out of his skin, some were blunt and some were razor sharp, he had dark brown fluffy hair was wearing a dark black cloak. Jermaine looked at a small control panel to the side of the tank._

"_Hmm…" thought Jermaine as he read the panel, "Apocalypse Clone Type J-1, element infusion complete – Element: Metal – Bone structure composed of 100 Iron - Codename: Joe"_

_Jermaine moved over to the next tank, this one had a young girl in it. She had long dark hair and a blue streak like scar across her face; she was also wearing a black cloak. The glass was covered in a thick layer of frost. He put his hand on the glass; it was so icy cold that he felt like his blood was freezing in his hand. He then looked at the control panel._

"_Apocalypse Clone Type K-2, element infusion complete – Element: Ice – Blood stream super cooled to negative 50 degrees Celsius - Codename: Kiera"_

_He moved on to the next tank, this one also had a girl in it. He ran a hand over the glass, as soon as he touched it, pain filled his head. He cried out as he fell back, clutching his head._

"_What the hell?" groaned Jermaine as he rubbed his head, "That was weird…"_

_He looked up at the girl, she had long brown hair like Kiera, but she had a strip of white hair that hung in front of her face and a black cloak._

"_Hey, who's this good looking girl?" said Jermaine as he raised an eyebrow at her; he looked at the control panel on the tank._

"_Apocalypse Clone Type K-3, element infusion complete – Element: Psyche – Brain altered to produces Zelta brain waves - Codename: Kathryn"_

"_Kathryn huh?" said Jermaine "I'll keep an eye out for her…"_

_He turned towards the last tank, this one had a boy in it, he was not as old as Joe, but he still had fluffy brown hair and the black cloak just like everyone else. He looked at his control panel._

"_Apocalypse Clone Type R-4, element infusion complete – Element: Lighting – High number of positive electrons in left arm and high number of negative electrons in left arm - Codename: Ryan"_

"_Whoa…" gasped Jamaine as he looked around the room, "This is just plain crazy"_

_He gasped as he heard the sound of footsteps, so he quickly grabbed his basket ball and ran from the room._

_**End of Flashback…

* * *

**_

"Err…Jermaine?" said Ryan "You okay?"

"Huh?" said Jermaine "What happened?"

"You sort of got lost in dream world" said Kimiko. There was a beeping noise as Clay checked his watch.

"Oh! Lunch time!" said Clay as he walked off, "Let's go partners!"

Everyone walked off, leaving Omi and Jermaine alone.

"Are you okay, old friend?" said Omi.

"I don't know" said Jermaine as he thought for a moment, "Something seems a little off…"

Omi looked at him for a moment, and then Jermaine shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Oh well" sighed Omi "Let's go to lunch!"

Jermaine sighed as he went after Omi towards the kitchen.

"I know I have seen him somewhere before…" said Jermaine to himself, "But I can't seem to remember exactly where…"

* * *

**UXD:** So…Who were the mysterious counterparts? How are they connected to Ryan? Will Jermaine remember what he saw? R&R! Ryan's past goes way back into season three of Xiaolin Showdown, is there more to who Ryan is? Find out next time on… "**_THE GREATEST STORY EVER WRITTEN!_**"…I mean… "**_Apocalypses Clone_**" 

**Chole: **(Re-enters room) Ahh…I love Ryan soooooooo much…

**UXD:** What did you do to him?

**Chole:** I kissed him non-stop, but then I ran out of lipstick…C.C used all mine up on Jiggy…

**UXD: **Okay…Err…Bye?


	7. The Shen Gong Two

**UXD:** Hello again everyone! Thanks for R&R!

(Ryan comes in with Chole around his leg)

**Ryan:** No!

**Chole:** Please?

**Ryan:** No!

**Chole:** Please! I'll do the face if you don't!

**Ryan:** Don't do the face!

(Chole's eyes began to water and her bottom lip begins to quiver as she gives him huge puppy dog eyes)

**Chole:** (Near crying) Ry-Ry…PWEASE!

**Ryan:** Aww crap…Fine…

**Chole:** YAY! ROMANTIC DINNER! (Hugs Ryan)

**Ryan:** They better have ribs…

**UXD:** oo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**07: The Shen Gong Two**

"So Jermaine?" said Ryan as he looked up from his lunch, "How long have you been a Xiaolin monk?"

"Quite some time" said Jermaine "Omi invited me to join the temple when we first met back in New York"

"Oh really?" said Ryan "I've been a monk for about a few months now"

"Oh, that's cool" said Jermaine as he went back to his food.

"Young monks" said Master Fung as he walked into the room, "I have news regarding your next stage promotions"

"Oh! Oh!" gasped Omi as he jumped up and down, "Is it me? Is it me?"

"Mo Momi" said Dojo "Me mill mavan't memided met"

"Chew your food Dojo" sighed Colza "And don't talk with your mouthful"

Dojo rolled his eyes as he swallowed his food.

"We still haven't decided yet Omi" said Dojo "But we have prepared some tests for you that you can do after lunch"

"Yes" said Master Fung "After lunch, you will be learning how to use your Singala abilities, this will help decide who will get the promotion"

"Do not worry Master Fung" said Omi "I will complete this challenge and prove to Jermaine that I'm still the best!"

Colza sighed as she picked up a chicken drumstick, she began to eat it, when she swallowed it whole and began choking on the bone.

"ACK!" choked Colza "WU…WU!"

"Wu?" said Dojo as Colza spat out the bone, "I don't detect any Wu"

"4…" sighed Kimiko.

"A new Wu has just revealed itself!" said Colza.

"3…" sighed Raimundo.

"No there isn't" said Dojo as he went back to his food.

"2…" sighed Clay.

"Yes there is!" pouted Colza.

"1…" sighed Ryan.

"No there isn't and I would know" said Dojo "I am the official Wu detector and…You're right, a new Wu has revealed itself!"

"We have lift off…" sighed Kimiko. Dojo disappeared under the table as he pulled out the Wu scroll. He opened up; in the blue circle was a black question mark.

"A question mark?" said Kimiko "What is it?"

"The Shen Gong Two is a strange and mysterious Wu that can shape shift into other items" said Master Fung "It can turn into many items like the Shimo Staff, but it can also turn into other Shen Gong Wu"

"Ice cold" said Jermaine "Imagine what you can do with that Wu"

"It's best if we get a move on" said Kimiko as she finished her food, "If Jack or Chase gets it, they could use it against us"

"Let us boogy on to the Wu!" said Omi.

"Let's boogie Omi" said Jermaine.

"Letter!" said Omi as he turned around and gave him thumbs up sign.

"Err…I think he means "Word"" said Kimiko as they went after them.

"Wait for me!" called Colza "I'm coming too!"

* * *

_**Skies above Chinatown…**_

Dojo and Colza flew over the bustling city of Chinatown, heading towards a small park surrounded by buildings.

"The Wu is there!" called Colza as she pointed to the centre of the park, "I'm sure of it!"

Dojo swooped past her with Ryan and Jermaine on his back, even though Colza was slightly better at locating Wu, she was not as fast as Dojo.

"Dojo!" cried Kimiko as she saw something in the sky, "Look out!"

Jack Spicer came swooping down from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Too late losers!" called Jack as he ran towards where the Wu was, "The Wu is mine!"

"Not if we can help it!" called Ryan as he and Jermaine jumped off Dojo. The three of them dived at where the Wu was.

"Jack Spicer!" yelled Ryan "I challenge you to a Xiaolin…Showdown?"

The three of them looked down at their hands, there was no Wu there.

"Huh?" gasped Ryan "Where's the Wu?"

Everyone ran up to where they were standing, Dojo popped up between them with a magnifying glass and examined the ground where the Wu was.

"Its right here where me and Dashi hid it!" said Dojo "I swear I hid it here!"

"Dojo, you must be tripping" said Jermaine "There's nothing here"

"Hey!" said Jack as he bent over, "There's a letter"

He and Ryan looked at the paper, but Jack couldn't work out what it said.

"Hmm…" thought Jack "It seems to be encoded, just what are these strange symbols?"

Ryan sighed as he took the letter from his hands, turned it the right way up and put it back in his hands.

"They're called words" sighed Ryan.

"Oh…" said Jack as he went red, "I knew that…"

* * *

"_Dear Ryan_" said Jack as he read the letter, "_I have done you a favour by recovering the Shen Gong Two for you. If you want it, come visit me at my luxury mansion for a chat. You can't miss my place, it has a large panda on the roof, your friends are welcome too, your old friend, Panda Bubba_" 

"Hmm…" thought Raimundo "Obviously a trap"

"Well howdy duh!" said Clay as he looked at the letter, "Its is as obviously as a pig competing in a horse race"

"Let's get going" said Raimundo as he climbed back onto Colza, "We can raid his place and get back home"

"What about me?" said Jack. They all looked at him.

"What about you?" said Kimiko. Jack looked sheepishly down at the ground as he played with his thumbs.

"Well…I've got nothing to do…" mumbled Jack "And Panda Bubba is also an enemy of mine…"

"Please be spitting it out Jack" sighed Omi "We haven't got all day"

"Please!" begged Jack as he fell to his knees, "Can I come? I want to get my own back on Panda Bubba for all the times he has tricked me!"

They all looked at him with unconvinced faces.

"Please!" begged Jack as he pulled at Ryan's trousers.

"If you will let go of my clothes?" sighed Ryan. Jack nodded as he stood up.

"Very well…" sighed Ryan "As your incompetence will keep you from taking advantage of us…"

"What?" said Raimundo "We can't have him! Remember what happened last time we went to Panda Bubba's lair with Jack!"

"I agree with Rai" said Clay "Jack is a slippery as a fish in a soap factory"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Good point"

"Please!" said Jack "I know exactly where he hides his Wu!"

Ryan thought for a moment, he was about to turn him down when suddenly he felt weird, as if something was taking over his mind.

"Oh, alright" sighed Ryan "But just because we can keep an eye on you"

They all groaned as they all climbed onto Dojo and Colza.

"You're not coming with us" said Dojo as he moved away from Jack, "Use your Heli-Bot!"

Jack sighed as he switched it on and followed them through the sky.

"Why did you let him tag along?" said Kimiko as she looked back at him.

"Yeah dude" said Jermaine "I think your one point less of a three point basket?"

Ryan thought for moment as he looked at Kimiko.

"I don't know…" said Ryan "Something in my head told me it would be wise that we took Jack along because we will need him to raid Panda Bubba's place"

"Why the hell would you think that?" said Kimiko. Ryan shrugged his shoulders as Dojo flew over the city.

* * *

Logan grinned as he watched Dojo flew over Chinatown, he put his hands to his head, where he was wearing the Chaos Helmet. 

"Chaos Helmet" said Logan "Don't worry sweet cheeks, I know what I'm doing and put your arms around her"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I know what I'm doing" said Ryan, he smiled as he put his arms around her. Kimiko sighed as he looked back at him.

"Sweet cheeks? Since when you have used nicknames?" said Kimiko.

"Trust me" said Logan "Anyway, what's the worst he can do? And giver her one of your passionate kisses"

"Trust me" said Ryan "Anyway, what's the worst he can do?"

"But Ryan…" said Kimiko. Ryan grinned as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her.

"Oh…Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she smiled up at him.

"Trust me" said Ryan as he rested her head on himself. Kimiko sighed as she snuggled into his arms.

"Very well…" sighed Kimiko "I trust you"

"Man…" sighed Jermaine "This Xiaolin wangdang is getting weirder and weirder by the second…"

* * *

Logan grinned as he removed the Chaos Helmet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. 

"Everything's clear Master" said Logan "I've managed to get Ryan to convince them"

"Excellent, my boy" said a dark voice on the other end, "Once they arrive, I will infiltrate Panda Bubba's lair and steal what we came for"

"Don't you worry about it" said Logan "I got everything under control on my end, I'm heading back to the lair now"

"Very good" said the voice "I'll see you later on tonight"

"Yes Master" said Logan "Oh and by the way…Love the red hair and eyeliner…"

The dark voice laughed on the other end as Logan hung up, he grinned as he watched Dojo and Colza fly off into the distance.

* * *

**UXD:** Ooooh…More stuff to thicken the plot! (Too lazy to point plot thickeners out…Someone do it for me, see how much you're all paying attention to the story!)…Oh! I see we have an announcement… 

**Kaida: **Logan is a stinky head! And I miss Dragon Ryan…

**UXD:** Okay…Anything else?

**Kaida:** KAIDA RULES! R&R! (Logan is a stinky head!)

_Logan and Ryan are under copyright of UXD, Kaida is under copyright of Ze-Smai, Chole is under copyright of Shel-Shel, all the other words, including the words in this disclaimer, is under copyright of the English Dictionary…I think…_


	8. Stealth Raid

**UXD:** There are quite a few people who aren't reviewing, where is everyone?

**Ryan:** (Sarcastically) What? Is there such thing as a lack of reviews?

**UXD:** Whatever, anyway…I have almost finished Apocalypse Clone! I've probably got quite a few chapters, but I have planned them out and should be done by…next weekend if I work my ass off!

**Ryan:** You've never worked a days work in your life!

**UXD:** Don't make me call Chole!

**Chole:** (From far away) Ry-Ry! Chaos Helmet!

**Ryan:** Aww crap…

**UXD:** Anyway, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**08: Stealth Raid**

_**Outside Panda Bubba's lair…**_

Dojo and Colza landed on the outside of Panda Bubba's lair, they all climbed up onto the wall where they hid last time they were here.

"So what's the plan this time?" said Raimundo.

"I think we should just raid the place" said Omi "Charge in and kick everyone's butts, person who kicks the least loses the promotion"

"Will you stop talking about the promotion" said Kimiko "It's starting to get on my nerves"

"I think we should sneak in" said Jack "I did it before and got into the treasure room easily"

"Whoa" gasped Ryan as he jumped, "Where did you come from?"

Everyone gave Ryan a blank stare.

"Don't you remember Ryan?" said Kimiko as she raised her eyebrow at him, "You invited him along"

Ryan thought for a moment.

"Hmm…I don't remember saying that" said Ryan "My brain must have struck off of a moment…"

"Anyway" said Raimundo "Last time we picked Jack's plan over mine, we all got our butts handed to us!"

"Guys?" said Jermaine "I have an idea, but it's going to need all of us, including Jack…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"And that's the plan" said Jermaine. Everyone looked at him with their mouths open.

"That is brilliant!" said Jack "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a dope" said Kimiko as she rolled her eyes at him.

"How did you come up with it?" said Raimundo. Jermaine grinned as he looked out across the grounds of Panda Bubba's lair.

"I watched Ocean's Eleven and Ocean's Twelve" said Jermaine "The principles are basically the same"

"Okay" said Clay "Let's get this rodeo started"

"Great" said Kimiko "Let's go over the plan again"

They all huddled up as Kimiko pulled out her PDA, which had a map of his lair that Jack gave her.

"Okay, we have three teams: Alpha, Beta and Gamma" said Kimiko "Alpha will have Clay, Raimundo and Omi, Colza will take them to the front gate and stir up the guards"

Omi jumped up and down excitedly as he, Raimundo and Clay got prepared to fight.

"Beta will have me and Jermaine and Gamma will have Jack and Ryan" said Kimiko "While Alpha is distracting the guards, Dojo will take Beta and Gamma to the roof where we will sneak in"

Ryan, Jack and Jermaine nodded as Kimiko zoomed in on the map of Panda Bubba's lair.

"Beta will head here, the main computer room to shut off the security system, I'll do the hacking and Jermaine will back me up" said Kimiko "Ryan and Jack will head to the treasure room and pick up the Shen Gong Two"

"Question" said Ryan to Kimiko, "Why can't I defend you? Why do I have to go with Jack?"

"You are the one Panda Bubba is expecting" said Jermaine "And we need Kimiko to shut down the security system, plus Jack knows where to go and you said you would keep an eye on him"

Jack rolled his eyes as Kimiko shut off her PDA.

"Let's grumble!" said Omi as he climbed on Colza.

"Rumble" said Raimundo as he and Clay followed him.

"That too!" said Omi as Colza took them near the front gate, Jack, Kimiko, Ryan and Jermaine got onto Dojo and he took them to the roof.

* * *

One of the guards yawned as he lent against the doorway, it was now getting late in the evening and he was glad that his shift was almost over. 

"Excuse me?" said a man as he walked up to the guard, half hidden in the shadows.

"Finally!" sighed the guard as he stood up, "Are you taking over my shift?"

A grin spread across the man's face as he stepped closer to the guard.

"Yes" said the man "I am"

"Great!" said the guard "I'll see you tomorrow and…Hold on, your not in uniform?"

The man said nothing as he punched the guard hard, causing him to fall over onto the ground.

"Nah" said Raimundo as he stepped out of the shadows, "The uniform cramps my style…"

"Hey!" yelled one of the other guards, "Intruder alert!"

"Come on guys!" said Raimundo as Clay and Omi came out of the shadows, "Let's kick some panda butt! Blade of the Nebula! Wind!"

Raimundo swung his sword, sending a wave of air pushing the guards away.

"Fist of Temigong!" yelled Clay as he struck the ground, "Earth!"

A ripple spread through the ground, knocking the guards to the ground.

"Orb of Tornami!" yelled Omi "Ice!"

A rain of ice fell from the ground; guards slipped on them and fell into a pile.

"This is simple" said Clay "We just got to keep this up until Ryan gets the Shen Gong Two"

"Yes!" said Omi "And this fighting will help us with our promotion! Let's us get our sport masks on!"

"Game faces, little partner" said Clay. Omi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That makes no sense whatsoever" said Omi.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dojo landed quietly on the roof and Jack, Ryan, Kimiko and Jermaine moved towards a skylight. Jack pulled out some strange tool, opened the skylight and they all jumped down into a dark corridor, lit only by the faint moonlight shining through the windows.

"Okay" whispered Kimiko "Me and Jermaine will head to the computer room to shut down the security system, you and Jack will head to the treasure room to get the Shen Gong Two"

"Okay" said Ryan "We will standby until the system is shut down"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Watch out for Panda Bubba" said Kimiko "I don't want to bail your butt out again like I usually do"

Ryan smiled as he turned around and followed Jack into the darkness of the mansion. Kimiko turned around and headed towards where the computer room was.

"Hmm…" sighed Jermaine as he followed Kimiko down the corridor.

"You okay?" said Kimiko as she looked back at him. Jermaine sighed as he looked up at her.

"I have a bad feeling about letting Ryan and Jack go alone together" said Jermaine. They both turned a corner where they bumped into a guard, after a merciless beating, they took his key-card and opened the door to the computer room, and luckily there was no one there.

"I understand what you mean about Jack, but what's wrong with Ryan?" said Kimiko as she sat down at a computer and began to type on the keyboard.

"No offence" said Jermaine "But I don't trust him, I swear I have seen him before someplace, and it gives me a bad feeling"

Kimiko sighed as she looked up at him.

"I know Ryan has had his faults" sighed Kimiko "He is rather reckless at certain times, he makes the odd mistake and he almost got me pregnant once…"

Jermaine's eyes widened as she continued with her list.

"But he always comes through for us in the end" said Kimiko as she went back to the computer, "Plus I love him, he treats me right"

"Hmm…" thought Jermaine "I still don't completely trust him…"

"Oh well" sighed Kimiko "Once you get to know him, you'll see…"

The computer beeped as she pushed a button. The whole mansion's security system came up.

"Yes!" said Kimiko "We're in!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jack and Ryan were standing on either side of the treasure room doors, waiting for Kimiko to unlock the room. There was a beeping noise as the door silently slid open.

"See Jack" said Ryan as they both stepped into the room, "She's knows what she's doing"

"Whatever…" sighed Jack "I could do that…"

They both walked through the room, antiques and treasures from around the world covered the walls.

"Come on Jack" said Ryan "You're the one who has been here before, where does he keep the Wu?"

"Over there" said Jack as he pointed to a table on the far side of the room, "Just beyond the laser tripwires"

There was another beeping noise as the lasers switched off.

"Let's go" said Ryan as they both walked across the room. The approached the table and looked on the desk, there was a large chest on it. Jack sighed as he looked around the room as Ryan tried to open the chest. His eyes inspected each item as he walked towards a glass cabinet, his eyes widened as he saw what was in it.

"There it is…" said Jack as a grin spread across his face, "This is what I came for…"

Ryan looked up and saw what Jack was looking at; it was a large metallic sphere.

"Jack…" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow and went back to the chest, "It's an oversized ball bearing, big whoop"

"It's not just a ball…" said Jack "It's…

"Done it!" said Ryan "I've opened the chest…but its empty…No wait, there's a note"

Jack turned his attention away from the sphere and looked at the letter Ryan was holding.

"_Dear Ryan. Good work, I'd knew you'd get this far, now hear this, the Shen Gong Two is in the main hall where I'm also keeping your girlfriend hostage. If you want to see them both, come and join me, and don't worry about being interrupted, it will just be me and you, your old friend, Panda Bubba._"

"What?" said Ryan "Kimiko isn't being held hostage? She's with Jermaine"

Suddenly Ryan's phone rang; he opened it up and heard a distressed Jermaine on the other end.

"_Ryan!_" cried Jermaine "_I'm sorry! Kimiko's been kidnapped! There was nothing I could do!_"

"Ah…" said Ryan "Panda Bubba's smarter than I anticipated…"

Ryan turned towards the doorway and ran off.

"Jack!" called Ryan as he looked back at him and saw he was trying to touch the metallic sphere, "Don't touch anything! Kimiko no longer has control over the security! If you touch it, we'll be locked in with no way out!"

Jack grumbled as he put his hands in his pockets, Ryan then turned away and ran off towards the main room where Panda Bubba was waiting for him.

* * *

**UXD:** Dun dun… (_Psst! Ryan! Line!_)… 

**Ryan:** (_Duh…_)

**UXD:** (_Thanks_)…DUH! Kimiko's been kidnapped! Panda Bubba's waiting for Ryan! Some other third thing! R&R! CYA Monday!


	9. Panda Bubba’s Revenge

Nothing to say, so…On with the next chapter! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**09: Panda Bubba's Revenge**

Ryan slowly slid open the door to the main hall. It was quite spacious; it looked like a combat arena where people would train against each other. It was circular with four tall statues that reached the roof in separate corners. There was a balcony that went right around the room against the wall above him. The roof was a giant glass dome where you could see the large panda that sat on Panda Bubba's roof. Ryan looked across the room; it was very gloomy because of the giant panda's shadow was blocking out most of the moonlight.

"Hello?" said Ryan. He jumped as he heard the muffed sounds of Kimiko's cries for help. There was a bright flash as the lights came on, Ryan saw Kimiko tied to a metal frame with a gag over her mouth.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan as he stepped out towards her, he was about to run to her side when he stopped. He looked around; Panda Bubba was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice try Panda Bubba" said Ryan "I know it's a trap"

A dark laughter filled the air as a winch pulled the metal frame with Kimiko high into the air, out of Ryan's reach.

"Your intelligence surpasses all criminals that I have ever worked with" echoed Panda Bubba's voice "Now I know why your father wanted you dead"

Ryan looked up onto the balcony above him and saw the large form of Panda Bubba walk out from behind one of the tall statues.

"Let me guess…" said Ryan "This is another one of Chase's attempts to assassinate me, isn't it?"

Panda Bubba laughed as he looked down at him.

"Oh no, my misguided fool" said Panda Bubba "I no longer work for your father, this is personal…"

He face became extremely dark and angry as he glared down at him.

"Ever since I have failed to kill you twice, I have become the laughing stock of the criminal underworld" growled Panda Bubba "Mr. Panda Bubba, the man who failed to kill a bunch of teenagers!"

He walked around the balcony, his feet stomping on the metal floor.

"I'm used to some of my plans failing" growled Panda Bubba "But when one person who goes by the name of Ryan Young continues to make a fool of me…That makes me angry"

He glared down at him, his face becoming more and more enraged by the second.

"You have made a fool of the Bubba Family!" roared Panda Bubba "For that you shall die by the Family tradition of melee combat!"

He pulled out a black and white question mark from behind his back and held it in his hands.

"Shen Gong Two!" yelled Panda Bubba as he gripped it hard; the question mark grew in size, forming a staff with a curved head. Panda Bubba grinned as the curved head became razor sharp like a scythe and the bottom became sharp and pointy like a spear. Ryan jumped up onto one of the statues and pulled off a staff that it was holding, it didn't have any razor sharp parts on it, but it was better than nothing. There was a loud thud as Panda Bubba jumped down onto the floor. Both of them stared eye to eye as they stood at opposite sides of the room, gripping their weapons tightly. The air became still as they continued to stare at each other.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

* * *

Panda Bubba roared as he lunged at Ryan, the Shen Gong Two held out in front of him, ready to slice Ryan in two. Ryan charged at Panda Bubba and used his staff to poll volt over him, narrowly missing the razor sharp staff. Ryan flew high above him and came down with a powerful Horseshoe Cutter move with his staff. Panda Bubba raised his staff to his head, blocking the attack as Ryan came down on him. He pushed him off and Ryan slid across the floor. 

"Bull Charging Mongoose!" yelled Panda Bubba as he charged at Ryan again.

"Deer Walking Backwards!" yelled Ryan as he blocked the attack and countered. Ryan summoned a blast of his wind chi and pushed himself into the air where he landed on the balcony above the floor.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as he took a breather, "For a fat bloke you sure have some skill…"

"My family has a long history of fighters" said Panda Bubba "But that's not the point, this fight is over!"

He grinned as he raised his staff; it shrank back into its normal question mark size.

"Shen Gong Two!" yelled Panda Bubba "Star Hanabi!"

The question mark shrunk down into a black and white version of the Star Hanabi, he laughed as he blasted Ryan with balls of fire. Ryan dived out of the way, but Panda Bubba was way ahead of him. He showered both sides of the balcony with fire, trapping Ryan in a ring of fire. Ryan groaned as the heat began to fry him, his head was beginning to get woozy.

"What's wrong Ryan?" laughed Panda Bubba as he watched Ryan fall to the ground with exhaustion, "Getting too hot under the collar? Maybe I can help you cool off?"

He grinned as he raised the Shen Gong Two again.

"Shen Gong Two!" yelled Panda Bubba "Orb of Tornami!"

A torrent of water came flowing out of the black and white orb, it flooded the balcony, dousing the fire and washing Ryan off onto the floor below. He hit the ground with a painful thud and coughed as he spat out water. He groaned as he reached out to pick up his staff.

"Oh no you don't!" said Panda Bubba as he watched Ryan slowly get to his feet, "I'm not done toying with you yet!"

He grinned as he raised the Shen Gong Two in the air a third time.

"Shen Gong Two!" yelled Panda Bubba "Third Arm Sash!"

A long arm shot out of the Shen Gong Two, wrapping itself around Ryan and began throwing him against the walls, floor and statues. After a minute of throwing him around like a plaything, he dropped him on the floor; he groaned as blood oozed from his nose.

"Had enough?" laughed Panda Bubba as he watched Ryan slowly get to his feet, using his staff to support himself. Ryan couldn't answer; his throat was painful and he felt too weak to talk. Instead he let out a groan as he lent on his staff.

* * *

Jermaine pushed himself through the ventilation shaft, he coughed as he spat out dust and crawled out onto a balcony in a curved room. He quietly moved towards the edge of the platform and looked down, he gasped as he saw Ryan leaning on his staff and Panda Bubba preparing to finish him off. He looked up at the roof and saw Kimiko was tied up and hanging from a metal frame, her face was filled with shock and worry after seeing her boyfriend being mercilessly beaten up. Ryan looked up at the balcony and saw Jermaine looking down at him. A grin spread across his face as he stood up straight and took his staff in both hands. 

"Your willpower is strong" said Panda Bubba "Most people I've fought would have given up by now"

"Well, it's nice to have some uninterrupted time to fight" said Ryan "If someone interrupted us, things could get difficult, good thing no one will interrupt us…"

Panda Bubba raised an eyebrow at him. Jermaine got exactly what Ryan was talking about. He whistled loudly, Panda Bubba jumped as he turned around.

"YAH!" yelled Ryan as he shot forward; he swung his staff under Panda Bubba's legs, tripping him up. The Shen Gong Two fell from his hands and spun across the floor. Ryan grinned as he jumped over him and grabbed the Shen Gong Two.

"Damn you!" yelled Panda Bubba as he got back to his feet and picked up the staff that Ryan was using, "This isn't over yet!"

Ryan grinned as he used the Shen Gong Two to make himself a staff. He then made the "Come and get me!" gesture with his hand.

"Monkey Strike!" yelled Panda Bubba as he charged at Ryan, twirling his staff as he lunged at him.

"Wrong move!" yelled Ryan "Repulse the Monkey!"

Jermaine gasped as he saw Ryan flip Panda Bubba's large body over him, he landed with a thud on the ground and let out a groan as he lay on the ground.

"Final score" said Ryan "Ryan Young: three, Panda Bubba: zero"

* * *

**Ryan:** Oh yeah! Check me out! I kick Panda Bubba's butt three times! Can't hit me with a bullet! Can't ambush me at Kimiko's dad's place! Can't get me now! 

**UXD:** You can take out Bubba…But can you take out a whole army of Ryan fans?

(An army of Ryan's fan girls comes charging into the room, lead by Chole)

**Random fan girl: **THERE HE IS!

**All girls:** AHHHHHH!

(Before anything could happen, UXD decided to stop today's fanfic, R&R!)

(_Notice: Because of the large scale of my stories that span over NINE stories, I have maybe confused some people, if you have any questions on the story, email me! Careful: Some questions won't be answered because it may spoil the story…_)


	10. Dark Conspiracy

**Hanbags:** Where is everyone?

(Hanbags looks around, but there is no one about)

**Hanbags:** Hello?

(Suddenly, everyone jumps out and a thousand balloons fall from the sky)

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!

**Ryan:** Happy Birthday to you!

**Colza:** Happy Birthday to you!

**Kimiko:** Happy Birthday to Hannah!

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

**Hanbags:** (Gives hugs to everyone with the world's largest smile) Thanks guys! Err…Where's UXD?

(There is a beeping noise behind them; Hanbags turns around to see a truck load of presents behind her, her eyes widens as UXD dumps them on top of her)

**UXD:** Got the prezzies! Err…Where's Hanbags?

(Hanbags screams as she leaps out with an even bigger smile and hugs UXD)

**UXD:** There you are! Happy Birthday Hannah!

(Thanks for R&R!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**10: Dark Conspiracy**

Ryan looked up as he heard the muffled cry of Kimiko from above him; he smiled as he held out the Shen Gong Two. It morphed into a knife. He summoned another blast of wind chi and flew into the air at Kimiko. He flew past her, cutting the rope that held her and let her fall. Ryan swooped down and landed on the ground, just in time to catch Kimiko in his arms. Ryan grinned at her as she recovered from the shock of falling from the roof.

"Who bailed who's butt out now?" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. Panda Bubba groaned again as Ryan let Kimiko gently down to the ground.

"Game over Panda Bubba" said Ryan as he stood over his body, "My advice is to stop coming after me"

Panda Bubba said nothing as he weakly got to his feet and limped off towards a door.

"You did it" said Kimiko as she hugged him, "You beat Panda Bubba again and…Are you okay?"

Ryan ran a hand across his mouth, blood covered his hand.

"Oh, I'm fine" said Ryan as he wiped his hand on his shirt which was already stained a sickly crimson red, "You know what I'm like, tough as dragon scales"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thanks for saving me" said Kimiko.

"That's my job" said Ryan "I am your dragon you know, it's my duty to protect and serve my Dragon Tamer"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him tighter, she was going to kiss him again, but she didn't want to get blood on her clothes.

"Kimiko!" yelled Jermaine as he leaped between her and Ryan, pushing Kimiko back, "Get away from him!"

* * *

Kimiko and Ryan both looked at him as he glared angrily at Ryan. 

"What's you problem?" said Ryan as Jermaine moved towards him. He lunged at him and tried to punch him.

"I know what you're up to!" growled Jermaine as he lunged at him again, "You're working with Chase!"

"Jermaine!" cried Kmiko as she got to her feet, "What are you talking about?"

"You can use Repulse the Monkey!" growled Jermaine as he rolled around Ryan and held him in a headlock, "Anyone can learn it, but only one person can teach it!"

Ryan chocked for air as Jermaine tightened his grip around his neck.

"What's the plan, huh?" said Jermaine "Worm your way into Kimiko's heart so you can rip her and her friends apart, you traitor?"

"Jermaine!" cried Kimiko as she tried to pull him off Ryan, "Stop it! You don't understand!"

"He's a liar, Kimiko!" said Jermaine "You heard him yourself, his name is Ryan Young!"

Ryan roared as he flipped Jermaine over him and threw him to the floor. He activated the Shen Gong Two to create a pointed spear at which he held the sharp point above his head.

"Yes Jermaine" said Ryan "I am Ryan Young, son of the infamous Chase Young"

"Kimiko" gasped Jermaine "You know about this?"

"Of course" said Kimiko as she pushed Ryan away from Jermaine and helped to his feet, "He is an Ex-Heylin warrior, genetically cloned from Chase, originally used to destroy us, now used against Chase"

Jermaine gave Ryan a blank stare as he moved cautiously way from him.

"You could say I am a traitor" said Ryan "But only to my father"

"But Kimiko…" said Jermaine. Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"I would never dream of betraying her" said Ryan as he took her hand in his. They all stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly a siren began to wail, and the three of them put their hands on their ears as the noise pierced their eardrums.

"What the hell?" yelled Kimiko as she pulled out her PDA; she opened up the lair's security plan.

"Someone had triggered the security alarm in the treasure room!" yelled Kimiko over the alarm. Ryan groaned as he looked at the CCTV image of the room, there was Jack Spicer with a hand in the glass cabinet, pulling out the metal ball he had his eyes on.

"You ass-head!" yelled Ryan "I told you not to touch anything!"

There was the sound of metal as metal panels began to crawl up the window dome above them.

"Crap!" gasped Jermaine "We're being sealed in!"

Ryan looked up above them; the metal panels were slowly heading towards the centre of the dome where they would be trapped.

"Kimiko! Jermaine!" yelled Ryan "We're getting out of here!"

He held up the Shen Gong Two above his head.

"Shen Gong Two!" yelled Ryan "Longi Kite!"

The Shen Gong Two melted around his hand and flowed down his arm where it went to his back and morphed into a black and white Longi Kite.

"Let's go!" yelled Ryan. Kimiko and Jermaine grabbed his arm as Ryan took off into the air. They braced themselves as Ryan shot through the glass, just as the metal panels closed behind them.

* * *

"Guys!" called Dojo as Ryan flew up above Panda Bubba's lair with Kimiko and Jermaine in his arms, "Are you okay?" 

Ryan swooped towards Dojo who had Clay, Raimundo and Omi on his back, so Ryan then flew towards Colza who had empty seats on her back.

"How did it go?" said Colza. Ryan sighed as Kimiko rested her head on him.

"Long story…" sighed Ryan "I'll tell you on the way home, I need to get a change of clothes… I've got blood stains all over my favourite shirt"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jack Spicer grinned as he held the metal ball in his hand.

"The legendary Chromium Orb…" said Jack "The world's largest supply of Metal Elementa…"

There was a crunch as metal panels came down around him boxing him in.

"Pathetic human defences…" sighed Jack "No match for the awesome power of Metal Elementa…"

He put the Chromium Orb in his pocket and held his arm to a metal panel.

"Wudai Meteor Metal!" yelled Jack. The metal panel crumpled up into a ball, and with a loud crunch he pushed the ball through the wall, creating a pathway out of the building. Jack grinned as he walked through the wreckage of Panda Bubba's lair. He looked up at the moon, its blue light shone down on him as he pulled out a phone.

"Logan" said Jack "The Metal Elementa has been collected…"

"_Excellent master_" said Logan's voice on the other end, "_I've also managed to find the Ice and Psyche Elementa_"

"Good work" said Jack "All we need now is the other five Elementas and we're good to go"

"_Where are we going to find them?_" said Logan. Jack grinned as he walked out the front gate and headed down the road.

"Where else?" said Jack "The last remaining source of the last remaining Elementa is in the Dragon's Elemental Wu"

"_So we know where to find them_" said Logan.

"Yes…" said Jack "I'm heading back home now"

He put the phone back in his pocket as a bird with black feathers with red tips landed on his arm.

"Hello Ying-Ying" said Jack "Take me home…"

The bird flew into the air and landed in front of him, Jack grinned as he walked towards it.

"I must thank Ryan for helping me" said Jack "Maybe next time…Moby Morpher!"

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

Dojo and Colza landed in the temple and everyone climbed off.

"I don't know about you…" yawned Ryan "But I'm exhausted…I'm off to bed"

"Me too" sighed Kimiko as she supported his weak and bruised body. Jermaine rolled his eyes as he walked off.

"Jermaine!" called Omi as he went after him "Wait down!"

"Up Omi!" called Raimundo. Ryan and Kimiko sighed as she helped him limp towards the dormitory.

"What a day…" sighed Ryan "Two Wu…Two beatings…"

Kimiko sighed again as she watched Ryan remove his shirt, blood stains were all over his chest, along with numerous cuts, bruises and burn marks.

"Ouch…" said Kimiko "Looks nasty…"

Ryan said nothing as he held his breath. Slowly, each cut, bruise and burn began to heal itself. Ryan took a deep breath as the last wound healed itself.

"My Heylin Recovery Ability" sighed Ryan as he turned towards Kimiko "Good as new"

Kimiko smiled as she moved towards him, putting her arms around him. Ryan could tell by the smile on her face and the look in her sapphire blue eyes that she was happy that he was alright.

"Ryan?" asked Kimiko as she looked innocently at him, "You know that you've healed yourself…"

"Yes?" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she ran a hand over his chest and over left his shoulder. Even though he had healed himself, there was still a long scar on his arm where he got cut by a splintered piece of wood, right after their first kiss.

"Well, now that you're better…and it is quite late…" said Kimiko as she fidgeted slightly, "Shall we…call it a night? I wouldn't mind turning in early"

Ryan smiled as he put his arms around her.

"Yeah" said Ryan as he nodded at her "Good idea…"

She walked out of his room and went into her room to get changed into her pyjamas, Ryan did the same thing. Minutes later, Ryan had made himself comfortable on his bed as Kimiko walked into his room. She smiled as she knelt down and crawled over him as he lay in his bed.

"Thank you for saving me today again" said Kimiko as she stroked his hair, before Ryan could say anything, Kimiko stopped him.

"Ah! But I'm not going to reward you like I did in Tokyo after we were almost assassinated" said Kimiko "I will tell you when I'm ready to … "do it" with you again…"

Ryan smiled as he put his arms around her, pulling her close. Kimiko said nothing as she gently let her body fall beside him, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Be gentle" whispered Ryan "I'm still a little sore"

"Then let Dr. Tohomiko look at you" whispered Kimiko as she moved her hands across his chest, "I'll make you feel all better…"

Kimiko ginned as he stroked her neck and back as she gently began to massage his chest. She moved her hands around his head and she lent forward so her lips touched his. They kissed each other goodnight, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ryan:** So Elementa gives you the power to use your elements, that's why Omi was able to use all four Wudai moves because he had the four Elementa in the Wu 

**UXD:** Yep! There are ten Elementa, the last two (Light and Darkness) are unstable and can't last long, that's why it has to be made by using the others

**Colza:** What's this got to do with anything?

**UXD:** Uhh…Good point…

**Ryan:** Wu? Elemental Wu? Hey! Where's mine! I want mine!

**Chole:** Why don't you have me instead? I'm much more fun…(Bats eyelids)

**Ryan:** Nice try…

**Chole:** Come on Ry-Ry! You want me so bad!

**Shel-Shel:** Why don't you try pudding and whipped cream?

**Ryan:** UXD? Can you end this?

**UXD:** Okay…R&R! (Happy Birthday Hannah!)


	11. Singala Training

**UXD:** I hate the summer holidays…People go on holidays and don't review!

**Ryan:** It's not that bad; I got pudding and whipped cream from Chole!

**UXD:** (OO) Did you now…

**Ryan:** Don't look at me like that!

**UXD:** Something's starting to happen between you two isn't there?

**Ryan:** (Covers ears with hands) No! No! No! Blaa Blaa Blaa! I'm not listening!

**UXD:** Well whatever…Thanks for R&R people who are not on holiday, if you are on holiday, COME BACK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**11: Singala Training**

_**Next Day…**_

Jermaine sighed as he lent against the wall, to his left was Raimundo as he sat on the floor, his head bobbing in time with his MP3 player. To his right was Omi who was meditating on his head, next to him was Clay who was practising his Tai Chi. He sighed again as he looked over the temple grounds towards the fountain, Ryan and Kimiko were both sitting on the edge playing two player on her video games. Ryan groaned as he lost another round against Kimiko, she giggled as she looked up at the others.

"Last chance" said Kimiko as she waved her game consol in the air, "Do you guys want to play too?"

"No thanks, little missy" said Clay "I'm fine thanks"

Omi shook his head, while managing to stay on his head. Raimundo didn't say anything; he was too busy with his MP3 player.

"Jermaine?" said Kimiko as she smiled at him, "Room for one more player"

Jermaine sighed as he looked up at the sky, last time he saw a member of the Young family that was loose on the world, the sky was filled demonic creatures and smoke. But there was none of that, just blue skies as far as the eye can see, birds were singing in the trees around him.

"Nah" sighed Jermaine "I'm cool"

"Oh well…" sighed Kimiko "Ready to lose again Ryan?"

"Not this time" said Ryan "I'm getting better all the time!"

"Best 18 out of 35?" said Kimiko as she grinned at him. Ryan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we could move around a bit?" asked Kimiko as she looked up into the sky, "The sun's in my eyes"

"Sure" said Ryan, they both moved around the edge of the fountain so they were under the shade of a nearby tree. She smiled as she lent on him and began a new game.

* * *

Jermaine sighed as he slid down the wall towards the ground so he was next to Raimundo. 

"You okay partner?" said Clay as he noticed Jermaine with an uneasy look on his face.

"Mmm…" mumbled Jermaine "It's just…I'm…I don't know…"

"Ryan is still confusing you inside your brain?" said Omi as he back flipped off his head and landed on his feet.

"I think you mean confused out of my mind?" said Jermaine "If that's what you meant then yes…"

He sighed again as he looked at Raimundo, his song had just ended and he had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"He's a Young" said Jermaine "Yet he's a friend to you guys, what's more to the point he's Kimiko's boyfriend…"

Raimundo stretched his arms as he got to his feet.

"Jermaine" said Raimundo "There is nothing we can say to convince you that he isn't like his father, but just look at him…Does he look and act a Young?"

Jermaine looked up at Ryan and Kimiko as they sat on the other side of the fountain. They had just finished their last round of their video game and Ryan lost to Kimiko again, she giggled as Ryan pouted over his 18th loss. To get his own back, he dipped his hand in the fountain and flicked water at her.

"Ryan!" squealed Kimiko as she felt the cool water against her body, so she splashed him back. Ryan didn't squeal, but he grinned as he splashed Kimiko again, making her squeal more. They both splashed themselves until they were both soaked. Kimiko decided to make a run for it, she giggled as she dashed from the fountain, only to have Ryan chase after her. He tackled her to the ground so they were rolling about in the grass, laughing and giggling.

"Ha!" laughed Kimiko as she rolled on top and pinned him to the ground, "I win again! I am so the best!"

Ryan grinned again as he poked her in the ribs, making her squeal again as she rolled off him. Ryan then rolled on top of her and began tickling her.

"Ha ha ha! No! Ryan! Ha ha ha!" squealed Kimiko as she jerked her body, trying to escape his arms and tickling hands, "Stop it! Ha ha ha!"

"Not until you say who really is the best" said Ryan as he tickled her harder.

"Ha ha ha! Please!" squealed Kimiko as she became breathless, "Ha ha ha! Can't…breath!"

"Last chance" said Ryan as he stopped to give her a breather. Kimiko grinned as she playfully stuck her tongue at him while still trying to escape from his arms.

"You asked for it…" said Ryan as a mischievous grin appeared on his face, he knew exactly where her ticking weak spot was, and he taunted her by slowly reaching a hand towards that spot.

"No! Please! Mercy!" squealed Kimiko as she jerked her body again, Ryan playfully stuck his tongue at her as he touched her weak spot, she screamed with laughter as Ryan gave her the tickling of her life.

"No! Ha ha ha!" screamed Kimiko "You win! You win!"

She sighed heavily with relief as she felt his hand being removed from her weak spot.

"So?" said Ryan "Who's the best?"

Kimiko smiled as she put her arms around him and kissed him, she slowly regained control of the situation by rolling Ryan over so she was back on top. She broke out of the kiss and quickly rolled off him.

"Ha! I'm the best!" laughed Kimiko as she ran off towards the others.

"Hey! No fair!" complained Ryan "That was a cheap shot! Kissing me to escape from my clutches…"

Kimiko stuck her tongue out again as she hid behind Clay. Ryan jumped to his feet and dashed towards Kimiko.

"Human shield!" called Kimiko as she positioned herself so Clay was directly between her and Ryan.

"That's enough horseplay you two" sighed Clay as he tried to move away from the two lovebirds.

* * *

"See Jermaine?" said Raimundo as they both watched Kimiko move into Ryan's arms and kissed him again, "Does a Young show any love for someone else like that?" 

Jermaine sighed as he got to his feet, Raimundo and the others were right, Ryan truly is a completely different person.

"Young monks" said Master Fung as he approached them, "Your Singala training awaits…"

Omi ran off after him, extremely excited. Clay and Raimundo walked after Omi and Kimiko gave Ryan a quick peck on the cheek as she walked off after the others. Ryan was about to follow her, when Jermaine called to him.

"Ryan" said Jermaine "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure" said Ryan "What's up?"

"Well…" sighed Jermaine "About what I did last night…"

"Oh, no worries" said Ryan "I get beaten up by foes and allies all the time, you just didn't know who I truly was"

Jermaine grinned as Ryan grinned back at him.

"So we cool?" said Ryan.

Yeah, we're cool" said Jermaine as he nodded, they both hi-fived as they walked off towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Now then young monks" said Master Fung as he looked at Ryan, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Omi, "Ready for your first Singala lesson?" 

The five of them nodded as Dojo pulled a leaver, the ground opened up and a training course cam up. But it wasn't like the other training courses they have done. A large wire fence appeared in front of Raimundo, Clay and Omi, a long trough filled with what looked like oil appeared in front of Kimiko and a long metal pole appeared in front of Ryan.

"Your challenge is this" said Master Fung, "Raimundo, Clay and Omi, you must get to the other side of the fence not by going over, under or around the fence, but by going through the fence"

Raimundo, Clay and Omi's eyes widened as Master Fung moved on the Kimiko.

"Kimiko, you must go through the trough" said Master Fung "But you are only allowed to touch the oil"

"What?" gasped Kimiko "Do you have any idea what that will do to my skin?"

Master Fung ignored her protests and moved to Ryan.

"Ryan, you must travel across this pole" said Master Fung.

"Easy" said Ryan as he snapped his finger. Master Fung grinned as he looked at him.

"But you're only allowed to travel down the centre of the pole" said Master Fung.

"What?" gasped Ryan as he looked at the pole, "That thing is solid, how do I get inside it? Even if it was hollow, how do I fit in it?"

"This is part of the challenge" said Master Fung "Try to think how you can get through"

The five of them thought hard as they walked up to their challenges to inspect them.

Raimundo, Omi and Clay looked at the wire fence with clueless faces; the wire was too thin to fit through normally. Kimiko groaned as she dipped her finger in the oil and couldn't get it off. Ryan on the other hand worked it out straight away. He grinned as he ran off towards the temple.

"Hold on!" called Ryan as he disappeared around the corner, "I'm just going to check on something, I'll be right back!"

* * *

A few minuets later, Ryan came back with a smug grin on his face. He grinned as he stepped up to his challenge. 

"Guys" said Ryan "This is what you have to do"

He broke out into a sprint towards the pole and leapt into it, headfirst. Before he crashed into it, he muttered some words and he suddenly disappeared into a shower of sparks.

"What in tar nation?" gasped Clay as they all gasped, electricity began to arc from the pole as a bolt of lighting began to travel along the pole. Once it reached the end, Ryan leapt out of the electrical charge and landed on the ground. He grinned as he turned to the others who still had shocked faces.

"Thank you" said Ryan as he bowed to them, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen"

"Whoa!" gasped Raimundo "What was that?"

"The challenges are simple" said Ryan "We have to become our elements to get through! Become wind, water and dust to pass through the fence and become fire to travel through oil"

"Well done Ryan" said Master Fung "I would have guaranteed your promotion…but you didn't really use you element to get through the pole"

"Uh oh…" gulped Ryan as Master Fung stepped up to him and held out his hand.

"Hand it over" said Master Fung. Ryan sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Denshi Bunny.

"What?" said Ryan as he looked sheepishly at the others who were frowning at him, "You can't blame a guy for trying?"

* * *

**Jiggy:** No! Ryan's now infatuated with Chole! Now he won't show me his hiding place from C.C! 

**UXD:** Oh please! He hates her…Well; hate is too strong a word, he's uncomfortable around her…Anyway, what makes you say that?

**Jiggy:** Err, HELLO! (Pulls out a tape recorder, the sounds of Chole giggling, whipped cream being sprayed and "Ryan eating pudding" noises come from it)

**UXD:** Uhh…Are you sure that's Ryan? Could be the Chaos Helmet? R&R!

(P.S. I have to put up with Jiggy for the next two weeks cuz Hannah's on holiday…)


	12. The Fifth Wudai Weapon

(Recorded Message) _Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I ran my Laptops battery into the ground (Not literally) and I had to wait for it the charge back up again. So if you'd like to leave your name and a good review at the end of this chapter, I'll get back to you soon, bye!_

BEEP!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**12: The Fifth Wudai Weapon**

Training continued with not much success. Raimundo couldn't quite get himself to become completely wind-like. Clay sort of got the hang of it, but his body became covered in a large dust cloud. Omi was close, but he got mixed up with Clay's dust cloud and became rather muddy. Kimiko thought she'd start by lowering her foot into the oil, but she accidentally ignited herself, sending her favourite temple shoes ablaze. Ryan was no better; he banged his head multiple times trying to jump into the pole.

"Okay young monks" said Master Fung "I think this is enough training for one day, you may rest now"

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, right?" said Ryan as he rubbed his head, "I didn't lose that many brain cells…" 

"Wudai Neptune Ice" said Omi as he summoned a large chunk of ice to land on Ryan's head. Ryan nodded in thanks at Omi as he sat down.

"I think we did well" said Clay as he tried to brush all the dust off his body, "But the sooner we can control our powers the better"

They all looked up as they saw Kimiko storm past them, she was fuming.

"Hey Kimiko" said Raimundo "You okay?"

"No!" yelled Kimiko, making them all jump, "My best shoes are ruined! Look at them!"

They all looked down at her feet; two smouldering pieces of fabric were wrapped around them. She grumbled as she walked off to the dormitory to get a fresh pair. Jermaine came walking past her and approached the others.

"Hey guys" said Jermaine "What's up with Kimiko?"

"Shoes…" sighed Omi "Girl thing"

"So?" said Jermaine "Who's getting the promotion?"

They all shrugged their shoulders as they looked at each other.

"Master Fung is hard to please" said Ryan "We can please him as a group but not as individuals…"

"You need to do something big to get his attention" said Omi "Something like a…a…"

They all though for a moment, when Ryan came up with an idea.

"A Wudai quest!" said Ryan as he punched his hand, "That's perfect! And I know exactly what I can quest for…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Very well Ryan" said Master Fung "A Wudai quest will help with my decision for the Singala promotion"

"Yes!" said Ryan as he punched the air with delight.

"So what you going to do, partner?" said Clay. Ryan was about to burst out loudly when he suddenly stopped.

"I have no idea…" said Ryan.

"Ahem!" coughed Dojo as he and Colza slivered out of the temple, holding a large brown map, "This may help"

"Hey, it's the Treasure map of the blind swordsman!" said Omi "Ryan! You can use it to find your Wudai Weapon!"

"A quest for my Wudai Weapon…" said Ryan "Neat!"

"Then it's settled" said Master Fung "Ryan, you will use the Treasure map of the blind swordsman to find you Wudai Weapon hidden in Texas"

"Are all Wudai Weapons hidden in Texas?" said Jermaine. Dojo nodded.

"We don't have time for small talk" said Colza "We need to decide on how he is getting there and what Wu he is taking"

"Very well" said Master Fung "To make this quest more challenging, you are only allowed to use the Sword of the Tempest, the Golden Finger and the Crouching Cougar for transport"

"No worries" said Ryan as he followed him into the Wu vault, "Piece of cake"

"But how's he getting there?" said Dojo "I can't go because I am needed just in case new Wu become active"

"Oh! Oh!" said Colza as she waved her arms in the air, "Pick me! I'll do it!"

"Very well" said Master Fung "Colza and Ryan will go to Texas to find Ryan's Wudai Weapon"

"You better get ready" said Colza as she climbed onto Ryan's shoulder, "Flight Colza will be departing to Texas in a few minutes!"

And with that, Ryan spun on his heals and shot off towards the dormitory to get ready.

* * *

"Ryan?" called Kimiko as she saw Ryan walk into his room, "Is that you?" 

"Yep!" called Ryan "Guess what? I'm going on a quest!"

"Are you?" said Kimiko as she poked her head into his room, "Where're you going?"

"Texas" said Colza as she and Dojo walked into the dormitory, "Come on Ryan! We've got to go soon"

"Your going after your Wudai weapon, huh?" said Kimiko, Ryan nodded as he grabbed his sword holster, put his trusty Sword of the Tempest in it and strapped it to his body. Kimiko grinned as Ryan turned around.

"What?" said Ryan, noticing her grin.

"I have something for you…" said Kimiko in a singsong voice. She smiled as him as she beckoned him to follow her with her finger. Ryan smiled as she did the butt wiggle to hypnotise him like she always does. Dojo jumped onto the table so he was next to Ryan.

"Looks like you're going to get some "action" before you go, huh?" said Dojo as he elbowed Ryan gently and raised his eyebrows. Ryan grinned as he went after Kimiko. Dojo sighed as he watched Ryan disappeared into Kimiko's room.

"I wish I had a great girlfriend like Kimiko…" sighed Dojo.

"Ahem!" coughed Colza as she glared at him.

"Uh…You didn't let me finished" mumbled Dojo "I wish I had a great girlfriend like Kimiko, luckily I have a girl who is even better!"

Colza rolled her eyes as she jumped up onto the table next to him. She shook her head as she tickled the underside of his chin with her finger.

"Nice comeback" said Colza as she smiled at him.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Kimiko walked out onto the training grounds where Colza was super sized and ready to go.

"Is he ready?" said Colza as looked at her, she was smiling with a content look on her face.

"Oh, he's ready alright…" said Kimiko as she smiled cheekily and played with her hair. Colza giggled as Kimiko looked over towards the dormitory.

"You two got busy, huh?" giggled Colza.

"Yeah…" said Kimiko "You could say that…"

Ryan stepped out of the dormitory, Colza's eyes widened as she saw him.

"Is that his cowboy gear?" gasped Colza. Ryan looked up at the two girls from the dormitory doorway, instead of giving Ryan some "Action"; she was really dressing him in his western gear.

"Why do we have to wear this?" said Ryan "The trousers are kind of itchy…"

"Nonsense" said Kimiko "You look great! I thought I'd go for the "Lone Desperado" look, think John Wayne"

Ryan sighed as he put on the smaller version of Clay's hat; he had the standard cowboy trousers and shirt, large brown boots and a dark brown poncho around his neck.

"I look like an idiot…" mumbled Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she put her arms around her and looked over at Colza, she knew what Kimiko was thinking by the look in her eyes.

"You got five minuets" said Colza as she moved away to give Ryan and Kimiko some privacy.

"Ryan?" asked Kimiko as she smiled up at him, "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"_Oh crap!_" thought Ryan "_What have I forgot now? Her birthday? Our going out anniversary? Valentines Day? Damn it! She's going to kill me!_"

"Of course of I do!" said Ryan as he put his arms around her and played with her hair, "But…do you…know?"

Kimiko giggled as she knew that Ryan didn't know what she was talking about.

"Tomorrow…" said Kimiko as she ran her hands over his poncho, "Is the second month anniversary of us going out!"

"What?" said Ryan as he raised his eyebrows at her, "Two months? Doesn't that seem like a little early to celebrate something like that?"

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko "We've been through so much together, we've survived assassination, being eaten by dragons, attacked by evil genius, our love has survived so much, its worth celebrating every second!"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "We've been through a lot together, but…"

"What about that night in Tokyo?" said Kimiko as she rested her head on his chest, "You know…That unforgettable night where we…"Played" with each other?"

Ryan smiled as she rested her head on hers.

"Of course I do" said Ryan "I think about it all the time"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean…" sighed Ryan as he kissed her forehead, "The intimate, passionate and loving part not the…other, more physical part…"

"Moving on" said Kimiko "You'll be away for at least a day, so I was thinking that if you get back tomorrow, I was thinking we could do something together…"

"You mean like a date?" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled as she nodded, Ryan thought for a moment.

"Yeah…" said Ryan as he nodded, "I'd like that, we could go out to dinner and afterwards…well, afterwards, it will be just me and you for some fun, if you know what I mean…"

"That sounds wonderful…" said Kimiko as smiled up at him; they both stayed in each others arms for a while, watching the wind blow through the trees.

"Five minuets!" called Colza. Kimiko put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her hands moved up his poncho as she massaged his chest, she sighed contently as she felt his hands move down her back and gripped her thighs tightly but lovingly.

"Bye" said Ryan as he kissed her softly on the cheek and climbed onto Colza's back.

"Good luck!" called Kimiko as she waved after him as he and Colza flew off into the distance towards Texas. Kimiko grinned as she ran a hand over where Ryan had gripped her thighs. Even though he was leaving, she didn't feel sad at all, because she knew that he will return for her. Then he was going to take her for a romantic dinner and then they were going to do who knows what else afterward.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Master…" said Logan as he watched Ryan and Colza fly off from the cliff top, "The Cuckoo has flown the nest"

"_What?_" said a dark voice on his phone.

"Ryan has left the temple" sighed Logan as he rolled his eyes.

"_Excellent_" said the voice "_With Ryan out of the way, our secret weapon can easily get the Elemental Wu from the monks_"

"Yes Master" said Ryan "What about you?"

"_Me?_" said the voice "_I'm going to Texas to meet a friend of mine…Good luck Logan; you know what to do…_"

Logan grinned as he hung up the phone and looked down at the temple. He chucked evilly as he put his hands behind his dragon skull mask and removed it.

"Guess who's coming to visit…" laughed Logan.

* * *

**UXD: **Aww…Ryan's going to take Kimiko on a date when he gets his new Wudai Weapon, but what about Logan? R&R! 

**Kaida: **Stinky head!

**Jiggy:** He's taken off his mask! Has he ever done that? Do we know what he looks like?


	13. Wandering the Desert

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! This whole desert part of the story was inspired by "_A Horse with no name_" by America…Good song…

**Jiggy:** Who cares? Story time!

**UXD:** Cough_C.C._cough

(Jiggy leaps out of chair, flies over the back and hits the floor with a thud)

**Ryan:** (Chucking) Sucker…

**UXD:** Cough_Chole_cough

(Nothing happens)

**Ryan:** Your silly mind games don't affect me

**UXD:** …

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**13: Wandering the Desert**

_**Somewhere in the Texas Desert…**_

"Are we there yet?" said Ryan.

"For the umpteen time, NO!" groaned Colza. Ryan sighed as he lent back on Colza's body, it was hot and he was bored.

"Where are we actually going?" said Ryan.

"We are heading to a nice little place on the west side of Texas" said Colza "A place called Deceased Valley!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he sat up.

"Is it Deceased Valley?" thought Colza "Or is it Decapitation Desert? Disintegrate Planes? Something beginning with "D"…"

"That sounds nice" said Ryan "How did it get the name?"

"Don't know" said Colza "They changed the name back in 1256 from Doomsday Zone, I don't know why, there used to be a nice coffee shop here…"

Colza swooped down to the ground and landed, a small dust cloud rose as Ryan jumped down onto the ground. He looked up at the burning sun, he felt like he was being micro-waved in the intense heat.

"So where do we have to go?" said Ryan as he put on his hat to stop his brain from boiling over. Colza rolled out the map on a rock, it began to scroll along, revealing where they had to go.

"Okay!" said Colza "First we have to pass Snake Ridge, then the Last Breath Canteen, Then that Cactus place, then the cave where that Blind Swordsman lives…"

Ryan groaned as he looked across the endless desert, he couldn't see any of these places.

"This is going to take ages…" sighed Ryan "Where is my Wudai Weapon exactly?"

"It's just beyond the Blind Swordsman's cave" said Colza as she slivered off down the trail, "On Thunder Mountain"

"Thunder Mountain…" sighed Ryan as he walked after her, "Go figure…"

* * *

The two of them followed the dusty trail as the Crouching Cougar stomped through the sand. Ryan became incredibly bored as he fell forward, hitting the Crouching Cougar with his face. 

"Why do we have to use the Crouching Cougar?" groaned Ryan "Why can't you just fly there?"

"Quest rules" said Colza as she pulled out the Xiaolin Showdown Rulebook, "We always have to land at the start and walk the rest of the way"

"Aww…" groaned Ryan "I'm dying in this heat…Plus Raimundo's right, this place does smell like wet coyote"

Ryan grumbled as he sat up and looked ahead, in the distance he could see Snake Ridge in the distance. He groaned as he turned around, lent back on the Crouching Cougar and stared up at the cloudless desert sky.

"How long till we're at Snake Ridge?" sighed Ryan "I'm hungry…and tired…"

"Nightfall" sighed Colza as she looked up from Ryan's copy of Evil Geniuses Monthly, "If you're bored, listen to your MP3…"

Ryan sighed as he pulled out a MP3 and tried to take his mind of the desert heat.

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

"Finally…" sighed Ryan as the Crouching Cougar pulled up by the Snake Ridge. They both arrived at the original site where the Dragons stayed before they found the Blade of the Nebula. Colza began making dinner as Ryan sat around the fire, reading his Evil Geniuses Monthly.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Ryan "Panda Bubba is now lower than Jack!"

"Slops on!" called Colza as she stopped stirring the pot and poured Colza's little brown surprise into two bowls, "I hope you got room for Colza's little brown surprise!"

Ryan looked down at his bowl; he was warned by Kimiko about little brown surprises.

"Err…How does this differ from Dojo's little brown surprise?" said Ryan as he sniffed it.

"Mine's edible" said Colza as she took a sip from her bowl. Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he took a big sip. He licked his lips as he let the taste flow around his tongue.

"So?" said Colza "What do you think?"

Ryan's eyes widened as he felt something grow in his stomach, it forced its way up his throat. He belched loudly, and a five foot blast of fire came out of his mouth, turning the tree that Clay sat on last time he was here to ash. Colza looked at Ryan as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Needs more hot and spicy chilli…"

Colza nodded in agreement as she pulled out a barrel of chilli peppers and poured it all into the pot. They both gave each other the thumbs up as they got a bowl of soup each and drank deep from their bowls. They both screamed as their stomachs ignited, making them fall onto the ground.

"My liver!" cried Ryan "It's melting!"

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" cried Colza "My bones are liquefying!"

They both lay on the dust ground as they withered and twitched in pain. They gasped as they both gasped for air, they then gasped with relief as the burning sensation drained from their bodies.

"Want another bowl?" said Colza as she sat up.

"Keep it coming!" said Ryan as he sat up and passed her his bowl.

* * *

_**Next morning…**_

"Zzzz…" snored Ryan as he rolled over, his face went directly into a half drunk bowl of chilli soup. He groaned as he woke up and looked outside the wagon he slept in; the sun was just rising on the horizon.

"Morning Ryan!" called Colza as popped out of his hat, "Sleep well?"

"Okay…I guess" said Ryan as he climbed out into the desert sun and stretched his arms, "How far till Thunder Mountain?"

"Last Breath Canteen, that Cactus place, the cave and then the mountain" said Colza "And you're Wu"

"What is my Wu?" said Ryan as he reached into his pocket to find his phone.

"I don't know" said Colza "It's one of those "You don't choose the Wu, the Wu chooses you" kind of things"

Ryan sighed as he opened his phone; he had quite a few text messages, he forgot that he left his phone on silence.

**Kimiko:** _Ryan? R u there yet? How r u? Call when u get to Texas!_

**Kimiko:** _R u at Texas yet? How's Colza? Call back soon! Lotsa luv!_

**Kimiko:** _How's ur hunt 4 ur weapon going? 1 hour uv gone and I miss u already, please cum back soon!_

**Kimiko:** _Hello Ryan, y haven't u called back yet? R u ok? Please call me back, I luv you!_

**Raimundo:** _Ryan! Where's my MP3 player?_

**Kimiko:** _Goodnight Ryan, I'm going to bed now! But I feel so alone with out u…Please cum back soon! I luv u sooooooooo much!_

Ryan grinned as he hit the reply button.

**Ryan: **_Hey my fav girl in the whole world! Sorry about not replying, Iv been busy. So far Im nowhere near my weapon yet. I miss u 2 babe, I miss the look in ur eyes, I look 4ward 2 our date when I get back. Oh, and tell Rai that I have his MP3. P.S. I luv u sooooooooooooooooo much 2!_

He sighed as he pressed send and put his phone in his pocket.

"Colza" said Ryan "Where to next?"

"Hmm" said Colza as she looked at the map, "I think we go this way"

"Okay!" said Ryan as he climbed onto the Crouching Cougar, he stood up and pointed towards the direction Colza was pointing in, "Full speed that way!"

The Crouching Cougar activated as it rose up and moved off towards the desert trail. As the Crouching Cougar went down the path, Ryan noticed something.

"Colza?" said Ryan "How come there aren't any snakes about?"

"The snakes guarded the Sword of the Nebula" said Colza as she checked the map, "No sword, no snakes…"

She sighed as she looked at the map.

"Hmm…I don't know if we're going the right way…" said Colza "Either the map is broken or my compass doesn't work"

She climbed up onto Ryan's lap and pulled on the reins to stop the Crouching Cougar.

"Hold on" called Colza as she super sized and took off into the air, "I'm just going to get my bearings"

Ryan jumped off the Crouching Cougar as Colza flew into the air, he sighed as he kicked a ball of dust. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?" said Ryan as he picked it up and answered it.

"_Ryan? It's me Kimiko_" said Kimiko's voice on the other end, "_I got your text and I thought texting back wasn't enough because…I wanted to hear your voice…_"

"Aww…" sighed Ryan "That's sweet of you, how are you?"

"_Better now I've heard your voice_" said Kimiko "_Things have been fine at the temple, except Raimundo, he wants his MP3_"

"Tell him it's in good hands" said Ryan. There was a brief silence as they listened to each others breathing noises.

"_I miss you…_" said Kimiko sadly. Ryan smiled as he looked off into the horizon.

"I miss you too" said Ryan "I wish I could be with you right now, Colza isn't really an engaging conversationalist…"

He heard Kimiko giggle, which made his smile bigger. He heard her make a kissing noise, so he kissed back. They both made kissing noises at each other for a while before Kimiko began to complain about wasting credit.

"_Bye Ryan_" said Kimiko "_Come back to me soon_"

"I will" said Ryan, she hung up her phone and Ryan sighed as he put his phone away.

* * *

"Aww…" said a voice that made Ryan jump, "Isn't that sweet, the love you share with your girl is very touching…" 

"Who's…Who's there?" gasped Ryan as he looked around him, there was no one there.

"Look down, my boy" said the voice "I'm by your feet"

"Err…I can't see you" said Ryan as he looked down at his feet, "All I can see is a rock…"

"I am the rock you twit!" said the voice "I mean…I'm only disguised as a rock to hide from my enemies"

Ryan raised his eyebrow as he bent down, picked it up and examined it closely.

"Err…" said Ryan "I'm a little uncomfortable talking to…a rock…"

"No problem, my boy!" said the rock "Let me show you my true form"

Ryan stared at the rock as it shrunk down even smaller. A pair of roots grew out of his sides as the rock shrunk down to a bake bean.

"Who…" gasped Ryan "Who are you?"

A dark and rather evil grin spread across the bean's face as he looked up at Ryan.

"My name is…" said the bean "Hannibal Roy Bean"

* * *

**UXD: **I ain't saying it… 

**Ryan: **Say it

**UXD: **No!

**Ryan: **Say it!

**UXD: **Dun dun duh…There I said it! You happy?

**Ryan: **Very…R&R


	14. The Way of the Bean

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Kosmic, welcome back from your "Lengthy absence"

**Jiggy:** Story time!

**UXD:** Zip it Jiggy! Now then, some thing I have noticed is that even though Hannibal is a big part of the story, Ryan had never actually met him properly or has had anyone really talk about him in front of him

**Ryan:** What about when I was a dragon? They said he set me free?

(Kaida pokes her head around corner as she hears Ryan say dragon)

**UXD:** You don't remember anyway, the dragon virus scrambled your memory

**Ryan:** Uhh…

**UXD:** So this chapter is a bit on how Ryan is unaware of Hannibal…N-JOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**14: The Way of the Bean**

"Hannibal Roy Bean?" said Ryan as he looked at the small bean in his hands, "Where have I heard that name before…"

Ryan thought for a moment as he looked up in the sky, Colza was still flying around trying to find out where exactly where they were.

"Well?" said Hannibal.

"Nope, sorry!" said Ryan as he shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing on Hannibal Roy Bean in my head"

Hannibal Roy Bean sighed as he slapped his forehead with his root.

"You seriously haven't heard of me?" said Hannibal.

"No" said Ryan "Your name may have popped up in conversation with my friends but…Nothing that comes to mind at the moment"

Hannibal rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Jelly bean!" said Ryan as he frowned at the bean, "People tell me things, but I just forget! Anyway, it's too hot to remember things…"

"Who are you calling a Jelly bean, you second-rate clone!" growled Hannibal "I am Hannibal Roy Bean!"

"That name doesn't mean anything to me" said Ryan "We've only just met and…Hold up, how do you know that I'm cloned?"

Hannibal Roy Bean rolled his eyes again as he thought for a moment.

"Err…I've been watching you Ryan" said Hannibal "I know about your fight against your father, Chase Young"

"You know my dad?" said Ryan. Hannibal growled as he looked up at him.

"It was thanks to him that I lost 1500 years of my life locked in the Ying Yang world…" growled Hannibal "Ever since then, I have been trying to get my revenge!"

"That man ruined my life too" said Ryan "All I wanted to do was to live with my girlfriend…"

"Ah, your lover" said Hannibal "Kimiko Manami Tohomiko, nice girl…"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "She's a great girl, the best girl in the world"

"I heard you almost got her pregnant too" said Hannibal.

"Err…Yes…" said Ryan as he rubbed his neck, "How does everyone know that?"

Hannibal grinned as he looked up at Ryan's embarrassed face.

* * *

"I think we've strayed from the main point" said Hannibal as he looked up at Colza, "I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for something hidden on Thunder Mountain" 

"Really?" said Ryan "I'm looking for Thunder Mountain too, I'm looking for a Wudai weapon"

"Interesting…" said Hannibal "There is said to be a Wudai weapon hidden on the mountain…Why don't we help each other…"

"Umm…" thought Ryan "Yeah…Okay, why not"

"Excellent…" grinned Hannibal "Everything is falling into place, everything is going according to plan…I mean, thank you so much for helping this poor bean out, I appreciate it"

"Ryan!" called Colza from above, "I know where to go now! Start up the Cougar!"

"Okay!" called Ryan "Come on, let's…go?"

He looked at his hand; Hannibal was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" said Ryan as he looked at his feet and the surrounding ground, "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go what now?" said Colza. Ryan thought for a moment.

"Some bean called Hannah…Or Hugo…" said Ryan "I don't know, I forget stuff, must be the heat"

He shrugged his shoulders as he and Colza jumped onto the Crouching Cougar and they both rode off into the horizon, not knowing that above them was a bird with black feathers with red tips.

"Good boy Ryan…" said Hannibal "Lead me to the Sejoer Lzaas Blades…"

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

"Bored, bored, bored…" sighed Raimundo as he lazily rolled his soccer ball along the floor, "Where's Kimiko? I'm wanted to play one of her video games…"

"She's training with Omi and Clay" said Jermaine. Raimundo sighed as he got up and entered the training grounds. Kimiko was busy fending off Clay while trying to avoid Omi's fierce attacks.

"Yo Kimiko" called Raimundo "Can I play with your games?"

"Sure" said Kimiko as she flipped over Omi as Clay went for her, he missed her and hit Omi instead.

"Nice one Kimiko" called Jermaine. Kimiko smiled as she waved to him.

"Yes Kimiko…" gasped Omi, who was still winded from Clay's attack, "Using Clay to beat me is very clever…"

Kimiko grinned as she blushed; it wasn't very often where Omi praised her.

"Thanks Omi" said Kimiko as she hugged him.

"Must be because she's a Dragon Tamer…" muttered Omi to Clay and Raimundo, "Talk about an unfair advantage…"

Kimiko frowned at him as she walked towards the Temple. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from the temple tower. Kimiko grinned and clapped her hands excitedly as everyone looked up at the tower.

"What's that?" said Raimundo as they saw Kimiko run around the temple tower.

"Kimiko programmed her Kimiko-bot to watch out for when Ryan returns" said Clay. Kimiko smiled as she caught Kimiko-bot, who jumped from the tower.

"Kimiko!" said Kimiko-bot with the same ecstatic grin on her face as Kimiko, "Ryan Young "Sexy Man!" is coming!"

"Sexy Man?" said Jermaine.

"Err…" said Kimiko as she blushed, "I have…no idea…"

"Look, there he is, partners" said Clay as he walked to the front gate, "Err…There seems to be something wrong…"

Kimiko ran to the front gate, it was Ryan alright; he was walking casually walking towards the temple.

"It is Ryan!" squealed Kimiko "How's my hair?"

"I think your hair is rad!" said Kimiko-bot. Kimiko giggled like a schoolgirl as she ran to Ryan with her arms out in front.

"Something is wrong" said Raimundo "That doesn't seem like Ryan"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she dived into his arms, "I'm so glad your back! I missed you! Did you miss me? Did you find your Weapon? Did you bring me…"

Ryan suddenly shoved his hand in her face and pushed her to the ground.

"Out of my face, slut!" said Ryan as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko in a confused and hurt voice, "What was that for?"

Ryan ignored her as he walked towards the temple.

"Okay, there is defiantly something wrong!" said Omi.

"Ugh…Well done, Sherlock…" sighed Raimundo. Ryan stepped into the temple and walked towards the others.

"Ryan, stop!" said Omi "What are you doing?"

Ryan said nothing as he walked past them.

"Ryan!" said Clay "What's wrong with you? Where's Colza?"

Ryan still said nothing as he walked towards the Wu vault.

"Ryan!" yelled Kimiko as she ran towards her, "What the hell is going on?"

Ryan grinned as he turned around at her.

"Nothing" said Ryan "Now shut the hell up and let me do my work…and change your hairstyle, you look like a whore…"

Kimiko gasped as she felt faint and fell over backwards; luckily she fell into Jermaine's arms.

"Ryan!" growled Raimundo as he and Clay cracked their knuckles, "Don't insult Kimiko in front of us, unless you want the ass whooping of your life!"

"Yeah…Can we hurry this up?" yawned Ryan "I got to collect some stuff for my Heylin Master…"

"Ah ha!" gasped Jermaine as he pointed at him, "I knew it! Once a Heylin, always a Heylin!"

* * *

Ryan grinned as he went into his battle stance. 

"I'm going to get what I came for!" said Ryan "And if any of you A-holes think you can stop me, just try it!"

Jermaine was first to lash out, he roared as he leapt into the air and shot at him with his foot out. Ryan smirked as he pulled out a metal sphere.

"Wudai Meteor Metal!" yelled Ryan as he slammed the sphere on the ground, metal pipes came out of the ground and wrapped around Jermaine, trapping him.

"Whose next?" said Ryan. Clay and Omi were second to try their luck. Ryan sighed as he pulled out a diamond pendant.

"Wudai Comet Ice!" yelled Ryan as he held up a hand, a huge ball of ice flew out his hand and pushed them into the wall, freezing them solid.

"Can't…break…out!" shivered Omi "Ice…too…strong!"

"Well Raimundo" said Ryan as he pulled out a staff with a purple jewel on it, "Just me and you…Wudai Nebula Psyche!"

Raimundo gargled as he felt something strangle his neck. He chocked as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"And with that…POW! I'm out of here…" said Ryan as he walked off towards the vault. Kimiko groaned as she got to her feet, she gasped as she saw the wreckage of her fellow friends around her.

"Ryan!" growled Kimiko as she ran after him.

* * *

Ryan laughed evilly as he opened the Wu vault. Dojo was just coming out of the vault after doing his Wu check. 

"Oh, you and Colza are back!" said Dojo "How can I help you?"

"I'd like a Crest of Condor, a Cat's Eye Draco, A Kaijin Charm, a Longhorn Taurus and a Tesla Dynamo to go" said Ryan.

"Do you want French fries with that?" said Dojo. Ryan said nothing as he grabbed Dojo around the neck and threw him to the wall; he then went into the vault and picked out all the elemental Wu.

"Finally…" said Ryan as he grinned evilly, "I have all eight Elementa…"

"Ryan!" roared Kimiko as she stormed into the vault.

"Oh look…" sighed Ryan as poked his head out the vault, "The slut has some issues with me"

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Kimiko as she glared at him.

"Temper, temper…" smirked Ryan "Is it that time of the month?"

She roared as she dived at him, he effortlessly moved to the side as she grabbed his shirt. She missed him, but managed to rip of his shirt as she flew past him. She groaned as she looked up at Ryan. She began to cry; she knew that chest anywhere, proving that he was Ryan.

"Why?" cried Kimiko "Why have you betrayed me again?"

Ryan said nothing as he turned his back on her, her eyes stung with tears as her walked out of the vault. She took one last look at her loved one, and gasped as she noticed something about him that shocked her. On his left shoulder, there was no large scar.

"_That's not Ryan!_" thought Kimiko "_Ryan has a large scar on his shoulder, and I would know because I've slept with him!_"

"You're not Ryan!" growled Kimiko "You're an impostor!"

Ryan grinned as he looked back at her.

"So the slut did her homework" said Ryan.

"Who are you?" yelled Kimiko as she got to her feet, "What have you done with Rya…"

Ryan lunged at Kimiko and struck her head hard, she groaned as she fell to the ground and begun to lose conscience.

"Nighty night Kimiko, time for some mindless destruction" said Ryan as her mind fell into darkness, "I may like Ryan, but I don't _just look like…him…I…am…h…"_

Kimiko's head fell to the side as she lost complete conscience.

* * *

**UXD: **I ain't saying it again, no way! 

(Everyone too shocked and confused to reply)

**Jiggy: **Hold on…There is so much! Ryan can't be at the temple cuz he's in Texas. I thought Logan was going to the temple, but it was Ryan instead. It could have been Logan using the Moby Morpher, but Hannibal had that in the desert, but Logan said that their secret weapon was going to the temple…I'm so confused!

**UXD: **You should be! I enjoy making you all lose brain cells by banging your heads on your computers in the frustration of you not knowing! MUWA HA HA HA…Cough…

**Ryan: **R&R!


	15. The Sejoer Lzaas Blades

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! And thank you for being so confused!

**Jiggy:** When's Hanbags coming back?

**UXD:** I apologise if you have damaged your computer or brain from banging your head so much

**Jiggy:** When's Hanbags coming back?

**UXD:** Okay dokay! On with the story!

**Jiggy:** When's Hanbags coming back?

**UXD:** I don't know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**15: The Sejoer Lzaas Blades**

_**Back in Texas…**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" yelled Colza as she looked up at him, "We've pasted the cave of the Blind Swordsman five minuets ago! You can see Thunder Mountain from here!"

Ryan looked up from the Cougar; in the distance was a very tall mountain. Dark clouds surrounded the peak, thunder and lighting flashed over the whole mountain.

"Thunder and lightning…" said Ryan "My kind of style"

"Yeah Yeah Ryan…" sighed Colza "I already know you can use static to make you hair stand on end…"

"So where's my Wudai Weapon?" said Ryan as he looked up the mountain, "My guess it's at the top?"

"According to the map" said Colza as she opened the map; it magically scrolled over to show Thunder Mountain, "The Wudai Weapon is a few miles…"

Ryan grinned as he lent back with his hands behind his back, as his weapon is in the sky, he will have no problem getting it because wind is his element.

"…below the ground" finished Colza.

"What?" groaned Ryan "Below the ground, that sucks…"

"Live with it" said Colza "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap, take control of the Cougar"

Ryan moved onto the front seat and Colza slivered into the back wagon. She climbed up onto the softer roof and made herself comfortable. She sighed happily as she lent back and looked up into the sky.

"Hey!" said Colza "There's a cloud that looks like a donut, and a cloud that looks like a tree, and that one looks like Kimiko!"

"Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "I wonder how she is?"

"I'm sure she's fine" said Colza "I mean, what's the worst that could have happened to her? She'll be fine on her own"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "I just miss her that's all…"

"Hey!" said Colza as she sat up and pointed at the sky, "That cloud look like a bird with black feathers with red tips!"

Ryan looked up to where she was pointing.

"No…" said Ryan as he focused his eyes at it, "It's just a normal bird with black feathers with red tips…"

"Oh, my mistake…" said Colza, she sighed as she watched the bird fly high above them.

"Hmm…" thought Colza "That bird had been following us for a while now…"

"Hey Colza!" called Ryan as the Crouching Cougar came to a halt, "We're here!"

Colza tore her eyes away from the bird and looked at Ryan. They had stopped in front of the mouth of a cave that lead deep into the deaths of the earth.

"Yep, this is the place" said Ryan as he checked the map, "Thunder Mountain, dead centre of the land of the Forever Dying, on the boarder of Skull Crusher County"

They both gulped as they looked into the deep dark hole.

"Err…" mumbled Ryan "You go first…"

"No way!" said Colza as she slivered up onto Ryan's hat, "I'm not going in there!"

"Come on girl" said Ryan "Let's be serious now, no more being chicken!"

"Okay…" sighed Colza "Checklist, Sword of the Tempest?"

"Check!" said Ryan as he gripped the hilt of the sword firmly.

"The Crouching Cougar?" said Colza.

"Check!" said Ryan as the Crouching Cougar shrunk down; Ryan picked it up and passed it to Colza to hold.

"Golden Finger?"

"Check, you can hold that" said Ryan as he passed her the Wu, "Now all we need…is an energy boost!"

"Two Colza's little brown surprise coming up!" said Colza as she pulled out a flask and poured the contents into two bowls. They both clinked their bowls together and drank deep from them. Their screams of hot searing pain could be heard in Mexico.

"Man, that stuff is good!" said Ryan as he wiped the last of Colza's little brown surprise of his lip. Colza nodded in agreement as she put the Golden Finger on.

"Okay" said Ryan "Let's go!"

They both cautiously entered the cave, water dripped from the ceiling, their drops echoed alongside Ryan's footsteps.

"Colza…" said Ryan as he squinted around in the darkness, "I got a weird feeling about this…"

"Me too…" said Colza "Someone…or something seems to be following us…"

"Really?" said Ryan in a worried voice. Colza looked up at him with the same look as they both went deep into the darkness.

* * *

_**Just outside the cave…**_

The bird with black feathers with red tips landed on a dead tree, Hannibal jumped off the bird and landed on the dusty ground.

"Ryan, my boy…" said Hannibal "Thank you for leading me to the location of you Wudai weapon, now you can lead me to the Sejoer Lzaas Blades themselves!"

He listened to the echoes of Ryan's footsteps and Colza's worried voice.

"Time to get moving" said Hannibal "Moby Morpher!"

* * *

Ryan couldn't see a thing, it was now darker than dark. 

"This is getting us nowhere" said Ryan "I can't see a thing"

"Hold on" said Colza "Where are you?"

Colza fumbled about in the dark until he found Ryan's legs, she slivered up them until she found his sword. She drew his sword and blew a little fire onto the sword till the blade was glowing red hot. The sword began to crackle with electricity before glowing with a bright red light; it lit up the surrounding area in a warm red light.

"Wow" said Ryan as he raised his sword, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"It's a skill I learn becoming a Dragon Tamer's dragon" said Colza "The electricity and heat creates light, it also does more damage because the blade is now hotter"

Ryan grinned as he swung is red glowing sword around.

"Come on" said Colza as she checked the map, "Let's keep going"

They walked along the passageway until the came to a small opening in the wall.

"Hmm…" said Colza "According to the map your Wudai weapon is in this room here, along with what ever trap will try to skin you alive"

Ryan thought for a moment as he looked in to the room, it was quite expansive like a big empty hall. He stuck his glowing sword into the room, light shone from a small pedestal in the centre of the room.

"Jackpot" said Ryan "That must be my Wudai weapon"

"Okay" said Colza "Let's get it and…GARK!"

Ryan spun around as he heard Colza choke. He just saw her yellowy green tail disappeared behind a rock. Before Ryan could say anything, she came back out from behind the rock.

"Sorry about that my boy" said Colza as she put on the Golden Finger and brushed the dirt off her body, "Sore throat…"

"Okay…" said Ryan "Let's go in and get it"

They both crawled through the hole and approached the pedestal, he raised his sword to shine light on the pedestal, and on it was a pair of shine metallic gloves.

"Gloves?" said Ryan as he raised an eyebrow at them, "My Wudai weapon is a pair of metal gloves?"

"From what I've heard" said Colza "They're called the Sejoer Lzaas Blades"

"That's Dragonise" said Ryan "It means "Liquid Steel" Blades, but it's just a pair of metal gloves"

He poked the gloves with his finger; it flopped under the pressure of his finger like soft clay.

"What?" groaned Ryan "It's like wet clay, not metal!"

He poked them again. He looked over at Colza; she was grinning evilly at him.

"Err…Colza?" said Ryan "Are you okay?"

* * *

"Finally…" said Colza in a dark voice, "The Sejoer Lzaas Blades are mine!" 

She growled as she super sized and bared her teeth at him.

"Colza!" said Ryan as he took a step back and held his sword up, "What's going on?"

She roared as she shot at him, he leapt over him as she snapped her large jaws at him.

"Ryan!" called Colza as she slivered into the room with a bump on her head, "Someone who looks like me is trying to…"

Her eyes widened as she saw Ryan fighting with her enlarged self.

"Okay…" said Colza "I'm guessing you already know there's an impostor…"

"I will have the Sejoer Lzaas Blades" roared the enlarged Colza "Hand them over or die!"

"Who are you?" yelled Ryan as the smaller Colza slivered onto his hat for protection. The enlarged Colza shot forward towards the Sejoer Lzaas Blades, Ryan leapt forward at the same time and both their hands touched the Sejoer Lzaas Blades.

"I must thank you Ryan for leading me here" said the enlarged Colza "But now I'm taking the Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

"You can't!" said the small Colza "This is Ryan's Wudai Weapon, it has chosen Ryan!"

"We will see…" laughed the enlarged Colza "Moby Morpher!"

The enlarged Colza laughed as it shrunk down to a tiny jelly bean size.

"Humphrey Rye Bean!" gasped Ryan. The bean glared at Ryan.

"That's Hannibal Roy Bean!" growled Hannibal "And I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Moby Morpher for your Sword of the Tempest!"

"It's a Wudai weapon!" said Ryan "You can't showdown for it!"

"Errr…Yes he can" said Colza as she pulled out the Xiaolin Showdown Rule book, "_Page 456: If there are no hazards guarding the weapon, the weapon can be treated as a Shen gong wu and can be wagered for_"

"Very well" sighed Ryan "I accept, what's the Showdown?"

"I have heard many things about your skills with the sword" said Hannibal "A dual! Sword to sword combat!"

"You're on!" said Ryan "I can beat you with a pair of chopsticks, by eating you!"

"Don't be too sure…" said Hannibal as he glared at him.

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

**UXD: **A running joke that I have going is that Ryan can never remember Hannibal's name…Anyway, as special showdown which is in accordance to the Official Xiaolin Showdown Rulebook… 

**Jiggy: **Go whoever!

**UXD: **(¬¬) Yes…Go whoever…

**Ryan: **R&R!


	16. Bean Duel

**UXD:** Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R!

**Kaida:** Hey UXD!

**UXD:** Kaida? What are you doing here?

**Ryan:** I thought I'd invite some friends around

**UXD:** Oh…Okay

**Chun Li:** Hello!

**UXD:** Yeah…Story…Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**16: Bean Duel**

There was a bright flash as the entire mountain above them disappeared from above them. The walls broke apart and formed a circular arena around them. Another flash gave Ryan his Xiaolin Armour as he faced Hannibal Roy Bean. Ryan gave him a smug grin as he looked down at the tiny speck of an enemy.

"This won't take long" said Ryan "You don't even have a sword and I can beat you by stepping on you"

"Just try it" said Hannibal. Ryan sighed as he raised his foot, he was about to bring it down on him, when something fell out of the sky. It landed on Hannibal, covering the whole arena in dust. Ryan's eyes widened as he saw a huge black suit of armour rise out of the dust.

"Ah…" said Ryan "This complicates things…"

Hannibal leapt into the air where an escalator came out of the suit of armour's mouth and pulled him into it. Hannibal's dark laugh echoed in the empty suit, making it sound louder and more evil.

"Try and step on me now!" said Hannibal as he drove his fist into the ground; he roared as he pulled out the largest, most evil looking sword Ryan had ever seen. It was big and black with red markings on it; the air seemed to move with it when ever Hannibal swung it.

"Do you think you can keep up with me in that tin can?" said Ryan as he did his pre-fight preparations.

"Do you think you can win with a sword that, when compared to my sword, looks like a butter knife?" said Hannibal as he struck the ground hard with his sword, causing it to shake.

"Touché…" sighed Ryan.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

* * *

Ryan shot forward, waving his sword at Hannibal; he figured that he could easily hit such a large target. Hannibal sighed as he retracted his body, easily avoiding his attacks. He punched him hard in the face, sending him flying across the arena. His sword spun across the floor away from him. 

"Hey!" yelled Ryan as he wiped blood from his jaw, "No hand to hand! Use your sword!"

"Okay" said Hannibal. Ryan gasped as Hannibal jabbed his huge sword between his legs, Ryan forgot that if he used his sword on his face, he would have no face. He rolled backwards as he tried to avoid Hannibal's sword.

"Hold still!" yelled Hannibal "Let me neuter you!"

Ryan summoned his chi, sending him into the air and over Hannibal. He landed on the ground and grabbed his sword.

"Okay, beanie baby" said Ryan "Bring it on!"

Hannibal roared as he shot at Ryan, the ground shaking with each step he took. He swung his sword at him, but Ryan managed to avoid it and counter with his sword. There was a loud clang as their swords connected.

"Time we started to fight" said Hannibal "Instead of clowning around with acrobatics"

"Swift Scissor Swipe!" yelled Ryan as he dashed sideways and dived at him. His blade sliced at Hannibal's armour, sending sparks flying.

"Shockwave Slice!" yelled Hannibal as he swung his sword at Ryan; he managed to block it with his sword, but the force of the blow travelled through his body and into the ground, sending cracks through the earth.

* * *

"Your sword techniques surpass your age and body structure" said Hannibal as he pushed down on his sword, Ryan gritted his teeth as he tried to push back to stop himself from falling over, "You truly are Rycon reincarnated…" 

"Who's Rycon?" said Ryan as he tried to regain his footing.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" said Hannibal. Ryan roared as he managed to push Hannibal's sword off his and jumped back to avoid any attack he may throw at him.

"Give me an R!" cheered Colza from the sidelines with a pair of pompoms, "Give me a Y! Give me an A! Give me an N! What do you got? RYAN!"

Ryan charged at Hannibal again, this time his sword held out like a lance. There was another loud clang as he collided with Hannibal's armour. Because his sword was a Shen gong wu, it didn't break, and because Hannibal's armour was made of one of the strongest alloys in the world, that didn't break either. Instead, the force of the blow pushed the hilt of his sword into Ryan's stomach, winding him. He groaned as he fell backwards onto the ground. Hannibal laughed as he looked down at him.

"What's wrong Ryan?" said Hannibal "Had enough?"

"No…" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet, "But I think I've splintered my pancreas…"

"You can't splinter your pancreas!" called Colza "It's an organ, not a bone!"

"Thanks for the biology lesson…" sighed Hannibal, a dark grin suddenly appeared in the darkness of his helmet, "I know! Let's continue this biology lesson with the dissection of Ryan!"

Ryan gasped as he rolled sideways, avoiding the large sword as it came down on top of him.

He sprinted as fast as he could behind Hannibal. Hannibal spun around on the spot, but Ryan had disappeared.

"What!" gasped Hannibal as he looked everywhere, "Where did he go?"

He spun around again as he heard his breathing noise behind him, but there was still no one there. He sighed when he realised where he was.

"Very clever…" sighed Hannibal. His helmet spun around, right in front of his face was Ryan, he was hiding by latching onto his back. He roared as he grabbed Ryan and threw him to the ground in front of him.

"Play time is over" said Hannibal "I'm going to crush you like a bean to see how you like it!"

He raised his foot above him and moved it over his body.

"Shall I crush your head first?" thought Hannibal "Nah, it'll take forever to get skull fragments and mashed brains out of my foot…Your chest area? No…I know! Let me start with your manhood!"

Ryan's eyes widened as Hannibal's foot went over him.

"Any last words?" laughed Hannibal. A grin suddenly appeared on Ryan's face.

"Yeah…Don't stick your foot in an electrical socket!" said Ryan as he grabbed his sword and rested the blade against Hannibal's armour.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan.

* * *

Hannibal screamed as ten thousand volts shot through his armour. He groaned as his suit fell over backwards, smoke emanating from the suit. Hannibal groaned as he pulled is tiny body out of the suit. 

"You haven't won this round yet…" groaned Hannibal "I'm still…powerful…"

There was a bight flash as everything returned to normal and Ryan felt the weight of the Moby Morpher in his hands, he looked down as he saw liquid metal wrap around his hands, Ryan had finally got the Sejoer Lzaas Blades, his own Wudai weapon.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Ryan "I got my Wudai weapon!"

"Well done Ryan!" said Colza "You did it!"

Ryan grinned as he looked over at Hannibal.

"Oh yeah, Ryan's the best!" sang Ryan "Oh yeah, better than the rest!"

Hannibal glared at him as he climbed off his armour and aimed something at him.

"Oh yeah! I'm in the groove!" sang Ryan "Uh oh…I can't move!"

Ryan tried to move his body, but it seemed like every muscle hand frozen. He looked over at Hannibal; he had a grin on his face as he pointed the Golden Finger at him.

"I'll take this if you don't mind" said Hannibal as he took the Moby Morpher from Ryan's arms, "Even if you did win, I'm still taking the Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

He wrapped his roots around his metal gloves and tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"You can't remove them" said Colza "It has chosen Ryan, so only he can take them off"

Hannibal leered at them as he jumped down from Ryan's arms and got into his armour.

"This is not the end, Young!" muttered Hannibal "Logan will have the Sejoer Lzaas Blades…"

"What?" gasped Ryan "Logan?"

There was a bright flash as Hannibal disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Logan can't be alive" said Ryan as he looked at his hands, "He died at Altitude Limit…Did he?" 

Colza shrugged her shoulders as they both left the room and headed back to the surface. Ryan looked at his hands; he looked at his own refection in his mirrored hands.

"Looking good…What do they do?" said Ryan.

"I don't know?" said Colza "They're called blades, but they're gloves…"

Ryan tapped his hand, it seemed to be as hard as metal when they were on his hands.

"Maybe I can smash stuff with my fist" said Ryan "Like the Fist of Temigong"

He turned to a wall and raised his fists.

"Sejoer Lzaas Blades!" yelled Ryan as he punched the wall, both of their eyes widened as they saw Ryan's metal fists hit the wall with a loud splat.

"What the hell?" gasped Colza as she looked at Ryan's hands; they had splattered against the wall like putty.

"Eww…" said Ryan as he removed his hands, they flopped to the floor like a floppy balloon, "I thought my hands were metal, not…liquid metal"

Colza raised her eyebrows at him as he moulded his hands back into shape.

"It must turn your hands into liquid metal" said Colza "But you don't have any control over it, it turns your hands into metal putty"

"And Omi though his weapon was useless…" sighed Ryan "Well…Let's go home, I'm tired and maybe Master Fung or Dojo will know what to do…"

They both sighed as they stepped into the sunlight. Colza super sized, Ryan climbed on and they both flew into the air and off into the horizon.

* * *

"Ryan…" said Hannibal as he watched Colza fly above him, "I could have easily beaten you…But I didn't want to take that chance…You're far too powerful for your own good…" 

He climbed onto Ying-Ying's back and took off into the air.

"Your strength proves you really are Rycon reincarnated" said Hannibal "The original Thunder Child…Billions and billions of years ago…"

He snarled as he heard the name Rycon.

"Rycon…Son of the God of Thunder and the Goddess of Fire…Scourge of my people…And banisher of my father…"

His face turned to rage as he looked down at the landscape with pure hatred.

"I can bet Ryan will be exactly the same as him, the next Thunder Child…" said Hannibal "But as long as Ryan doesn't find the legendary Omen Sword, I can avenge my father by destroying the only person who hold Rycon's spirit…Ryan Young!"

He laughed evilly as Ying-Ying flew off into the horizon.

* * *

**UXD: **More stuff to add to your "Yet to be explained" pile…Who is this Rycon that Hannibal speaks of? What do he and Hannibal's father have to do with each other, and more importantly Ryan? Hannibal has a dad? What of the Sejoer Lzaas Blades, will Ryan learn how to use them? 

**Jiggy: **I think my brain needs tuning…

**Yamato: **Nah, It needs replacing…

**Ryan: **R&R!

**UXD:** That is all you've said for the past few chapters

**Ryan:** Err…R&R?


	17. Doppelganger Danger

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! On with the next story! Oh, and for people who don't know (i.e. Simpletons), Doppelganger means a wraith of a living person, like an exact copy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**17: Doppelgänger Danger**

_**A few miles from the Temple…**_

"Ah…" sighed Colza as she swooped through the valley's of China, "The cold air of the mountains is so refreshing…"

Ryan nodded his head in agreement as he stuck his face into the wind. She flew up into the air and dive-bombed; the strong winds blew every bit of sand out of their hair and clothes. Ryan sighed as he lent back on Colza's body, soon he will be back home, he will find out how to use his Wudai weapon, and then he and Kimiko will be off on a romantic date where if he was lucky, he could get some more first-class action from her.

"Temple ahoy!" called Colza as she pointed ahead of them, Ryan grinned as he sat up and looked ahead, in the distance was the familiar buildings of the Xiaolin Temple.

"Ahh…" sighed Ryan "I missed the temple…Its smouldering craters…Its burning buildings…Its courtyards filled with wounded people…WHAT THE HELL?"

Colza stopped above the temple, smoke belched out of the burning buildings, rubble littered the temple courtyards and wounded people were all over the place.

"Oh my god!" gasped Ryan "Someone must have raided the temple, and they did a good job of it too…Oh no! Kimiko's down there!"

Colza swooped down and landed outside the temple front gate, Ryan's jaw fell open as he looked at his home.

"What is this?" said Ryan as he and Colza walked into the temple grounds, "I've seen people raid the temple before, but this is just mindless destruction…"

They both walked towards one of the ravaged but still standing building, before they stepped inside it, it collapsed in front of them.

"Who did this?" said Ryan.

"You did!" yelled a voice from behind him, "Get him!"

Ryan spun around, only to see the Fist of Temigong hitting him in the face. Ryan groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Oww…" mumbled Ryan as his eyes lost its focus, "What's with people knocking…other…people…out…"

* * *

Ryan mumbled as he slowly regained conscience. He looked around the room he was in; even though his eyes were still out of focus, he could still recognise that he was now in the Wu vault chained to the wall. 

"Yowza…" groaned Ryan "My head hurts…And why am I upside-down?"

Suddenly as fist came from the side of him, hitting him in the stomach.

"OOOF!" gasped Ryan as he looked at who just punched him, "What the hell!"

"Why did you come here?" yelled Raimundo as he walked out into Ryan's range of focus, "And where are our Elemental Wu?"

"What the hell?" said Ryan as he gasped for air, "What's wrong with you people?"

He yelled in pain as he felt another fist in his stomach.

"Answer him!" said Jermaine as he walked into Ryan's field of vision next to Raimundo, "Why did you come here? What are your master's plans?"

"What are you talking about?" groaned Ryan.

"You broke into our temple and stole of our Elemental Wu, you dirty snake!" said Clay, Ryan's limit to his vision disappeared so he could see the whole room.

"What do you mean?" said Ryan "I've been in Texas all this time! Where is Colza?"

"She ran off after we jumped you" said Raimundo "Saying something about maniacs"

"Don't lie to us" said Jermaine "You came to the temple, stole the Wu, destroyed the temple and put Kimiko in a semi-coma!"

"What…" gasped Ryan in a breathless voice, he closed his eyes as he felt tears form in his eyes, "No…Kimiko…"

"Are you…crying?" said Clay. Ryan sniffed as he opened his eyes again.

"I wasn't here to protect her…" sniffed Ryan "She is hurt because of me…OOOF!"

"Nice try" said Raimundo as he removed his fist from Ryan's stomach, "But faking tears won't get you anywhere!"

* * *

Kimiko mumbled as she came to, her eyes focused and she saw she was in the medical room. 

"Oww…" groaned Kimiko "My head…"

"Kimiko!" said Omi as she ran to her side, "You're awake! Are you okay?"

"Yes" groaned Kimiko as she sat up, "I'm a bit weak though, what happened?"

"Ryan came and raided the temple" said Omi "He also kicked your butt in the vault"

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko "Where is he? Why did he betray us? Why did he betray me? He said my hairstyle made me a filthy whore!"

"That is why we had captured him!" said Omi in a proud voice, "We caught him just as he came back"

Kimiko sat up straight, her eyes as wide as saucers

"Ryan! He's innocent!" gasped Kimiko.

"What?" said Omi as he raised an eyebrow at her. Kimiko began to breathe faster as she jumped out of bed.

"The Ryan who attacked me wasn't my Ryan" said Kimiko "The Ryan you have could be my Ryan!"

Kimiko and Omi both ran into the Wu vault, were Raimundo and Jermaine were still torturing Ryan.

"Hand me the Sword of the Inferno" said Raimundo "The sharp edge plus the high temperature will hurt a lot…"

"No!" cried Kimiko "Stop!"

She ran in front of Ryan and blocked Raimundo and Jermaine.

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan "You're okay…Thank you for stopping them…"

"Kimiko!" said Raimundo "He's evil! What are you doing?"

"No!" said Kimiko as she began to untie Ryan.

"OWW!" cried Ryan as he fell to the floor, landing on his head.

"The Ryan that attack us was a fake" said Kimiko "When he attacked, I saw he didn't have any scars on his shoulders"

"So?" said Clay. Kimiko removed Ryan's shirt and saw on his bruised shoulder was a long scar.

"Ryan…I'm sorry" said Kimiko as tears rolled down her cheeks, she smiled as she hugged him, "…I'm so glad your back"

Ryan smiled as he sat up and put his arms around her.

* * *

_**Few minuets later…**_

"Sorry, but my brain has melted…" said Jermaine as he looked as puzzled as everyone else as they gathered in the Wu vault, "So if Ryan and Colza were in Texas, who was the Doppelganger?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they looked at each other.

"Maybe it was Hannibal Roy Bean?" said Omi "He has the Moby Morpher"

"Hold on! Hannibal Roy Bean?" gasped Ryan "He was in Texas! He was after my Wudai weapon"

Ryan looked at his hands; his metal gloves were still on him.

"I still haven't worked out how they work though…" sighed Ryan.

"If Hannibal was in Texas" said Kimiko "That means it wasn't the Moby Morpher, that was a real Ryan look-alike!"

"Hmm…" thought Master Fung "Hannibal Roy Bean is after Ryan's Wudai weapon and a mysterious look-alike is after our Elemental Wu…"

"There something bad going down here" said Jermaine "Do you think Hannibal and Ryan II are in cahoots?"

"I don't know" said Master Fung "But what I don't understand is why they only took our Elemental Wu…"

Ryan got to his feet and walked towards a wall, he roared as he punched the wall hard, but his liquid metal hands splattered all over the wall.

"If there is one thing I can't stand is fake impersonators!" growled Ryan as he put his hands back to shape, "Just who is this person?"

"Guys!" called Dojo as he, Colza and Dojo-bot came in to the Wu Vault, "There was a massage left for us that you should see!"

They all moved towards a blank wall where Dojo-bot activated his camera mode. A picture of the temple vault at a skewed angle came on.

"_Hello?_" said a voice as the camera shook, as if something was banging it, "_Is this thing on?_"

They all gasped, especially Ryan as they saw the fake Ryan walk in front of the camera, he looked exactly like Ryan, the same brown eyes and fluffy light brown hair.

"_Ahem…_" coughed the fake Ryan "_Hello Xiaolin Dragons…And Ryan Young, I'd just like to say it has been great to see you all again, last time I saw you was…Well, you all know where we last met…_"

"But we don't even know who he is" said Raimundo.

"Shhh!" shushed Ryan.

"_Anyway, look what I got…_" taunted the fake Ryan as he held out all the Elemental Wu, "_I got your Wu! Ha ha! And I bet you guys have beaten the crap out of the real Ryan until Kimiko told you that I'm the fake one! God, you're all slow!_"

Ryan growled as he clenched his fists until his knuckles went white.

"_Anyway, my master is out busy collecting a Wudai weapon as a gift for my hard work_" said the fake Ryan "_But there is a high chance that he may fail, knowing how good that loser is at getting his own way_"

"Who does he think he is?" said Jermaine "He is getting on my nerve"

"A Wudai weapon…" said Ryan "Hannibal…He must be his master…But he must mean me who stopped Hannibal…"

"_A good friend of mine should be around soon to pick up the Sejoer Lzaas Blades for me_" said the fake Ryan "_You should know him, his name is Logan_"

"Logan's still alive?" gasped Omi.

"_But if you're good enough…_" said the fake Ryan "_I may turn up to see the action…Bye Bye! Tesla Dynamo! Wudai Supernova Thunder!_"

There was a flash of lighting and the camera cut off into static.

* * *

"Something big is going on…" said Ryan as they all walked out of the Wu vault, "Something bigger than big" 

"You haven't seen anything yet!" called a voice from the front gate, "This whole thing goes so deep you will come out the other side!"

They all looked up as they saw a figure standing there, wearing a dark green cloak and a dragon skull mask. Ryan's eyes narrowed as he looked at the old adversary.

"So you are still alive…" said Ryan "Logan…"

* * *

**UXD: **So Logan and Ryan II are two separate people…Are they? 

**Kaida: **Two little stinky heads, sitting on a wall, I got out my shotgun, and blasted them…all?

**Ryan: **Your poem needs work…

**Kaida: **Well my poems are better than yours…

**Ryan: **True…

**UXD:** R&R, before the plot gets too thick…


	18. Return of the Dragon Tamer

Okay! On with another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**18: Return of the Dragon Tamer**

Ryan glared at Logan as he glared back.

"How come you're still alive?" growled Ryan as both of them slowly circled each other, "I thought we sorted you out at Altitude Limit?"

Logan grinned at him from under his mask.

"It is a line you used in Alaska" said Logan "I die hard"

Ryan growled as they both continued to walk around each other. They both stopped and looked at each other from opposite sides of the temple grounds.

"So then" said Logan "Let's get down to business…"

"Dude?" whispered Jermaine "Who is this Logan?"

"Logan is a fake Dragon Tamer" said Kimiko "He was originally working with Chase to try and break me and Ryan up, he also cursed Ryan making him into a dragon, he then killed me, Ryan then beat the crap out of him and used his leftover life-force to revive me…I think…"

"Wow…" said Jermaine "He's almost as spaced out as Ryan…"

"Can you shut up!" yelled Logan "Your annoying talking has messed up my train of thoughts! Now where were we?"

"We were discussing what you stole" said Ryan "And then something about you collecting something…"

"Oh yeah!" said Logan "Where's my weapon?"

"Your weapon?" said Raimundo "What are you talking about?"

"My Wudai weapon" said Logan "The Sejoer Lzaas Blades"

"You are mistaken!" said Omi "The Wudai weapons aren't chosen by the warrior, but the warrior is chosen by the weapon!"

Logan laughed as he looked over at him.

"I know that, cheese ball" said Logan "That's why the weapon has chosen me"

"What?" said Ryan "The weapon chose me! Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

Ryan swung his hands in the air; there was a slurping noise as Ryan's hands melted into floppy liquid metal. Kimiko and Colza groaned and Logan burst into hysterical laughter as Ryan tried to reshape his hands.

"Ryan…" sighed Colza "Wait until you find out how to use it first before you try and use it…"

"Colza!" called Logan as he noticed the small dragon next to Dojo, "How you been?"

"Shut up Logan" growled Colza as she glared at him, "You dismissing bastard!"

"Okay…" said Logan "Good to see you too…"

They all went quite as they all looked at each other.

"Returning to the subject…again" said Logan "Hand over the Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

* * *

Ryan looked at his hands, they shone in the sunlight. 

"Why the hell would you want these?" said Ryan "They're useless"

"No they're not" said Logan "They don't work because it's not your weapon! Now hand them over, or face the wrath of my elements!"

He grinned as he pulled out the Crest of Condor, the Cat's Eye Draco, the Kaijin Charm, the Longhorn Taurus and the Tesla Dynamo from his cloak.

"Uh oh!" gasped Omi "Not good! If he uses all those Wu, he will become unstable!"

"I'm not that stupid" said Logan "But Hannibal knows what can, and that is why we had collected them!"

"But now it's time to hand them back!" said Ryan as he cracked his knuckles, "One way or another!"

Logan grinned as he put the Wu away except the Tesla Dynamo.

"We've been talking for too long" said Logan as he put the Tesla Dynamo, "Time for me to take the Sejoer Lzaas Blades from your cold dead fingers…"

"I was going to say the same thing about our Elemental Wu" said Ryan "Its Showdown time"

"A standard Showdown" said Logan "Winner take all, first to draw blood"

"You're on!" said Ryan "My Wudai weapon for your…I mean, my Tesla Dynamo!"

"Very well" said Logan "I can't wait to soak my hands in your blood…"

"**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**"

* * *

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**" 

"Tesla Dynamo!" yelled Logan as he pushed the blue orb into the black armband, it suddenly popped up. It stuck out on a metal stick with metal rings around it and began to crackle with electricity.

"Let me show you how to really use your powers!" said Logan "Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

He swung his arms at Ryan and a ball of yellow energy shot at Ryan. He gasped as he ducked; the ball hit the wall behind him and made a huge hole behind him.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he made his own ball of energy and threw it at Logan.

"Tesla Dynamo!" yelled Logan as he caught the ball in his hands and threw it back at Ryan. He leapt into the air as the explosion ripped up the ground, fragments of cement hit Ryan as he hit the floor with a thud.

"Come on Ryan" taunted Logan as Ryan got to his feet, brushing the dust off him, "You got a blade, use it!"

"Okay…" said Ryan, he looked nervously at his shiny metal hands, "Err…Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

He groaned as his hands went all floppy again, making Logan laugh again.

"Every time I see that, I just want to laugh!" laughed Logan "Now let me show you what else I can do! Tesla Dynamo!"

He opened his cloak, revealing a dagger. He waved his hand over it and it magically hovered above his hand.

"The Tesla Dynamo also allows me to control metal using magnetic fields" said Logan "Like this!"

He pointed his finger forward and the dagger shot like a bullet at Ryan, just missing his ear. Ryan ducked and weaved as he tried to dodge the dagger.

"Come on Ryan!" called Kimiko "You can do it!"

"Show that creep you got the skills!" cheered Jermaine. Ryan rolled backwards, out of breath from trying to dodge the dagger. Logan flicked his finger and the dagger flew back into Logan's hands.

"Phew…" gasped Ryan as he got to his feet, "It seems that Logan has learned some new tricks since I last beat him, too bad I'm going to beat him again!"

Logan smirked at him as he raised his hands at him.

"Let's see you try and kill me without any hands!" said Logan "Tesla Dynamo!"

Ryan gasped as he felt his liquid metal hands being stretched away from his arms, his jaw dropped as Logan made his hands hover above his head.

"Ahh! My hands!" gasped Ryan as he waved his arms, "What did you do?"

"I can control all things metal" said Logan as he made Ryan's hands into all sorts of shapes and sizes, "Like your hands for example…"

* * *

Dojo's eyes widened as he watched Logan mould Ryan's hands into different shapes, something twigged in his brain as he realised something. 

"That's how they work…" said Dojo "The Tesla Dynamo's brother…"

"Dojo?" said Colza as she noticed Dojo's expression, "You okay?"

"Ryan!" called Dojo "You need to get the Tesla Dynamo! You need it to use the Sejoer Lzaas Blades!"

"Err…Okay!" called Ryan "I'll try!"

"Ha! Good luck!" called Logan in a sarcastic voice; he waved his hands so Ryan's hands shrunk back to his body, "Just try it! Tesla Dynamo!"

Logan's dagger shot at Ryan again, but he was too quick for it. He grabbed the hilt, so when Logan pulled the dagger back, he pulled Ryan with him.

"Sejoer Lzaas Blades!" yelled Ryan as he held his fist out. As soon as his fist hit Logan, it covered his face in sticky liquid metal goo. While he tried to get it off, Ryan grabbed the dagger with his other hand and cut the black armband off. He grinned as he strapped it to his shoulder, he suddenly felt even more powerful than ever, but was still nowhere near working out how his Wudai weapon worked. Logan roared as he pulled the metal slime of his face, it flew back to Ryan, but sparks came out of the metal as it automatically morphed into his hands again.

"Cool…" said Ryan as he looked at his hands, the odd spark was now jumping from his hand.

"You may have the Wu" growled Logan "But you still don't know how to use it!"

He lunged at Ryan, wielding the dagger.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Watch out!"

Logan slid below Ryan and swung his leg under him, knocking Ryan to the ground. He grinned as he stood over Ryan, holding the dagger firmly in his hand.

"Now it's my turn to kill you!" yelled Logan as he thrust the dagger at Ryan. Ryan raised his hands to try and stop him, but it was no use. He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of a solid metal dagger hit another solid metal object. Ryan heard everyone gasp, including Logan. He slowly opened his eyes to see two sharp swords crossed over each other, blocking Logan's dagger.

"Crap…" said Logan "So you've worked out how to use the Sejoer Lzaas Blades…Good for you"

Logan moved away from Ryan, he gasped as the twin blades shrunk back into Ryan's normal hand shape.

"My Wudai weapon…" said Ryan as he looked at his metal hands, "This is so cool…"

Logan tried to charge at Ryan again, Ryan was startled as his hands melted into metal balls that stuck out of his arms. Sparks came out of them as they moulded into two large swords again. There was a loud clang as Ryan swung the swords in front of Logan, blocking his dagger.

"What is that?" gasped Clay as they all stared at Ryan's swords, "That was weirder than Aunty May's black jam pie!"

"It's the true power of his Wudai weapon" said Dojo "The Sejoer Lzaas Blades makes your hands into liquid metal, and the Tesla Dynamo creates a magnetic field that controls the metal, allowing Ryan to make his hands into two swords!"

"So you can use your weapon!" said Logan "Let's see you can actually use it to beat me!"

"Oh, I can beat you now" said Ryan as he swung the swords around, moving into a battle stance, "Master Fung taught me who to use swords, twice the sword, twice the pain…"

* * *

**UXD: **A magnetically controlled liquid metal sword, that is probably one of my best made weapons yet 

**Kaida: **Go, Ryan! Slice Logan into salami!

**Ryan: **Where's Ze-Smai?

**Kaida: **You mean "Super" Ze-Smai? She's…somewhere…

**UXD:** Uhh…Okay…R&R!


	19. Body Double

Aww…Everyone's gone…I hate the holiday time, people disappear…And just when something big is going to happen in my story…Oh well, Thank you if you did reveiw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**19: Body Double**

Ryan roared as he lunged at Logan, swinging his twin swords around like a helicopter. Logan leapt into the air, missing Ryan's blades as they sliced through the air. Logan pulled out his dagger and slashed it at Ryan, but he managed to block the dagger.

"Dude" said Raimundo as Ryan threw Logan off him, "Ryan's weapon is cool"

"Hmm…" thought Omi "His shift shaping weapon is like mine! Copycat…"

Logan spun his leg under Ryan's legs again, but Ryan jumped over it and jumped up onto the wall.

"You impress me Ryan" said Logan as he juggled the dagger in his hand, "You really are Rycon incarnated"

Ryan narrowed his eyes as he jumped down from the wall, he slashed his sword at Logan, but he jumped back to avoid them.

"Hannibal said the same thing" said Ryan as he walked toward Logan, "Who is this Rycon?"

Logan grinned as he fiddled with his dagger.

"Tell me!" said Ryan "This Rycon must be the key to what you two are planning!"

Logan dashed at Ryan with his dagger, he ripped through his shirt and Ryan felt the cold blade against his skin. Kimiko shrieked as Ryan fell to the floor, he clutched his chest as he looked up at Logan.

"Ha! I win!" laughed Logan; Ryan ran his hand over his body, the blade cut through his shirt but it only skimmed his skin, just scratching him slightly.

"Ha! Jokes on you!" laughed Ryan "I still have blood in me!"

Logan lunged at Ryan again, swiping at him wildly. Ryan moved left and right, dodging the blade.

"Hold still!" yelled Logan "Let me kill you!"

Ryan raised his sword hand and cut through his long green clock, removing half of it.

"Ah!" gasped Logan "This cloak was made from Dragon fibres! One of the rarest fabrics in the world!"

"You can buy it cheap from Altitude Limit…" sighed Colza. Logan roared as he lunged at Ryan, the blade struck the Tesla Dynamo. It deactivated, turning Ryan's hands back to normal. Ryan then swung a punch at Logan, as he knew how to control the Sejoer Lzaas Blades; they stayed in their solid metal form. He hit Logan hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ugh…" groaned Logan "You sucker punched me, son of a bitch!"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he walked up to Logan.

"Well you asked for it" said Ryan "So here's the deal, you surrender and turn over our Wu"

Logan growled as he looked up at him, he tried to stand up but Ryan summoned a blade out of his hand and held it near his face.

"Also, you're going to tell us what is going on" said Ryan "Because we're curious of what's happening…"

* * *

_**In Chase's Lair…**_

Chase grinned as he looked into his magic spying eyeball; he had watched the whole fight from the comfort of his lair.

"That's my boy" said Chase "A fighter till the end"

He looked over at Logan who was on the floor at the mercy of Ryan.

"Heh…I've got that traitor right where I want him…" said Chase as he looked over towards a dark corner of the room, "Guardian Angel, "help" Ryan get rid of Logan…"

"Are you sure master?" said a voice from the darkness, "This will be difficult because Ryan isn't easy to Synapse tap into…And if I do, I will never be able to do it again?"

Chase nodded his head towards the darkness.

"Very well" said Guardian Angel "I'll do my best…"

There was a low buzzing noise as an evil glowing eye looked back at Chase, Chase grinned as tiny sparks of light travelled up wires that came out of the figure's head.

"Ryan..." said Guardian Angel "Kill Logan…"

**_

* * *

Back at the temple… _**

"Very well…" sighed Logan "I surrender…"

Back at the temple… 

Ryan grinned as he looked down at him.

"I knew you would see it my way" said Ryan. His eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head.

"_Ryan…Kill Logan…_"

Ryan gave Logan a blank stare as he looked down at him and moved the blade so it was under Logan's neck.

"Whoa!" gasped Logan as he felt cold steel against his skin, "Watch the blade!"

Ryan said nothing as he raised the blade and brought it down sharply, Logan rolled out the way just as the blade hit the ground hard.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko noticing something wrong with the look in his eyes, "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

Ryan ignored her as he ran after him, swinging both blades wildly at him.

"Must kill enemy of Chase" said Ryan in a monotone voice, "Must kill enemy of Chase"

Logan gasped as he leapt over him and onto the wall above where Kimiko and the others were standing.

"Logan" said Omi "What did you do to him? What's wrong with him?"

"Guardian Angel" said Logan "Damn you Chase! Chase created it to control us using mind control"

"Us?" said Jermaine "You mean Ryan and…"

Ryan roared as he sliced through the wall, sending rubble flying across the grounds. Kimiko and the others dived out of the way as the wall crumbled away. Logan fell from the roof, right on top of Ryan. Kimiko screamed as she covered her mouth, everyone else just gasped as they looked at Logan. A few breathless gasps escaped his mouth as his body was skewered on Ryan's swords; each blade had pierced each of his lungs.

* * *

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as he felt his mind become foggy, "What just…" 

He gasped as he saw Logan's limp body on his twin swords. He quickly retracted the blades back into his hands, Logan's body fell to the ground, and the last remaining part of his cloak was turning a deep scarlet red.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko as they all ran to him, "You…You killed him!"

Ryan jaw dropped as he looked at his blood soaked metal hands; he pulled of his metal gloves and threw them across the ground.

"I killed him…" gasped Ryan as he began to panic, "But how did I…But I didn't…What happened?"

"Damn you Guardian Angel…" groaned Logan as he fell to the ground, "He used you to kill me…"

"What do you mean?" said Ryan as he knelt down beside him. Logan's eyes began to grow heavy as he looked up at him.

"A voice…You heard a voice…Didn't you?" groaned Logan "It was Guardian Angel…I don't know who or what he is…But Chase used him to control you when you were on the Heylin side…and me before I was with Hannibal…"

"But I thought the Shadow of Fear controlled Ryan?" said Clay.

"The Shadow of Fear is used to make Ryan evil…" groaned Logan "But Guardian Angel did the controlling part…We just puppets…Both us just pawns in a huge game of Chess called… Project "Apocalypse Clone"…"

"Project…"Apocalypse Clone"?" said Ryan as he looked at him.

"Crap…" gasped Logan as he covered his mouth, "Shouldn't have said that…No matter…You can't stop it…"

Logan's head fell back; he let out a weak sigh as he grinned and looked up at the sky, blood oozing out of his body.

"Ryan…" smirked Logan as he looked up at him, "We're not too different…You and I…In fact we're the same…"

"Shut up!" yelled Kimiko "Ryan is nothing like you!"

If that is true?" said Logan as a dark smirk spread across his face, "How come I know how to use the Sejoer Lzaas Blades?"

They all looked speechless at him.

"The truth is…We can both use it…" groaned Logan "We're… We're both the same person…"

"What do you mean?" said Ryan. Logan said nothing as he moved his hands behind his back and undid his mask. Slowly, he removed his mask, everyone gasped as they saw his face.

"R…R…Ryan…" gasped Raimundo "He's…He's…"

Ryan was too speechless to reply, he was too busy staring what he first thought was a mirror, but it Logan's face.

"Logan…" gasped Ryan "You're…"

"Yes Ryan…" groaned Logan "I am you…You are me…We're the same person…"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" gasped Kimiko "Logan is an exact copy of Ryan?" 

"Chase cloned me from himself to test Ryan against himself…" groaned Logan, he spluttered as his body lost more blood.

"This is getting in of foot…" said Omi "All these plots and plans have confused me"

"Out of hand, Omi" said Raimundo, "But I agree…"

"So it was you who raided the temple?" said Clay.

Ryan looked down at Logan; his eyes were almost completely closed.

"Ryan" groaned Logan "Don't interfere with my master's plans…You will die if you do…"

Ryan narrowed his eyes as he lifted him up by his collar.

"Oh yeah?" said Ryan "I'm going to find out what going on…And we're going to put an end to it! Once and for all!"

Logan laughed as his body went limp. He sighed weakly as his head fell to the side. The last wisp of air that came out of his mouth, he mumbled something inaudible.

"He's…dead" said Kimiko in a slightly shocked but relieved voice, "Good riddance…"

Ryan put his arm around her as she rested her head on him. Suddenly, Logan's body began to crystal into a brilliant purple colour, they gasped as his body became like a purple ice statue. Ryan reached out and touched Logan's fragile crystal body, they all gasped again and stepped back as his body dissolved into purple dust.

"Okay…" said Jermaine as he looked at Omi, "That was weird…Is that how all Heylin people die?"

Omi shrugged his shoulders as they all looked at Ryan; he had turned his back and was looking at his Wudai weapon.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"We must stop them…" said Ryan quietly, "We must…"

* * *

So Logan Young was another clone, but what about Guardian Angel? Well at least Logan's dead…R&R! 


	20. Saying Something Stupid…

Thank you for R&R! I think we have had a bit too much action, so it is time for a few romantic chapters, remember Ryan promised Kimiko he'd take her on a date before he went to Texas? This is it, beautifully written around the lyrics of what I think is one of the most classic romance songs ever written and sung by our very own Ryan and Kimiko! Enjoy!

(P.S. Cheese, Kosmic?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own Frank Sinatra's "Saying something stupid" (I think that's what it's called…)**

**

* * *

****_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**20: Saying Something Stupid…**

Ryan sighed as he sat in his room; he turned his head and looked at the Sejoer Lzaas Blades that were on his bedside table. The orange light of the sunset shone through the window, causing light to reflect off onto the wall. He looked up as he heard Kimiko walk into the room.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

Ryan mumbled as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Jermaine's leaving, he's going back home" said Kimiko "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Ryan rolled over, Kimiko sighed as she sat down next to Ryan.

"Logan, isn't it?" said Kimiko. Ryan sighed as he looked up at her.

"I killed him…" said Ryan "Even though he was evil…I still took someone's life…"

"Ryan, Logan said it was that Guardian Angel' fault…" said Kimiko as she stroked his cheek, "Please try not to think about it anymore…"

"I know…" said Ryan as he sat up, "But I feel…partly responsible for his death…"

"Don't beat yourself up" said Kimiko "Think of it this way…He's gone, never to bother us again"

Ryan sighed as he looked over at Kimiko; she lent forward and gently planted a kiss on his lips.

"You're right" said Ryan as he took her hands in his, "With Logan out of the way there is nothing between us and Chase, all we have to do…is defeat them"

Kimiko smiled as she kissed him again.

"See?" said Kimiko "Cheer up, I hate seeing you sad…"

They kissed again; he seemed to kiss more passionately this time. She felt his hands move onto her back, massaging her gently. She gave a soft moan as he moved down to her neck. Ryan knew that Kimiko was easily turned on by kissing her neck. She giggled as Ryan kissed her soft skin, his tongue gently tickling her.

"Easy Ryan…" said Kimiko "Save some for our date tonight…"

"Oh yeah" said Ryan as he let Kimiko go, "Our so called "two month anniversary", what are we doing?"

Kimiko smiled as she stood up and walked out of his room.

"Master Fung gave us sometime off" said Kimiko "We're going to Tokyo again…"

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

Ryan stood outside Kimiko's room as she got ready for their date. He looked out the window, the sun was just setting and it looked like it was going to be a clear night.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "Are you ready for our date?"

"Ready when you are" said Ryan as he checked his formal clothes.

"You're ready, are you?" said Kimiko "But are you ready for me?"

Ryan looked up as Kimiko opened her curtain, she smiled as she walked towards him, and making sure she was showing off what she was wearing. She was wearing the same red dress she wore when they went to Tokyo first time. She had her hair down so it flowed down to her shoulders, except two curls that hung from in front of her ears. She also had her blue sapphire Dragon Crest hanging from her neck.

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan "Kimiko…"

"What?" said Kimiko as she looked at herself, "Did I do something wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he smiled at her, "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are"

Kimiko beamed as she put her arms around him.

"Ryan, you treat me like I'm royalty" said Kimiko "Please treat me like a normal girl"

Ryan rested his head against hers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kimiko" said Ryan "With a face, body and heart as good as yours, you deserve to be treated like royalty…Now let's go on what I promise will be one of the best nights we will ever spend together…"

Kimiko's smiled got bigger as she kissed him on the lips; she grabbed her handbag and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" said Kimiko as she slashed the air; she held Ryan's hand as they both walked through the vortex together.

* * *

The two of them walked hand in hand through Tokyo, the sun had gone down and the nightlife had just begun to stir. 

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she looked up at him, "This is going to be so much fun"

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Ryan as he put his arm around her, "Let's start…"

_**Ryan: I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me…**_

They both started the evening at a restaurant that Kimiko used to go to before she joined the temple for a candlelit dinner. They both got a seat near a window that over looked the Tokyo bay. Kimiko sighed as she stared dreamily at the boats as they floated in the dark waters of the bay.

"My dad used to take me out on those boats when I was young…" sighed Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he took her hands in his over the table.

"Maybe someday…" said Ryan "I can take you out on them"

Kimiko smiled as she looked at him, his eyes were filled with serenity and affection.

**_Kimiko: And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me…_**

"No way!" laughed Ryan, almost choking on his food, "I don't believe you!"

"I'm serious!" giggled Kimiko "Me and Lizz then hid it while Hannah and Kelko kept them busy, and they never ever found out about it!"

The two of them laughed as they tried to eat their food without choking on it.

"Ahh Kimiko…" sighed Ryan "You can tell a lot about a person by her friends, and you have such great friends…"

Kimiko blushed as she went back to her food.

_**Ryan: And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two…**_

They both finished their dinner and went off for a walk along the bay side. They admired the coloured lights that shone from the boats and buildings around them in the ripples of the bay water, shapes of different colours floated in the calm waters.

_**Kimiko: And then I go and spoil it all…**_

_**Ryan: By saying something stupid like…**_

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hmm?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him. He smiled at her as she rested her head on him.

"Do you want ice-cream?" said Ryan. Kimiko nodded as they headed towards the city centre.

_**Both: I love you…**_

The two of them both walked into the Ice-cream parlour and sat down, they ordered the one of the biggest ice-cream between each other; Ryan let Kimiko choose which one.

_**Ryan: I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before…**_

After the ice-cream, they both headed to the park that was in front of the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscraper. They both walked through the park, where they sat on the grass and watched the moon; it shone down on the two young lovers like a big silver diamond.

_**Kimiko: And though it's just a line to you, for me its true, it never seemed so right before…**_

Kimiko moved over next to Ryan and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The moon's beautiful tonight" said Kimiko. Ryan sighed as his hand gently stroked her long black locks.

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "But I'd rather look at you"

Kimiko smiled as she turned over and looked up at him.

"Aww, I could watch you all night too…" sighed Kimiko.

_**Ryan: I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through…**_

Ryan noticed a small bunch of purple lilies were growing behind then. He grinned as he plucked one of them and held it in front of Kimiko's face.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko as she took the flower from him, "That's beautiful! Thank you!"

"May I?" said Ryan as he took the flower, he raised it to her head and put it in her hair.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "You're so sweet…"

_**Kimiko: But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you…**_

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he looked up at the moon, it hung above the tall skyscraper, "I have something to show you…"

"What is it?" said Kimiko as she looked up at him. Ryan smiled as he got to his feet and pulled her to her feet.

"Close your eyes" said Ryan .Kimiko smiled as she as she was told. She felt his arms around him, followed by a strong gust of wind that seemed to lift her off her feet. She felt the wind blow in her face. She turned her head towards Ryan's chest; it felt warm and comforting after being in the cold winds.

"Okay" said Ryan as he put her down, "Look now"

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko as she looked down from the top of the skyscraper at the Tokyo city below, "It's…beautiful…"

_**Ryan: The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the nights so blue…**_

Ryan put his arms around her as he looked up at the moon.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she turned to him, "This has been the most romantic night ever…Thank you"

Ryan looked down at her; her blue eyes looked at him with tears in them.

"Anything for you…" said Ryan. Her bottom lip began to quiver as their heads began to move closer together.

_**Kimiko: And then I go and spoil it all…**_

Kimiko shuddered with pleasure as she felt his breath across her skin and his hands around her waist.

_**Ryan: By saying something stupid like...**_

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko as she hugged him as tightly as she could, praying she could never let go, "I love you so much…"

_**Both: I love you…**_

Their lips touched. She moaned softly as she felt the wind in her hair and his hands massage her hips as they went deeper into the moment. As they were both alone on top of the skyscraper, they felt they were the only people in the world, but they didn't care, not one bit.

**_Both: I love you…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Meanwhile, at Chase's lair…**_

"Master…" said Guardian Angel "I'm detecting a strange unidentified energy source coming from Ryan"

"Ignore it" said Chase as he tried to focus on his current plans.

"Master, this source of energy is nothing like I have seen" said Guardian Angel "This could be a threat against us"

"Keep an eye on them then" said Chase as he went back to his plans, "And don't worry…I all ready know about this energy…"

* * *

Err…I wasn't too sure about the last part, but it has significant importance later on in the story. But ignoring that, this has to be the most romantic chapter ever, comparable to only TBotD: Cp24…maybe. R&R! 


	21. Just the Two of Us

**Ryan:** Thank you for R&R! I'm sorry UXD isn't here, but he's…busy…

**UXD:** (In background) UNI! UNI! I GOT INTO UNI!

**Ryan:** Here is part two of me and Kimiko's date, after we finished in Tokyo, we went back to her place for the night…And no, we didn't do it, if you know what I mean…Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

****_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**21: Just the Two of Us**

_**Next Morning, at Château Tohomiko…**_

Kimiko's eyes flickered as she yawned softly. She looked up at the window; the sun was just rising over the Tokyo skyline. She sighed as she rested her head back on her bed, smiling as she remembered what happened last night. It seemed too good to be true, as if it was a beautiful dream. She yawned as she pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into her bed, smiling to herself. They didn't finish their date until late in the evening, and they didn't want to go back to the temple, they wanted to have more fun together, the kind of fun that only they could do when they were alone. They decided to head back to Kimiko's place instead, they probably get in trouble with Master Fung, but at least they could at least sleep in next morning. She rested her head back on her bed, but woke up again as she noticed something different. She wasn't sleeping on a pillow, she was sleeping on something quite hard; it wasn't as comfortable as a bed, but it was warm and sort of cosy. It gently rose and fell in rhythm as Kimiko rested her head against it, she smiled as she realised she had spent the night sleeping with her head resting on top of Ryan's chest. She gently stroked his chest as she watched him breathe softly; a small content smile was on his face. She rolled off him onto her side of the bed and lay beside him, gently brushing his cheek.

"Thank you…" whispered Kimiko as she rested her body against him and kissed him on the cheek, "Last night was even better than the last time we came here…"

She kissed him again, but on the lips this time. He mumbled slightly as he turned towards her still asleep, she smiled as she rested her head on her pillow and just watched him for a few minuets.

* * *

She then checked her clock, 8:45, everyone would be wondering where they were. So she slowly climbed out of bed, but was immediately pulled back into her bed by a pair of arms that wrapped around her. She smiled as the arms tightened softly around her, hugging her as if she was a teddy bear. 

"No…Don't get up Kimiko…" mumbled Ryan in a half asleep mood, "Stay here with me for a bit longer…"

He gently rolled her over so she was on top of him again; she looked down at him, his eyes were just opening as he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled as she lent down towards him and touched her lips to his. Her hands moved through the tangled mess that was his hair as his hands moved around her waist and up her chest, she opened her eyes as she realised she wasn't wearing many clothes, but she didn't care. She giggled as she felt his fingers gently tickle her sides, and moaned softly as she felt his lips slide ever so softly down her face and onto her neck where he kissed and sucked her neck.

"Ryan…" moaned Kimiko slightly as she griped his body with one hand and put the other hand around the back of his neck, pushing her body gently against his, "Ahh…Thanks for…everything…"

Ryan grinned as he tenderly rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Kimiko, you know I will do anything for you…" whispered Ryan as he kissed her forehead lightly, "Just say the word…And I'll be there for you…"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged him again. She looked over at her bedside; her purse with the Golden Tiger Claws in it and the purple lily that Ryan gave her last night was there. Her eyes moved towards her chair where most of her and Ryan's clothes were draped all over it. She then turned to Ryan, he was busy playing with her hair by pulling on the curls and having them spring back to where they were.

* * *

"Come on Ryan" sighed Kimiko as she rolled off him and grabbed her dressing gown, "We need to get up, and my dad knows you're here, but he doesn't know you're sleeping with me, I don't want him to catch us in bed together with hardly any clothes on" 

"Oh, I see" said Ryan as he stretched his arms, "So I'm guessing he doesn't know about us having sex the last time we where her, just after we were almost assassinated?"

"Nope" said Kimiko as she grabbed her clothes, "And I'd like it to stay that way, my dad will go ballistic if he found out about my…lost virginity"

Ryan grinned as he climbed out of bed and walked towards her as she rummaged through his and her clothes. Her phone began to ring, but before she could get it, Ryan grabbed it and held it above her head, just out of her reach.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko as she tried to jump and grab it, "Give it to me! It could be Kelko!"

Ryan grinned as he looked down at her as she tried to climb up him.

"Say I'm the best and I may give it back" said Ryan. Kimiko sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay…You're the best…" sighed Kimiko "Now can I answer it, your majesty?"

Ryan's grinned as he looked down as her innocent face.

"Not yet" said Ryan "Now lap dance for me"

"What!" said Kimiko "No way!"

"Sorry" said Ryan as he held the phone even higher, "No lap dance, no phone!"

"Ryan…" pouted Kimiko as she lent against him, "Give it to me…"

Ryan stuck his tongue playfully at her; she stuck her tongue back at him as she gave up and went back to looking around her room for something.

"Hello?" said Ryan as he put the phone to his ear.

"_Ryan?_" said Raimundo on the other end, "_Where's Kimiko?_"

"She's fine" said Ryan as he looked at her, "She's busy putting clothes on"

"_Putting clothes on, huh?_" said Raimundo "_I'm guessing the date went very well_"

"Hell yeah" said Ryan "She was happy from the start of the date and got even happier, right up to when we got back to her room…"

"_Whoa ho!_" said Raimundo "_Did you two…get busy with each other again?_"

"Nah" said Ryan "We made a deal not to do it again until we read to handle the consequences like grown-ups"

"_But you still did something with her, didn't you?_" said Raimundo.

"No, I was a perfect gentleman" said Ryan "I escorted her to her room, said goodnight and went to bed, that was all"

"Psst! Ryan!" whispered Kimiko as she moved towards Ryan, "I can't find my dress!"

"Where we when I took it off you?" said Ryan as he put his hand over the phone.

"Err…I think you were kissing me up against the door when you removed it" said Kimiko as she thought back to last night when they got in, "Either that or it was when you had me pinned down on the bed and you were massaging my body all over…"

"I don't know" said Ryan as he shrugged his shoulders and put the phone back to his ear, "At least you knew where we put your underwear…"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and giggled as she went off to find the rest of her clothes.

"Sorry about that Raimundo" said Ryan "Anyway why are you calling? I don't think you called to find out about my love life?"

"_Nah_" said Raimundo "_Kimiko's Black Box Decoder has been beeping no-stop since it intercepted an email from Jack_"

"Oh really?" said Ryan "What did it say?"

"_It's mostly encrypted_" said Raimundo "_But it says something about something called the Eclipse Reactor, does it mean anything to you?_"

"The Eclipse Reactor?" said Ryan "The legendary elemental fusion reactor constructed billions and billions of years ago? Used by our ancestors but banished to the void between dimensions because it's extremely powerful? Nah, means nothing to me"

"_Oh well, get back to the temple_" said Raimundo "_We're going to look into this after you and Kimiko finish scrubbing the temple halls! Ha ha!_"

"What!" gasped Ryan "What do you mean? Hello? Hello? Damn, he hung up!"

Ryan grumbled as Kimiko came in, tying her hair back and putting the purple lily in her hair.

"What wrong?" said Kimiko "Who was it? What did they say?"

"Raimundo said we have to scrub the halls…" grumbled Ryan as he sat on her bed.

"Well…" sighed Kimiko as she sat down beside him, "In order to persuade Master Fung to get the night off…I sort of promised him we'd…scrub the halls…Sorry…"

Ryan looked up at her; she looked back at him with a sort of glum face. Ryan smiled as he moved next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey…" said Ryan as he kissed her, "It was worth it…"

She smiled as they both kissed, they then got themselves ready and teleported back to the temple with the Golden Tiger Claws.

* * *

**Ryan:** Aww…More romance…R&R! 

**UXD:** (Hugs DeafLizgon) LIZZ! I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! (Hugs Shel-Shel) SHELLY! I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! (Hugs Jenrya282) JENNY! I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY!

**Ryan:** (Sigh)


	22. The Eclipse Reactor

**Ryan:** Calm?

**UXD:** Yes…

**Ryan:** Sure?

**UXD:** Yes…Thank you for R&R! Enjoy this next chapter and…Welcome back, Hanbags!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**22: The Eclipse Reactor**

_**Later that day…**_

Ryan and Kimiko groaned as they walked out of the now sparking clean halls.

"There you go…Master Fung…" groaned Ryan as he fell into a chair, "The hall…is clean now…"

Omi looked on the floor, he grinned as he saw his reflection in the floor.

"Wow! Good work Ryan!" said Omi "I have never seen myself look so good on the floor!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes as he looked over at Ryan and Kimiko as they rubbed their sore arms.

"Come, enough small talk" said Raimundo "We need to investigate this email from Jack"

I'm…on it…" groaned Kimiko as she walked towards the dormitory, followed by Raimundo and Master Fung.

"Poor girl…" sighed Ryan as he continued to rub his sore arms, "Her arms aren't built for scrubbing…"

"Well you should of though about that before you decided to go on your dating…" said Omi as he walked off, "You should have been training for your promotion, not doing this "shagging" that everyone is saying you two are doing…"

Ryan lunged at Omi, only to be held back by Clay, which was easy because Ryan was incredibly weak from scrubbing.

"Easy buckaroo" said Clay as he restrained Ryan, "It's Omi, you know what he's like…"

"Let me at him…" grumbled Ryan "I'll kick his butt…Even with the small amount of strength I have left…"

* * *

Kimiko spent a few minuets trying to decode the encrypted email while the others stood around her. 

"So what did we know when it got here?" said Ryan as he watched Kimiko type on her keyboard.

"By fiddling about with Kimiko's laptop" said Raimundo, he took a step back as Kimiko glared at him for touching her laptop, "I managed to decode a tiny part of the email; it said "Eclipse Reactor""

"Hmm…" thought Dojo "That name does ring a bell, Dashi said something about it"

"What did he say?" said Colza.

"I'm not too sure on the details" said Dojo "But he said that there are two Shen Gong Wu that he thinks can get to it"

"And they are?" said Omi. Dojo shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Kimiko, she had managed to decode some of the letters, but they still didn't make sense.

"So what exactly is this "Eclipse Reactor"?" said Clay "Sounds like it's some sort of mystical engine?"

"Close enough Clay, from what I've hear, it is a power generator" said Ryan "But it was built and lost billions and billions of years ago so no one has ever seen it, it is currently hidden in some parallel universe for protection from evil"

"Oh! I've done it!" said Kimiko "I've worked out a few of the decoding codes for the email, but it's the best I can do"

"Okay" said Ryan as they all crowded around her laptop, "Let's see what we got…"

"_D…r Chase…_

…_a…int…s…ng proposition…or…;…h…y…u…ar o…the…Eclipse Reactor?…a…e…f immense power…at can g…ntee total world conquest. I…d…e to…re t…t info wi…u, bec…e I…e something that can help you…ea…y…d…u…av…something that can help me…, if…k together…rule…e world!… t…h you,_

_Jack_"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "It's gone to Chase, they're up to something…"

"This isn't good" said Omi "Jack is no threat, but when he teams up with Chase, it can only mean bad news…"

"Not only that" said Raimundo "Jack knows that if the plan is rubbish, Chase will fry him, his new plan must be good if he is going to give it to Chase…"

"And since when did Jack want to share with his plans with Chase anyway?" said Kimiko "This is just strange"

"Well let's go get some answers…" said Ryan "Let's pay Jack a little visit…"

* * *

**_Later, in a basement / evil lair…_**

Raimundo charged in, immediately throwing one of Jack's robot stands to the ground.

"Rai, why do you do that?" said Kimiko as she walked past him into the lair, "You trash one of his robots every time we come here"

"Err…I don't know…" said Raimundo "It's sort of become a habit…"

Ryan walked into the centre of the lair, numerous glass bottles were smashed on Jack's desk and papers littered the floors around his filling cabinets as if someone had been franticly searching for something.

"There was a struggle here…" said Ryan as looked around, "Someone had come here looking for something, and I bet Jack didn't want it to be found…"

"But what would come after something Jack had?" said Clay as Ryan walked towards Jack's computer, "I can't see why anyone would want anything he has, all he has is robots and they don't work"

Ryan looked up at the computer screen, a large picture of what looked like the layout of an expansive labyrinth.

"Hello? What's this?" said Kimiko as she stood next to Ryan and looked at the screen, "It looks like blueprints to one of Jack's creations…"

She sat down at the chair and began to type as the others gathered round her.

"Hmm…" thought Kimiko "According to this, this is Jack's creation No. 19588, codenamed: Shadow Ecliptis"

"Shadow Ecliptis?" said Omi "What on dirt's name is that?"

Kimiko did more typing, certain images appeared on the screen and Kimiko gasped as she lent back in the chair and looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" gasped Kimiko "This thing is huge! It is apparently roughly two thirds the size of the moon and weighs over ten jillion tonnes!"

"Jillion?" said Raimundo "What's a jillion?"

"Who cares?" said Kimiko "How the hell is Jack going to build this thing?"

"More importantly" said Ryan "What does it do"

Kimiko did some more typing and another few images came up.

"It doesn't say what this colossal thing is" said Kimiko "Let's see what's on the checklist, maybe which can help…"

She clicked on one of the images and a huge list of items came up.

"Wow…" gasped Raimundo as they looked through the list, "Look at all these hi-tech items that he needs! Where the hell is he going to get them?"

"Nano-bot microprocessors, Particle Accelerators Cables…" said Kimiko as she went through the list, "Neuron Stupefying Lasers, Gravi-boosters…A Tachyon Dynamo Laser Shield?"

"What are all these things?" said Ryan as he saw her eyes go wider. He jaw fell open as she looked at them.

"There is only one place where you can get any of these things…" said Kimiko in a breathless voice, "In America…From NASA…"

"NASA?" gasped Clay "Does that mean this is a…"

"Yep" said Kimiko "This is a fully functioning, self-sustaining, orbital Bernoulli spherical space colony!"

They all looked at Kimiko with clueless faces.

"A space station would have been easier to say" said Ryan.

* * *

"Dude!" gasped Raimundo "Jack Spicer is building a space station?" 

"But how?" said Omi "If he was, wouldn't of someone have noticed by now?"

"I don't think he hasn't made it yet" said Kimiko as she scrolled to the bottom of the list, "It seems he is still missing on important piece, one that doesn't seem to exist…"

They all lent near the screen at the last item of the list, it was a generator with the capability of powering such a juggernaut.

"Impossible" said Clay "Nothing could power that thing! There isn't enough power in the world!"

Ryan looked to the side; a piece of paper with ancient handwriting was on the desk. He picked it up and looked at.

"Unless…" said Ryan "Jack managed to find a power source with unlimited elemental energy…Like the Eclipse Reactor for example…"

"No way! It's just a legend isn't it?" said Kimiko "But you said it has been hidden in a parallel universe for a billion, billion years?"

"It just so happens that Jack may have found the where it is…" said Ryan as he handed Omi the paper.

"But you said it was in a parallel universe" said Raimundo.

"And what parallel universe do we know about?" said Omi as he looked up from the paper. They all gasped as they reached the answer at the same time.

"The Ying-Yang world!" said all of them together.

"But how is he going to get there?" said Clay "We have both Yo-yos?"

"Jack can build a time machine" said Raimundo "He probably can make a dimensional portal to the Ying-Yang world"

"Are you sure it's there?" said Kimiko as she looked at Ryan.

"I don't know" said Ryan "But it is obvious that Jack is going to go there to find it with the help of Chase"

"So let's go!" said Omi as he headed to the exit, "Next stop! The Ying-Yang world!"

* * *

This is the first time I've put the story into the Ying-Yang world…R&R! 


	23. Two’s a Bad Complement

(Recorded Message_) Hullo everyone! I hope you had a relatively good weekend, thanks for R&R! Time for today's chapter! But I'm posting it early cuz I got to go somewhere, see you tomorrow! Bye! _BEEP!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**23: Two's a Bad Complement**

_**At Chase's Lair…**_

Chase took a deep breath as he meditated on the cliff top of his mountain lair. A cold wind blew over the harsh dry land, it would chill an ordinary person to the bone, but Chase was unaffected by its coldness. He opened his eyes as he heard the sound of helicopter blades, he groaned as his peaceful meditation was disturbed by Jack Spicer.

"Hello Chase!" called Jack in a cheery voice.

"Jack…" said Chase in a cold voice, "You always pick the most inopportune times to plan your visits…What is so important that you had to come disturb me?"

Jack grinned at him as he landed on the cliff top and deactivated his Heli-bot.

"I have a very interesting deal for you…" said Jack.

"Yes, so I've heard from your email…" said Chase as he got up and walked towards his lair.

"I guarantee this plan to be more foolproof as all of our plans put together!" said Jack as he walked beside him.

"You say that about every plan…" sighed Chase as he walked into the main room where Wuya was waiting for him.

"What's he doing here?" groaned Wuya as she saw Jack come into the room. Jack grinned as he walked towards the table in the middle of the room and pulled out a bundle of papers. Chase sighed as he sat down and began looking through the papers.

"Jack, do you ever stop annoying us?" said Wuya as she stood next to Jack and looked down at him. Jack frowned at her as she glared back.

"Get bent, Clown face…" sneered Jack as he walked past her and lent on the table, "So then Chase, what do you think?"

Chase looked at the last piece of paper and then looked up at Jack with a disgruntled stare.

"Jack…" said Chase as he got up from the table and walked towards him, "This is your plan?"

"Yep" said Jack "What do you think?"

Chase glared at him as he held Jack's plans in his fist.

"Jack…" said Chase "This is the best plan you have ever come up with…"

"Yeah Jack!" said Wuya "Now go back to your home and…WHAT?"

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Jack, this plan is perfect" said Chase after letting Wuya look through Jack's plans, "I'm currently planning something big too, and this will help me greatly!"

"Really?" said Jack as he looked up at him with starry eyes. Chase nodded as he turned towards his chair and sat down.

"As much as I hate your guts" said Chase "This will help me in my plans, I'm considering having you on as my…I can't believe I'm going to say this…partner…"

Jack squealed with joy as he danced around the room, Wuya groaned as she head butted the table.

"No…" groaned Wuya "This isn't happening…"

"If you don't like it…" said Jack as he skipped around her, "Stuff it!"

Chase chuckled as he watched Jack skip around the room some more.

"I don't think you heard me…" said Chase "I said I'm considering, there are some problems that I can see…"

Jack skidded to a halt and looked at him.

"Problems?" said Jack "What problems?"

Chase began looking through Jack's plans until he found the page he was looking for.

"Yes…" said Chase "The blueprints for your Shadow Ecliptis…How the hell are you going to make it? It will take millions of people millions of days to build it, plus you need millions and millions of dollars to fund it"

"Not with this…" said Jack as he grinned and reached into his bag, he pulled out the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, "All I have to do is wish for it!"

"Okay…" said Chase as he looked at Jack's plans, "Next problem, this so called Eclipse Reactor, according to your notes, it is one of the forbidden objects"

"That's correct" said Jack "It is protected by powerful magic, making it impossible to wish for it"

"So how are we going to get it?" said Chase "The Lost Halls where it is hidden is an impregnable fortress on the outside and an endless maze on the inside…"

"That's why I came to you instead of Hannibal Roy Bean" said Jack "You seem more capable of getting passed all the traps and monsters than the great Hannibal Roy Bean"

"The great Hannibal Roy Bean?" said Chase as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Err…I mean that dirty rascal!" stuttered Jack, he gave Chase a fake grin as he looked at him.

"Moving on…" said Chase as he rolled his eyes, "How do we get there? We don't have either of the Ying or Yang Yo-yos"

"Yes, but we don't need them" said Jack "We have this instead…"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a black box with a red button.

"Ladies, Gentlemen…and Wuya" said Jack, Wuya hissed at him as she turned her back to him, "I give you Jack Spicer's Ying-Yang Dimension Distorter!"

* * *

Jack giggled with excitement as he pushed the button; there was a flash of light as a large Ying-Yang symbol appeared on the wall. It begun to spin around until it became a swirling portal to the Ying-Yang world. 

"Jack Spicer, you have out done yourself again" said Chase as he got to his feet, "You have done what Grand Master Dashi did 1500 years ago and what Hannibal can do with his Ying Yang bird"

"Err…Yeah" said Jack as he avoided eye contact, "It's all my own…Err…work…"

"Okay" said Chase as he looked into the black and white world of the Ying-Yang world, "One last thing, what if the Xiaolin Dragons find out, I know for a fact that Dojo and Colza can detect inter-dimensional activity"

"Don't worry" said Jack as a dark grin spread across his face, "They won't even be able to keep up with us, because I have a plan…"

"Hmm…" thought Chase "I'm going give you the benefit of the doubt on this one, this plan could be the one that can help us conquer the world…"

Jack grinned as he gathered his plans, his Dimension Distorter and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and walked towards the portal.

"Come on then" said Jack in a cheery voice, "Let's get going!"

He leapt through the portal; Chase narrowed his eyes as he looked into the black and white portal.

"This is stupid" said Wuya "Since when has Jack made a plan that even has a small chance of succeeding?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing…" said Chase as he narrowed his eyes at the portal.

"Huh?" said Wuya as she looked at her, "You're having second thoughts on him?"

"How else could Jack Spicer get such a good plan and build a cross dimensional portal machine?" said Chase "Also, I thought Hannibal had the Treasure Chest…I think there is more to this meets the eye…"

They both stared at the portal; they could hear the strange sounds of the Ying-Yang world.

"We'll keep an eye on him" said Chase "Just to make sure…"

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"WHOA!" gasped Dojo and Colza at the same time, they both vibrated as if there was an earthquake.

"Dojo? Colza?" said Kimiko "Are you two okay?"

"I don't know…" said Dojo as they both stopped shaking, "Something apart from the Ying Yang Yo-yos has opened a portal to the Ying-Yang world"

"That must be Jack" said Kimiko "He and Chase must of made their move, we have to go after him to see what they're up too"

"Silver Manta Ray!" said Omi as he threw the Silver Manta Ray into the air; it flashed as it grew in size. They all jumped into the cockpit as it slowly hovered into the air.

"Good luck, young monks!" called Master Fung "Remember, everything isn't what it seems in the Ying-Yang world!"

The Silver Manta Ray flew through the air. Someone yelled "Ying-Yang Yo-yo!", and the Silver Manta Ray vanished into a black and white vortex.

* * *

(Recorded Message) _So Jack's plans are to build a space station…But what are Chase's? And how do his and Jack's plans connect? What will they find in the darkness of the Ying-Yang world? Will UXD stop asking questions and end today's chapter?...Yes…He will…Please leave a review after the tone! _BEEP! 


	24. The Lost Halls

Hello everyone! Thanks for R&R! Where were we…Oh yeah! Everyone was going to the Ying-Yang world!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

****_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**24: The Lost Halls**

_**In the Ying-Yang world…**_

"Once again…" sighed Raimundo "We're back in this strange world where everything weird happens…"

"It's not too bad" said Dojo "At least I don't have to fly here"

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he rested his face against the cockpit window, "I don't feel so good…"

"Ryan? You okay?" said Kimiko. Ryan groaned as he looked at her, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ryan? You don't look too good…" said Clay "You look greener than a field of green peas on St. Patrick's day"

"I'm…fine…" groaned Ryan "I'm just a bit…dizzy…"

"Hmm…" said Colza as she climbed onto his lap, "Ryan seems to suffer from Dimension Sickness, one in twenty people suffer from this, it's like Sea Sickness, but only when you cross dimensions"

"Whatever…" groaned Ryan "Can we land this thing?"

"Sure" said Omi as the controls began to shake, "I think the Ying-Yang world beginning to affect the Silver Manta Ray"

Omi steered the Silver Manta Ray to the ground and they all jumped out onto the smoky ground.

"Ahem…" coughed Ryan "Much better…Now where do we go now?"

They all looked around them; smoky mist covered the ground and strange Chinese symbols floated in the black sky.

"Man…" said Ryan "This place is weird…"

"This is only the beginning…" sighed Raimundo as he walked forward into a large cloud that was blowing towards them. He stepped into the cloud, there was a sudden gust of wind and the cloud dispersed into nothing.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan "The hell? Where did he go?"

"Over here!" called Raimundo. They all turned around and in the distance was Raimundo, who was waving to them.

"How did he get over there?" gasped Ryan.

"No one knows…" said Kimiko.

"And no one will ever know…" said Dojo.

* * *

They walked for hours; they walked through vast misty plains that went on forever, they came to a rocky empty place where the huge prison complex sat in the centre, the same prison which held Hannibal for 1500 years. They walked down the endless corridors of the Chi room, thousands and thousands of bottles lined the shelves around them. 

"Man…" said Ryan "This place is getting weirder by the second"

"Where are we actually going?" said Raimundo "We have been walking aimlessly around this place for hours"

"I think we're almost there" said Dojo as he slivered towards one of the shelves, in the middle of all the bluish purple bottles, was a dark scarlet red bottle.

"What's this?" said Kimiko as she looked at the bottle, "This isn't a normal Chi bottle…"

Dojo reached out to touch it, as soon as his fingers touched it; they were swallowed by a bright flash. As the light died down, they saw they were no longer in the Chi room, but standing on a cliff top over looking a vast canyon.

"Where are we now?" said Omi as he looked down, off the cliff edge. The canyon seemed to be so deep that they couldn't see the bottom, but that was impossible because a thick cloud of smoke covered the void of the canyon, filling it to the top.

"We're here" said Colza "The Lost Halls"

They all looked around; there was no sign of anything that resembled a Lost Hall, not even a normal hall.

"Over there…" sighed Colza as she pointed into the canyon. They all looked down into the misty canyon and gasped; the clouds were slowly thinning out, revealing a huge castle that filled the entire canyon.

"Oh my god…" gasped Raimundo as all of their jaws dropped, "That castle's huge!"

"The Lost Halls" said Dojo "A huge storage complex that is large enough to hold the world itself, if you need something hidden until the end of time or protected from evil, this is the place!"

"It's so big, no one has ever came out of it" said Colza "Plus it is filled with monsters and magic that guard the corridors"

"Hey! Look!" said Omi as he pointed down towards one of the castle entrances, "It's Jack, Wuya and Chase!"

They all looked down at the castle, just as Omi said; Chase, Wuya and Jack were trying to make their way into the magical complex.

"Huh?" said Wuya as she looked up at the cliff.

"What's wrong Wuya?" said Chase as Jack managed to cut through the door with a laser.

"It seems we have unwanted company" said Wuya as she narrowed her eyes at the dragons as Clay tied his rope to the cliff top and began to climb down the cliff.

"Don't worry about them…" said Jack as he pushed the wall to reveal a hole to get inside, "I know just what can get rid of them…Just leave it to me…"

* * *

"Watch yourself Kimiko" said Ryan as Kimiko shimmied down the last part of the rope, she let go of it and fell into Ryan's arms where he gently lowered her to the ground. 

"Looks like they're already in" said Dojo as he examined the hole, "Billions of years of magic and it have beaten by modern technology…"

"Come on" said Ryan as he stepped through the hole, "Let's go and see what we can find…"

They all walked through the dark corridors of the Lost Halls; there was an eerie silence as their footsteps echoed on the ground.

"Guys…" said Kimiko as she clung to Ryan, "This place is creeping me out…"

"Me too…" said Clay "This place is creepier than Aunty May…"

"…In a sponge bath" sighed Raimundo "Don't remind me…"

"Hey, look!" said Ryan as he pointed to a partially open door, "I think we have to go this way…"

He opened the door slowly, and it came open as two large suits of armour fell through the doorway and fell on the floor. Kimiko screamed as one of the figures heads fell off and rolled across the floor towards her. She dived behind Ryan as a pair of red eyes stared up at them.

"What the hell is that?" cried Kimiko. Omi cautiously walked towards the helmet and picked it up; a tiny puff of dust came out as the red glowing eyes disappeared.

"Hmm…" thought Dojo as he examined the helmet, "It seems to a Magi-Knight"

"A Magi-Knight?" said Raimundo as he gave one of the suits a kick.

"A suit of armour powered by magic" said Dojo, "Used to guard to corridors of the Lost Halls"

"They didn't last long" said Ryan as he lifted up one of the suits of armour, it was a dark blue with thin gold markings on it and a large burn hole, right through the middle of its chest, "Look's like Chase and Wuya busted them pretty bad…"

"Oh my god…" gasped Kimiko, they turned around to see her looking through the door they just opened. They all stuck their head through the door and gasped themselves at what they saw. A huge room filled with glass cases, each one had a strange, unidentifiable object in them.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as they walked into the room, "It's like a…a museum…"

"This is one of the storage rooms" said Colza as she examined a sign was written in an unknown language, "Floor 1, Room 1628622647 to be exact"

"This is most amazing!" said Omi as he walked past the rows of glass cases, "The objects here are most wondrous, the Holy Grail, the Grim Reaper's Scythe, the long lost deleted scenes of the original Star Wars Trilogy!"

"This place is just a big storage dump for dangerous, powerful or mysterious items" said Ryan as he took a good look at a shard of a long black sword that hovered in the air and gave off a green glow.

"Well whatever…" sighed Raimundo "What about Jack and the others? We need to catch up to them"

"Yeah, okay" said Ryan as he looked up at him, "Come on guys, we can look at this stuff after we have found Chase"

* * *

"Do you think they will find the Eclipse Reactor?" said Kimiko as they headed to a door on the opposite side on the room. Ryan shrugged his shoulders as they reached the door and unlocked it. 

"They know where it is as must as we do" said Dojo "So it is best if we find them and stop them"

"Shh!" shushed Clay "I hear someone!"

The all went quite as the sounds of other people ahead of them echoed down the endless corridors.

"Jack will you please stop hugging me!" yelled Wuya's voice. There was the sound of someone being pushed to the ground.

"I can't help it…" whined Jack's voice "I'm scared of the dark…"

There was the sound of Chase mumbling something followed by Jack whining,

"I'm not whiny!"

"That's them alright" said Ryan as they all headed down the corridor towards them, "Let's go!"

* * *

The Ying-Yang world is weird…R&R! 


	25. Tricks and Traps

Hello everyone! I'm sorry Ryan isn't here, but he has found…New company…Thanks for R&R anyway! On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_

* * *

_****Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone **

**25: Tricks and Traps **

The seven of them crept up to where Chase and Wuya were looking over Jack's shoulder at his map. Ryan poked his head around the corner to see what was going on.

"What are they doing?" whispered Kimiko as she nudged Ryan.

"According to this" said Jack "The Eclipse Reactor is right at the end of this corridor right in front of us"

Ryan narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room; he looked up and saw they were all hiding behind a large statue of a dragon like monster. He decided to climb up it to get a better view of the room. He stopped climbing as he noticed Chase move his head towards him.

"We're being watched…" said Chase in a dark voice as he looked up at the statue.

"More Magi-Knights?" said Wuya. A grin spread across his face as he looked back at her.

"Yeah…" said Chase "More Magi-Knights…"

"_Phew…_" thought Ryan "_For a moment there I thought he had spotted us…_"

Crack…

"_Huh? What the…_"

Crack…

"_Uh oh…_"

CRACK!

"_OH SHI…_"

There was a loud crash as the statue Ryan was on gave way and collapsed on the floor. As Ryan looked up sheepishly at Chase, Jack and Wuya, he could hear someone, probably Kimiko, groan and slap her forehead.

"Uh…" said Ryan "So much for my big entrance…"

"So…" said Chase as Ryan got to his feet and brushed the dust off himself, "I see you have worked out we have been up to…"

"Yeah, Yeah…We worked it out, we're intelligent, we managed to follow you here, We're so great…" sighed Ryan "Cutting to the chase, Chase…Heh, funny…We're here to stop you from getting the Eclipse Reactor…if it does exist…If not, we'll just kick your ass anyway"

Jack laughed his evil trademark laugh as he rolled up the map of the Lost Halls and put it in his coat.

"I don't think so" said Jack "Me and Chase are taking the Eclipse Reactor and we are going to take over the world! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Laugh all you want!" said Omi as they all jumped out of their hiding place and went into their fighting poses, "We will be the last ones who will be laughing"

"I think you know what he means…" sighed Raimundo.

"Whatever…" sighed Jack as he, Chase and Wuya turned towards the doorway that leads to the Eclipse Reactor.

"Hey!" yelled Ryan "We're not finished with you!"

Chase grinned as he looked back at them.

"Well we are" said Chase "Why don't you talk to these two people…"

There was a loud crash as two giant suits of armour came crashing through the wall.

"Magi-Knights!" cried Dojo as he and Colza disappeared under Clay's hat.

"Bon appetite!" called Jack as the three of them disappeared through the door. Ryan tried to make a dash for the door, but the two Magi-Knights stood in his way.

"Uh oh…" said Ryan "Look's like we're stuck here for a bit…"

* * *

The Magi-Knights lunged at them, one went for Ryan. It swung its huge metal fist at him; Ryan rolled backwards dodging its fist as it hit the ground. The ground crumbled away, Ryan heard the rubble hit the floor far below them. He swung his fist again; the back of his hand hit Ryan hard, sending him into the air. He hit the ceiling with a loud thud and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the others fighting the other Magi-Knight and losing spectacularly. He gasped as the Magi-Knight lifted Ryan up by the feet and held him upside-down. It threw Ryan into the air and caught him so he was upright in his fist. Ryan groaned as it began to crush him in his fist. 

"Don't worry Ryan!" called Kimiko as she leapt onto the Magi-Knight's head, "I'll bail your butt out of trouble!"

She summoned fire to she fists and slammed them on the Magi-Knight's helmet, she yelped in pain as her fist hit the hard metal. The Magi-Knight grabbed Kimiko in its other hand and held her so she was next to Ryan. He raised an eyebrow at her as she looked sheepishly at him and blushed.

"Nice bailing…" said Ryan sarcastically, "Next time, try and…Argh!"

They both cried out as the Magi-Knight clenched its fist, slowly crushing them. Ryan groaned as he looked over at the others, Omi and Raimundo were in the other Magi-Knight's fists and Clay was pinned to the ground by its foot. Ryan tried to push his arms out, trying to open the fist he was trapped in.

"Must…Break…Out!" cried Ryan as he summoned all his strength, "Wudai Overdrive!"

There was a crackling of electricity as Ryan's body went black, he's hands became long electrical claws as he shoved himself free of the Magi-Knight's grip. The Magi-Knight swung his fist at Ryan again, but Ryan clapped his hands together, creating a magnetic bubble around him that blocked the attack. He then focused his chi at the Magi-Knights, and slowly he forced their hands open and raised the foot from on top of Clay, freeing them all.

"There was no need for that" said Omi as they all jumped to Ryan's side, "I had it under control"

"You're welcome Omi…" sighed Ryan in a sarcastic voice as he rolled his eyes, they all looked up as they saw the Magi-Knights recuperate and charge at them again.

"No more Mr good person!" said Omi "Wudai Orion Formation!"

* * *

They all leapt into formation, their bodies becoming super charged with their elements as they went black with coloured outline. 

"Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as he stomped on the ground; the earthquake knocked the two Magi-Knights to the ground.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" yelled Omi as he slammed his fists on the ground, water flooded out of the ground and under the Magi-Knights, freezing them to the ground.

"Wudai Star Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he summoned a strong gust of wind, the pillars in the room creaked as they slowly topped over from the gusts of wind, burying the Magi-Knights under rubble.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as showered the pile of rubble with fire, water began trickling out of the rubble as the Magi-Knights forced their way out and stood up, soaking wet.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he slam-dunked a ball of yellow electricity onto a wet patch on the ground. Sparks cracked as a huge voltage of electricity shot towards the Magi-Knights; they shook as the electricity fried them. There is a loud thud as they fall to the ground and lay there twitching.

"Clay! Raimundo!" called Ryan as they saw the Magi-Knights slowly get to their feet again, still twitching. Clay immediately grabbed Ryan by the waist and through him into the air. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the waist and threw her at Ryan. Ryan and Kimiko's fingers interlocked as they flew above the two Magi-Knights. Fire and electricity flowed over their bodies as they split up and shot at the Magi-Knights.

"FIRE AND THUNDER!" yelled both of them together as they turned into fiery bolts of thunder, "THUNDER FLARE!"

They both shot through the metal armour, piercing right through the Magi-Knights. The both fell over and hit the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

"Oh yeah…" said Ryan as he flexed his arms and deactivated his chi, "We kick ass!" 

Raimundo stepped over to one of the knights; he gave it a quick kick as he looked into the large burn hole that went right through the armour.

"Nice one Kimiko" said Clay as he stood beside Raimundo as looked at the hole, "That's almost a perfect circle!"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he looked at the hole he made in the Magi-Knight he went through, the hole was rather crudely cut.

"Show-off…" mumbled Ryan as he looked down the passageway towards where Jack, Chase and Wuya ran down.

"Come on!" called Omi as he ran down the passageway, "We got to stop them!"

They all leapt over the suits of armour and ran after him.

* * *

"Hmm…" though Jack as he lent his ear on the vault door as he fiddled with the dial, "1…2…Err…3…" 

"Are you sure it's here?" said Chase as he paced the corridor, "There are thousands of vaults here"

"Shh!" shushed Jack "I'm sure of it"

"Well, well, well…" said Colza as they all came around the corner, "I see you still haven't found it yet?"

Wuya snarled as she glared at them.

"What happened to those Magi-Knights?" growled Wuya.

"Those tin cans?" laughed Kimiko "We took care of it, they're on the scrapheap now…"

There was a loud click as the vault unlocked; it creaked as it slowly opened.

"Ha! Check it and weep!" cheered Jack as he ran into the vault, "The Eclipse Reactor is ours!"

Wuya and Chase spun around and ran after Jack; the others ran after them into the vault. They all gasped as they saw what was in the vault…There was nothing.

* * *

"What!" gasped Jack as he check the map, "It is here! I'm sure of it!" 

Chase groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"I knew this was going to be a waste of time…" sighed Chase "The Eclipse Reactor is just a legend!"

"So this has been a big waste of time?" yelled Wuya as she grabbed Jack's coats and shook him.

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Omi "This has been a wild swan chase! A dead herring!"

"Wild goose chase, a red herring, little partner" sighed Clay. Wuya growled as turned to them; she raised her hands in the air as she threw a green fire ball at them. They scattered as it landed in the centre of them. The force of the ball of fire, made the floor beneath them crumble way from beneath their feet. The seven of them cried out as they plummeted down into a deep pit. Half way down, the hole split into two holes, forcing the team apart. Colza, Dojo, Clay and Raimundo fell down one hole, and Ryan, Kimiko and Omi fell down the other.

Jack chuckled as the three of them looked down the hole, watching the dragons split down the two holes.

"What suckers…" laughed Jack "Now they think there is no Eclipse Reactor, we can go to the vault next door and get it without them bothering us! Ha ha ha!"

Chase sighed as he looked up at Jack.

"Come on Jack" sighed Chase as he and Wuya walked out of the empty vault, "Let's get the Eclipse Reactor…"

Jack smiled with glee as he followed them to the vault where the Eclipse Reactor was being held.

"My plan is going just as I planned it…" said Jack to himself, "And this time, Ryan won't be able to stop me again…"

* * *

More twists in the story, with their twisty turny twists…I don't know what I'm saying…Oh well, where have everyone gone? 

Now, outside the story, I better find Ryan before he and his new friend does something bad…R&R!


	26. The Truth of the Thunder Child

Thank you for R&R! Here is a chapter that was inspired by DeafLizgon (Thank you! ) Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**26: The Truth of the Thunder Child**

"WHOA!" cried Dojo as he hit the ground hard. He groaned as he looked up at the room around him.

"Uhh…Where are we?" groaned Dojo.

"Dojo!" cried Colza. Dojo looked up just as Colza landed onto of him, luckily she wasn't that heavy.

"Uhh…" groaned Colza "Thanks…"

Dojo said nothing as Colza climbed off Dojo's head.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Raimundo as he landed on top of Dojo, he yelped as Raimundo rolled over, squashing him like a rolling pin.

"Oh…Sorry Dojo…" said Raimundo as he climbed off him.

"Oww…" moaned Dojo "My back…Can it get any worse?"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" called Clay. Dojo screamed as he tried to scramble out of the way, but it was too late.

CRUNCH!

"ARRRRRRR!" cried Dojo.

"Oops…" said Caly "Sorry little buddy"

Dojo opened his eyes as he got up. He rubbed his back as he looked up at Clay.

"Uhh…" said Dojo "Thanks Clay, you knocked my spine back into place"

"No problem" said Clay as he caught his hat as it floated down, "Where are we?"

"Hmm…" said Dojo as he looked up, the room they were in was rather tall, one of the walls had writing all over it, along with pictures, "It looks like a mural…"

They all stepped up to the wall and looked up at it. Colza took a deep breath and blew fire at the torches, lighting them. Dojo's jaw dropped as he saw what was on the wall.

"Oh my god!" gasped Dojo "The Legend of the Thunder Child!"

"Thunder Child?" said Raimundo "Don't we have a legend like that in the scroll room?"

"This one is the original true version lost years and years ago!" said Dojo excitedly "The one we have is a copy and only shows a part of what we have"

"So what's the real legend then?" said Clay. Dojo looked at the wall as he began to decipher the language.

* * *

"_At the dawn of time, the Dragon God of Light sacrificed his body and soul to give existence to the two great powers in the Big Bang: Space and Time, this in turn gave existence to the universe. Amongst this, the eight Dragon gods were given life. The gods decided to honour the God of Light's sacrifice by moulding the universe to be perfect. After finishing their work, the gods discovered by combining their eight elements, they could create light, which in turn, created life. They decided to take this further by creating a variety of life, they chose a rock that orbited a lonely star in the corner of the universe, and they named it, Earth._

_Before they created life, the gods cultivated and shaped the land to make it fit for life._

_The Dragon God of Earth, Iguion, raised the mountains with his bare hands._

_The Dragon God of Metal and Iguion's younger brother, Bahamut, picked out minerals from the distant reaches of the universe and fused them with the earth._

_The Dragon God of Wind, Pandemona, flattened out the plains and eroded out the valleys through out the planet._

_The Dragon God of Thunder and Pandemona's loyal friend, Quezacolt, carved the hills and valleys with bolts of lighting into strange and mysterious shapes._

_The Dragon God of Water, Leviathan, filled the valleys with water, turning them into vast oceans._

_The Dragon Goddess of Ice and Leviathan's younger sister, Shiva, created the icy polar caps to store spare water to keep oceans topped up._

_The Dragon Goddess of Fire, Ifrita, focused the sun so the earth would get the warmth to support life._

_The Dragon Goddess of Psyche and the Ifrita's best friend, Diablosa, filled the world with knowledge, so that life can think, understand and appreciate the beauty of the eight god's work. _

_The gods combined their power and a huge ball of light fell from the sky. Upon impact, the light spread across the earth, creating life all over the planet. Animals of a thousand shapes and sizes populated the planet, but one species rose above the rest, absorbing vast quantities of Diablosa's energy, making them intelligent. The god's decided to call these new intelligent creatures, Humans. The humans were very thankful for the gods work; they built shrines dedicated to each of them. As they became more intelligent, they began to learn how to use the elements that created their world. They began to build a monument to the gods, proving they could control the elements as well as them. But their minds became corrupt when they discovered they didn't need the gods any more, they said that the monument would replace the god as a powerful elemental generator. This angered the gods; they told them that activating the generator would bring misfortune to them, along with forsaking the gods. The humans ignored them and continued, then all hell was let lose._

_A deadly discovery was found; the generator could not only create light energy, but can reverse all elements creating the most dangerous element of all, Darkness. The gods tried everything to stop them, but it was no use. The generator was activated, and a blast of dark energy was created, and from that void of energy came Griever, the Dragon God of Darkness. A dark demon, bent on the total conquest of the entire universe. Within the week, he had covered the world with his evil, within the month he had spread his evil to the furthest corners of the galaxy. The Humans, in their hour of need, abandoned their technology and prayed to the gods for help, but there were problems of their own._

_The God of Thunder and the Goddess of Fire were to be banished from the realm of the gods, for committing a horrible crime. Ifrita was pregnant with Quezacolt's child. In the realm of the gods, it was forbidden of two elements to have children because of the unpredictable outcome of the child's power. Before the two gods were banished, Leviathan gave them a choice; they could either leave, or have the child disposed of. Distraught over this, Quezacolt and Ifrita begged for mercy over the fate of their son in return for Quezacolt's life. So Quezacolt sacrificed himself, so his child was allowed to live, but he had to live on earth as a mortal. Ifrita carried her one month old son down to Earth and left him in the care of a human._

_The boy lived a life of suffering, due to the fact that Griever ruled the world. Ifrita wanted to help the world because of her son's suffering, but the other gods refused because the humans abandoned them. So she secretly stole a piece of each of the god's Elementa and the remaining power from her dead lover. By combining the eight elements, she forged a blade of pure light so sharp and powerful, it could cut through time and space itself. She called the sword, the Sword of Omens. She was to give her son the blade, and he was to use it to vanquish Griever. But the sword was very powerful; who ever had it could use its power to do unimaginable things. Griever found out about this sword and wanted its power for himself, so he began searching for the boy who could hold the blade. After Griever's raid of the boy's home village killed his foster mother and a girl who the boy had deeply loved; he received the blade and the remaining power of his father from the heavens and was told by his real mother that it is his destiny to vanquish Griever. So the boy took the blade and led the last of the humans in a last stand against Griever's forces. After a bloody battle, the boy finally defeated Griever. But because he couldn't die, his soul was sealed and launched into the void beyond the universe, never to be seen again._

_Even though evil was beaten, the gods knew that Griever would return to Earth someday. So they decided to sacrifice themselves so that their elemental powers would be past on from generation to generation of humans. How ever, without a God of Thunder, they were doomed, because all eight elements were need. So the boy said he would take his place, seeing as he had inherited his father's element. One by one the gods gave their powers to the chosen ones, who will one day have their power reawakened in their descendants._

_Before sacrificing himself though, the boy used the Sword of Omens to banish the elemental generator to a parallel dimension, never to be seen again so it will never be used for evil. He then turned to his people and left them this edict,_

"_When the 4 Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind begin to fight a great evil, a 5th warrior will join them, this warrior will change the future of the 4 dragons and the rest of the world. The warrior will have great control over the air element and can conjure up great storms. The warrior will destroy or save the world, based on the choice of the warrior's soul partner, who is one of the 4 dragons. The boy will be blessed with powers of the gods, but his weakness is that his powers can be weakened by his brothers and sisters of the Army of Darkness, born of the same blood, but he will triumph over all, for the Sword of Omens will give him the power to vanquish the dark god once and for all , this boy will inherit my soul and he and his soul mate will lead the forces of light to victory!"_

_And with that, he disappeared._

_Years became centuries, centuries became millennia, and the truth became legend. The knowledge of the elements was lost in time, and the skills to use them were forgotten. The soul of the Thunder Child, along with the god's elements were past down through the years, silently waiting for the ones who will awaken the power and finally defeat Griever once and for all. And the Sword of Omens? That was lost in the mists of time, quietly sleeping until it hears its master's call, where it will return to his side to defeat Griever, whenever he may return…This is the Legend of the Thunder Child…_"

* * *

"Wow…" said Clay "What a story…" 

"Hmm…" thought Raimundo "I don't like it; I prefer something with more action…"

"Hey you guys!" called Colza as she pointed up, "I think we can climb up here!"

"Come on Dojo!" called Raimundo as he and Clay ran to where Colza was, "It's just a story, let's get out of here!"

Dojo sighed as he turned away and slivered over to where Raimundo, Colza and Clay were climbing up.

* * *

This is basically another plot for a story I have been planning, may appear after this one. What about Ryan, Kimiko and Omi? R&R! 


	27. A Splinter of Time

I am depressed…People don't review as often as they used to…Some haven't reviewed for ages…Remember, Reviews is what keeps me going…Anyway, Thanks for R&R, let's get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**27: A Splinter of Time**

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ryan and Kimiko landed with a thud on the floor. They groaned as they looked around the pitch black room they were in.

"Oww…" groaned Ryan as he rubbed his head, "Is everyone okay?"

"Hey! I can't see a thing!" said Kimiko "At least I landed on something soft…"

"Lucky…" groaned Ryan "I hit the floor and then had something land on me…"

Kimiko squealed as she felt something move under her.

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko as she felt what she was sitting on, "Is that you?"

"I think so…" groaned Ryan, he reached he arms up and found her body.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she felt his hands snake around her waist, "What are you doing?"

Ryan grinned as he gently squeezed her.

"Well, since you're on top of me…" said Ryan, Kimiko squealed slightly as Ryan pulled her so she was lying on top of him.

"Oh Ryan…" giggled Kimiko as she tried to climb off Ryan, only to be pulled back down, "Is this really the time for this?"

Ryan chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "We're stuck at the bottom of a hole, its pitch black and Omi is nowhere…We're all alone…Just the two of us, with you on top of me…Can you think of anything better to do?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to work out how to get out?" said Kimiko "And what about Omi?"

"We've been walking for ages and we fell down a hole" said Ryan "I think we should take a small break…and have a bit of fun too…"

Ryan grinned as he heard her breath harder as his hands went up and down her sides; she shuddered with pleasure as he gently lowered her towards him.

"Kiss me…" said Kimiko as she lent forward. They felt their lips connect, Kimiko let out a soft moan as Ryan gently caressed her body; she giggled as she felt his hands move up her shirt and towards her back. Kimiko stopped kissing and took a moment to let out another pleasurable moan as Ryan gripped her body softly, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Oh Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she ran a hand over his head, "You make me feel so good and…Hold on? Since when have you been bald?"

"Ahh…" sighed Omi's voice "My first girl kiss…"

There was a brief silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Ryan "OMI?"

"Hold on…" said Kimiko as she held her hand out, "Fire!"

The room lit up, revealing Ryan on the floor with Kimiko lying on top of him. But right between their heads where they supposedly kissed each other, was Omi's large yellow head.

"Eww!" cried Ryan as he leapt to his feet, throwing Kimiko and Omi off him and pulled out his tongue and began wiping it, "That's just gross!"

Omi sighed as he rubbed his left cheek where Kimiko had kissed him and his right cheek where Ryan had kissed him.

"We were kissing you this whole time?" gasped Kimiko; she was blushing red with embarrassment as she franticly tried to sort out her clothes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I was…" said Omi "Then you started making a strange moaning noise which felt strangely stimulating…Then Kimiko began stroking the inside my leg and moved up towards…"

"Kimiko!" yelled Ryan. Kimiko went even redder as she looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry, it thought it was you…" said Kimiko "You know what happens when you get me going…"

Ryan groaned in disgust as he slapped his forehead.

* * *

After awhile, Ryan and Kimiko had calmed down and they began to look for away back to where they were. They couldn't climb back up where they fell from, so they decided to search for a new route up. They walked past glass displays, each on were filled with strange objects. 

"Do we have any idea where we are going?" said Kimiko as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, "We've been walking for ages…"

Omi sighed as he looked ahead; there was a crossroad that split into three paths which seemed to go on forever into the darkness.  
"Okay" said Omi "Let us split up! Kimiko you go that way, Ryan, you go that way"

"Who put you in charge?" said Ryan as he tapped on the floor with his feet and crossed his arms.

"By planning and organising my team…" said Omi.

"YOUR team?" said Kimiko as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes Kimiko" said Omi "By planning and organising my team, I show skills of leadership, helping me obtain the Singala promotion"

Ryan and Kimiko groaned as Omi shot off down his corridor, they shrugged their shoulders as they walked off down their corridors.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Ryan groaned as he sat down against a wall, he has been walking for half an hour and he hadn't found a single fight of stairs, ladder or any way of getting back to the floor they were on. He looked up at the wall where a sigh was hanging. He groaned as it said "Floor 238", they had fallen 237 floors and he not only had to find a way up, but they had to go up 237 times.

"Maybe I should head back to the crossroad" said Ryan to himself as he slowly got to his feet, "Maybe Kimiko or Omi had better luck than me…"

He looked back down the passageway he just came down; it went off into the darkness just like the passageway he was originally going down. He sighed deeply as he lent on one of the glass panels, there was a creaking noise as the glass gave way. Ryan fell through the panel and the glass shattered on the ground, the sound of the shattering glass echoed down the passageway.

"Oops…" said Ryan as he got up from the glass covered floor.

"Ryan?" echoed Kimiko's voice from behind him, "Is that you?"

Ryan gasped as he turned around to see Kimiko and Omi standing behind him.

"What happened here?" said Omi.

"Err…I don't know…" mumbled Ryan as he looked sheepishly at them, "It just…fell down…"

They all looked into the display case, in the middle of it was a strange looking hourglass. It looked rather similar to the Sands of Time, but it was four times bigger and set in a set of giant rotating rings. The thing that put them off it was that it was black and covered with the skulls of many beasts.

"Whoa…" said Ryan as he walked towards it, "What's this?"

"**_He-vois…_**"

"Err…Ryan?" said Kimiko in a worried tone as something very faint echoed through the air, she couldn't understand it, but she could hear something and it sounded like it was coming from the hourglass. She began to breathe faster as she watched her boyfriend walk towards the evil looking hourglass.

"I don't like that thing…" said Kimiko "Its creeping me out…"

"**_Who-set…_**"

Ryan smirked in her direction as he pretended to reach out to touch it.

"**_He-vois…_**"

"Ryan…" said Kimiko as she walked towards him, "Don't touch it!"

She lunged at him, grabbing his hand away from the hourglass.

"**_He-vosi-set…_**"

"Please Ryan…" said Kimiko as she put his hands in hers, "There is something wrong with it…Please, don't touch it…"

"Oh, okay…" sighed Ryan as he hugged her, "If you're really that worried about it…"

"I'm not worried about it" said Kimiko as she rested her head on him, "I'm worried about you…Something's not right…"

"Hmm…" thought Omi as he read the information sigh for the display, "It says this is a Splinter of Time, when activated it creates a portal to a set moment in time"

Ryan and Kimiko both walked to the sign and looked at them themselves.

"It is a one of a kind artefact" said Ryan "No one knows why it was made or when, but it was rumoured it was going to be used by a great evil…Spooky"

Kimiko gave an uneasy whine as she hid behind Ryan and looked at the hourglass.

"Ryan…There's something about this hourglass…" said Kimiko "I don't know what it is, but I don't like it, I feel…drawn to it…Can we go now?"

Ryan sighed as he put his arm around her, comforting her.

"Okay…" said Ryan as he kissed her on the cheek, "Omi, let's get going"

Omi nodded in agreement as he ran on ahead, Ryan followed behind him with Kimiko holding his hand. Kimiko looked worried as she looked back at the hourglass as it got small into the distance; she could feel like something was watching her from it and trying to speak to her from it.

"**_Hmm…That girl…She knows the boy who has the soul of Rycon…That can only mean one thing…She has the soul of Rycon's soul mate…Fortune_**"

Kimiko shrugged her shoulder as she dismissed it as the wind. She looked back at Ryan, he looked at her and smiled, making her smile too as she rested her head on him.

"**_Yes…She's Fortune alright…_**"

* * *

"Ooooh…" said Omi as he stopped in his tracks in front of a huge hole, "Look how deep this place goes!" 

Ryan and Kimiko looked over the edge; the hole went on for miles and miles.

"Ugh…" groaned Kimiko "First a fake legend about a power generator that doesn't exist, a scary hourglass, now a bottomless pit…I hate this place…"

"Are we there yet?" echoed Raimundo's voice from below them.

"We still got 278 floors to go" echoed Colza's voice. The three of them looked down and saw Clay, Raimundo, Dojo and Colza climbing up the hole.

"Guys!" called Kimiko "You okay?"

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo as they looked up and saw them, "Hey! There you are!"

Ryan, Omi and Kimiko helped them up from the hole; they collapsed with exhaustion onto the ground after climbing up the hole.

"This is going to take forever…" groaned Dojo "If only we could use our Wu to get out…"

Kimiko realised something as she reached into her bag and pulled out the Ying Yang Yo-yos.

"We can use these to get back to the temple" said Kimiko as she held up the yo-yos; Raimundo gave a groan of relief as he got to his feet.

"Let's just get out of here…" sighed Ryan as he stretched his arms, "I need to take a nap…We can discuses what has happened after we have rested up…"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as she swung the yo-yos in the air.

"Ying Yang Yo-yo!" said Kimiko, there was a bright flash as a portal appeared and they all jumped through, back into the temple grounds.

* * *

**UXD:** Who was the voice? 

**Ryan:** Don't go and ask questions…

**UXD:** Well, well, well…Look who decided to visit? I though you were still on DeviantART?

**Ryan: **Nah, I thought I go see what's up?

**UXD:** Whatever…Who was Fortune? What does he have to do with Kimiko, the mysterious Rycon and the Splinter of Time? R&R!


	28. The Shadow Ecliptis

It's official, this story is longer than the Blood of the Dragon, only a few more chapters and them…THIS STORY WILL HAVE THE MOST CHAPTERS IN THE ENTIRE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN SECTION!

I'm so close to beating **_"Is this love?"_** (**_ONE OF THE BEST STORIES EVER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT…READ IT! OR ELSE!_**)

Thanks for R&R, here we go with another story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**28: The Shadow Ecliptis**

They all sat around the temple fountain in the late afternoon sun, talking about what they found out that day.

"That sucked…" sighed Raimundo "That was a big waste of time!"

"Don't think so negative" said Master Fung "No matter what you do, there's always some good in it"

"Pass me the dictionary" sighed Kimiko as she lent on Ryan and put her feet up, "Once again, he made no sense"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan for a moment, "I think he's saying that even though we got nothing out of that trip, we still managed to stop Jack and Chase from getting the Eclipse Reactor"

"But the Eclipse Reactor wasn't there" said Clay as he played with his lasso, "It was just a legend…"

"But if it was there and we didn't go after them" said Omi "They would have got it and Jack would have made his space thingy and conquered the world"

Kimiko sighed as she shuffled her body further away from Ryan and lent back so her head was resting on his lap, she looked up at the clouds as they floated by in the orange sky.

"Even if the reactor did exist…" said Kimiko "How could he build it? It would take forever to build, and even if we did nothing, I'm sure the other countries around the world would do something?"

Ryan smiled as he looked down at her and played with her hair.

"Well there's no need to panic" said Ryan "He isn't building this thing"

Kimiko smiled as she closed her eyes and make her head comfortable on his lap.

"So…" said Raimundo "Now what?"

"You seem bored" said Master Fung. They all mumbled in agreement as they looked at him.

"We'll as there's nothing to do in your spare time" said Master Fung "Why don't you do your chores?"

They all groaned as Master Fung looked at them.

"Come on now" said Master Fung "Don't forget I'm doing the promotion soon…"

Omi immediately jumped to his feet and charged off, the others, who were a bit less enthusiastic, went after him.

* * *

**_Later that evening…_**

Kimiko yawned as she walked into her room and pulled off her hair bands, letting her hair fall down. She looked over as Ryan came into the room; he sat on her chair, resting his arms on the back and his chin on his arms. Kimiko sighed as she turned towards her mirror and began brushing her hair. She hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, occasionally looking in the mirror to check on Ryan, he was still watching her.

"You're very quite" said Kimiko as she turned to face him, "Normally you're completing me on my beauty or trying to touch me up"

"Nah…" sighed Ryan "I'm just quietly admiring you…"

Kimiko smiled as she looked back in her mirror.

"It's strange" said Kimiko "My parents said I'm beautiful, but when you say it, it seems different…it's more meaningful"

Ryan smiled as he got to his feet and stood behind her, slowly moving his hands around her waist and gently swaying her left and right. He grinned as he saw her cheeks glow red slightly.

"I can see it now…" said Ryan "Kimiko Tohomiko, you have been promoted to Singala Warrior because you're so incredibly beautiful…"

"Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as her cheeks went redder, "You're so sweet, but you say I'm more beautiful than I really am…"

"No, no, no" said Ryan "I'm telling the truth, you're just too modest about yourself…"

Kimiko turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest; he seemed so warm and cosy, as if she was resting against his soul.

"Oh Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "That's one of the reasons why I love you so…"

"What's another one?" said Ryan as he rested his head against hers. Kimiko smiled as she gently pushed him back. She then put her arms around his neck, pulled his head to hers and kissed him, her tongue gently brushed against his.

"Oh…" said Ryan as he put his hands around her, "You mean like this?"

Ryan kissed her again, and Kimiko felt his hands around her waist again, but this time she felt her sash loosen from her waist. She sighed happily as she felt her robes loosen around her body and his hands move around into her robes, gently skimming her skin. She did exactly the same thing to Ryan, removing his sash but this time she took his robe off showing his entire chest to her. Ryan decided to take this further; he gently pushed his body against hers and slowly pushed her towards her desk. As they got closer, he gently gripped her thighs and lifted her up onto the desk with her tongue still in his mouth. He smiled as he pushed his body slightly harder against her, forcing her legs apart and around either side of his waist, making her moan softly.

"Mmm…" sighed Kimiko happily, "Yeah…This is the other thing I like about you…"

Ryan said nothing as his hands went back into her robes; they slid around to her back where he began to slip her robe off her shoulders. It slid down her body slightly, but it was still keeping herself covered.

"Tonight's weather forecast…" said Ryan as his hands went down her back to her thighs again, she gasped slightly in surprise as she felt his hand tickle her body, "Hot…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Ying-Yang world…**_

Chase grinned as he looked down at the Ying-Yang world from high in the dark sky.

"This is so perfect" said Chase as he lent against the window, "I'd like to see their faces when they see my new fortress…"

"Ahem…" coughed Jack from behind him, "Don't forget who wished for this thing"

Chase rolled his eyes as he looked at the Goth boy.

"Is everything ready?" said Chase. Jack nodded as he grinned at him.

"Yep, the Eclipse Reactor has been installed and is ready to power us, my top secret weapon is installed in the front, and all your requests have been sorted out" said Jack as he went through his checklist, "And by the way, that big metal sphere with the thing inside it…"

"What? Guardian Angel?" said Chase as he looked out of the window, "What about it?"

"What's in it?" said Jack "And what's with the millions of stasis tanks?"

"You will find out when my plan starts…" said Chase "Are we ready to start?"

"Hold on…" said Jack as he stepped up to a control panel and pushed a button.

"_Activating built-it Dimensional distorter, Cross dimensional transfer will begin in T minus sixty seconds and counting_" said the computers monotone voice. As soon as that happened Jack walked off towards a door.

"Where you going Jack?" said Chase as he narrowed his eyes at him, "Aren't you going to watch the world cower under our new weapon?"

A smirk appeared on Jack's face as he looked back at him.

"Don't you worry" said Jack "I have to take care of some things once we are back on Earth…"

Chase said nothing as he looked back out the window.

* * *

Jack grinned as he rubbed his hands with glee. 

"My plan is going so smoothly" said Jack. There was a squawking noise coming from his coat.

"Oh! I'm sorry" said Jack as he pulled out his Ying-Yang Dimension Distorter, "I was supposed to let you out earlier…"

He opened the box and out flew the Ying-Yang bird.

"Thanks Ying Ying" said Jack "Your ability to travel to and fro between here and Earth came in handy, but you don't need to do it again, this place can do it on its own…"

Ying Ying squawked again as he perched on Jack's shoulder.

"Once this place travels back to Earth" said Jack "I will step aside and let nature take is course, and when the time is right…"

He began to laugh, his laughter echoed around him, making him sound louder and more evil.

"Time for us to go now, but soon we will return!" laughed Jack "Moby Morpher!"

* * *

_**Back in our dimension…**_

Kimiko moaned softly as Ryan kissed her neck, he slowly slid up her neck and chin, back to her lips where he kissed her with great passion; his hands moved out from under the covers and gently stroked her cheeks.

"Ryan…"pouted Kimiko, their lips made a cute smacking noise as they separated, "Why did you stop? I was enjoying that…"

Ryan smiled as his hand went back under the covers; she inhaled sharply as she felt his hand stroke the inside of her legs again. She kissed him again, her hands trying to remove his trousers without kicking the covers off them. She moaned softly again as Ryan's hand began to move up her leg towards her waist, his other hand slowly moving down her arm where he gently gripped it. She gasped slightly as she felt his hand move over towards her chest again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Kimiko as she waved her finger at him, "What did I say about touching me there?"

"If I'm not allowed to" said Ryan as he rested his head on hers, "Why are you trying to remove my trousers?"

"Because I just am" said Kimiko as she smiled cheekily at him, "Now shut up and kiss me again"

Ryan let forward to kiss her again, when suddenly…

BOOM!

A huge bang shook the temple, almost tipping Kimiko's wardrobe on top of them.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Kimiko as she moved away from Ryan; she pulled the covers over herself as she sat up.

"I don't know?" said Ryan. After a moments silence, the whole place began to rumble as a global earthquake shook. They both panicked as they tried to put their clothes back on, while dodging things that fell from Kimiko's room. They managed to get their clothes on and both of them ran out to the temple courtyard, where everyone else was trying to stand up.

"What's going on?" yelled Ryan over the loud rumbling.

"I don't know!" yelled Dojo "Something big seems to be travelling between dimensions!"

Thunder and lighting filled the sky as a large black and white portal began to grow in the sky. Slowly, a humungous metal object began to appear out of nowhere from the portal, slowly taking solid form in the sky.

"No way…" gasped Kimiko as her jaw dropped open.

"What is it?" yelled Ryan as he held the wall to stop falling over.

"Jack did it…" gasped Kimiko "He built it…He built the Shadow Ecliptis…I can't believe it…"

"He built the giant thing?" gasped Clay "But that's impossible!"

"What ever he did…" said Raimundo "He did it right…"

* * *

I have made Xiaolin Showdown history! I am the first fic (I think…) to take the story into space! Well…not yet, I expect to see a whole load of Xiaolin/Space stories popping up now…Anyway, another chapter with Ryan and Kimiko being…naughty…Err…R&R! 


	29. The Ark Angel

Thanks for R&R! It's time for a new Shen Gong Wu to become active, been a while hasn't it? So let the chapter commence!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**29: The Ark Angel**

They all stared up into the sky as the portal slowly moved across the sky, slowly revealing the Shadow Ecliptis. The gigantic metal structure was covered in a grey mist that came from the portal, blurring it. As the portal began to close, the mist lifted, revealing the entire space station as it loomed over the planet.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan "This is just crazy! He actually did it! He actually built it!"

The others were too gob smacked to comment, they all just stood there staring up at it. It was a huge semi-sphere, its flat side faced down on Earth. Looking down on the flat side of the space station was a huge metallic face of Jack Spicer.

"Eww…" said Kimiko "Now we have to see his ugly face every time we look up?"

His giant metal "face" had two large satellites as his eyes, a set of metal spikes stuck out of the top of the "face" as his hair. His trademark goggles were above his eyes and each lens looked like the size of a small town. There was an evil looking grin on the "face" and a huge metal tower that stuck out off the centre of the face, representing his nose.

"Hmm…" said Dojo "It looks like Jack…Except his nose, it's a bit big…"

"Who cares about his nose!" said Raimundo as he waved his arms about, "He's built it! Now let's do something about it!"

"Your right" said Omi "We can talk about this later, now we need to go there and kick butt!"

They all looked at Omi with blank faces.

"And how do we do that?" said Colza "It's a space station, meaning it's in space!"

"At max, Dojo, Colza and The Sliver Manta Ray can get to just below the Ozone layer" said Master Fung "But luckily there is something we can use"

"What's that Master Fung?" said Clay. Before he could reply, Dojo and Cloza began to go crazy.

"Whoa!" gasped Colza "A new Wu has become active!"

Master Fung reached into his robes and pulled out the Wu scroll.

"When the enemy moves off this planet and into space, a new Wu will become active, the Ark Angel" said Master Fung as he opened the scroll, the picture in the blue circle showed a man holding a small half angel, half dragon statue. He held it above his head and it suddenly grew in size, encasing the man in a large dragon shaped shell. Fire then erupted from the bottom of the shell; it then took off and flew off the top of the circle.

"That looked way cool" said Kimiko.

"The Ark Angel is a portable rocket ship" said Master Fung "Capable of sending people into space"

"Dashi was the first man on the moon 1500 years ago" said Dojo "So much for Neil Armstrong…"

"Now that is even cooler!" said Kimiko "We have to get it!"

"Kimiko's right" said Omi "Jack, Chase or Wuya may have detected it; we must get it before they do!"

"Well let's go!" said Dojo as he super sized, "Before my Wu rash breaks out…"

"Umm…Dojo?" said Colza as she climbed up onto Master Fung's shoulders, "If its alright with you…I'd like to stay here, you know…Just in case Master Fung needs help"

"Sure" said Dojo, he smiled as he gently moved his giant finger to her, she hugged it as he lifted her to his head.

"Be careful…" whispered Colza as she kissed him.

"You too" said Dojo as he lowered her to the ground. He then pushed off from the floor and took off into the sky.

* * *

_**Skies above Florida…**_

"Here we are…" said Dojo "Sunny Florida, home of orange juice and The Ark Angel"

Kimiko looked over the horizon; the Shadow Ecliptis was just visible. It was currently positioned over China, looking down at the temple.

"Okay" said Ryan as Dojo landed down on a long sandy beach, "Let's get that rocket!"

"Okay Dojo" said Clay "Sniff it out"

Dojo began slivering across the sand as he looked around the beach.

"No…No…Nope" said Dojo as he dug small holes in the sand, "Hmm…Dashi hid it around here somewhere…"

What sort of rocket is it?" said Raimundo as he checked under a piece of driftwood.

"Hmm…" thought Dojo "It's a spaceship, plain and simple"

"I think he's asking about the rocket's specifications" said Kimiko as she checked up a palm tree, "What can it do?"

"Hmm…" thought Dojo as he pulled out the Wu scroll, "Well…It's fast…It has shielding…That about covers it…"

They continued their search, Dojo decided to climb up onto Ryan's head to get a better view of the place. The calm air that was once filled with the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the seagulls flying above them was now filled with the sound of high powered jets.

"Uh oh…" said Omi as he looked out across the ocean, "Looks like we're not the only ones after the rocket…"

The sound of jets got louder as they all looked out across the ocean, a wave of Jack Spicer's Jack Bots and a large black jet came flying towards them.

"Jack Spicer…" said Ryan as the jet circled the air above them.

* * *

Sand was blown into the air as the jet landed on the beach, the Dragons moved back as the Jack Bots created a parameter around the jet. Music filled the air as Jack Spicer's theme tune filled the air. 

"Jack Spicer!" taunted Jack as the cockpit rose and he jumped out, "The prince of darkness has arrived!"

"Jack Spicer!" yelled Omi "You can build a giant space station! But you won't stop us from getting to it by taking the Ark Angel from us!"

Jack stood there for a moment as he looked at them with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" said Jack "What space station? I haven't built a…wait a minuet…This is some kind of Xiaolin mind trick isn't it!"

He laughed as the Dragon's advanced towards the Jack Bots parameter.

"Nice try" laughed Jack "But your silly lies about a space station are stupid, do you know how long it would take?"

"Jack, you're going down!" said Raimundo "Your ruses won't trick us! We know you've got a big plan going on!"

"Duh!" taunted Jack as he jumped out off the jet, "You're as dumb of the cowpoke…"

Clay snorted as he glared at the Goth. Ryan sighed as he looked at a small rock pool, a small glowing dragon was bobbing in the shallow water.

"Bingo…" said Ryan as he grinned to himself, he suddenly turned in the opposite direction and pointed towards the horizon.

"Look!" called Ryan "Ark Angel ho!"

Everyone, including the Jack Bots looked off in the wrong direction. Ryan then shot off in the right direction, with Dojo still on his head, clinging for dear life.

"Ryan!" cried Dojo, making everyone look at them as Ryan ran across the warm sand, "You're going the wrong way! You said it was the other way?"

Ryan grinned as he pointed forward; Dojo looked up as he saw the Ark Angel floating in the pool like a toy rocket in a bathtub. A few Jack Bots tried to stop him by moving in front of him, but Ryan smashed through them with ease. He leapt at the pool, his hand inches from the Ark Angel, when Jack landed beside him, both of them touching the Ark Angel at the same time.

* * *

"Jack Spicer!" said Ryan "I challenge you to Xiaolin Sho-ww-dd-oo-ww-nn…Ww-hh-aa-tt tt-hh-ee hh-ee-ll-ll?" 

Both of them looked up as the ground around them began to shake. The sea began to churn and the sand below them began to blow away from beneath as a strong blast of wind came from the Ark Angel. A bright light shone from the Ark Angel, encasing them in a light shield.

"What's going on?" gasped Kimiko as they all cowered from the light, "Is it activating?"

As the light died down, the three of them gasped at what they saw. There was a large red metal dragon, the size of a large coach. Instead of a tail, there were four large rocket boosters. On the side of one of the boosters was the Xiaolin logo, a black and white dragon coiled around a star. Next to it were the words "Ark Angel XS-1". In the cockpit, which was slightly bigger than the Silver Manta Ray's cockpit, they could see Ryan's, Jack's and Dojo's bewildered faces through the curved glass.

"Uh…Guys?" gasped Clay "What's going on?"

"Looks like…Countdown to launch!" gasped Raimundo. He was right; smoke began to billow out of the four boosters. They could hear the four boosters powering up as the Ark Angel began to hover in the air.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Raimundo as he grabbed Kimiko and Clay by the arm and pulled them behind a sand dune. There was a loud boom as the boosters burst into flame, signalling rocket ignition. The rocket sailed through the air at top speed as it shot off across the ocean.

"Quick!" said Kimiko as she pulled out the Silver Manta Ray, "After them!"

* * *

"DOJO!" yelled Ryan as he; Jack and Dojo were pinned to the back of the cockpit wall because of the G-force, "DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE CRASH!" 

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?" yelled Dojo "I HAVEN'T USED THIS FOR 1500 YEARS!"

"JUST DO SOMETHING!" yelled Jack as he clutched his nose, "AHH! NOSEBLEED!"

Dojo slowly dragged himself against the G-force as he got to the pilot controls; he grabbed the joystick and pulled back, sending the rocked upwards into the sky. They went higher and higher, until the rocket began to slow down, and the strength of the G-force weakened.

"Uhh…" groaned Jack as he and Ryan fell to the floor, "Where are we?"

Ryan's eyes opened as he felt his body become as light as a feather and float off the ground. He floated upside-down a few feet off the ground as he floated towards the cockpit window. He gasped as he looked out the window, and saw planet Earth thousands of miles below them and the stars were shining brightly.

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan as Jack and Dojo floated beside him, "We're in space…"

* * *

There in space now…Dun dun duh…Okay, now that's over and done with, R&R everyone! 


	30. Zero Gravity

"_Space…It seems to go on for ever…Then you get to the end and a gorilla starts throwing barrels at you_" – Phillip J. Fry - Futurama

Thanks for R&R! I know you're all a bit apprehensive about taking the story into space, but don't worry, I know what I'm doing! Just sit back and N-joy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

****_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**30: Zero Gravity**

"This is your entire fault!" yelled Ryan as he grabbed Jack by the coat and shook him, "Thanks to you, we're stuck in space with no way to get down!"

He pushed Jack hard; he sailed through the low gravity and crashed into the wall.

"Hey!" cried Jack "That hurt!"

Ryan floated through the air towards Jack, pinning him against the wall.

"Keep it down back there" called Dojo from the pilot's seat, "I'm trying to get this thing to start up again!"

Ryan grumbled as he floated above Jack, he wrapped his legs around his neck and swung him into an opposite wall.

"Now then Jack" said Ryan as Jack floated dazed in the air, "What are you doing that involves putting a huge space station in space?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Jack "I have no current plans, just gathering Wu"

Ryan groaned as he grabbed Jack and pushed him up against the cockpit window.

"Then what's that then?" said Ryan as he pushed his face against the glass. Jack gasped as he saw what was floating in space ahead of them.

"Oh my god…" gasped Jack "It's my…it's my…my…space station…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked at his face; it was a combination of shock and surprise as he stared at the Shadow Ecliptis.

"You seriously had no idea about this?" said Ryan. Jack shook his head as he continued to stare.

"After I failed to get the Chaos Helmet, I spent two days working on my Splinter Suit" said Jack.

"Huh?" said Ryan "But if you stayed at your lair, who came with us to Panda Bubba's lair, and who was at the Lost Halls?"

"The Lost Halls?" said Jack as he looked away from the cockpit window, "The Eclipse Reactor?"

"Was that you in the Ying-Yang world?" said Ryan as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"No, I was researching a new source of power for my lair" said Jack "I then came across the hidden information about the Reactor…When I was suddenly attacked by a man in a green cloak"

"Logan…" said Ryan.

"Not only did he steal a copy of the Eclipse Reactor info" said Jack "He stole a copy of one of my blueprints"

"The Shadow Ecliptis" said Ryan "It's all pretty farfetched though…"

"I got surveillance images of me in my lair as proof" said Jack as he pulled out a disk, "The Jack you saw must have been an impostor"

"This doesn't make sense…" said Ryan as he lent back in his chair, "Since when did Hannibal worked with my dad? There something fishy going on…"

He floated beside Jack as they both looked at the Shadow Ecliptis as the Ark Angel floated in space.

"Ah ha!" said Dojo "There it is! Activating artificial gravity!"

There was a loud thud as Jack and Ryan fell to the hard metal floor.

"Oops…" said Dojo as he looked at Ryan and Jack as they lay in a pile on the floor, "Sorry…"

* * *

After an hour of floating through space, there was a slow rumbling noise as the ships engines began to warm-up again. Ryan and Jack looked up from their seats as they saw Dojo come into the engine room. 

"Done!" said Dojo as he polished his hands with an oily rag, "This rocket hasn't been serviced for 1500 years, but I got it all fixed up"

"Thank god" said Ryan "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can get rid of Jack"

Jack gave a disgruntled grumble as he looked out the window. Ryan got up, sat in the pilot seat and pushed the ignition button. The engine revved like a car as he touched the button, but they didn't turn on.

"Try again" said Dojo as he sat in the co-pilot seat next to him. Ryan pushed it again, the engines revved again, before switching on.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" said Ryan.

"Okay" said Dojo as he pushed a button, "Initiate primary boosters…initiate secondary boosters"

The noise of the engines got louder and the cockpit began to shake.

"Okay" said Dojo "I've set the coordinates to get us back to Earth, the autopilot can get us home"

Ryan looked at the computer and shown him how to get back to Earth, he then looked out of the cockpit window at the Shadow Ecliptis, it hung in orbit around the blue planet.

"We're not going back home…" said Ryan as he deactivated the autopilot, "We're going to check out the Shadow Ecliptis…I'm going to get to the bottom of this…"

He punched the booster button and the Ark Angel shot forward, Ryan pulled at the joystick and directed the ship towards the Shadow Ecliptis.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, onboard the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

The radar began to beep as a dot began to move towards the centre.

"Hmm…" thought Guardian Angel as the dot move across the screen on one of the many computer screens that lined the metal sphere that Guardian Angel was sealed in, "Looks like Ryan may make it to our house warming party…"

There was a hissing noise as the metal sphere began to open up. Guardian Angel looked up and saw Chase standing on the outside the metal sphere.

"Who's arriving?" said Chase. Guardian Angel thought hard, using physic powers that were amplified by the metal sphere to "see" who was in the ship.

"Redhead…a dragon…" said Guardian Angel "And Ryan"

Chase grinned as he looked out of the window; the Ark Angel was slowly getting closer.

"Do you want me to send out the armada to intercept them?" said Guardian Angel.

"No…" said Chase "Don't, it's not ready yet…"

"Shall I then raise the shields and deploy the defences to stop them?" said Guardian Angel.

"No" said Chase "Let them land…What's their estimated point of arrival?"

Guardian Angel thought hard again, the computers around him began to beep as coloured lights began to travel up and down the wires that were linked from the computers to Guardian Angel's body.

"Two minutes…" said Guardian Angel "At docking bay 30…"

"Invite them in…" said Chase as he looked out the window, "I have a little surprise for them…"

* * *

The Ark Angel flew towards the Shadow Ecliptis; Ryan manoeuvred the Ark Angel around the numerous asteroids that circled the Shadow Ecliptis because of its slight gravitational pull. 

"So this is the Shadow Ecliptis…" said Ryan as they looked up at it, the surface of the space station, which was the size of a large city, was covered in buildings and walkways. Thousands of robots were flying about, doing repairs on the colossal metal structure.

"How do we get on board?" said Dojo.

"There should be a spare docking bay around here…" said Jack "Hey! Docking bay 30's open!"

Jack pointed to one of the buildings; a large metal airlock with the number 30 on it was opening, revealing a laser shield which protected the hanger from the vacuum outside.

"You can fly though that shield" said Jack as he sat back in his seat.

"Okay guys" said Ryan "Brace yourselves for landing…"

Ryan steered the Ark Angel towards the docking bay, he pulled a lever down to power down the boosters. The Ark Angel slowed down as it hovered above the ground, Dojo flick a switch and the landing gear came out. The Ark Angel landed with a soft bump on the metal floor of the empty hangar. Ryan, Jack and Dojo stepped out of the Ark Angel, their echoing footsteps was the only noise they could hear, apart from the odd noise from the Ark Angel's engines and then machinery around them.

"It's quite…" said Ryan as he looked around, "Too quite…"

"What do you mean?" said Dojo as he shrunk the Ark Angel down and placed it into Ryan's pocket. Ryan though for a moment as he looked up at a security camera, it followed him as he stepped around it.

"Think about it" said Ryan "This is one of Jack's designs, it is highly advanced, but mainly in military technology…"

"Thank you…" said Jack as he blushed slightly, Ryan rolled his eyes as he looked up at the camera again.

"Anyway, this place has military technology" said Ryan "But no guards or any form of defence, they even let us land without resisting"

"Why would they do this?" said Dojo as he climbed up onto Ryan's shoulder. Ryan grinned slightly as the lens on the camera focused on them.

"Someone up there must like me…" said Ryan as he smirked at the camera.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Control Room…**_

"_Why would they do this?_" said Dojo as he climbed up onto Ryan's shoulder. Ryan grinned slightly as the lens on the camera focused on them.

"_Someone up there must like me…_" said Ryan as he smirked at the camera. Chase chuckled as he watched the surveillance film of Ryan walk towards the hangar exit, followed by Jack.

"There's a good boy…" said Chase to himself, "Come right up"

"Ryan is heading towards Deck K-9" said Guardian Angel "What shall I do?"

Chase pushed a button on the control panel; a map of the Shadow Ecliptis came up with Ryan and the others a red blip.

"Lock all doors except Deck K-9 so he goes into the Heavy Weapons Storage" said Chase "Once in there; give them a taste of what came free with Spicer's space station…"

"Excellent…" said Guardian Angel "Warm up Quantum Splinter Bots Alpha, Beta and Gamma, inputting enemy data…Set objectives to…Exterminate"

* * *

R&R everyone, I'm off to do…stuff! This story isn't going to finish itself you know! 


	31. Five Thousand Ryan’s too many

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but reality broke down and I had to fix it…Oh! A good chapter! This is where you finally find out Ryan's "true meaning of his existence" as it says in this chapter…Read on to find out...Thanks for R&R too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**31: Five Thousand Ryan's too many**

Ryan and Jack walked down the corridors of the Shadow Ecliptis, it was rather gloomy and only a few lights were on. Apart from the odd small maintenance robot that scurried past, nothing seemed to be on.

"Strange" said Dojo "For a new space station, there doesn't seem to be anything happening…"

"The Eclipse Reactor must not be fully active yet" said Jack. Ryan looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" gasped Ryan "But I thought that was fake? We didn't find anything…"

Jack chucked as he walked on ahead and stood in the centre of a crossroad.

"I'm guessing he used the fake vault trick" said Jack "He took you to the wrong vault to throw you off their trail"

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan as he punched a panel on the wall, "Now Chase's got the Eclipse Reactor…"

The sound of Ryan's fist echoed down the corridor, suddenly the lights around them lit up, bathing the whole area in light.

"Whoa…" gasped Ryan as the whole area came to life, "Look's like the Reactor is up and running…"

"He must have some of the Elementa" said Jack "There are eight different types of Elementa, and each type he has, the Reactor can produce more power"

"So that's why Logan was collecting our Elemental Wu" said Dojo "Our Elemental Wu contain the largest chunks of Elementa in the world"

"I don't understand what's going on" said Ryan "Logan was working with Chase, then Hannibal, just who is working with who?"

Jack said nothing as he walked towards a door with the words "K-9" on it.

"Hey! Heavy Weapons Storage!" said Jack "We could find something in here to help us"

Jack put his hand on the door lock, after a few beeping noises as the lock scanned his hand, the door opened up.

"How did you do that?" said Ryan as they both walked through the door.

"I made this place" said Jack "I have access to everything"

* * *

They stepped into the Heavy Weapons Storage and gasped, the walls were lined with a row of giant Splinter Bots. 

"Oh my god…" gasped Jack "These were my top secret Quantum Splinter Bots!"

"Whoa!" said Ryan as he looked at a control panel of one of the Quantum Splinter Bots, "Those are your bots, why does Chase have them?"

"They were incorporated into my blueprints" said Jack "This place is also a Jack Bot factory"

They walked through the room and looked up at the Quantum Splinter Bots; they were three times taller than Jack's standard Splinter Bots, but they had two large Rail Guns on each arm. They also had three tripod legs that held them high above them.

"Come on guys" said Dojo "We need to move on, this place is giving me the creeps…"

"Okay…" sighed Ryan "Come on Spicer, the sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner we can ditch you…"

"Oh that's very nice…" said Jack sarcastically, "If it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck wandering this place…"

They were about to head back out the door, when it slammed shut and locked. Jack stepped up to the door lock and placed his hand on it, but the door won't open.

"Uh oh…" said Jack "Looks like we've been lock in, Chase must have overridden the system"

"Then he definitely knows we're here then…" said Ryan as he heard a hissing noise behind him, they both turned around to see three Quantum Splinter Bots step out from the wall. Their metal bodies whirred as they turned their heads at them and stepped towards them.

"Don't worry…" sighed Jack as he raised his arm, "They're my robots so I should be able to deactivate them…"

He pushed a button on his watch, but nothing happened, he pushed it again and still nothing happened.

"Err…Jack?" said Dojo as he clung to Ryan's head, "They're not stopping…"

"Chase has overridden their programs!" gasped Jack as he cowered backwards, "I can't stop them!"

The three robots stood over them and aimed their Rail guns at them.

"Err…Dojo?" said Ryan "Do we have a plan?"

"Cheese it!" yelled Dojo.

* * *

Ryan shot forward and slid under one of the Splinter Bots, two of them turned around and went after him, their feet stomping on the ground as they dashed after him. The third one stayed over Jack as its Rail Gun began to buzz with electricity. 

"AHHH!" cried Jack as he activated his Heli-Bot, "Run Away!"

The helicopter like blades came out from his back and carried him into the air above the Splinter Bot, just as it fired a magnetically charged missile at him. The missile hit the wall below Jack and exploded with great force.

Ryan skidded across the floor as he looked up at the two Splinter Bots as their Rail Guns began to crackle with electricity. Dojo super sizes and takes off into the air, narrowly avoiding one of the missiles. Ryan sees the missile sticking out of the Rail gun that was aimed at him; he reacted in a split second.

"Wudai Overdrive!" yelled Ryan as he summoned his energy bubble around him, the missile was fired out of the Rail gun and hit Ryan's shield hard, sending him flying into the wall.

"Oww…" groaned Ryan as he slumped down the wall, "That's painful…"

He looked up from the floor at Jack and Dojo; they were flying about, trying to avoid the missiles. He looked back at the Splinter Bot, who was loading another missile into his arm.

"Uh oh!" gasped Ryan, he jumped to his feet and flew above the Splinter Bot, just as it tried to blast him again. He flew to its head and punched its head hard; there was a loud clang as his fist bucked against its head.

"YEOW!" yelled Ryan as he clutched his hand, "Son of a…"

"Chase must have altered the designs to make them super tough!" said Jack as he avoided a wave of missiles. Ryan yelled as the Splinter Bot whacked him out of the air, he hit the ground with a thud. The other two Splinter Bots launched more missiles at the roof. A metal girder fell from the roof, knocking Dojo and Jack from the air. They both landed beside Ryan as his Wudai powers disappeared. The three Splinter Bots stood over the three of them and looked down at them menacingly.

"Okay…" said Dojo as he shrunk down, "That didn't work…"

Ryan groaned as he got to his feet and tried to stand up to the robots.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy" said Ryan "Guys? Watch me kick their ass properly! Err…Guys?"

He turned around, just to see Jack and Dojo running out of one of the holes in the walls that the Splinter Bots blasted. He groaned as he looked back up at the robots, one of them had their Rail gun in his face.

"Err…" said Ryan as his face drooped, "Bye!"

He immediately spun around and ran after Jack and Dojo.

* * *

**_In the Control Room…_**

Chase grinned as he watched Ryan, Jack and Dojo run down the corridors, pursued by the Splinter Bots.

"Master…" said Guardian Angel "They're heading toward…Project "Apocalypse Clone"…"

Chase's grin got bigger as he looked at the map of the Shadow Ecliptis.

"Excellent…" said Chase "I'll let Ryan see the true meaning of his existence with his own eyes…"

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Shadow Ecliptic…**_

A door opened up ahead of Ryan, Jack and Dojo, they skidded to a halt as they looked back down the corridor.

"Quick!" cried Dojo as he pointed into the dark room "In there!"

Ryan grabbed Dojo and pulled him into the room, closely followed by Jack. Jack hit a button by the door, causing it to slam shut. They all put their ears to the door as they heard the Splinter Bots that were chasing them stomp past them. They all sighed with relief as they slouched down the door.

"Phew…" sighed Jack "Good thing we didn't panic…"

"Panic?" said Ryan "You were the first to chicken out!"

"Hey! If it wasn't for me we'd be lost and you would have been ambushed easily" yelled Jack "It's not like I want to put up with you too!"

"Oh god, I want to hurt you so bad!" growled Ryan. He leapt on top of Jack; both of them began to fight. Dojo groaned as he slapped his forehead, he slivered away to try and find out where they were. After fumbling in the darkness for a bit, he found a light switch, he flicked it on. A small light came on, revealing a small portion of the room. His eyebrow rose at what he saw.

"Err…Guys?" gasped Dojo as he stared at what he saw, "Guys? You better come see this…"

Jack managed to kick Ryan off him and Ryan rolled across the room. He growled at Jack as he got to his feet.

"Stupid Jack…" growled Ryan "If only we didn't need him I'd…Holy Guacamole…"

His jaw dropped as he noticed what was in the room, a group of familiar looking stasis tanks sat in the centre of the room, each on filled with a familiar green liquid. Ryan stepped up to one of the tanks.

"No…" said Ryan as he peered into one of the tanks, "Don't tell me…He didn't…"

He gasped as he took a step back from the tank after realising what could be floating in it.

"Ryan?" said Dojo "What's wrong?"

Ryan stared into the tank, he could see his face staring back at him…but it wasn't a reflection, even though Ryan wished it was.

"No…" said Ryan in a breathless voice as he darted to another tank, his face became even more freaked out as he went from tank to tank, "No…No…No, No! No! No!"

Ryan stumbled to the centre of the room where he collapsed onto his knees.

"Chase Young…" gasped Ryan "He has created a…a…"

"What?" said Jack as he looked into a tank, "I can't see anything…"

There was a sudden hissing noise as all the green fluid began to thin out, Jack and Dojo gasped as they were able to see who was looking back at them, floating in the tanks. A boy, a boy with light brown fluffy hair and brown eyes.

"NO WAY!" gasped Jack.

"Yes way…" said Ryan "Chase has created an army…an army of Ryan Young's"

Suddenly all the lights came on, reviling a thousand stasis tanks, each one had a Ryan Young floating in the green liquid.

"He's created a clone army…" said Ryan "Of ultimate warriors…"

* * *

**Kaida:** An army of Ryan Youngs? Holy cow! 

**Chole:** One for me…One for you…

**UXD:** What are you doing?

**Chole:** Dividing the Ryan's up between people…I'll have a few so they can treat me like a queen, some for Ze-Smai and Kaida…some for DeafLizgon to annoy Yamato with…Oh! Hanbags would like a few! Animeang317 may want one; I'll have to ask her…Miniku can have him over there and the four on the far right…

**UXD:** (Thinks for a long time) …What?

**Chole:** But the number one rule: I GET THE ORIGINAL RYAN!

**Kaida:** What! Why do you get the original?

**Chole:** Cuz he's the better version!

**Ryan:** I have a name you know! And since when are you interested in me?

**Kaida:** I'm not, but I want the original Ryan cuz he's better!

**Chole:** No! (Grabs Ryan and pulls him) Mine!

**Kaida:** No! (Grabs Ryan and pulls him) Mine!

**Ryan:** (Stretched) Ladies, Please! There is plenty of me to go around! Anyway, none of us are for sale! Even if I was, I ain't treating any of you like queens! You're far from that!

**Kaida and Chole:** (Brief silence as they look at Ryan) WHAT!

(SLAP! BANG! CRASH! WALLOP! ETC!)

**UXD: **Ouch…Everyone, R&R while I…do something…


	32. The Ibis Cannon

Damn it! Writer's block again! I know what's supposed to happen but no words seem to appear on the computer screen! And I am THIS CLOSE to finishing the story and beginning the next story…Anyway, thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown** (although some said I should…)

* * *

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**32: The Ibis Cannon**

Ryan walked down the aisle between the stasis tanks, it was as if he was walking down through a hall of mirrors, but the mirrors were green and the clones were garbed in Heylin robes.

"Is this what I am?" said Ryan as he looked at the thousands of tanks, "Just used to be…cloned…"

Ryan looked up ahead of him; a large computer screen was glowing in front of a control panel, the screen was covered in information on the entire room.

"This is just plain creepy…" said Dojo as he slivered up onto Ryan's shoulder, "My advice is that we get out of here, ASAP!"

"No…" said Ryan as he stood up and walked towards the computer, "I'm going to find out what is going on, we need to know what Chase is going to do with my…copies…"

He stepped up to the computer and began typing; a warning notice appeared, requesting a password.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Password? Chase isn't very technologically advanced, so his password shouldn't be that complex…"Heylin"…No"

Jack sighed as he looked closely at one of the tanks, the Ryan in it was breathing softly as tubes filled with strange substances that flowed through its body.

"Maybe I should make a clone army?" said Jack. The Ryan's eyes twitched, making Jack jump.

"What the…" gasped Jack as he lent in close. He stared at the Ryan, but he didn't move.

"Uhh…Must have been my imagination…" sighed Jack. Suddenly the Ryan's eyes opened, Jack squealed as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Rya…Rya…Rya!" stuttered Jack as he scrambled away from the tank, the Ryan was pulling the tubes out of his body; he then pushed hard on the lid which slowly opened. The front of the glass slid down, spilling green fluid over the floor.

"RYA…RYA…RYA!" stuttered Jack as he got to his feet and dashed to Ryan.

"Jack!" said Ryan "Keep it down! "Ryan"…No"

Jack whimpered as he looked back behind, there were more Ryan clones emerging from their tanks and walking towards Ryan, Dojo and Jack with dark glares on their faces.

"Haba…Haya…Whobu!" stuttered Jack as he began tugging at Ryan's shirt.

"Jack!" yelled Ryan as he shoved Jack off his shirt, "Stop making stupid noises! Dojo, tell him to shut up…"Eclipse Reactor"…Damn it!"

Dojo sighed as he turned around on Ryan's shoulders.

"Be quite Jack!" said Dojo, his eyes widened as saw the group of Ryan clones slowly walking towards them.

"Rya…Rya…Rya!" stuttered Dojo as he began pulling at his collar, "Haba…Haya…Whobu!"

"Dojo! Don't you start!" said Ryan, Dojo kept on tugging on his shirt as Ryan typed in another password, ""Shen Gong Wu"…Damn it! Dojo! Stop it!"

Ryan spun around to yell at Jack and Dojo, his eyes widened when he saw they were surrounded by Ryan clones.

"Rya…Rya…Rya!" stuttered Ryan "Haba…Haya…Whobu!"

The air became heavily as the Ryan clones stared at them like angry zombies.

"Cheese it!" yelled Dojo. Before Ryan, Jack or Dojo could react, every single Ryan Clone leapt on them, pummelling them with a barrage of punches and kicks. Before Ryan passed out, the last thing he saw was a close up of the floor as he was dragged away from the room.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Uhh…" groaned Ryan "My head…"

He looked around the room he was in, his eyes were blurred, but he could just make out a few things. He seemed to be stuck in a metal brace with his hands and feet bound in metal locks. He could see he was in a large room with a huge metal sphere in one corner. He looked the other way and saw Dojo and Jack in the same circumstance as Ryan. He then looked forward and saw a figure standing in front of a huge window that over looked Earth, around the figure were slightly shorter figures that were looking at Ryan. Ryan tried to focus his eyes as the tall figure walk towards him.

"Welcome to the Shadow Ecliptis" said a familiar voice, "I see you've stumbled upon my secret project…"

Ryan's eyes began to focus as he saw one of the Ryan Clones walked towards him and punched him hard in the stomach.

"OOOF!" gasped Ryan as he flinched, "Damn it…"

"Pretty good, huh?" said Chase as he grinned at Ryan, "I think your brothers came out very well"

"So you couldn't beat me normally…" said Dojo "So you copied me to over swarm me"

"Not precisely, Ryan" said Chase as he walked away from him, "I though I'd use you to take over the world, but then I though you alone wasn't enough, so I cloned you"

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him as he stood in front of the window and looked down at Earth.

"But there is something I don't understand" said Chase "Why is Jack helping you?"

"Can I just say one thing" said Jack as he fidgeted in his metal brace, "I have no idea what's going on"

"I see…" said Chase as he raised an eyebrow, "I knew there was something fishy about Jack when he helped me…no matter…"

He grinned as he walked over to a computer panel.

"What do you plan to do with this army?" said Ryan. Chase looked at Ryan with a smirk on his face.

"What else?" said Chase "With this army, I can finally conquer the world"

"Go figure…" sighed Dojo.

"But that's only the beginning…" said Chase "This space station that Jack provided, combined with the Eclipse Reactor, has a secret weapon…"

"Oh my god!" gasped Jack as his eyes widened, "You don't mean?"

Chase said nothing as he stepped up to a large screen.

"Yes Jack" said Chase as he grinned evilly. The screen buzzed with static as a layout of the Shadow Ecliptis appeared on the screen.

"As you can see" said Chase as he pointed to the centre of the Shadow Ecliptis's blueprints, "The core is situated at the end of this long tube"

He ran his finger along a long tube that when from the core, right to the tip of the long tower that stuck from the Shadow Ecliptis's "face".

"This "Tube"" said Chase as the screen disappeared from view, "Is probably the best creation that Jack has ever made that I can actually find any use for"

"Thanks" said Jack. Chase gave a disgruntled sneer as he looked out the window.

"Maybe it will be better if I demonstrate the awesome power of this space station" said Chase as a dark smirk crept across his face, "The power to destroy the stars themselves…And the world!"

* * *

"Start up the Eclipse Reactor!" barked Chase, immediately the Ryan Clones ran to controls panels and began pushing buttons. Ryan looked up as a door opened and Wuya came walking out. 

"There's never any hot water in this place…" grumbled Wuya.

"Wuya!" said Chase excitedly, "Come here; come see this space station's true power! You too Ryan, Dojo and Jack"

A group of Ryan Clones grabbed them and held them against the window so they could see too.

"But we only have three of the eight Elementa" said Wuya.

"That's more than enough for the demonstration" said Chase. A huge buzzing noise began to emanate from the core of the Shadow Ecliptis.

"Ready?" said Chase as he stepped up to the window, "Fire the Ibis Cannon!"

The whole space station began to shake as the tower that was Jack's nose began to open up, revealed a gigantic cannon. Energy began to crackle as energy arced from the cannon. Just as the energy looked like it would engulf the space station, it fired. The beam of energy shot through space, straight towards its target, the moon. It hit the moon, digging its way into the centre; there was a loud bang as the surface of the moon crumbled away, revealing a huge smouldering crater. Jack, Wuya, Dojo and Ryan's jaws drop as they saw the destruction that was just unleashed. Chase grinned as he looked at their shocked faces.

* * *

"What do you think?" said Chase. 

"YOU BLEW HALF THE MOON UP!" yelled Ryan.

"That is but three eighths of the Ibis Cannon's power" said Chase "To unleash its true power, I need the five remaining sources of Elementa, namely your Elemental Wu"

"Oh! Oh!" said Wuya excitedly, "Let's blow up the temple!"

"No" said Chase "If we do, we will lose the Elementa, we will invade instead"

"Invade!" gasped Dojo.

"Prepare the troops!" barked Chase, "And put our prisoners in the prison!"

More Ryan clones began to run about, commanding other Ryan clones on what to do.

"You monster!" yelled Ryan as he and the others were dragged away, "You won't get away with this!"

"I all ready have" said Chase "I have the ultimate army of ultimate warriors, I have a weapon capable of destroying the world, all of the worlds defences are useless against my power, and if they don't surrender and let my troops take over, I'll destroy every nation every hour on the hour until they do!"

Ryan roared as he managed to get his hand free from one of the Ryan Clones, he punched both of them hard and knocked them back. The then attacked the guards holding Dojo, grabbed him and sprinted off down the hall.

"Hey!" yelled Jack "What about me?"

"Find him!" yelled Wuya "He mustn't warn the temple about our attack!"

"Patience Wuya" said Chase "They can warn them, but they can't stop us, their defeat is inevitable…"

* * *

The world is doomed! Chase has a big cannon and a huge army (Wartime, Ze-Smai!) This is where I'd normally input a large amount of questions for you to think about but I can't be assed…Instead, why don't you go on my DeviantART site and look in my favs, there is a kick ass picture of Ryan that was done by a friend (It's called "Jackie and Ryan rob Barclays"…PLEASE do not ask, seriously…Don't ask…) 

There is something about this story that some of you may have noticed…I wonder if anyone can see what it is…Anyway, R&R!


	33. The Second Great Heylin War

The Writer's block is still there…And it ain't moving…Anyway, thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**33: The Second Great Heylin War**

"Run!" screamed Dojo as Ryan charged down the metal corridor with Dojo around his neck, clinging on to dear life.

"I'm…puff…running…huff…as fast as I…can!" gasped Ryan. He skidded around a corner and sprinted as fast as his legs could run.

"Come on!" yelled Dojo "They're coming!"

Ryan gasped for air as he ran through the metal corridors. He wanted to run as fast as he could, but his legs were beginning to cramp up. He yelped as he stumbled and fell to the ground. He looked behind him as he heard the sound of the Ryan clones charge down the corridors towards them; he quickly scrambled back to his feet and down the corridor, his footsteps echoed on the metal floors. He knew if they stopped running, they would die. His eyes widened as Ryan realised something.

""_Come on!" called Ryan "They're coming!"_

_Kimiko gasped for air as Ryan pulled her through the metal corridors. She wanted to run as fast as she could, but her legs were beginning to cramp up. She whimpered as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked behind her as she heard the sound of a hundred people charge down the corridors towards them; she was quickly pulled back to her feet and down the corridor, their footsteps echoed on the metal floors. She knew if they stopped running, they would die._"

Ryan began to slow down as he realised that this is the place that he dreamed about, this is where he and Kimiko were killed.

"Ryan!" cried Dojo as he started hitting Ryan's head, "You're slowing down!"

Ryan looked behind him, the Ryan clones were closing in on him. Ryan began to pick up the pace; ahead of him was a door, the same door which led to the room that they died in during the dream. He stopped outside the door and looked at the button, should he risk pushing the button and going into the room that will claim his life? His hand became jittery as he slowly reached out to push it.

"What's the matter with you?" yelled Dojo as he slivered down his arm, "Let's go!"

Dojo punched the button and the door slid open, Ryan eyes widened as he saw that it wasn't the room that he died in, it was a hanger.

* * *

"Quick!" cried Dojo as Ryan ran into the room, "The Ark Angel!" 

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out the mini dragon statue and slid it across the floor. It shook before finally expanding to its full size.

"Dojo!" said Ryan as he pulled the green dragon off his head and threw him towards the Ark Angel, "Get the engine started! I'll try to hold them off!"

Ryan ran back to the door and locked it as Dojo scrambled up the ramp into the hold of the Ark Angel. The door began to shake as Ryan clones began to ram the door, trying to break it down.

"Come on Dojo…" said Ryan to himself as he braced the door, "Hurry up…"

Dojo dashed to the control panel and hit the start-up button, the engine revved like a car again as it started up. He jiggled the steering controls so the Ark Angel took off and hovered above the floor slightly, he turned the ship around so the bay doors were still open. Ryan looked up as the door finally came crashing down, he made a dash for his life as the Ark Angel began to head out through the laser shield that protected the hangar from the vacuum outside. He summoned a boost of wind chi that blasted him through the air, landing him into the Ark Angel, just as it shot out of the hanger.

* * *

"Phew…" sighed Dojo as he lent back in his chair, "That was too close…" 

Ryan came stumbling into the room, gasping for air.

"Dojo!" complained Ryan in a breathless voice, "Don't you think you were cutting it a bit too close? If I went through that laser shield, I would have died in the vacuum of space!"

"Not really" said Dojo as he looked back at him, "A special trick Dashi told me, if you go into a vacuum, you're Wudai Overdrive are automatically activated"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down, still breathing heavily.

"You're Wudai Overdrive protects you from the vacuum and gives you up to a few hours air to breath"

"Oh…" said Ryan "That's kind of cool…We should…"

BANG! The whole Ark Angel shook.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Ryan as he scrambled out of his seat, a warning message appeared on the radar, indicating that about twenty five ships were on their tail, blasting them with lasers.

"Seems like Chase has learnt how to use more of Jack Spicer's technology" said Dojo "We need to get out of here! Fast!"

Ryan grabbed the controls and swerved the ship, causing Dojo to fly out of his chair and hit into the windshield with a splat.

"Damn it!" said Ryan as the Ark Angel's body took more hits from the enemies laser fire, "We can't take any more of this…Idea!"

He served the controls around and directed the ship towards Earth.

"Ryan!" cried Dojo as he pulled his face from the windshield, "It'll take too long to get to the temple; they will shoot us from the sky!"

He gasped as a flicker of fire burst from the nose of the Ark Angel.

"Not if we hit the Earth's atmosphere first!" said Ryan "Those ships are designed to protect the Shadow Ecliptis, not for re-entry through Earth's atmosphere!"

Suddenly, the whole of the cockpit was filled with an orange light as fire erupted around the ship, shaking it violently. Ryan grinned as he saw the enemies on the radar fly away from them.

"Now we're clear of the Shadow Ecliptis…" said Ryan as the fire died away, signalling that they were back on Earth, "We must warn Master Fung and the others!"

* * *

_**Back at the Temple…**_

"Did what just happened…" gasped Raimundo "Happen?"

"Yep…" gasped Clay "It happened right before our eyes, what we saw was what just happened…"

"I still don't understand it…" gasped Kimiko "One moment, everything's fine, next moment, half the moon is missing!"

They all stared with gob smacked faces as they looked up at the moon that now had a large smouldering crater and had bits of rubble orbiting it.

"This is not good…" said Master Fung "If Jack Spicer and Chase are the ones controlling that thing, he could destroy wherever we hide…"

"Hey! Look!" said Kimiko as she pointed into the sky, "Something's come from space!"

"I see it!" said Raimundo. A large fireball was falling from the heavens and was heading right towards the temple.

"Falcon's Eye!" called Colza as she pulled the Wu out and zoomed in on the fireball, "It's the Ark Angel! It's Ryan and my Dojo!"

The Ark Angel hovered above the temple, scattering dust as the landing gear came out, and it landed on the ground with a loud crunch.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she ran to him as he came down the ramp from the hold, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

"Kimiko!" said Ryan as he scooped her up in his arms hugging her tight, "You wouldn't believe what has happened!"

"I don't care…" said Kimiko softly as she nuzzled her head on his chest, "I was so worried about you; I'm so glad your okay…"

Ryan smiled as he put a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"Doji!" cried Colza as she wrapped her body around Dojo's, "You're alive and well!"

"Yes, yes, I know!" said Dojo as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, "We have something extremely important to tell you!"

Ryan's eyes opened as he remembered too, he was so busy in the moment between him and Kimiko that he almost completely forgot.

"Oh yeah!" gasped Ryan "Master Fung! We're in hell of a lot of trouble!"

Master Fung frowned at Ryan.

"Ryan" said Master Fung "No matter what the situation, you shouldn't use bad language, and there is no excuse for…

"Chase is going to launch a full on attack on the temple!" blurted out Ryan. Master Fung looked at Ryan with slightly shocked eyes.

"A…full on attack?" said Master Fung, he began to sweat as Ryan and Dojo nodded franticly.

"Does that mean he has an army?" said Raimundo.

"Yep" said Ryan "And you're not going to believe what it is made up of"

"How many troops?" said Clay. Ryan thought hard as he counted the number of clones he had seen.

"Hmm…Give or take a few…" thought Ryan "About five thousand…maybe more"

"FIVE THOUSAND?" screeched everyone around him. Master Fung went pale as he held onto a fence to stop himself falling over.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do…" said Dojo.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Ryan stood in the centre of the meditation room as every single resident of the temple listened to what he had to say. He told them about how Jack said he wasn't responsible for the Shadow Ecliptis, how they stumbled across the Ryan clone room, how they were captured and how Chase told them about the Ibis Cannon and used it to blow up the moon. He then told them that he and his clone army were invading the temple to steal the last of the Elemental Wu to gain full power over the Ibis Cannon, achieving the ultimate, unstoppable power.

"And that's everything…" said Ryan. He looked at everyone in the room; half had looks of disbelief, the other were just plain shocked.

"An army of Ryans?" gasped Raimundo.

"The power to destroy planets?" gasped Kimiko.

"Everything I said is true" said Ryan "Cross my heart"

"This is not good" said Master Fung as he stroked his chin, "It looks like we have no choice…We must prepare for their arrival…"

"How long till they get here?" said Omi as he stood up.

"Hmm…" thought Dojo "It's a pretty large army, and they need to make preparations…so I think by sunrise tomorrow"

Ryan looked out the door, the sun was just rising, and that gave them twenty four hours to prepare for the assault.

"Everyone!" said Master Fung "We must prepare; you know what you must do!"

Everyone nodded as they exited the room.

"Young monks…" said Master Fung "Prepare yourselves…"

They nodded as he left the meditation room and looked up at the Shadow Ecliptis.

"So be it…" said Master Fung to himself, "It has begun…The second Great Heylin War…"

* * *

If you don't know, the first Heylin war was Dashi vs. Wuya…Anyway, it war time! R&R! 


	34. The Art of War: Part I

The system was down yesterday so I couldn't read any stories, so I'm guessing no one had read mine…Anyway, I got very lazy here and couldn't be bothered to title them, so I just called them "The Art Of War: Part's I, II, III and IV" Thanks for R&R if you did!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**34: The Art of War: Part I**

**_Temple Main Hall, 23 hours, 34 minutes until invasion…_**

Master Fung gathered everyone in the main hall for an important meeting, the Dragons sat on their cushions as they sat with the rest of the temples monks in neat rows, facing Master Fung as he stood at the head of the room.

"Everyone…" said Master Fung "As we all know; the Heylin forces of darkness have grown ever so strong…Strong enough to conquer the world…"

A wave of muttering spread through the crowd as everyone looked at each other.

"Naturally, the Xiaolin order is the first main obstacle to the Heylin" said Master Fung "So we're the first on the list to be attacked, for our Shen Gong Wu will be very useful to anyone wanting to conquer the world…So it has come to this, a stand off to protect the world from doom, we must rise to defend this temple…"

The muttering became louder as people began to become nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yes my fellow monks…" said Master Fung as he looked at them with a sort of worried face, "The Second Great Heylin War has begun…Dashi defended against evil once before, and we must do the same!"

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 23 hours, 32 minutes left…_**

Master Fung led Ryan and the others onto the courtyard, where people were running around, trying to get things ready.

"Master?" said Omi as he tugged at his robes, "There are far too many Ryan clones to Xiaolin Monks…How are we going to beat them?"

"I have called in help from all corners of the globe" said Master Fung "Any Xiaolin monk we could find will gather here to help us"

He looked up as he saw Dojo and Colza take off in opposite directions.

"My only hope is we can bring them here in time…" said Master Fung.

"What can we do to help?" said Kimiko.

"Help prepare our defences" said Master Fung "Help prepare our attack, anything that will help"

The five monks nodded as they ran off in opposite directions.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" yelled Clay as he leapt over the wall and slammed his foot on the ground hard. A fissure shot through the ground, opening up a long trench that snaked its way around the temple.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" yelled Omi as diverted water from the river to fill the trenches up to the brim.

"Good work" said Master Fung as he came to inspect their work, "It's a very good trench"

"Yep, that's a mighty fine trench" said Clay "But it won't hold them back…"

Ryan though for a moment when he realised something.

"Hold on!" called Ryan as he ran off into the temple, "I've got an idea!"

Moments later he came back, holding what looked like a backup generator. He pulled out two large wires and connected one side of them to the generator and dipped the other side of them into the water. He grinned as he flicked the on switch and watched the generator buzz.

"Good idea Ryan" said Master Fung, "I must consider this for your promotion…"

"Humph…" scoffed Omi as he dipped his finger in the water, he only felt a small jolt enter his arm, "Not very powerful…"

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he put his hands on the generator, yellow arcs of electricity began to flow through the wires, the arrows on the power level on the generator went from green to red. Omi yelped as the electricity gave him a very painful shock. Master Fung shook his head as Omi rubbed his hand.

"Wudai Star Wind!" called Raimundo's voice from above. Everyone looked up as a large tornado blew over them and went into the wood, sucking up any rock it could find. The tornado then turned around and headed back to the temple, dumping the rocks behind the temple wall.

"The fortifying of the walls is almost done!" called Raimundo from above, "Kimiko! Finish it!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she torched the rocks, slightly melting them into the wall.

"Excellent work" said Master Fung as they gathered around them, "Now go help anyone who needs it"

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 20 hours, 25 minutes left…_**

Kimiko walked out of the main tower after helping set up the lookout post when she saw Ryan against the wall with his head leaning on his shoulders.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she stepped up to him, "You okay?"

Ryan lazily moved his head and looked up at her, before he could open his mouth to speak; he let out a huge yawn.

"Oh my god" said Kimiko as she stood next to him, "Look at you, you're exhausted"

"No…" yawned Ryan "I'll be okay…"

"You didn't get any sleep last night because you where in space, didn't you?" said Kimiko "Come on, I'll help you to your room…"

"No…" yawned Ryan as he removed her arms from around him, "I'll be fine, I just need to sit down…"

"Dojo and Colza approaches!" called one of the older monks from the lookout tower. Ryan and Kimiko both looked up as Dojo and Colza swooped over the temple, their backs loaded with Xiaolin warriors from around the world. Kimiko put her arm around Ryan to help support him as they both walked towards the landing point. They both stood on the outskirts as they watched the warriors climb off the dragon's body.

"Yo!" called one of the warriors, "Ryan! Kimiko! Good to see you!"

They both looked in the direction of the voice to see Jermaine walking towards them.

"Hey Jermaine" said Ryan "Glad you could make it…"

"I saw the whole moon thing on TV" said Jermaine "I knew that Chase was up to his old tricks again"

"But this isn't any old battle" said Kimiko "This is war"

"Dude, I ain't going to sit around and watch people die, I want to kick his Heylin butt too!" said Jermaine "Anyway, you mess with my planet, you're messing with me"

Ryan smiled as he and Jermaine hi-fived; they then went their separate ways to help around the temple.

* * *

**_Temple Dormitory, 17 hours, 1 minute left…_**

Kimiko paced the dormitory, muttering to herself and making small wining noises. Ryan walked past and saw her acting like this so he walked up to her while she wasn't looking.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" mumbled Kimiko "Not long until…Oh…I don't want to think about it…"

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Are you okay?"

Kimiko jumped as she spun around, her heart was beating loudly in her chest as she puffed heavily at him.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko in an annoyed tone, "Don't do that!"

Ryan said nothing as he watched her pace the room, the same worried look on her face hadn't changed.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "Are you…freaking out?"

"No…" said Kimiko as she shook her head franticly at him, "No, no, no, no…I'm just…thinking, yeah, I'm thinking about what to do…Why? Is there a problem with that?"

Ryan sighed as he shook his head slowly.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" said Ryan. Kimiko began to breathe heavily as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Ryan…" said Kimiko in a voice that sounded like she was going to cry, "I've haven't felt this nervous since the day Mala Mala Jong invaded the temple…The monks here tried to stop him, but failed…What if the same happens here?"

"Now Kimiko…" said Ryan softly as he stroked her hair, "Calm down…"

Kimiko rested her head into his chest, her deep breathes began to sound like whimpers as she hugged him tighter.

"Ryan…When we fight…" said Kimiko "I'm strong when I'm with other people, I feel like I can take on the world…But when I'm alone and swarmed by loads of enemies…I panic…In reality I'm weak…The battlefield is no place for a girl like me…"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he heard her cry into his arms, "It's okay to scared, being scared means you know not to take risks…"

"But I can't do this…" cried Kimiko "When a fight becomes this big, everyone's tempo picks up except mines, leaving me behind…I feel so…vulnerable and alone…"

"Kimiko" said Ryan in a stern voice as he cupped her cheeks and tried to raise her head, "Look at me"

Kimiko sobbed as she tried to look away, her eyes had a hint of shame in them.

"Kimiko" said Ryan in a more stern voice, "Look, at, me"

Kimiko lowered her head even further, her hair forming a veil over her face.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan in his most commanding but gentle voice, "Look at me!"

She snivelled as she plucked up the courage to look him in the eye, her cheeks were drenched with tears and so were Ryan's hands.

"You're not weak, you're far from that" said Ryan "I know you, you have the strength to over come your fears"

Kimiko managed to put a small smile on as she wiped her tears away.

"You're going to fight with us and you're going to help us win" said Ryan "I know this because that is what the girl I love is like…She is brave, fierce and will stop at nothing to make sure she comes out on top…"

She cried again as she hugged him tightly again, Ryan smiled as he gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you…" whispered Kimiko as she looked up at him, "I love you so much…I'm just so nervous"

"Me too Kimiko" said Ryan "I love you too…"

She smiled with tearful eyes as she felt his hands gently rub her back.

"Ryan?" asked Kimiko "When the going gets tough…Will you be by my side to help me?"

"Like I said when we were in Tokyo" said Ryan "I will do anything for you, just say the word…And I'll be there for you…"

Kimiko smiled a huge smile as she put her arms around his neck, kissing him with a kiss that was filled with the love they shared with each other. Their lips made a small smacking noise as Ryan rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "You know I'll do anything for you too…Just call my name, okay?"

"I will" said Ryan "I will"

They kissed again before they both walked hand in hand towards the temple courtyard to see what else they could do to help improve their chances in winning this war.

* * *

R&R! This is UXD signing off…2005, plus 1… 


	35. The Art of War: Part II

Thanks for R&R! Here is the chapter that Hanbags and DeafLizgon have been waiting for…I think…Anyway, I may have gone a bit over board, but then again, I did write this quite a long time ago…Just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**35: The Art of War: Part II**

**_Temple Courtyard, 14 hours, 23 minutes left…_**

"Chucky approaches!" called the lookout monk from atop of the lookout tower. Ryan, Dojo and Colza were in the vicinity as Chucky Choo flew through the air above the temple. He landed on the ground, his obese belly flattened out on the ground as his giant body rested on the ground.

"Phew…" gasped Chucky "That was the most exhausting flight I have ever done…"

"That is the only flight you have ever done" said Master Monk Guan as he and other monks climbed off his body, "You are a very lazy dragon"

"Meh meh meh meh…" mocked Chucky as he shrunk down, "I'm not fat…Well, I'm not that fat…"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he looked down at Colza; her face was slowly twisting with fury. He looked over at where Dojo was standing, and saw he wasn't there.

"Huh?" said Ryan "Where's…"

"LYING CHEATING YO-YO THIEF!" shrieked Dojo as he dived at Chucky; his hands went around his neck.

"ACK! Dojo!" chocked Chucky as he was shaken back and forth, "Good…to see…you too!"

"What's with all the noise?" called Raimundo as he came around the corner. He saw Dojo trying to gnaw Chucky's tail off and immediately dashed to separate them.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" roared Dojo as he struggled in Raimundo's hand, "That no good cheat gave me a fake yo-yo!"

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?" said Chucky as he brushed dirt of his Hawaiian shirt. He looked up and saw his sister, whose face had gone red.

"Hey sis!" called Chucky as he waved to her, "I heard you were dating Dojo…"

"YOU TWO-FACED SON OF A BITCH!" shrieked Colza as she dived at Chucky; her hands went around his neck.

"ACK! Sis!" chocked Chucky as he was shaken back and forth again, "Good…to see…you too!"

Raimundo sighed as he pulled Colza off Chucky as she tried to claw her way into Chucky's skull. He now had two dragons trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" roared Colza as she struggled in Raimundo's other hand, "That no good swindler kept on stealing all my things!"

Ryan sighed as he lent his forehead on his hands as he saw Raimundo walk off with two dragons wriggling in his fists like fish.

"Well that was a fine howdy do…" said Chucky as he brushed the dust of his shirt again and sorted out his toupee. Ryan looked up as he saw Master Monk Guan walk towards him.

"Are you the one they call Ryan Young?" said Guan as he looked down at him. Ryan nodded as he bowed politely to him.

"It is good to finally meet you" said Guan as he bowed back, "I have heard many things about you, son of Chase…I must say, you are shorter than I expected…"

Ryan rolled his eyes, Guan chucked at the look on Ryan's expression.

* * *

"So it seems your father has finally declared war on the temple" said Guan as he looked up at the Shadow Ecliptis, "It must be hard to fight an enemy that in a way is a part of you…" 

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "The whole "I am your father" Darth Vader thing…"

Guan sighed as he knelt down on one knee so his head was level with Ryan's.

"Ryan, I feel the same way about him" said Guan as he rested a hand on his shoulder, "We were both close friends long ago"

"Don't worry about me" said Ryan as he gave him a small smile, "I want to get my own back as much as you do…"

"Ahem…" coughed a voice behind them. Ryan and Guan looked up as a girl was standing behind them, she had her hair tied back and was wearing a robe that was very similar to Guan's, but had a more feminine design to it. She had one hand on her hips and in her other hand she was holding a Spear of Guan with the number 819 on it.

"Good to see you again Ryan" said the girl, she smiled as Ryan's eyes widened.

"No way!" gasped Ryan "Lizz?"

"I see you have already met my apprentice" said Guan as he stood beside her.

"You're Guan's apprentice?" gasped Ryan again.

"Yep" said Lizz "After you and Kimiko left Tokyo, Master Monk Guan was visiting where I trained"

"I had never seen a girl who had so much potential as a hand to hand combat expert" said Guan as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "So I took her on as my apprentice"

"Wow…" said Ryan "What did Hannah and Kelko say about that?"

"Why don't you ask us yourself?" said a voice from behind them. Ryan looked behind them as Hannah and Kelko walked towards them.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" gasped Ryan.

"Well Lizz said she was going to the Xiaolin temple" said Hannah, "So me and Kelko both decided to join her too!"

"Yeah…" said Ryan "But I think you're both missing the point, this isn't some little get-together, this is war"

"They can help" said Lizz "Guan has loads of highly trained warriors, yours truly include, you got Hannah who has high-tech communication gear and Kelko is a expert when it comes to medical stuff, plus they know how to fight"

"That's all fine and dandy" said Ryan "But remember, this is war, if you stay here, I can't guarantee your lives"

"We understand" said Lizz "Anyway, we're only wasting ourselves at home, we're more useful here"

"Very well" said Ryan "Tell that to Master Fung, he will surely let you guys stay"

"Ryan!" called Omi as he ran through the temple courtyard "Have you seen…"

He gasped as he saw Guan and the others in front of him.

"Ma…Ma…Ma…" stuttered Omi as he saw Guan looked down at him and smile.

"Good to see you again Omi" said Guan as he bowed to him.

"Master Monk Guan!" said Omi as he dashed to his side, "Its see good to so you! I mean it's to good see you so! I mean…Oh; my tongue is all tied up…"

Guan chucked as he patted the bald monk on his head.

"It is good to see you too" said Guan "I need you to take me to Master Fung"

"Right away!" said Omi as he bowed to him. He then led them to where Master Fung was. Before he turned the corner, Guan looked back at Ryan, who was now looking up at the Shadow Ecliptis again.

"Master?" said Lizz as she looked up at him, "You okay?"

Guan sighed as he looked down at her; he then looked back at Ryan.

"Nothing…" said Guan "I was just looking at his hair…"

"His hair?" said Lizz "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing…" said Guan "It's just…he has his mother's hair…"

"His mother?" said Lizz "Who's she?"

"Ah…Never mind" said Guan "We must go see Master Fung now"

Guan walked off, leaving Lizz to look at Ryan, but she eventually went after Guan as he headed into the temple.

* * *

**_Main Hall, 12 hours, 1 minute left…_**

Everyone gathered in the Main hall to give Master Fung a progress report. Ryan looked over at Kimiko; she seemed to be in a better mood now that three of her best friends were here with her.

"Raimundo, Kimiko" said Master Fung "Defences?"

"We've fortified the east and south walls" said Raimundo "We're beginning our work on the west wall next"

"Excellent" said Master Fung "Ryan, Lizz, Attack?"

"Dojo, Colza and Chucky are shipping in as many warriors we can find from all over the world"

"We're arming them with the weapons that we and this temple have" said Lizz "We're also preparing the catapults"

"Good work" said Master Fung "We need to make sure everything is done soon"

He looked out the window; the sun was just beginning setting over the horizon.

"We must get everything set before ten o'clock" said Master Fung "Then you should all get a good night's sleep"

They were all about to leave, when suddenly there was a loud roaring noise, sounding like something was falling from the sky. They all scrambled outside to see flaming balls of fire falling out of the sky, crashing with a thunderous roar as they hit the ground on the far side of the temple fields to the south. Ryan leapt up onto the temple walls with the Falcon's Eye to see what was going on.

"Falcon's Eye!" said Ryan as he zoomed in on the flaming crash site. Spaceships, obviously of Jack's design, were hovering out of the smoky craters. They landed on the ground and opened up. Swarms of Ryan clones, dressed in black uniforms and metal masks came spilling out onto the landscape. Ryan looked up as more spaceships began falling from the sky.

"It's begun…" said Ryan "Chase has begun orbital dropping his troops to Earth…"

"What do we do?" said Lizz. Ryan turned around to see everyone looking at him.

"Keep working!" called Ryan "They still have to prepare their attack too! Tell the lookout tower to keep us up-to-date with what they are doing, we have twelve hours left! Let's move it people!"

Everyone ran off in opposite directions as Ryan ran to the Main Hall to tell Master Fung what had just happened.

* * *

There you have it…Another chapter…Okay, bye now! R&R! 

(Silver Pheonix-Dragon…Yes, I'd love to!)


	36. The Art of War: Part III

Thanks for R&R! Part three, nothing else to say…Read

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**36: The Art of War: Part III**

**_Main Hall, 10 hours, 45 minutes left…_**

Ryan, Master Fung, Guan and the others were crowded around table, carefully devising their battle plans. Maps of the surrounding land were spread out across the table, covered in beads to represent their troops and Chase's.

"Okay" said Ryan as he moved his beads into position and took a step back to admire his handy work, "This is it; this is our battle plan…"

"Looks rather complex" said Guan "Please explain it to us"

"Okay, I've split our army into four groups" said Ryan as he pointed to the four groups of bead, one group was in the temple, one was just outside the walls and the other two were in straight rows on the fields facing the enemy, "The beads right at the front is Team A, they will be leading the first charge on the enemy, the row behind them, Team B, will be Team A's backup"

His hand moved down the map towards the beads that were closer to the temple.

"Should our offensive fail to hold back the enemy" said Ryan "Team C will try to stop the enemy from entering the temple, Team D will provide the main defence for the temple itself"

"Very well" said Master Fung "We will need to pick team leaders though…"

"Oh! Oh!" said Omi as he bounced up and down excitedly, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Lizz?" said Guan "I'm putting you as Leader D, okay? It's your job to defend the temple"

"Yes master" said Lizz.

"I will be Leader C" said Master Fung.

"Me! Me! Me!" said Omi "Pick me!"

"Leader B is…" said Master Fung as he looked around the room, "Jermaine? Can you do it?"

"Dude, you can count on me" said Jermaine.

"Excellent! That only leads the person who will lead the charge" said Master Fung "This position requires great courage though, and they must be able to provide the inspiration to help drive us on"

"ME! ME! ME!" said Omi as he stomped his feet on the ground, "MEEEEEEEE!"

"I don't mind if I do it" said Raimundo.

"I don't mind either" said Clay. Kimiko sighed as she looked down at her feet, she thought for a moment before she looked up at them.

"I'm…I'm going to fight too…" said Kimiko as she slipped her hand into Ryan's, "I have courage when I'm with you guys…"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her; she smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" said Master Fung "But you four have a more important job, so you can't be any other the team leaders"

Omi groaned as he stopped bouncing up and down.

"So who's team leader?" said Kimiko.

"The person we pick has to be brave, smart and a good leader" said Guan. Everyone immediately looked at Ryan.

"What?" gasped Ryan "Me? You want me to lead the attack?"

"Can't think of anyone better to do it" said Clay.

"Chase will be there" said Guan "He will be expecting you at the frontlines"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "I don't know, I don't think I'm leader material…"

He suddenly felt Kimiko's hand grip him tightly but lovingly.

"You can do it" said Kimiko "Because that is what the man I love is like…He is brave, tough and will stop at nothing to make sure he comes out on top…"

Ryan smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Okay" said Ryan as he looked up at the others, "Let's do this!"

* * *

**_Temple Dormitory, 9 hours left…  
_**Kimiko and the others had just finished their work, the temple was now fully fortified and their attack was equipped and ready for combat. They slowly walked into the dorms because they were so exhausted, especially Ryan who hadn't slept for almost a day. 

"Young monks" said Master Fung "I have an announcement for your assignments"

The five of them stood in front of him as he told them what they had to do.

"As of last time, the enemy will be after our Shen Gong Wu" said Master Fung "So according to the standard Xiaolin protocol, it is the Xiaolin Dragon's duty to hide them"

"You want us to take the Wu away?" said Omi "Like when Mala Mala Jong attack?"

Master Fung nodded.

"But what about the war?" said Raimundo "Surely you'll need us?"

"The Wu must be protected at all costs" said Master Fung "You will leave early to avoid being spotted, remember Raimundo, your promotion is in this as well…Remember what happened last time, Raimundo"

"Okay Master Fung" said Raimundo as he went into his room, "We know what to do"

"Come on Ryan" said Kimiko as she tugged at his robes, "We need to get ready to go"

"Err…Kimiko?" said Ryan "I'm not going…"

Kimiko looked at him with a face that said she didn't quite understand.

"What?" said Kimiko.

"Kimiko, Ryan has to lead the charge" said Master Fung "And the protocol state that all warriors, except the Xiaolin Dragons, are to help with the battle, Ryan isn't a Dragon like you…"

"So I'm staying behind…" said Ryan as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry…"

"You knew…" said Kimiko as she gave him a hurt look, "You knew we'd be separated and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't…want to hurt you" said Ryan "If you knew, you would of…"

"Well I know now!" spat Kimiko as her eyes welled up with tears; she pulled open her curtains and pulled them shut as she ran into her room. Ryan sighed sadly as his head drooped to the ground; he looked up again as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her" said Master Fung "Time is short…"

Ryan looked over at Omi, Clay and Raimundo, who were nodding in agreement. Ryan sighed as he opened Kimiko's curtains and stepped in. He found her with her head buried in her pillow, crying.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he knelt down besides her, gently stroking her hair "I'm sorry…"

Kimiko snivelled as she rolled over and looked up at him.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "Please come with me…"

"I can't" said Ryan. Kimiko burst into more tears as her head fell back onto her pillow.

"I can't leave you…" cried Kimiko "I lost you twice before…I promised myself I'd never lose you again…"

"Don't worry Kimiko…" said Ryan as he lifted her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms, "You will never lose me, you are mine and I am yours, that's the way it is…"

Kimiko cried as she rubbed her cheeks on him.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Please promise me you won't die out there…Please promise me you'll see me again…"

"I promise" said Ryan. She managed to put a small smile on her face as she looked up at him, their lips gently brushed each others as Ryan gently lowered her into her bed.

* * *

**_Temple Dormitory, 6 hours, 39 minutes left…_**

Ryan yawned as he tossed and turned in bed. He was tired, but he just couldn't get to sleep. He turned over and looked at Kimiko; she was all curled up with the blanket wrapped tightly around her, fast asleep. Ryan gently stroked her hair; she smiled slightly as her head moved towards his warm arms. Ryan quietly climbed out of bed, grabbed his robes and went out onto the temple grounds. He approached the wall and climbed up onto it, Chase's forces were growing in numbers as more and more spaceships kept falling from the sky.

"Can't sleep too huh?" said a voice from behind him. Ryan turned around and saw Lizz climbing up onto the wall too; she got to the top, sat down next to Ryan and looked out towards Chase's army.

"Look's like tomorrow's not far off…" said Lizz. Ryan sighed as he nodded in agreement. He looked at her, she was obviously nervous about tomorrow, but she didn't really look like a girl who was a combat expert.

"How did you get into fighting?" said Ryan "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Hmm…" thought Lizz "It was sort of jealousy about Kimiko, we were with her when she found out she could control fire at a young age, so I started training to make me as strong as the fire made her…"

"But you ended up teaching her how to fight" said Ryan "Did you get better than her?"

"I may be better at fighting, but there are things she has that I could never compare with…" sighed Lizz as she looked at Ryan, "How is she anyway?"

Ryan sighed as he looked up at the moon, not saying a word.

"Ryan?" said Lizz.

"Kimiko's fine…" said Ryan "She's going far away from this battle…She's going to be safe…I can fight without having to worry about her…"

"Wow…" said Lizz as she looked at him, "You're still willing to fight, even though you're fighting your own father…and exact copies of yourself…"

"Copies?" said Ryan as he gave her a sort of uneasy smirk, "Don't make me laugh, they're not even human…They're mass produced, they don't have souls…Mindless monsters that look like me…"

"But what about you?" said Lizz "Do you have…a soul?"

Ryan sighed as he looked at his hands; he never asked himself that question. He was a clone of his father; did clones made by magic have souls? Was he just another one of those mindless monsters?

"_No…_" thought Ryan "_Can't be…Could a soulless person share the love me and Kimiko have?_"

"Ryan…I'm sorry if I offended you…" said Lizz "I didn't mean to say something like that…"

"No…" said Ryan "It okay…"

They both sat there, watching the enemy. In six hours, they would be meeting them in fierce combat. The silence was broken as Ryan yawned loudly.

"I'll think I'll go back to bed now" yawned Ryan.

"Okay" said Lizz as Ryan jumped down, "Goodnight Ryan"

"Night Lizz…" yawned Ryan as he went off into the Dormitory.

* * *

Not long till the first battle…Can everyone hold up until then? R&R… 


	37. The Art of War: Part IV

Thanks for R&R! Part four, last preparation chapter…Not long till the war itself…To tell you the truth, I haven't been working on this for a while, my current chapter has been unfinished for at least a week now. I've been busy chatting to people on DeviantART (BRR mainly…) Anyway, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**37: The Art of War: Part IV**

**_Temple Dormitory, 1 hour, 56 minutes left…_**

"Kimiko…" said Colza as she poked her head into her room, "It's time to go…"

Kimiko whined as she climbed out of bed, she got changed into her clothes and sorted out her hair. Just as she finished, she felt Ryan's hands move around her waist and saw his head rest on her shoulders in the reflection in the mirror. Her face drooped as she saw the depressed look in his eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to leave…" said Ryan. Kimiko sniffed as tears began forming in her eyes again, she turned around, resting her head on his chest.

"I wish there was someway to avoid this…" said Kimiko "But we have no choice…"

Ryan felt her body shake as she began to cry again.

"Hey…" said Ryan as he hugged her tightly "I'm going to miss you too, but we will see each other again…"

"I know…" cried Kimiko "But…"

"Shh…" said Ryan as he rested a finger on her lips, "No buts, let's just both concentrate on our jobs"

"I will…for you…" said Kimiko as she dried her eyes. They both kissed again, before they both walked out onto the temple grounds, hand in hand, where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 1 hour, 51 minutes left…_**

"That's everything" said Dojo as he loaded the Sliver Manta Ray with all the Shen Gong Wu and some supplies to keep them going for a few days, "We're ready to go"

"Hold up" said Raimundo as he checked in the bag, "We're missing the Tesla Dynamo"

"Here it is" said Chucky as he held it up and put it in the bag himself.

"Don't you need that Ryan?" said Omi "I thought you needed it to use your Wudai weapon?"

"The Tesla Dynamo gave out a magnetic flux" said Ryan "I now know how to make that flux without the Tesla Dynamo…"

"Very well…" said Omi as he threw the bag into the cockpit.

"Are you ready?" said Master Fung, the four of them nodded as they climbed into the cockpit, except Kimiko who was still looking at her friends.

"Well guys…" sighed Kimiko "This is it…"

"No it's not" said Kelko as they both hugged each other, "This isn't the end; it's nowhere near the end…"

"Don't worry about me" said Lizz as it was her turn to hug Kimiko goodbye, "I'll give them one for you"

"You shouldn't be worried about us" said Hannah as she hugged Kimiko, "With Ryan on the frontlines, those losers won't even get to us"

Kimiko then turned to Ryan, she didn't smile, nor did she give him an unhappy look. She just put her arms around him and planted a deep loving kiss on his lips. Her arms loosened around him, her hand gently slid down his arm to his hand where she gently held it. She was still holding onto his hand as she climbed up into the cockpit, she lent over the side so her hand could still be in her loved one's hand.

"Good luck Dojo…" said Colza as she hugged and kissed Dojo multiple times, "Look after the monks, me and Chuck will look after the temple…"

Dojo smiled as he wiped her tears away, before climbing up into the Silver Manta Ray.

"Okay, let's go!" said Raimundo as he pushed the ignition button; the Silver Manta Ray began to hover in the air. Raimundo pushed the controls forward, but the Silver Manta Ray didn't go anywhere.

"Huh?" said Clay "Are we tied down?"

"Why are we not moving?" said Omi as they all looked behind them, they saw that Kimiko was still holding onto Ryan's hand, and Ryan was using his strength to keep the Silver Manta Ray from taking off.

"Err…Ryan?" said Dojo "You have to let go…"

Ryan took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Kimiko saw tears form in his eyes as he slowly loosened his grip. His eyes opened as he felt the warmth of her hand leave his, he jumped at the Silver Manta Ray as it took off. He tried to grab her hand again, his fingers brushed hers, but she was too high to grab. Ryan lowered his head as he watched the Silver Manta Ray fly off into the horizon.

"Ryan?" said Hannah as she and the others stood around him.

"I'm okay…" said Ryan quietly as he wiped his tears away. He sniffed as he turned around, everyone was looking at him.

"You're leading the attack" said Master Fung "We're waiting for our commands…Commander"

Ryan thought for a moment as he looked at everyone standing around him. A small grin appeared on his face as he raised his fist in the air.

"Let's do this!" yelled Ryan. There was a cheer from the other monks from the temple as they all ran off to continue with their jobs. Ryan sighed as he looked to where the Silver Manta Ray flew off.

"Let's do this…" said Ryan to himself, "For Kimiko…"

* * *

**_Main Hall, 1 hour, 7 minutes left…_**

"Okay, listen up!" called Ryan "We're facing a new type of enemy, this isn't Wuya's golems, Jack's robots or Mala Mala Jong, we're facing…me"

There was muttering through out the crowd as Ryan continued with his speech.

"The enemy we're fighting is the purpose to my existence, they are mass produced clones made from…Err…Guan?"

"Heylin magic called Heylin Genome Splintering" said Guan as he stood up, "The clones are copies of Ryan who is a clone of Chase Young"

There was more muttering in the crowd.

"When defeated, the clones will crystallize and disintegrate, but be careful, unlike Ryan here, they are mindless, merciless, bloodthirsty monsters" said Guan.

"How many are there?" asked one of the monks "And will we be ready to fight them?"

"_Hmm…_" thought Ryan "_The number of clones may have gone up…_"

"_Go ahead and tell them…_" said a deep booming voice in his head, "_Tell them the truth…_"

"_Wha…_" thought Ryan "_That voice…Guardian Angel?_"

"_There is every possible chance that you'll be ready_" said Guardian Angel's voice, "_But no chance that you will win…_"

Ryan's mouth became dry as he looked at everyone.

"Ryan?" said Guan "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine" said Ryan.

"_Tell them the truth…_" said Guardian Angel's voice, "_We out number you a hundred to one!_"

"There are far more of them than us…" said Ryan. Everyone gasped and began to mutter even more.

"But what we lack in size, we make up for in skill" said Guan. Everyone went quiet as he walked towards them.

"We're Xiaolin Warriors" said Guan "We will not fall to a swarm of Heylin insects…We will be victorious!"

The monks cheered as they clapped. A smug grin appeared on Ryan's face as he lent back in his chair.

"_Suck on that, Guardian Angel_" thought Ryan.

"_Savour this moment of false hope…_" said Guardian Angel's voice, "_Soon it will be all over…_"

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 54 minutes left…_**

"Commander!" called someone from the lookout tower, "There is an unidentified flying object coming in from the east!"

Ryan scrammed into the lookout tower, just as the man said; a large skeleton dragon was flying towards them on large decaying wings.

"What the hell is that?" gasped Ryan. He looked down as he saw Colza sliver up his leg.

"Oh my god!" gasped Colza "It's him!"

"Who is it?" said Ryan.

"It's Bonetail!" said Colza. She looked down as she saw monks cock their bows with arrows and aimed them at the dragon.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Colza as she jumped down from Ryan, "Come on Ryan! Follow me!"

Ryan ran down to the courtyard, where Bonetail was landing. He gave a loud hollow roar, signalling his arrival.

"Ryan!" called a voice from Bonetail's head, "Long time no see!"

"Kronego!" said Ryan. Kronego grinned at him as Bonetail lowered his head and so he could jump off.

"Thought you'd start the party without me?" said Kronego "I thought I come because you may need some heavy weaponry"

"The more the merrier!" said Ryan as he looked up at Bonetail.

"Ah…" sighed Kronego as he looked at Chase's army, "Just like old times…Did you know I was in the first Heylin War?"

"No" said Ryan "Glad we could have an old veteran on our team"

"Ya! Ya!" said Bonetail "He do good!"

"Sorry about him thought…" whispered Kronego "The part of the brain that controls speech rotted away thousands of years ago…"

"I don't care" said Ryan "As long as he can wipe out thousands of Ryan clones…"

Kronego chuckled as he looked back at Chase's army; they were beginning to format their troops. Ryan sighed as he lent against the wall.

"Chase is among them…" said Ryan.

"Where?" said Kronego "I can't see him…"

"I can feel him…" said Ryan "And he can feel me…"

* * *

War is imminent…R&R… 


	38. The Silence before the Battle

Thanks for R&R! Here we go with the first chapter of the war! On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**38: The Silence before the Battle**

**_Temple Courtyard, 12 minutes left…_**

Ryan and the others spent their last few moments preparing for war; Master Fung gave them special armour that was made for war. The warriors who made up Team A were lining up at the front gate, Ryan ran beside Bonetail, who had Kronego waiting on top of his head. He took a deep breath as he looked out across the battle field where Chase's army was amassing.

"It's time…" said Ryan as Master Fung stood beside him; he turned towards the old man who was clad in battle armour.

"Are you afraid?" said Master Fung as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Ryan sighed as he lowered his head.

"Kimiko is safe…" said Ryan "I have no regrets…"

"Good luck" said Master Fung "May fortune guide you…"

"Thanks" said Ryan as he put on the Sejoer Lzaas Blades and watched the metal morph into two large blades. He took a brief moment to warm himself up by swinging the swords about.

"Ryan" said Master Monk Guan as he and the girls walked towards him, "I have something for you"

He held out a staff that was bound in cloth, Ryan retracted his swords into his hands and took the staff from him. His eyes widened with surprise as he removed the cloth and saw he was holding one of the famous Spear of Guans.

"Whoa…" said Ryan as he looked up at Guan, "Seriously?"

"You will need it in the battle" said Guan "Also, I think you are worthy to wield one"

Ryan grinned to himself as he twirled the staff around.

"Thanks Guan" said Ryan. He looked over to the left as he felt someone's arms go around him, hugging him tight.

"Be careful out there Ryan" said Hannah "Kimiko depends on you, you know"

"Thanks Hannah" said Ryan, he managed to wiggle out of her hug and placed his hands on both her shoulders, holding her at arms width.

"Remember guys" said Ryan "We may not be able to hold back the whole army, so when everything gets too rough, get out of here and find somewhere safe"

"Don't worry about us" said Kelko as she hugged Ryan, "Just concentrate on kicking butt out there"

Ryan smiled as he looked at Lizz, she didn't hug him, and she just stood there looking at him.

"What? No hug?" said Ryan. Lizz smiled as she held her arms in front of her and hugged him.

"Kimiko's not here, so I'm going to say this for her" whispered Lizz in his ear, "No matter what happens out there…Live Ryan…Live…"

"I will" said Ryan as he nodded; he smiled as he held up his new weapon.

"What number is that?" said Lizz. Ryan spun it around, trying to find the number.

"Number 820" said Ryan "The one after yours"

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 7 minutes left…_**

"Oh yeah!" said Ryan as he spun the Spear of Guan around him in one hand and one of his Sejoer Lzaas Blades in the other, "Ready for action!"

"This is what we have been training for" said Master Monk Guan as he did the same with his weapon. Kronego said nothing as he pulled out his weapon.

"Behold" said Kronego "The ultimate dragon weapon!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked at it.

"Err…It's a yo-yo…" said Ryan.

"Not just any yo-yo" said Kronego "A battle yo-yo!"

"Yes…That makes all the difference…" sighed Ryan "What is with dragons and yo-yos?"

"This trick is called "Walking the dog"" said Kronego as the yo-yo whirred across the temple grounds, "And this one's called "Walking the "Chainsaw Maniac""

As soon as he said that, the yo-yo opened up and a huge razor sharp blade came out of it. It chewed up the concrete floor as it shot through the ground, buzzing like a circular saw. The blade suddenly disappeared back into the yo-yo as it went back into Kronego's hand.

"Dude!" gasped Ryan "I want a battle yo-yo!"

Kronego chucked as he walked towards Bonetail, bouncing the yo-yo in his hands.

* * *

**_Temple Courtyard, 4 minutes left…_**

"Okay everyone!" called Ryan as he and Guan climbed up onto Bonetail, "Let's show them what Xiaolin warriors are made of!"

Team A cheered as Bonetail stomped out onto the battlefield. Ryan looked out across the battlefield where Chase's forces had gathered on the field. He looked up at the dark sky; it began to glow as the sunrise was only a few seconds away. He looked back at the enemy, Guardian Angle was right; there were loads more soldiers than us. His pulse began to rise, one of the most horrible, most torturing parts of war…the silence before the battle. He began breathing harder, his anxiety was easily heard by Guan and Kronego, and his arm shook as he raised his walkie-talkie watch that Hannah gave him as part of her communications job.

"Hannah…" said Ryan "How are things…"

"_Ryan? Are you okay?_" said Hannah "_You seem…uncomfortable…_"

"Don't worry…I'm fine…" said Ryan "How are things…"

"_Temple defence is ready…_" said Lizz.

"_Temple parameter is locked up tight…_" said Master Fung.

"_Second wave is A-okay_" said Jermaine "_We're ready to launch arrows when you say so…_"

"Final preparations are complete…" said Ryan "Everyone…listen up…"

Everything went quite around him, as if the world was listening to him.

"No matter what happens today…" said Ryan "It's not the end…I wish you all god speed…"

There was a buzzing noise as his radio went off; Ryan looked up as the enemy had finished their preparations. His frowned with resentment as he saw Chase standing at the front of his army. Even in the dimness of the morning light, he could see his smug grin on his face. Slowly but surely, Chase slowly began to raise his arm, as he did that, each and every Ryan clone looked up at him as his arm got higher.

"What's he doing?" said Kronego as everyone looked at Chase.

"Signalling the charge…" said Ryan. They all looked to the left as a blinding light filled the sky; the sun was rising on a new day. Day one of the second Great Heylin War. The atmosphere changed suddenly as Chase swung his arm down quickly, the whole army lurched forward like a wave of water surging up a beach. Ryan looked around him as he saw his fellow warriors becoming apprehensive.

"Steady!" called Ryan.

"What are you doing?" said Kronego.

"Waiting…" said Ryan "We can't just charge at them, we got to use strategy…"

The Ryan clones were getting closer; all off them were grunting and forcing themselves through each other to get to them first.

"Ryan" said Guan "It's now or never!"

"Steady!" called Ryan "Just a little closer…"

"Ryan?" said Kronego.

"A little closer…" said Ryan as sweat began to fall from his brow.

"Ryan!" said Guan as he nudged Ryan to check if he was still alive.

"A little closer!" said Ryan.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" yelled Lizz "_Attack!_"

Ryan had his eyes on a specific point on the battle that he was waiting the clones to cross, he grinned as the frontline crossed that point.

"Jermaine!" yelled Ryan into his radio "Fire!"

They all looked up as the sky became darker, a torrent of arrows came raining from the sky, straight on top of the Ryan clones, turning most of them into pincushions which exploded into purple dust, and flanking their formation.

"Steady!" yelled Ryan as he activated his Sejoer Lzaas Blades, turning his hands into swords, he looked beside him and saw his fellow warriors draw their weapons too. The Ryan clones were getting even closer now, it seemed with each Ryan clone that was killed by arrows, two replaced it.

"Okay guys…" said Ryan as he looked at Guan and Kronego, "It's been nice knowing you…"

They both nodded in agreement as they knelt down, grabbing hold of Bonetail's body. Ryan cleared he throat before yelling at the top of his voice.

"**GONG YI TAMPI!**"

* * *

Suddenly, Bonetail lurched forward as all the warriors roared with the battle charge. Ryan gripped on for dear life as Bonetail charged at the enemy. The two armies hit each other with a clash of metal blades and the cries of inflicted wounds. Bonetail leapt into the air as he stomped on top of the Ryan clone army, crushing the unlucky Ryan clones under his giant feet into purple puree. But before he could even react to his second move, a hundred Ryan clones leapt onto him. He roared in pain as they swarmed over him like insects. In an attempt to shake them off, he shook his body vigorously, but that resulted in Guan, Kronego and Ryan falling from his head, but they were prepared for it. 

"For the Xiaolin Temple!" roared Guan as he shot downwards with the Spear of Guan in his hands.

"For all that is good!" roared Kronego as he shot down with his battle yo-yo spinning around, building up power.

"For Kimiko…" whispered Ryan to himself as he landed right on top of a Ryan clone, his twin blades made short work of the clones metal mask and split his skull in two. Ryan first kill…

* * *

R&R! 


	39. Doomsday

Thanks for R&R! On with the story…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**39: Doomsday**

_**Meanwhile, far away from the battle…**_

Kimiko sighed as she watched the rain drizzle down the cockpit window; she could see her gloomy face looking back at her with saddened eyes. She sat back in her seat and looked around the Silver Manta Ray; Clay was sitting next to her with the Wu bag on his lap, snoring loudly with his hat tipped over his face. In between them was Dojo who was trying to get to sleep, but couldn't get himself comfortable. In the co-pilot seat was Omi, he had his nose in a book on the world's greatest warriors. And in the pilot seat was Raimundo, steering the Silver Manta Ray through the rainy skies. He looked back at her as she raised her legs and tucked her knees under her chin, hugging them with her arms.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "You okay?"

"Meh…" mumbled Kimiko as she rested her cheek on her knees so she was looking out the window. Omi sat up in his seat and looked over at her.

"Do not worry Kimiko" said Omi "Ryan is sure to be okay as an A!"

"A-okay…" sighed Raimundo.

"That too" said Omi as he sat back down. Kimiko sighed as she looked up, she felt a bit better after thinking that, Ryan's a tough kid, he'll pull through.

"Cheer up Kido" said Dojo as he gave up trying to go to sleep and crawled onto his lap, "Although…He is up against a huge army…"

Kimiko's face began to screw up as if she was about to cry.

"Dojo!" whispered Raimundo to him, "What are you doing? She's very sensitive at the moment..."

"Don't worry Kimiko" said Omi as he climbed between her and the still sleeping Clay, "Ryan is not just a Xiaolin Warrior, he's the ultimate warrior!"

Kimiko sniffed as she managed to smile up at the little bald monk.

"Well…" said Dojo "He is up against copies of himself…"

Kimiko's lip began to quiver as her head drooped.

"Dojo!" said Raimundo "Quit it!"

"But they are no match for the real Ryan" said Omi as he patted her on the back, "They will fall up against the original"

Kimiko wiped her eyes as she looked at Raimundo, who was smiling and nodding with agreement.

"Thanks guys…" said Kimiko as she put on a brave smile.

"I just hope he doesn't get swarmed by clones…" sighed Dojo. That last sentence finally snapped the fragile line that kept Kimiko from her loneliness from Ryan. She burst into a loud sob as she buried her head into her arms.

"Thanks Dojo…" groaned Raimundo.

"Sorry…" yawned Dojo "You know I don't think before I speak when I'm tired…"

There was thudonk as Dojo was thrown into the cockpit window.

"Kimiko" said Omi "Ryan is too skilled of a warrior to die in battle, plus he has Master Monk Guan to help him…"

"I know…" cried Kimiko "But…I wanted to help him…I want to be by his side…"

"I know what you mean…" sighed Raimundo "I feel so useless just running away…But we got to do what we got to do, and so does Ryan…"

Kimiko sighed as she curled herself in a ball and lent on the chair.

"_Come on Ryan…_" thought Kimiko to herself, "_Do it for me…_"

* * *

_**Back at the battle…**_

"YAH!" roared Ryan as he accelerated forward, his twin blades out like lances as he skewered a number of clones on his swords. They all melted into purple sludge as Ryan leapt into the air. He looked down and saw Guan below him, about to be attacked from behind.

"Guan!" yelled Ryan "Got your back!"

Guan looked behind him, just as Ryan came down and flattened the clone.

"Thanks Ryan" said Guan as he and Ryan went back to back, "Your father would be proud"

"He will find out soon…" said Ryan as he summoned yellow electricity to his metal swords, "Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

A blast of energy shot out from his swords and cut a large hole in Chase's army as they tried to advance on them.

"_Ryan!_" called Jermaine's voice over his radio, "_The clones have reached us! We can't hold them back!_"

"Damn it!" said Ryan as he pulled his Spear of Guan from his back and swung the blade on its chain, removing the heads of a number of clones, "They're advancing too quickly! Lizz!"

"_Yeah?_" said Lizz's voice.

"Watch yourself!" said Ryan as Guan spun around him, defeating more clones, "They will be upon you soon!"

"_Gottcha_!" said Lizz. Ryan was about to get back in the fray, when a large black and red dragon crashed into him, pinning him to the ground. It roared in his face as it bared its razor sharp teeth.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan "Some of them are Heylin Dragons?"

It raised its claw at him, when a large circular saw hit it, sending it clear off Ryan. He watched the saw buzz back to Kronego, who grinned as he caught the saw as a yo-yo again.

"Don't let your guard down kiddo" said Kronego as he went back into the fray.

* * *

_**Back at the temple…**_

Lizz stood on the temple wall as she watched the battle alongside her squad of archers, who were also on the wall. The clone army had swarmed their way through the first wave and had just broken their way through the second wave, on their way to the first line of defence. She looked up into the sky as she saw Colza and Chucky fly backwards and forwards, ferrying wounded warriors to the temple and reinforcements to the frontlines.

"_Lizz_" called Master Fung's voice, "_Are you ready?_"

"Ready" said Lizz, she nodded to the archers who cocked their bows with arrows, "Fire!"

Another stream of arrows rained from the sky, taking out many clones again, but they still kept on swarming towards them.

"Okay…" said Lizz as she held her Spear of Guan and gripped it firmly, "Get ready everyone!"

But something happened that no one expected, the clones leapt up into the air and flew over the first line of defence.

"What the?" gasped Lizz as she almost stumbled off the wall, "They can fly?"

There was no more time for preparation, the clones had managed to get past the first defence, and there was nothing between them and the temple.

"_Great Dashi's ghost!_" gasped Master Fung "_They can fly like Ryan?_"

Lizz couldn't respond to him, a clone had dived into her, knocking her down from the wall. She cried out as she hit the stone floor whit a loud thud.

"Ugh…" groaned Lizz "Damn it…"

She looked up as the clone that knocked her down, jumped on top of her. She roared as she kicked him off herself hard and got to her feet.

"Oh…Big mistake!" growled Lizz as she shot at him, wielding the Spear of Guan. She spun around, sending the blade out towards the clone. It wrapped around its legs and pulled it to the floor. Lizz leapt on it like a cat and gave it the beating of its life.

"Ouch…" said Hannah as she looked at her, "Nice one"

"Thanks Hannah…" said Lizz as she lent on her spear, getting her breath back. Hannah smiled at her, then her smile did a 180 degree spin on her face and her eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" screeched Hannah as she pointed into the sky. Lizz looked up into the sky and gasped, twenty clones had jumped over her and they all dog piled on her.

* * *

_**Back at the battle…**_

The battle had gotten far too intense to handle, Ryan was been jostled and hit from all sides as more and more of his fellow warriors fell to the swarm.

"Lizz!" said Ryan as he jabbed his sword into the chest of a clone, "What's going on? Lizz?"

"_Take this!_" yelled Lizz's voice "_And…that! Get…back…_"

"Lizz!" yelled Ryan "This is useless! Get out of there!"

"_Ryan…_" yelled Lizz's voice as the radio signal began to get weak, "_It's…no use…Too many…Hannah!_"

Ryan gasped as he heard Hannah scream.

"Lizz!" yelled Ryan "Evacuate the temple!"

"_I…can't!_" yelled Lizz's voice "_We've…overrun…can't…No…NO…AHHHHH…_"

There was a cracking noise as the radio cut out.

"Lizz? Lizz!" yelled Ryan "LIZZ!"

He gasped as a Heylin Dragon dived at him, he duck and stuck the Spear of Guan in its tail, where he gave it the coupe de grace with both of his swords. He looked up, more and more of his fellow warriors were falling to the clones. Ryan bit his lip as he looked at where the clones were coming from, it seemed endless. He knew that the battle was lost.

"RETREAT!" yelled Ryan at the top of his voice, "RETREAT!"

That echoed louder than any other noise on the battle field, and soon everyone was running away from the clones. Ryan ran as fast as he could through the crowd, when suddenly someone stepped in front of him.

"Hello Ryan…" said Chase. Ryan gasped as he tried to skid to a halt.

"Chase!" gasped Ryan. Before he could react, he felt the sharp stinging pain of his knuckles on the underside of his chin. He flew through the air, the wind gently blowing against him, before hitting the ground with a thud. And he knew no more…

* * *

I like that thudonk noise…Anyway, everyone has been butt whooped! (I have banned myself from saying Dun Dun Duh!) What will happen next…R&R! Now to avoid Hanbags and DeafLizgon…(Runs off) 


	40. The Silence after the Battle

Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**40: The Silence after the Battle**

_**Meanwhile, far away from the battle…**_

Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo sat around a feeble looking fire as they sat in a cave, high in the mountains. Raimundo looked over to the mouth of the cave; Kimiko was sitting by herself as she looked out across the valley. He sighed as he got up and walked to her side. He shivered as his body meet with the icy cold mountain air.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "You okay?"

"Uh huh…" mumbled Kimiko as he realised she was busy on her PDA.

What are you do?" said Raimundo as he lent over her shoulder.

"Trying to hack into Hannah's communication system" said Kimiko "If Ryan is using it, I could contact him…"

A small smile grew across her face as the PDA began to track Hannah's signal, but a red error message appear. Kimiko's face twisted in anger as she jumped to her feet.

"Damn you!" yelled Kimiko as she shook her fist up at the Shadow Ecliptis, "You've disabled all satellite communication!"

She roared as she threw her PDA at the mountainside, the electronic device shattered, scattering chips and bits of metal. She groaned as she fell back onto the rock and rested her head in her hands.

"I'm so worried about him…" sighed Kimiko "If it wasn't for my chi bond, I'm probably died of worry…"

"Err…How is he?" said Raimundo. Kimiko closed her eyes as she focused her chi.

"Okay…" said Kimiko "A little low…But still healthy…"

A cold gust of wind blew across the cave mouth. Kimiko shivered as she hugged herself, Raimundo looked at her as she coughed.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he ran a hand across her forehead, "You're freezing, and you're going to catch a cold…"

Kimiko coughed again, she shivered as she blew into her hands.

"Come on, in you come!" said Raimundo tried to pick her up.

"No…" said Kimiko "I can't sense Ryan in there…"

"Come on" said Raimundo as he picked her up, "You need a cup of hot coco and forty winks…"

Kimiko groaned as she rested her head against Raimundo's chest, it felt warm after being in the cold. She sniffed as it reminded her of Ryan. She gasped as she felt something in her body, as if she was being deflated.

"Oh no…" whimpered Kimiko "No!"

She forced her way from Raimundo's arms and ran back to the mouth of the cave; she began to panic as she could no longer sense something.

"Kimiko?" said Clay as he saw her acting weird, "What's up?"

She came back into the cave with a distraught face.

"It's Ryan!" cried Kimiko "I can't sense his chi!"

"Don't worry Kimiko" said Omi as Kimiko dived towards the Wu bag, "I'm sure he's…NO!"

The three boys yelled as they jumped on Kimiko as she dug into the bag and pulled out the Ark Angel.

"Must…get back…to temple!" gasped Kimiko as she wrestled with Raimundo, Clay and Omi.

"We mustn't use our Wu" said Omi "Chase can detect us if we do"

"I don't care!" yelled Kimiko "I want my Ryan!"

She managed to wiggle her way through the boys; she grabbed the rest of the Wu. In her scramble she tripped and dropped a few of the Wu, but she managed to jump off the edge of the mountainside without being caught by the boys.

"Ark Angel!" yelled Kimiko as she fell through the air. The Ark Angel glowed as it grew around her; there was a loud bang as it shot off into the horizon.

"Quick!" yelled Omi "After her! What did she drop?"

"The Sliver Manta Ray and the Lasso Boa Boa!" said Clay as he picked it up, "Let's go!"

Kimiko set the controls to autopilot as she looked into the Wu bag.

"I can't fight an army alone…" said Kimiko as she selected a Wu, "But I know someone who could help…Heart of Jong!"

* * *

_**Back at the battle…**_

"Ugh…" groaned Ryan as he came to, he slowly got to his feet, his legs wobbled as he regained his balance. He opened his eyes and looked across the battlefield; his mouth fell open at what he saw. A mist was descending on the field, covering it in a thick blanket that blocked his vision. He limped through the blood and purple slime soaked ground; the eerie silence began to scare him. He shuddered as he saw dead bodies of his fellow warriors and clones litter the ground.

"Ryan…" croaked a dry voice. Ryan gasped as he spun around, there was no one there.

"Down here…" croaked the dry voice again. Ryan looked down and gasped, at his feet was the blood soaked body of Kronego. His body was sprawled out on the ground with a large boulder stuck on his lower half, pinning him to the ground.

"Kronego!" gasped Ryan "Are you okay?"

"My legs…" groaned Kronego "I can't…feel them…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he tried to roll the rock off him.

"But you're a dragon" said Ryan "You don't have any…lower part of your body…"

"Is it…bad?" said Kronego "Are my wounds bad?"

"I don't know…" said Ryan "Is losing half your body bad for a dragon?"

Kronego groaned as he twitched his body in pain.

"Uh…It's hurts so bad…" groaned Kronego.

"I'm so sorry…" said Ryan "This is all my fault…I'm the reason Chase has an army…"

"No…Don't say that…" said Kronego "The people died here for the temple, not because of you…They chose to be here…So did I…"

Ryan looked up at the temple; black smoke billowed as fire licked at the ancient structure.

"Hannah…Lizz…Kelko" said Ryan as his head drooped, "Jermaine…Master Fung…Guan…All dead…Innocent people…"

He began to take deeper breaths as his eyes began to water.

"Don't lose hope…They chose to be here…" groaned Kronego "But now…You must find your love one…and protect her…The Wu was the key to the last war…and is the key to this one…"

He chucked to himself as he felt his life fade away.

"Two Heylin wars…" chuckled Kronego "I just wished I would be still alive for the next one…"

"I'll make sure there will never be a next one" said Ryan; he sniffed as he wiped his eyes. Kronego smiled as he looked up at Ryan.

"I truly have had a good eight thousand years…" said Kronego "Meeting great people like Lord Solidus…Master Dowryan…Grand Master Dashi…and you, Ryan Young…the ultimate warrior…"

His eyes began to close as the last seconds of his life ticked away.

"Guan was right…" said Kronego "You really do have your mother's hair…"

"My…My mother?" gasped Ryan "But I'm…cloned…I don't have a mother…"

Kronego said nothing; Ryan lowered his head, sighing deeply. Another number for the death toll.

* * *

Ryan looked up from mourning Kronego's death; the air around him suddenly became very cold. 

"You've done enough damage…" growled Ryan as he narrowed his eyes, "Leave now…Chase"

Ryan heard a dark, evil laugh as he slowly got to his feet. He turned around and saw his father hovering in the air above him.

"I must say" said Ryan "You're tactic to use strategy was very clever, I see my creation has done better than expected"

"What I did today had nothing to do with your project" said Ryan "I have grown far beyond your petty little plans, I fought this war without your help"

"War?" said Chase "This was no war…This was a massacre…"

Ryan gasped as Chase smirked at him.

"Take a moment to count how many people died to day…" said Chase "One clone fell for every twenty monks"

Ryan glared at Chase as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Your army are just copies" said Ryan "Mindless copies with no desire except to hunt and kill; my warriors are real people with real lives"

"Correction" said Chase as his smug grin got bigger, "Were real people"

"I'm going to avenge all the innocent people who died today…" growled Ryan.

"You have no chance over me boy" said Chase "I will take down this planet and claim it in my name"

"Oh yeah!" yelled Ryan "You and what army?"

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Chase as Ryan realised what he just said, "This one!"

Ryan groaned as he slapped his forehead. Chase clicked his fingers and from nowhere, thousands of clones jumped out and surrounded Ryan. Each one was growling and hissing at him like a bunch of wild animals.

"Wuya said that you wouldn't beat forty" said Chase "But I bet her you could beat at least fifty before you die…Care to help our bets?"

"I bet I could have you eating dirt by the end of this day!" yelled Ryan as he activated his Sejoer Lzaas Blades, "Your first mistake was to create me!"

* * *

A one on infinite battle…Who will win? Find out next time on…Xiaolin Showdown! R&R! 


	41. Xiaolin Survivor

**UXD:** Thanks for R&R! The fate of the world now rests in Ryan's hands…He is the only thing that stands in Chase's way…

**Yamato:** FLATTEN HIS ASS CHASE!

**UXD:** …

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**41: Xiaolin Survivor**

Ryan slowly spun on the spot, keeping his eyes on as many clones as he could. It was the entire army verses him, so the odds won't be too good. His eyes narrowed as he decided on what clone he should attack first.

"Prepared to meet the fruit of your labours?" said Chase as he hovered above him.

"This is no fruit of my labour…" said Ryan "You just scrounged off my D.N.A. like a parasite!"

Ryan suddenly heard the scampering of feet behind him; he shot around and swung his sword as hard as he could. There was a thud as the body of one of the clones fell to the floor.

"You're reflexes have improved" said Chase "I was much older when I was able to do that"

Ryan sneered as he looked at the other clones; they seemed a bit more hesitant to attack Ryan. They were waiting to do a group attack.

"Any last words?" said Chase as he hovered above Ryan. Ryan thought for a moment as he looked up at him.

"Yeah…I have something" said Ryan "Who is my mother?"

Chase gave him a confused look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Chase "You have no mother, you were cloned, remember?"

"Oh come now Chase" said Ryan "No secrets now, you finished you plans…now tell me, who is my mother?"

Chase raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him.

"Kronego said something about my mother" said Ryan "Who is she?"

"I know my word doesn't mean anything to you" said Chase "But I promise you I have no idea what you are talking about, you have no mother!"

* * *

The clones began to move on Ryan, each one was waiting for the moment Ryan would lower his guard. 

"Enough talk" said Chase "Let me see how good you have become without your old man…"

Suddenly another clone charged at him, Ryan spun around and jabbed his sword right in its body. It fell to the floor faster than it ran at him. One by one, they charged at Ryan, but he managed to counter attack. One jumped into the air and landed on his back, Ryan grunted as he grabbed it and flung him into a clone that was charging directly at him. Two more grabbed his arms and a third came up to him from the front armed with finger razors, he was about to punch Ryan in the stomach, thus gutting him, but Ryan growled as he slammed his arms together. The two clones on his arms were flung into the third clone, knocking them to the floor. One charged at Ryan with a sword and swung it at him, Ryan dodged it be leaning over backwards, and the blade narrowly missed his nose. Ryan then roared as he stood up and sliced the clone like Swiss cheese. Suddenly a small wave of clones dived at him from the side; Ryan felt cold steel across his chest. He groaned as he fell backwards, blood oozed from his body and soaked into his shredded shirt and armour. He growl got louder as he reached behind his back and pulled out his Spear of Guan. He swung it hard, sending the clones flying over the crowd. Suddenly, every clone around him charged. Ryan shoved the spear into the ground and swung round and round it, his body became like a wrecking ball as his feet ran along the clones bodies, knocking them back. He swung his body around spear, dislodging it from the ground and into the air. He spun like a helicopter through the air, every clone in the area was looking up at him. They cleared a small space for him to land in, which he hit directly. He spun the spear around his fingers as he looked at the clones again. He went to attack again, when someone hit him from the side, the Spear of Guan went flying out of his arms and flew off into the crowd.

"Aww crap…" groaned Ryan, he swung his hands around, summoning his twin swords and made short work of the clone that hit him. He was about to attack again, when he felt a very sharp pain in right arm, her yelled as he felt a razor sharp blade slice through his arm. He spun around and saw that one of the clones had picked up his Spear of Guan to remove his arm.

* * *

Ryan screeched as he fell to the floor, blood now rapidly flowing from where his arm was. The pain screeched at him like a thousand blackboards, he felt his head become woozy as he slouched over, the ground was now painted in an unpleasant shade of crimson. His eyes became foggy as he looked up at Chase as he held his thumb out and gave the clone army the thumbs down sign. Ryan heard the sound of someone come up behind him, probably to finish him off. Ryan sighed as he closed his eyes, he had failed to protect the temple, and he had failed to protect Kimiko. He suddenly looked up as he heard the sound of high speed jet engines speeding towards him. 

"What?" gasped Chase "What is this?"

Ryan tried to focus his eyes on what was coming; he could see the blurred image of a large red dragon shaped ship flying towards him.

"Is that…" gasped Ryan as his throat became breathless, "The Ark Angle?"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko's voice over the Ark Angle's loudspeaker, "I've come for you!"

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan "No…The Shen Gong Wu…"

"Ryan must not get away!" yelled Chase "Take down that ship!"

There was a hissing noise as the bay doors on the Ark Angle opened up, followed by a loud roaring noise as a huge monster jumped down from the ship. It landed on the clones and begun to demolish its way through the army.

"Mala Mala Jong?" groaned Ryan as the clones pushed past him so they could swarm over Mala Mala Jong, it roared as it blasted water, fire and thunder in all directions.

"Ryan! Oh no! Your arm!" gasped a worried voice; Ryan looked up as he felt arms around him. He looked up and saw the tear filled eyes of Kimiko looking down at him.

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan "I told you…to not come back…"

"I couldn't leave you!" cried Kimiko as she cradled him in her arms, "Just say the word…And I'll be there for you…"

Ryan looked up as tears began rolling down his cheeks. Kimiko burst into tears as she nuzzled her head on his. They both looked up as they heard Mala Mala Jong roar, he fell to the ground as he was buried under thousands of clones. The Emperor Scorpion on Kimiko's wrist stopped glowing, signalling that Mala Mala Jong had been overpowered.

"Come on!" called Kimiko "We must get to the Ark Angle before…"

There was a loud crash as the Ark Angle fell from the sky, covered from top to bottom in clones. Kimiko whimpered as she saw every clone turn towards them. She closed her eyes as she clutched Ryan to her chest and waited for the end.

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

* * *

Kimiko looked up as she felt the Lasso Boa Boa wrap around her and Ryan, pulling them off the ground and away from the clones. She sighed with relief as she saw Clay pull them up onto the Sliver Manta Ray. Kimiko lowered Ryan onto the floor; his breathing had become very weak because of blood loss. 

"Please Ryan…" begged Kimiko as she sat over his body, "Stay alive…"

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Clay as he closed the cockpit.

"What about the Wu?" said Omi "And Ryan's other arm?"

"We've lost it all" said Raimundo "Chase has all eight Elementa now…"

He looked over at Kimiko; she was ignoring everyone as she looked down at her one-armed boyfriend.

"Come on Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she shook him, "Hold on!"

The Silver Manta Ray shook as clones leapt all over it, it did a nose dive as it plummeted towards the earth.

"We're going down!" cried Dojo "Mayday! Mayday!"

Kimiko closed her eyes as she hugged Ryan tightly.

"I'll never let you go!" cried Kimiko as the Silver Manta Ryan hit the ground. Ryan couldn't say anything; his throat was too dry to speak. All he could remember was seeing thousands of clones swarm him and Kimiko, followed by the sounds of Kimiko screaming his name as she was dragged away from his arms. Tears stung his eyes as his mind fell into darkness.

* * *

The temple has fallen…Thousands of people are dead…Ryan's lost his arm…The monks have been captured…And Chase has now got all eight Elementa…R&R… 


	42. Heylin Invasion

Hello and welcome back from my new home at Staffordshire University! I'm sorry it has been awhile, I have moved into my new room at my University and I've been having trouble getting to the internet, but now that I have, everything should go smoothly. All that is left is the times that I can do it, but that should be sorted soon…Anyway, on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**42: Heylin Invasion**

_**Xiaolin Temple Ruins…**_

Chase grinned as he walked through the burning ruins of the once great Xiaolin temple; the bodies of the dead and wounded littered the ground as clones swarmed everywhere, tearing what little they could find to the ground.

"Keep looking!" yelled Chase "Don't stop until we have found it!"

"Sir!" hissed one of the clones, "We have prisoners, shall we dispose of them?"

"No, bring them here" said Chase "They may know where it is…"

The clone bowed before running off, a group of clones then came back, dragging near dead, blood stained people behind them.

"Ahh…" said Chase "Out of all the people who I expected to survive…"

The people landed on the floor with a thud, they all laid on the floor, gasping for life. He grinned as he crouched down to the oldest person.

"Good to see you without a full body cast on, Master Fung" said Chase.

"Laugh all you want…" said Master Fung in a weak voice, "You won't find the Elemental Wu here…"

"Don't have to" said Chase as he clicked his fingers, as clone approached him with the Cat's Eye Draco, Long Horn Taurus, Crest of the Condor and the Kaijin Charm. Master Fung gasped as Chase dangled them in his face.

"But how?" gasped Master Fung "I told them to hide…"

"They were brought out of hiding" said Chase "A young girl did actually…A little girl worried sick about her little boyfriend…"

"Kimiko…" groaned Master Fung "Foolish girl…"

"Enough talk" said Chase "Now where is it?"

"Where's what?" said Master Fung. Chase sneered as he put his hands around his collar and lifted him up.

"Don't play dumb!" said Chase "I know your hiding the Tesla Dynamo, where is it?"

"The Tesla Dynamo?" said Master Fung "I though the Dragons took that?"

"That is what I thought" said Chase "But when I checked the Wu, it wasn't there, I searched the Dragons and came up empty, so where is it?"

Before Master Fung could speak, another voice spoke up behind him.

"Even if we did know" said the voice "Do you think we would tell you?"

Chase narrowed his eyes at the girl who talked back to him back at him.

"Lizz…" said Master Fung "Don't…"

"What was that little girl?" said Chase as he looked at her. He growled as he picked her up by the jaw bone. She choked for air as she kicked her legs, trying to reach the floor.

"Don't step out of line, little brat!" spat Chase in her face, "Don't forget who is in charge now!"

He flung her into a nearby wall; she hit it with a loud thud as she slid painfully to the ground.

"Be careful what you say…" said Chase "Unless you want your friends to meet an unfortunate end…"

He looked at Jermaine, Colza, Hannah and Kelko and gave them a dark grin, making them feel uncomfortable.

"What shall we do with them?" hissed one of the clones.

"Lock them up" said Chase "Continue to interrogate them, the Tesla Dynamo must be found!"

The clones stepped beside Lizz and dragged her away, along with Master Fung, Hannah, Jermaine and Colza and Kelko. Chase looked over at Wuya, who was staring in awe at the flaming ruins of the temple.

"Such destruction…" said Wuya as she watched the fires dance, "I love it..."

"The fun has only started…" said Chase" Once the Dragon's have been locked up on the Shadow Ecliptis, we will interrogate them on the whereabouts of the Tesla Dynamo, once we have it…"

"Let me guess" said Wuya "World domination!"

She cackled her evil laugh as the last of the temple buildings fell.

"Prepare the ship!" barked Chase at the clones, "We return to the Shadow Ecliptis in ten minuets!"

* * *

_**Later, on board the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

Omi sighed as he paced the dingy cell he was in; each wall was reinforced with what seemed to be a thousand layers of metal. He walked towards the door of his cell, which was a thick energy field which gave anyone who touched it a painful electric shock. He would break out, but his anti-elemental neck brace stop him from using his element. He looked through the field at his friends; Raimundo was opposite him and was sitting against the wall staring into space. Near him was Dojo's cell, he was curled up in a ball snoozing. Jack was next to him, being locked up in the same cell for awhile now he was very lonely, but he was happy to finally have company, even if they didn't want to talk to him. Clay was next to him, he was leaning against the back wall looking into Kimiko's cell. Omi looked into her cell, but couldn't see her; she was hiding in the shadowy corner of her cell.

"Clay?" said Omi "How is she?"

"Still hiding little partner…" sighed Clay "She won't talk or listen, not even let us know she's fine…"

"Come on girl…" said Raimundo "We were all worried about the others, and we would have gladly helped"

There was the sound of someone moving from the shadows of Kimiko's cell.

"But what you did was just plain reckless" said Omi "Because of that stunt you pulled off…you lost all our Wu"

"ALRIGHT!" shrieked Kimiko's voice "I GET IT! I'M SORRY!"

Kimiko burst into tears as she walked towards her cell door.

"Do you think it's just easy to stand by and watch the only person who means more to you than the whole world die?" cried Kimiko "No! You don't! Because you never had a loved one like Ryan! Never!"

She cried into her hands as she fell to her knees. Raimundo sighed as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" said Raimundo "I know how much you love him…"

Kimiko didn't say anything; she continued to cry into her hands.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as she rubbed her eyes, "_Where are you? Where you brought up her too? I hope you're still alive…Please…still be alive…_"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ryan groaned as he came to, his head was throbbing with pain and his eyes were foggy. As he looked around the room, his eyes began to focus as he felt his body recover. He looked to his left and saw a number of tubes linked from a large container into his body. The container was filled with a red blood like substance that was slowly dripping down the tubes and into his body, slowly refilling his blood level. He then looked to his left and saw there was a metal cast around what seemed to be his arm. His eyes widened as he saw the metal cast hiss then separate, revealing a brand new arm attached to his body. Ryan flexed it and wiggled his fingers, it wasn't robotic, it was pure flesh and bone, exactly like his old arm. He tried to touch it with his other hand, but couldn't because his other arm and both his legs were locked in a metal brace.

"Huh?" said Ryan as he tried to struggle out, "What's going on?"

"How do you like your new arm?" said a voice from the darkness that surrounded Ryan. A large metal claw came out and grabbed Ryan's free hand and locked it in place in the metal brace.

"That voice?" said Ryan "Could it be…"

"Having lots of clone, you can't be too short of a few body parts" said the voice "I picked out that arm myself, what do you think?"

"No…" gasped Ryan "It can't be…"

"I think its purrrrfect" purred the voice.

"Katnappè!" gasped Ryan, there was a sudden flash as the lights came on, bathing the whole area in light. As Ryan's eyes became accustomed to the light, he looked up and saw Katnappè standing in front of him.

"That's right!" said Katnappè "Katnappè! Ryan Young's true love and soon to be Mrs Young!"

"In your dreams!" sneered Ryan. Katnappè giggled as she turned her back on him.

"Someone's in denial" said Katnappè "You know we're destined to be together…"

"Yes, yes, whatever…" said Ryan "Can you get to the point and stop wasting my time?"

Katnappè grinned as she lent close so her lips her near his.

"So feisty…" whispered Katnappè as she went near his ear, gently licking his cheek, "I find that…so sexy in a man…"

Ryan groaned in disgust as she walked away from him and sat at a control panel near him.

"I think that's enough flirting for now…" sighed Katnappè as she gazed dreamily at him, "Chase wants answers and I'm going to get them from you…"

She flicked a switch on the control panel and the metal brace around Ryan began to buzz as energy began to build up above him, he looked up and saw a large needle cracking with energy high above him.

"Let's play a game" said Katnappè "It's very simple, I ask questions and you answer them, get them right and we move on to the next one, get it wrong…It's going to hurt…"

Ryan gave an uneasy groan as he looked up at the needle.

"Okay!" said Katnappè "Chase wanted me to ask you stuff like the location of the Tesla Dynamo, but I'll ask about that later because I have better questions…Oh! Almost forgot…"

She pushed a button on the panel and a syringe came out, Ryan gasped as he saw it move towards his arm. He tried to wriggle his arm away from it but it was no use. He yelped as the needle pierced his skin, injecting him with the clear liquid. As soon as that went into his body, he felt like his body was on fire, the pain was unbearable.

"I've injected you with HN03" said Katnappè "It makes you super sensitive to pain, so a pin prick would feel like your arms being ripped off, so imagine what a thousand volts of energy would feel like!"

Ryan groaned as his whole body throbbed with pain.

"Okay! First question!" said Katnappè "Do you love me?"

"No!" said Ryan in an offended and disgusted voice.

"BUZZ! Wrong!" said Katnappè as she pushed a button. Ryan screamed as he felt a thousand volts of energy blast him, the pain was quadrupled by the HN03 drug, making him scream louder. He whimpered as his body went limp, he was hanging from the metal brace like a piece of cloth.

"Next question!" said Katnappè "Do you love Kimiko?"

"Kim…iko…" groaned Ryan "I'll…never…stop…loving her…"

"BUZZ! Wrong again!" said Katnappè. Ryan screamed as he felt more energy fry his insides. He groaned as he felt like he would pass out.

"We're just getting started…" said Katnappè as she grinned at him, "Don't give out on me now Ryan…"

* * *

You thought Katnappè would never turn up, huh? I am glad to say that Ryan's got a new arm! And Hanbags and DeafLizgon are still alive, but are captured like everyone else. Chase now has seven of the eight Elementa…But where is the Tesla Dynamo? Find out next time…R&R! 


	43. The End Is Nigh

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! I must say it's great to hear reviews from all my loyal, loving and lovely fans again. I've actually got back into the story and I am now on the last few chapters! But enough of me, on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**43: The End Is Nigh**

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kimiko looked up as she heard the screams of Ryan echo down the metal corridors, she whimpered as she tried to look down the hallway towards where the screams where coming from.

"Poor Ryan" said Clay as everyone else looked towards the source of the screams.

"I don't know why they're interrogating him" said Raimundo as he shrugged his shoulders, "We were the ones who had the Tesla Dynamo, where could of it gone?"

Kimiko sighed sadly as she sat down, the cries of her loved one were still echoing in her ears.

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko "It's all my fault…"

"Kimiko, don't say that" said Omi. She snivelled as she looked up at the little bald monk.

"Now I've never been in love so I don't know what its like" said Omi "But everything you have done have been actions from your heart"

She smiled slightly as she got to her feet.

"You're a girl who has a pure heart" said Omi "That means anything you do from the heart has to be for the greater good, even if it was just for Ryan"

Kimiko smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Omi" said Kimiko "If it wasn't for this laser field, I'd hug you…"

"Blah…" sneered Jack "Fluff…"

"Shut up Jack" sighed Raimundo.

"So now what?" said Dojo "We need to try and work out where the Tesla Dynamo is?"

Kimiko thought hard, where did she last see it?

_**Flashback…**_

"_That's everything" said Dojo as he loaded the Sliver Manta Ray with all the Shen Gong Wu and some supplies to keep them going for a few days, "We're ready to go"_

"_Hold up" said Raimundo as he checked in the bag, "We're missing the Tesla Dynamo"_

"_Here it is" said Chucky as he held it up and put it in the bag himself._

"_Don't you need that Ryan?" said Omi "I thought you needed it to use your Wudai weapon?"_

"_The Tesla Dynamo gave out a magnetic flux" said Ryan "I now know how to use that flux without the Tesla Dynamo…"_

"_Very well…" said Omi as he threw the bag into the cockpit._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Omi?" said Kimiko "Who put the Tesla Dynamo in the bag?"

"Err…" thought Omi "I think it was Chucky…"

Kimiko sighed to herself as she slouched down to the ground.

"I thought so…" sighed Kimiko.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Katnappè was getting bored; she had zapped Ryan many times and had asked him many questions, including questions on the location of the Tesla Dynamo. But Ryan was beginning to wear out; he couldn't even move a finger without screaming in pain.

"Well Ryan…" sighed Katnappè as she got up from the panel, "I think that's enough for one day…Guards!"

A bunch of clones came into the room and ran beside Katnappè. She sighed as she stepped up to Ryan.

"Oh Ryan…" sighed Katnappè as she looked at his near dead body, "We could have been so happy together, but you had to go ruin it by choosing that Xioalin slut…"

She turned to the guards.

"Take him away…" said Katnappè "And…give him something to help him sleep, if you know what I mean…"

The clones said nothing as they began to release the braces from Ryan's ankles and wrists. Ryan fell out the brace and landed with a thud on the floor, he was in so much pain that it hurt to blink. He felt his arms being raised up onto the shoulders of the clones and then he felt himself being dragged down the corridors of the Shadow Ecliptis.

* * *

Everyone in their cells looked up as they heard two clones with Ryan in tow enter the detention room. Kimiko scrambled to her feet as she got as close to the energy field as she could without touching to. She sighed with relief as she saw that he was still alive, slightly confused to see he had a new arm, but then worried because she realised that he was only barely alive. They opened one of the laser cells and flung Ryan into it. One stepped beside him and bent down, he pulled out a gun like object with a small tank of clear liquid with the words HN03 on the back. He pushed a button on the back of the gun and a sharp needle came out, Ryan moaned in pain as he felt the needle in his arm. The clone pulled the trigger and the clear liquid began to drain into Ryan's body. 

"Sweet dreams…" chuckled the clone as he lifted Ryan's head up by the hair, Ryan screwed his face up in pain as the clone shoved his face on the hard metal floor. The two clones laughed as one of them kicked him hard in the stomach. Ryan groaned in pain as he rolled around on the ground.

"Stop!" cried Kimiko "Please stop it!"

"Shut up!" yelled one of the clones at her as they both walked out of Ryan's cell and activated the shield. They both laughed as they left the room, leaving Ryan wincing on the floor in pain and Kimiko on her knees crying over him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Are you okay?"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan weakly, "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here" said Kimiko "We're all here"

"Where?" said Ryan as he stumbled to his feet, "I can't see…"

"Ryan? What's wrong with you?" said Kimiko "I'm right in front of you"

Ryan groaned in pain as he fell back to the floor, he laid there as if he was dead.

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" groaned Ryan "They pumped me with so many drugs I can't tell what's real anymore…"

"Drugs?" gasped Kimiko.

"Must be HN03" said Jack "Its used to make you feel pain by making it feel a billion times worse, you either squeal your information or be driven to insanity by pain"

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko. Ryan didn't reply, all this pain was too much for him and he had passed out. Kimiko burst into tears as she fell to the floor.

"Why are they doing this to us?" cried Kimiko "Why?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back on Earth…**_

"Mr. President" said the president's secretary, "Since the incident yesterday the country is in turmoil, our financial operations have failed and our satellite communications are down, reports of war in the Asia region has been reported and an emergency meeting has been called…Mr. President, this is a national crisis!"

The president sighed as he lent back in his chair.

"Spare me the details…" said the president as he looked over at his computer screen, "Just exactly what do you want, Mr…Young is it?"

"_Let's not waste any more time then_" said Chase's image on the president's computer screen, "_My demands are simple, surrender the nation to the me and make no attempts to resist, otherwise…_"

"Otherwise?" said the president in a sort of nervous tone.

"_Otherwise your country will be blown to dust_" said Chase "_You have twenty four hours to meet my demands_"

"The nation will not tolerate this" said the president "We will not negotiate any take over, this conversation is over"

"_Very well…_" said Chase "_Goodbye Mr. President…_"

* * *

_**Back on the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

Chase grinned as he lent back on his chair. Wuya sighed as she sat beside him and stared dreamily at him.

"Wow…" sighed Wuya "I've done bad things in my life, but you…you're just pure evil!"

"Thank you" said Chase as he opened a can of his soup, "But we have only just started, no doubt they will turn down my offer for world domination and try to retaliate…"

Chase began to think hard as he began to carefully calculate his plans. His eyes sprung open as he realised something, he grinned as he got up from his seat.

"It won't take long to find the Tesla Dynamo" said Chase "I can sense it, it's somewhere on this space station…I think we can find it within a few hours…How long till the Ibis Cannon is ready to fire again?"

"Five hours" said one of the clones who sat at a control panel. Hs grin got bigger as he stepped up to the window and looked down at the blue planet.

"Five hours…" sighed Chase "That is how long before the Ibis Cannon will fire again…Its target: Earth"

He turned around and looked at his army of clones.

"Prepare the Ibis Cannon!" barked Chase "Load the Eclipse Reactor with the seven Elementa! Guardian Angel?"

"Yes master?" hissed a voice from the metal sphere in the centre of the room.

"Locate the Tesla Dynamo!" said Chase "It is somewhere on this space station, and I want it now!"

* * *

That bit with the president and Chase was from on of the best Sonic the Hedgehog game ever, you may of noticed there are more connections in this story…Anyway, the cannon's going to fire at Earth and render it into fire and ash and in five hours…Where is the Tesla Dynamo? And what of the mysterious Guardian Angel? R&R! 

Guess what? This story is now drawing with "Is this love?" for the story with the most chapters! Also "Apocalypse Clone" is nearly finished, I've got a few more chapters, then the "Future Perfect" chapter (Parts VI and VII), then the last chapter and a special chapter because it's the end of the trilogy. Wow…This is probably the most special story of the three…R&R.


	44. A Blast from the Past

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Another day, another story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**44: A Blast from the Past**

_**Detention room…**_

_**4 Hours, 32 minuets, 45 seconds till Cannon fire…**_

Kimiko sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, it was impossible to relax in the tiny cell that only had metal flooring. She looked over at Ryan, he was fast asleep. She smiled slightly as she saw how peaceful he looked; the HN03 drug must have worn off by now. She was going to wake him up so they could talk, but since they had been captured, he had been tortured non-stop and he was exhausted. She looked up when she heard some clones come into the room. They both stood outside Ryan's cell and disabled the laser field.

"Come on!" called one of the clones as they both step beside the still sleeping Ryan, "Get up!"

He kicked Ryan in the stomach hard, causing him to yell as he rolled over.

"Oww!" yelled Ryan as he woke up, "What the hell was that for?"

"Wake up!" said one of the guards, "It time for more interrogation, get up!"

He kicked Ryan hard again, causing Kimiko to yell out.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" yelled Kimiko. One of the clones looked up at Kimiko; he narrowed his eyes as he walked towards her cell. The laser field disappeared and the clone walked towards her, glaring menacingly at her. Ryan was pulled to his feet and pinned up against the wall with his arm being held behind his back, but he could still see what was going on in Kimiko's cell. He gasped as he saw Kimiko hanging by her neck from the clone's hand. She choked for breath as she kicked her feet in the air.

"You should think before speaking…little girl!" sneered the clone as he watched Kimiko's face turn red.

"Kimiko!" yelled Ryan, he tried to break free but he only had his head bashed against the metal wall.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Raimundo as he kicked the walls of his cell.

"You no good varmints!" yelled Clay "Picking on a girl like that!"

The clone sneered as he threw Kimiko into the wall; she hit the wall with sickening thud and rolled onto the floor.

"Kimiko!" gasped Ryan. She didn't move, Ryan mouth fell open as the clones dragged him away.

"Kimiko!" yelled Ryan as he was dragged down the metal corridor, "KIMIKO!"

"Kimiko!" called Omi "Are you okay?"

Kimiko let out a weak groan as she stirred slightly, a small pool of blood began to ooze from under her face where she was thrown into the wall.

"Kimiko!" called Raimundo.

"I'm…fine…" groaned Kimiko as she slowly got up and propped herself against the wall.

* * *

_**Torture room…**_

_**4:31:36 till Cannon fire…**_

Katnappè looked up as he heard Ryan's voice yelling down the corridor as two clones came in dragging him in.

"You bastards!" yelled Ryan "If I ever get free, you two are the first to die!"

The clones laughed as they hoisted him up into the metal brace he was in earlier. Ryan groaned as he saw the needle crackle with energy again.

"Good to see you again" said Katnappè as she stepped up to him, "Sleep well?"

"Well I was till your goons showed up" growled Ryan "If it wasn't for the anti-elemental neck brace, I would of Supernovaed your ass into orbit!"

Katnappè said nothing as she stepped closer to him, gently resting her face against his.

"You know I can stop all this pain you're suffering" said Katnappè "Join me and help Chase conquer the world, we can then live our lives together…We could go for long walks across golden sandy beaches, sit under the stars, then we can go back to our home where we'll make mad and passionate…"

She looked up as she felt something wet splatter her face, she frowned at Ryan who just spat at her.

"Don't you get it?" said Ryan "I could never love a girl like you, even when I was on the Heylin side, I thought of tearing you limb from limb!"

Katnappè bit her lip as it began to quiver. She said nothing as she walked towards the control panel and sat down at it.

"The truth hurts…" said Ryan.

Ryan looked at her again and saw her face was now twisted in anger.

"Not as much as this!" growled Katnappè as she pushed a button. Ryan yelled as he felt another syringe prick him, injecting him with more HN03. Suddenly a blast of energy hit him, Ryan screamed as he thrashed about in the brace in pain. His body flopped like a jelly as the energy was cut off. He took deep breaths as the drug began to take effect.

"Let's begin!" said Katnappè "Where is the Tesla Dynamo?"

"I told you!" groaned Ryan "The Xiaolin Dragon's had it last; if they don't have it then I don't know where it is!"

"Wrong!" ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! "ARRRRRRRR!"

"Second question" said Katnappè "Do you love me?"

"No!" yelled Ryan

"Wrong again! You do love me, you just can't see it!" ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! "ARRRRRRRR!"

"Third question" said Katnappè "What's two plus two?"

"What?" groaned Ryan "What kind of…dumb ass question is…that?"

"Answer the question!" ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! "ARRRRRRRR!"

"Okay…" groaned Ryan "F…four…"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! "ARRRRRRRR!" screamed Ryan "What…the hell…was that for? I…answered…the question!"

"I know" said Katnappè "I just felt like shocking you…See? Love can make you do silly things…"

Ryan groaned as he felt woozy, suddenly his head fell forward, hanging limp from his shoulders.

"Okay Ryan" said Katnappè "What's the best day to have a wedding? Ryan?"

Ryan said nothing as he hung silently from the metal brace.

"Playing dumb now, are we?" said Katnappè "We will soon loosen those lips…"

She pushed the zap button again, blasting Ryan with energy again. His body jittered franticly, but Ryan didn't speak.

"Uhh…Fallen unconscious have we?" said Katnappè "Men…They never last…Guards! Keep an eye on him, if he comes to, keep on integrating him"

Katnappè walked from the room, leaving Ryan in an almost dead state.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**4:06:15 till Cannon fire…**_

Ryan tried to move his body, but he was still stuck in the brace. He looked around him, but everything was dark, he tried to listen but everything was quite, he tried to speak but nothing left his lips. He felt alone, he couldn't even feel the warmth of Kimiko's chi. Tears began falling from his eyes as he realised the truth, it was the end, Chase had finally beaten him. He was doomed to face the world as the boy who failed.

"_Ryan…_" echoed a voice in his head.

"_Oh great…_" thought Ryan "_The world's ending, I'm a failure…And now I'm hearing voices…_"

"_Shut up Ryan…_" groaned the voice "_You were always the stupid one…_"

"_What?_" thought Ryan "_That voice? Why does that sound familiar?_"

"_Because Chase hasn't fully restored your memory_" said the voice "_But that's not the point, if you stay here any longer you will die_"

"_Do you think I don't know that?_" thought Ryan "_But I'm currently stuck in a metal brace at the moment!_"

"_That's why I'm going to break you out!_" said the voice "_I'm not just a voice in your head, I'm communicating with you via telepathy_"

"_Who…Who are you?_" thought Ryan.

"_Let's just say I'm also an enemy of Chase and you did something for me long ago…_" said the voice "_I'm just returning the favour, but after that, we're enemies again!_"

"_Err…Okay…_" thought Ryan "_I have no idea who you are…But if you're going to release me, get on with it!_"

"_Good, we have an understanding_" said the voice "_Now hold on, you're going to wake up soon, that is when I'll break you free…3…2…1…Singala Moon Wave! Psyche!_"

Ryan felt his body twitch as he slowly regained conscience. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the torture room, but the mysterious girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, well, well…" said one of the guards who were left to guard him, "Sleeping beauty's finally woken up…"

Ryan felt woozy again, as he was still dazed from being out cold. One of the guards was about to zap Ryan again, when the door opened, and a strange sensation filled the air. A girl, dressed in robes that would make people easily mistake her as a famous sorceress, hovered into the room. She had shiny brown eyes and long flowing hair which was brown, except for a strip of snow white hair that hung in front of her face. She was quite tall and a rather attractive young girl as she hovered towards Ryan.

"Who are you!" demanded one of the guards as they both stood in front of her, armed with swords.

"I am here to release Ryan on Chase's orders" said the girl as she waved her hand in front of one of the guards, "You are dismissed until you are needed again"

"What?" said one of the guards, "We don't take orders from people we don't know, who are you?"

"She is here to release Ryan on Chase's orders" said the guard who the girl had waved her hand in front of in a monotone voice, "We are dismissed until we are needed again…"

The guard immediately turned around and walked out of the room with a zombie like face.

"What the hell?" gasped the other guard "What did you do to him? Who are you?"

"I am no one" said the girl as she waved her hand in his face, "I am just a figment of your imagination and you are off on your break"

"You are no one" said the guard in a monotone voice "You are just a figment of my imagination and I'm off on my break"

He then left the room with the same zombified face as the first guard, leaving her and the still rather woozy Ryan alone. She grinned as she faced him, still hanging limp from the brace. She waved her hand at Ryan and the clips around his wrists and ankles came undone. Instead of falling to the ground, Ryan felt this strange force gently lower him to the ground. He weakly opened his eyes as he saw the girl look down at him.

"Who are you?" groaned Ryan as he felt his mind go dizzy again.

"I'm an old acquaintance from your past" said the girl "Remember me?"

"You…" groaned Ryan. He couldn't find the energy to talk anymore, he sighed as he passed out again. But after what seemed to be five seconds, he came to and saw that the girl was gone.

"Uhh…"groaned Ryan as he stumbled to his feet, "What just happened?"

He suddenly remembered.

"Kimiko!" gasped Ryan as he ran out of the torture room at top speed.

* * *

More mysteries! I've got to make a list of all the stuff that happens…Anyway, thanks for reading, so now review! See you tomorrow! 


	45. The Fake Tesla Dynamo

Hey everyone! Thanks for R&R! Nothing much to say, so let's just get on with the story, the problem with having so many chapters is that you run out of stuff to say, apart from this story and the Legend of the Thunder Child has made into more C2 thingies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**45: The Fake Tesla Dynamo**

_**Detention room…**_

_**4:01:57 till Cannon fire…**_

Kimiko groaned as she sat in the corner of her cell, she managed to stop her nose from bleeding but she couldn't do anything about her blood stained clothes.

"Guys?" said Kimiko "It's hopeless…"

"Yeah…" sighed Raimundo "Unless someone comes and rescues us, we're doomed…"

"Yes my friends…" sighed Omi "There is no one left who could fight Chase, we have failed as Xiaolin Dragons…"

"I know…" sighed Clay as he sat down, "There just doesn't seem to be any light at the end of the tunnel…"

Suddenly a yellow light began to shine between the gaps in the door at the end of the room.

"What in tar nation?" gasped Clay as they all looked at the door. There was a loud bang as the door came flying off and clattered on the floor in front of them. They looked up and standing in the doorway was none other than Ryan.

"Ryan?" gasped Raimundo.

"Who were you expecting?" said Ryan as he walked in, grinning at them, "Omi with a Puzzle Box?"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko, who was so overjoyed she was jumping up and down, "You're alright!"

"But how did you escape?" said Clay "And how did you get your Anti-Elemental Neck Brace off?"

"Long story…" said Ryan as he walked up to Kimiko's cell, he pushed a button and the laser door opened. She squealed with joy as she leapt at him, her arms shot around him as she hugged him tightly. She kissed him franticly, as if she hadn't kissed him for years.

"Finally…We're together again!" said Kimiko as she hugged him, gripping his clothes tightly. Ryan smiled as he kissed her again. He then stepped back and put a small key card he found in the torture room into her neck brace, there was a clattering of metal as the brace fell off her shoulders and landed on the floor.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**4:00:30 till Cannon fire…**_

"…And then this strange girl released me from the torture room and then I came down here to save you guys" said Ryan as he released Clay from his neck brace.

"Well the good thing is we're now free" said Omi.

"Ryan!" called Jack from his cell, "Can I say how glad I am that you're free and I'd like to remind you who helped you the last time you were here…Could you let me out too?"

"Decision pending" said Ryan as he turned to the others, "So guys? What do we do now?"

"Come on!" whined Jack.

"Well…We could try and get our Wu back?" said Raimundo "If we can get the Ark Angel, we could get back to Earth"

"Please!" whined Jack.

"Yeah…" said Kimiko "That would work, but Chase probably has over run the planet by now, trying to find the Tesla Dynamo…"

"Let me out!" whined Jack.

"But our main risk is that Ibis Cannon" said Clay "If that thing fires again…Game over"

"Okay, I have a plan" said Ryan "All we got to do is destroy the Eclipse Reactor, if we take that out, this place will shut down completely"

"Come on guys!" whined Jack "This isn't funny! I could help you! I designed this place!"

"Fine…Whiner…" sighed Ryan as he opened his cell, "But how do we destroy that thing, we need something powerful to take that out"

"This is where I come in" said a voice from below them. They all looked down as they saw a metal panel below them move, Ryan bent down and opened it and out popped Chucky.

"Chucky!" gasped everyone as he brushed off his Hawaiian shirt.

"I knew you would be surprised" said Chucky "Bet your wondering what's going on? It's a long story though…"

"Weren't you suppose to be defending the temple?" said Ryan.

"Just listen" said Chucky "I can explain everything!"

He cleared his throat as he reached into his shirt.

"Tada!" said Chucky as he pulled out the Tesla Dyanmo.

"The Tesla Dynamo!" gasped Ryan as he snatched it from it, "You had it all along?"

"I knew that the temple was doomed to fall and that it won't take Chase long to find your Shen Gong Wu" said Chucky "So using my keen sense of foresight, I took the Tesla Dynamo so that Chase wouldn't get his hands on all eight, when the battle began to get too intense I retreated into the mountains and watched the battle from there"

"You coward!" said Dojo.

"Hey! Retreating isn't cowardly, its is a type of strategy" said Chucky "But anyway, before I left, I asked Kronego to bring some scrolls on the Eclipse Reactor and after reading them I suddenly came up with a plan that could save the world! All I had to do was smuggle on board one of Chase's ships and catch a ride up here, and then it was a simple matter to find you guys"

"Yeah right…" sighed Dojo "You couldn't save the world…unless it involved sleeping"

"Ryan, take a closer look at the Tesla Dynamo" said Chucky, ignoring Dojo. Ryan looked at the Tesla Dynamo and noticed there were some words written on the side.

"Made in Hong Kong? The hell?" said Ryan.

"It's a fake?" yelled Dojo as he grabbed Chucky by the collar, "Why I ought to…"

"Steady there Dojo" said Chucky as he pulled out another Tesla Dynamo, "The real Tesla Dynamo is still safe and sound, it's all a part of my plan, you see, the its not just a fake"

"What is it?" said Kimiko as she took a closer look at it.

"It's a cleverly disguise explosive" said Chucky "Let me explain, Chase has seven of the eight Elementa and is looking for this one, isn't he? So I designed this one to explode when it comes in contact with the others"

"I get it!" said Jack "If we put the fake one in the Reactor, when Chase fires the cannon, the Reactor will explode!"

"Exactly" said Chucky "The fake Tesla Dynamo has the same energy types and properties, but is less powerful than the real one"

"So all we got to do is put the fake one in the Reactor and boom, we've saved the world again?" said Raimundo "We can do that, no sweat!"

"But first things first" said Kimiko "We need to find out what's going on, Jack? Can you take us to a control panel or anywhere where we can access the main computer?"

"This way" said Jack as he poked his head out the door into the metal corridor, "All clear, lets go!"

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**3:58:59 till Cannon fire…**_

"Okay!" said Kimiko as she cracked her fingers, "Let's get hacking!"

She began typing on the computer, along side Jack who was also typing. After awhile, a warning message appeared, asking for a password.

"This is how far I got before it stopped me" said Ryan "I just can't work out the password"

Kimiko grinned as she pulled out a small black chip from her hair; she kicked the computer hard, causing the metal covering to fall down. She placed the chip in the computers circuitry and sat back in her chair. After a few moments the password appeared on the screen.

"There we go, Password Hacker Chip, never leave home without one" said Kimiko as she typed it in, "Na-Om-Mi…Naomi"

Naomi?" said Ryan "What kind of a password is that?"

"Who cares?" said Raimundo "All we need to know is where the Reactor is and where our Wu is"

"Here we go" said Jack as a layout of the space station appeared, "The Reactor is here, above the central core here, but we can't access the core directly, instead we go here"

Jack pushed a button and a small room above the core began to flash.

"That is where you put the eight Elementa in the Reactor" said Jack "When the cannon is to be fired, the Reactor is lowered into the core automatically"

"Uh oh…" said Kimiko as she looked at the screen, "Look…"

They all looked at the screen; there was a timer on it counting down. Under it was labelled "Time till Ibis Cannon fire".

"Great ghost of Dashi!" gasped Omi "Chase is firing the cannon again?"

"Yep" said Kimiko "And in less than four hours too…"

"That complicates things…" said Clay "We need to act fast then! Where's are our Wu?"

"Deck R4" said Jack "And it's the same distance from Hanger 9 as the Reactor, what luck!"

"Okay then" said Ryan "Here's the plan, we split into two groups, one goes to put the fake Wu into the Reactor, the other goes and reclaims our Wu, we meet up at Hanger 9 and we then fly home for tea and biscuits"

"Okay" said Dojo "Who's going where?"

"The Reactor will be heavily guarded" said Ryan "We won't be able to fight our way in, so I'm going to hit and run it, I'll dash in before anyone knows what's happened, you guys will need everyone you need to get the Wu"

"Oh no" said Kimiko "You're not going alone, every time I left you, you get into trouble and I'm not going to loss you again, I'm coming with"

"No Kimiko" said Ryan "You need to…"

"I don't care" said Kimiko as she put her finger on his lips, "I'm not leaving you again, never"

"Never?" said Ryan.

"Never" said Kimiko.

"Never ever?"

"Never ever"

"Never ever forever never?"

"Never ever forever never ever never forever never"

She smiled slightly as she took his hand in hers.

"I want to be there for you" said Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek. Ryan sighed as he smiled back.

"Very well" said Ryan "Me and Kimiko will meet up with you in Hanger 9, what ever happens, don't get detected, we must remain hidden at all costs"

"We got it" said Dojo "Kimiko is your tech support; Jack is ours, as long as he behaves himself…"

"Hey, I'd rather help you and get out of here alive than stay here and die" said Jack.

"Whatever…" said Ryan as he and Kimiko left the room with the fake Tesla Dynamo, "Just don't loss the real Tesla Dynamo…"

"Okay Ryan! Don't worry about us!" called Chucky as he turned to the others, "Come on people! Hustle!"

* * *

The Xiaolin monks are on the path to beating Chase and the Ibis Cannon…But will they succeed? Or will they never ever forever never ever never forever never save the world…ever...R&R! 


	46. Guardian Angel

Thanks for R&R! Today we finally see who Guardian Angel is! The clock is ticking till the next firing, I like the touch of knowing when the cannon will fire! Let's find out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**46: Guardian Angel**

_**Control Room…**_

_**3:50:04 till Cannon fire…**_

Chase sighed as he lent back in his chair, so far Guardian Angel hadn't been able to detect the Tesla Dynamo and he still had four hours to kill, he was bored.

"Master!" called Guardian Angle "I have detected something!"

Chase jumped up from his chair and walked towards the metal sphere Guardian Angel was enclosed in.

"What is it? The Tesla Dynamo?" said Chase.

"No…" said Guardian Angle "It seems we have some pest problems…"

Chase looked up at a computer screen and saw Ryan and Kimiko running at top speed in the direction of the Reactor.

"Amazing…" sighed Chase "He even managed to break out of my detention room, even though Jack said it was impossible to escape from…"

"What shall I do master?" said Guardian Angel.

"Wuya?" said Chase as he looked over at her, "How would you like to ruin someone's plans?"

A smirk appeared on Wuya's lips.

"What do I do?" said Wuya.

"Head down to the Reactor" said Chase "Stop any intruders and bring them to me"

Wuya laughed her evil laugh as she walked from the room with a small band of clones. Chase grinned as he turned back to Guardian Angel.

"What about the others?" said Chase. Chase's screen changed to a view of the detention centre, each cell was empty.

"The others are gone too" said Guardian Angel "Your orders?"

"Increase patrols" said Chase "And continue the search for the Tesla Dynamo"

He grinned as he watched Ryan and Kimiko stop outside an elevator and headed down towards the Reactor.

* * *

_**Not far from the Reactor…**_

_**3:49:38 till Cannon fire…**_

Ryan looked up at the elevator numbers as they got closer to the Reactor. He looked down as he felt Kimiko lean on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt her arms go around his arm, hugging his arm tightly.

"You okay?" said Ryan as he looked down at her, she smiled as she nodded, rubbing her head on his shoulder. Ryan's smile got bigger as he put his arms around her, he rested his head on hers, kissing her head softly.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Of course" said Ryan "I promise you that I will not give up, we're going to stop this thing and save the world together, just like we always do"

"Yeah…" said Kimiko "We will make it…Ryan? When we get home, can we…you know…"

"What?" said Ryan as he looked down at her.

"Well… I was thinking we could…" said Kimiko as she made her fingers walk up his arm, "Go out again on one of those really romantic dates you're so good at?"

Ryan grin broke out a full smile; he nodded as he kissed her.

"I'd love to" said Ryan. Kimiko smiled back as she kissed him again. That kiss got a bit more passionate as Kimiko let Ryan's tongue play with hers. She lent back so she was resting against the wall, pulling Ryan so he was now against her. Their lips made a small smacking noise as they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Ryan looked up at the numbers on the elevator; they were nearly at their destination. Ryan sighed as he wished that this moment of peace would never end, but it had to.

* * *

_**Reactor Room…**_

_**3:45:17 till Cannon fire…**_

Wuya grinned as she stood at the entrance to the Reactor room, in front of her was a long corridor that lead towards the elevator, behind her was the Eclipse Reactor, already loaded with the seven Elementa and was buzzing loudly, powering the whole space station. Between her and the elevator were twenty clones armed to the teeth with weapons, both melee and guns. An evil grin spread across her face as she heard the elevator get closer.

"Okay everyone" said Wuya "Chase said he wanted any intruders to be taken prisoners, but I say a good prisoner is a dead prisoner, as so as the elevator arrives, pump it full of lead!"

Two clones nodded as they stepped towards the elevator, armed with two large chain guns. They aimed them at the elevator doors and waited for the numbers above the elevator to reach zero. Ding! The elevator arrived.

"Fire!" yelled Wuya. The quite halls was suddenly filled with the sound of a thousand gunshots as the two chain guns sprayed the elevator with bullets, turning the elevator door and anything or anyone behind it into Swiss cheese. After a minute of blasting, Wuya signalled them to stop. She grinned as she walked towards the now broken elevator doors; she tore them away from her and walked into the elevator, where her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"What?" gasped Wuya "Empty?"

She looked all around her, a thousand rounds of ammo and not a single one hit someone. She snarled as she walked out of the elevator.

"Where the hell are they?" yelled Wuya.

"Here I am!" called Ryan as he dropped down from the elevator roof, where he was sheltered from the bullets. Before Wuya could spin around, Ryan had already leapt into the air above her and used her head as a springboard. His foot pushed off her head, sending him into the air above the clones and Wuya crashing to the ground.

"Kill him!" screeched Wuya as she looked up from the ground, "Kill him!"

The clones all turned around as Ryan landed on the floor behind them and dashed off towards the Eclipse Reactor. But before anyone could attack, Kimiko jumped down from the roof of the elevator.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she sent a rain of fire into the air. As Kimiko roasted the clones, Ryan looked up at the Eclipse Reactor. It was a large pillar with a large sphere floating above it, supported by an unknown force. The sphere had eight holes in the side; each one had one of the Elementa in it, except the eighth one which Ryan guessed he had to put the Tesla Dynamo in.

"All I have to do…" said Ryan to himself as he walked across the walkway to the Eclipse Reactor, "Is put the fake Tesla Dynamo in there and get the hell out of here…Too easy…"

He was about to pull the fake Tesla Dynamo out of his shirt when he heard Kimiko scream behind her.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he turned around to see her swamped with clones.

"Do it!" screamed Kimiko "Forget me! Destroy the Eclipse Reactor!"

Ryan whimpered as he looked back at the Eclipse Reactor. He had a choice, destroy the Reactor, or save his girl…

* * *

"Kimiko!" roared Ryan as he dived into the group of clones surrounding her, "Get your filthy hands off her!" 

He spun through the clones, scattering them across the corridor. Kimiko was on the ground but still alive.

"Kimiko!" said Ryan as he scooped her up in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" said Kimiko. There was the sound of guns loading; they both looked up to see them surrounded by clones.

"No…" groaned Kimiko "We're not okay…"

"Nice try" said Wuya "But today, you shall…"

"Wuya!" called Chase's voice over the intercom, "I am very displeased with your work, I instructed you to capture the intruders! Now bring them to me!"

Wuya snarled as she looked at Ryan and Kimiko, who grabbed Ryan's arm for protection.

"Very well…" sighed Wuya "You two got lucky, that's all…Take them to Chase"

The clones moved Ryan and Kimiko into the elevator and took them up. Kimiko looked up at Ryan with a very worried face; Ryan said nothing as he put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. She sighed as she buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair gently.

* * *

_**Control Room…**_

_**3:30:49 till Cannon fire…**_

Kimiko and Ryan stepped out into the control room, accompanied by twenty clones and Wuya. They approached a chair that was facing the window, overlooking Earth.

"Such a beautiful planet…" sighed a voice from the chair, "It's a shame that the people who live on it won't agree to my rule, so as punishment, I'm going to turn each city on it into a swirling torrent of fire and ash…"

"You don't have to…" said Ryan "You could have your plans foiled by us!"

"Heh heh heh…" laughed the voice as the chair slowly turned around, "You're stupidity entertains me…But you know you can't win…"

The chair turned around, revealing Chase Young in it.

"You think you're so high and mighty, just because you control this place" said Kimiko "But you're not! You're just as low as you're mindless clones!"

"Please Kimiko, mind your manners…" said Chase "That's no way to talk about your boyfriend…"

"You can shut the hell up!" yelled Kimiko "Ryan is way better than you! You may create thousands of copies, but they are no match for the original!"

Chase laughed as he got up from his seat.

"What is so funny!" growled Kimiko, she tried to move closer to Chase, but the clones held her back.

"I think you're very much mistaken…" said Chase "The Ryan you see there before you, the Ryan you had loved right from the beginning…Isn't the original!"

Both Ryan and Kimiko gasped.

"No!" cried Kimiko "It can't be!"

"Think about it…" said Chase "If Ryan was the original, would I have let him run around and risked him getting lost or hurt? You can't magically clone a clone, if he was the original, he would have been too valuable to let go…"

Ryan began to breathe heavily, was he just another copy, just another number in Chase's plans.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she turned to him, "Are you okay?"

Ryan said nothing as he looked at her; Kimiko's face became upset as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Chase…" said Ryan "If I'm not the original, then…who is?"

"I am…" said a voice from behind him. Ryan turned around and saw that the voice was coming from a large metal sphere behind him.

"Wha?" gasped Ryan. He stepped backwards as the sphere hissed and slowly opened. Ryan and Kimiko gasped at what they saw looking back at them. A large one eyed monster, the size of a large car was staring back at them, it had a huge brain-like head above it's large eye and long slimy tentacles that were wired up to the various computers around it coming from the flesh from around its eye.

"What…the hell…is…THAT?" gasped Kimiko as she clung to Ryan.

"Ryan…Kimiko…" said Chase "This is Guardian Angel…Controller of the Shadow Ecliptis…Controller of the Ibis Cannon…Controller of my magnificent Clone army…and the original Ryan Young! The centre of all Ryans…a masterpiece created from my very own D.N.A!"

* * *

(I know it's against everything about me…but I'm going to do it…) 

DUN DUN DAH! Guardian Angel is the original? What the hell? I can imagine that every reader around the world is having the back of their head's explode! The whole theory behind Guardian Angel being the original Ryan is a bit complex, but I will be explaining everything in my 6th story. For the moment, let's just say Guardian Angel is Chase's "cloned son" but anything cloned from GA is also Chase's son, meaning Ryan is also Chase's son too…R&R!


	47. The Original Ryan

Thanks for R&R! My story is SO CLOSE to finishing, almost at the 80 mark (NEW RECORD!) I'm writing the last two Future Perfect chapters at the mo…Anyway, today we finally see who Guardian Angel is! Let's find out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**47: The Original Ryan**

_**Control Room…**_

_**3:25:17 till Cannon fire…**_

"He can't be the original Ryan!" gasped Kimiko "He's a…monster!"

"He can be if he was made by Heylin Genome Splintering" said Chase. He walked towards the window and looked down at the planet.

"Genome Splintering is very different to regular cloning, you can't just clone someone left, right and centre" said Chase "You first need to create a clone that is the…how should I put it…the heart of all the other clones"

"Chase created me as the basic design of the "Apocalypse Clone"" said Guardian Angel "He then used me, as the original, to work off in designing his ultimate warrior"

"As Guardian Angel wasn't of any set species, not only could I alter his D.N.A. to make humans" said Chase "I could make Heylin Dragons as well…"

"Not only did each and every clone come from me" said Guardian Angel "I also control each and every one of them via telepathy…"

"_Telepathy…_" thought Ryan "_He controlled me when I was on the Heylin side…_"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she looked at him, "You okay?"

"No…" said Ryan "Is this who I am? Just some copy of another copy?"

"Yes" said Chase "Put it this way, I cloned myself to make Guardian Angel, then I cloned Guardian Angel to create "Apocalypse Clone Type R-4, Codename: Ryan""

"So I am just a copy…" said Ryan as his head drooped.

"Yes, but not just any copy" said Chase "You were designed to be the test dummy to test your effectiveness against the Xiaolin Dragons, Logan was your version two backup"

"Out of the four test designs, Joe, Kathryn, Kiera and you that Chase made from me" said Guardian Angel "Your design was the one Chase would use to conquer the world!"

Chase grinned as he looked at Ryan's confused and upset face.

"So Ryan?" said Chase "How does it feel to be a minority…You're not great Ryan Young you thought you were, you're just another one of these clones, created for the sole purpose to serve me!"

Ryan clutched his head as he collapsed to his knees.

"No!" cried Ryan "It's not true! It can't be!"

"Master!" called Guardian Angel "Someone has broken into deck R-4, they has stolen all the Shen Gong Wu"

"Must be the other Dragons…" said Chase as he sat down in his chair.

"They're heading towards Hanger 9" said Guardian Angel "Shall I set an ambush?"

"Yes" said Chase as he looked over at Ryan and Kimiko, "Capture each and every one of them…"

* * *

_**Hanger 9…**_

_**3:19:51 till Cannon fire…**_

Sirens began to wail around them as they ran through the hanger. Jack screamed his girly scream as he ran through the door screaming, "They're coming! They're coming!"

"Dojo!" called Raimundo "Get that Ark Angel up and running!"

They all looked at the door as waves of clones came running in.

"We got to hold the fort till Ryan and Kimiko get back from the core!" called Clay as he; Omi and Raimundo went into their fighting stances. Jack and Chucky panicked as they ran up into the Ark Angel, its engines were warming up, getting ready to take off. Raimundo lunged at the clones, only to be knocked back as five of them ganged up on him. Clay and Omi were swept away as the clones hit them. The three of them landed in a pile as they were surrounded.

"By order of Chase Young" said one of the clones "You're to accompany us to the control room"

"Never!" yelled Omi as he shot into the air, "Leopard Attack!"

Omi bounced off the clones, hitting them with a barrage of punches. But one clone was ahead of him, and counter attacked with a back hand attack. Omi fell to the floor; he gasped as he looked up and saw a bunch of clones about to land on him. He closed his eyes when suddenly; a purple flash filled the room. Omi opened his eyes and saw every single clone frozen in the air.

"What the?" gasped Clay as he, Raimundo and Omi stared at them in awe.

"Hurry" said a voice behind them, "Ryan and Kimiko are in danger, and you must rescue them"

They turned around to see the mysterious girl who set Ryan free.

"Who are you?" said Omi.

"My name isn't important" said the girl "Go now! Quickly! To the control room!"

"Can't argue with that" said Raimundo "Let's go!"

They all scrammed into the Ark Angel; the engines began to rev up as it slowly hovered into the air, before flying out into space.

"Pathetic creatures…" sighed the girl as she looked at the clones, "Ashes to ashes…Dust to dust…"

She waved her hand, and slowly each and every clone began to disintegrate into dust. She sighed as she looked out at the hanger doors.

"The Xiaolin Dragons…" said the girl "They are the true evil force of this universe…They are responsible for my masters suffering…I'm only helping them because they're the only people who can defeat Chase, another enemy of my master…"

She let out a soft sigh as she vanished into thin air.

* * *

_**Control Room…**_

_**3:07:10 till Cannon fire…**_

"Won't be long till your friends are captured" said Guardian Angel "Then there will be no one who can defy my master…"

Chase grinned as he approached Ryan and Kimiko. They both went into their battle stances as they spun round, looking at each clone that was around them.

"Heh…Give it up Ryan" said Chase "There is no way you can take on me AND Guardian Angel AND all my clones!"

"Watch me!" growled Ryan.

"Guards!" barked Chase "Take Kimiko away! I want to see how good Ryan is against me…alone"

Kimiko gasped as clones began to drag her way.

"No! Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she tried to fight her way back to him.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he tried to get to her, only to be pulled back. He reached as far as he could, trying to grab her outstretched hand. After much struggling, he managed to get his hand around her wrist and held it tightly.

"Never let go of me!" cried Kimiko as the clone began to pull harder, "Please Ryan! Never let go!"

"I'll never let go!" said Ryan as he held onto her with all his might.

"Huh?" gasped Guardian Angel as he felt something building up in him, "No…It can't be…"

"What's wrong?" said Chase as he looked at him. Ryan managed to pull Kimiko from the clone's clutches; she ran forwards and hugged him tight. Ryan wrapped his arms protectively around, as if he was shielding her from harm.

"ARRRRR!" cried Guardian Angel as he felt like his head would explode, "It's that unidentified energy source again! Too powerful!"

He screamed in pain as he thrashed his tentacles about.

"Stop them!" yelled Chase "Capture them and take them away!"

The clones closed in on them, it was hopeless for Ryan and Kimiko.

"Ugh…Master…" groaned Guardian Angel as he tried to fight back the pain, "Incoming…ship…"

"What?" gasped Chase "Nothing can get past the Shadow Ecliptis's shields…unless…"

He gasped as he saw the Ark Angel fly up in front of the control room window. The airlock opened and out came Wudai Raimundo with the Fist of Temigong on his hand. Ryan and Kimiko saw him mouth "Fist of Temigong!" as he flew flat out at the window.

"Brace yourself!" yelled Ryan as he held onto Kimiko. Raimundo hit the glass with all his might, shattering the glass. Suddenly everything in the entire room was sucked out into the vacuum of space. Guardian Angel activated his metal sphere shield, protecting him from the vacuum. Chase, not being affected but the vacuum, dodged the clones that were being sucked out into space. Ryan and Kimiko were sucked out as well, but as soon as they left the room, their Wudai forms activated, protecting them from the vacuum. As there was no air in space, they couldn't talk to one another, so Raimundo pulled Ryan and Kimiko to the airlock of the Ark Angel. Once they were on board, the Ark Angel turned around and shot off into the distance.

* * *

There was a loud clang of metal as metal shutters covered the broken window. There was a hissing noise as the room's air refilled. Chase got to his feet as he resorted his hair and brushed the dirt form his clothes. There was another hissing noise as the metal sphere around Guardian Angel opened up. 

"Uhh…" groaned Guardian Angel "That strange power source…What was that?"

"A minor error in my plans…" said Chase "But easily correctable…"

"The source of power came from Ryan…" said Guardian Angel "No, it was Kimiko…"

"It was both of them actually" said Chase "A part of Ryan's test plan that had unpredicted results…I designed Ryan so Kimiko would have a bodily crush over him, but I didn't foresee that that crush would bloom into love…"

"Love?" said Guardian Angel. Chase nodded as he looked at his radar; the blimp on the screen representing the Ark Angel had just disappeared off the screen.

"It seems this "love" between Ryan and Kimiko generates small traces of light energy in their bodies…" said Chase "Beings of evil, such as you and yours truly, are sensitive to this…"

"The light element? The one of the most powerful of all the ten elements?" gasped Guardian Angel "But how is that possible? They are just kids!"

"I know, there are many things I do not know about how love produces light energy, or if Ryan and Kimiko knows about it" said Chase "But we must act fast if we're to stop them before they harness it…We must spilt up Ryan and Kimiko…permanently!"

Meanwhile, a single clone was hiding around the corner, listening in on Chase and Guardian Angel's conversation. He grinned an evil grin as he moved back into the shadows.

"So Ryan and Kimiko have another secret power, making them even more powerful…" said the clone, "Those two lovebirds will make a fine addition to my team, that is that they take my offer and drink the Low Mang Lon soup…"

He grinned as he rubbed his hands together with glee. The clone poked his head out to check on Chase, he grinned as he saw Guardian Angel.

"No guards, no protection…" said the clone as he reached into his uniform and pulled out the Chaos Helmet, "Look's like this bean going to hit the jackpot…"

* * *

I've never noticed this, but almost every chapter ends with a cliff-hanger. And with each cliffy, you all keep your eyes hooked on the story! Anywho, the Xiaolin Dragon's are safe for the moment, but what of the girl who "saved" Raimundo and the others? What are her true motives? And what of the last clone at the end? R&R! 


	48. Hostile Takeover

Thanks for R&R! Oh…Only two? (Thanks Miniku and xiaoashwind!) Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**48: Hostile Takeover**

_**Outside the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

_**2:57:41 till Cannon fire…**_

A fleet of spaceships flew past a lone satellite dish on their search for the Ark Angel, they circled the area a few times, but they still couldn't find the Ark Angel. The fleet eventually gave up looking and headed back to home, assuming the Ark Angel had flown back to Earth. Meanwhile, hidden under the satellite dish, the Ark Angel had fastened itself to the underside of the dish, so it was invisible to the Shadow Ecliptis's radar.

"We should be safe here for a moment" said Dojo as he shut down the Ark Angel's engines.

"Great" sighed Clay as he lent back in his seat, yawning loudly, "I can get some shut eye now…"

"Oh no! Oh no!" panicked Jack "What if they find us! What if they…"

"Hey!" said Raimundo "Chill out albino boy!"

"I'm not an albino!" grumbled Jack as he sat back in his seat, "It's part of the Goth look!"

Kimiko sighed as she looked over at Ryan's seat; she raised an eyebrow as she saw he was gone.

"Hey guys?" said Kimiko "Where's Ryan?"

"I think he went down into the cabin" said Chucky. She sighed as she got up and left the cockpit. She made her way into the cabin, where she saw Ryan sitting at a window, staring out into space with his shoulders slouched. She sighed as she approached him, he didn't even look up at her or even acknowledge her presence.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Ryan said nothing as he sighed deeply. She sighed as well as she sat down beside him. Ryan slowly raised his head and looked out the window, the stars shone in space like a thousand candles.

"The stars are pretty…" said Ryan in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…" said Kimiko "Kind of takes me back when we sat on the temple rooftops…"

She looked at him and saw he had his head lowered even lower now, breathing heavily.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "This is about what Chase said about Guardian Angel, isn't it?"

Ryan nodded slightly as he sighed deeply.

"I can't believe I'm just a copy of that…that thing…" sighed Ryan "I feel so…"

He groaned as he got to his feet, turning his back on Kimiko.

"Gah!" groaned Ryan "I don't know how I feel! I'm so confused! Just who am I? What is my real purpose on this Earth?"

Kimiko got to her feet and moved closer to him.

"Ryan" said Kimiko as she put her hand on his shoulder again, "Calm down"

"No!" said Ryan as he shook her hand off him, "I…I don't know who I am any more! These memories in my head of my past? Are they even my real memories?"

"Ryan please!" said Kimiko.

"I can't take it!" yelled Ryan "Who am I?"

Ryan! Snap out of it!" yelled Kimiko; she slapped him hard across the face, knocking some sense into him.

"So what if you're a copy of that monster?" said Kimiko "So what if you don't know if your memory is real?"

She smiled as she took his hands into hers, holding them gently.

"You are Ryan Young, the only person who Chase knows who can stop him, that's why he wants you dead" said Kimiko "Anyway, the love and memories you share with me are real, and that's good enough for me…"

Ryan smiled as she lent forward, kissing him gently. She put her arms around him and held him as he rested his head against hers. He looked into her eyes, he could see the reflection of the window in her blue eyes, and they were more beautiful than the blue Earth below them.

"The stars really are beautiful" said Ryan "But they look better in your eyes"

She smiled as they kissed again; she pushed him back into his seat so she could be cradled in his lap as they watched the Earth spin slowly through space.

* * *

_**Control room…**_

_**2:45:11 till Cannon fire…**_

Chase growled as he paced up and down the now restored control room.

"How?" growled Chase "How could I have sent fifty men down to stop them from escaping, not only to have the dragons escape, but to have each and very clone just disappear into thin air!"

"I must say master" said Guardian Angel "It is very peculiar, the Dragons lack the ability to vaporise fifty men in one move, someone else must be here apart from the dragons…"

Chase said nothing as he turned to a group of clones.

"You lot!" barked Chase "Increase security on all levels, someone or something is helping the Dragons, and I want their head on a platter!"

The clones ran from the room and split up in different directions. Chase was about to turn around, when he saw a clone still standing there, looking at him with a defiant smirk.

"What are you doing?" demanded Chase as he glared at the clone, "I commanded you to patrol the Shadow Ecliptis! Do it now!"

"What? Patrol this place?" said the clone as he raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't think so…"

Chase's face went red as the clone's smirk got bigger.

"How dare you!" yelled Chase "Guardian Angel!"

"Way ahead of you" said Guardian Angel "Synapse tap…"

Guardian Angel thought hard, trying to mentally locate the clone, but he couldn't read his mind.

"Huh?" gasped Guardian Angel "I can't seem to read his mind or control him…It's as if he isn't a clone…Wait!"

Chase looked at the clone as he began to chuckle evilly.

"Guards!" yelled Chase as he pointed at him, "He's an impostor! Get him!"

Suddenly the whole room was filled with clones; they all swarmed around the rouge clone. He laughed as he looked at the clones around him.

"Poor little Chase" sighed the clone "Still getting other people to fight for him…"

"Who are you?" demanded Chase "Reveal your true self!"

The clone laughed as he looked at the clones around, Chase's eyes widened as he saw the clone's eyes begin to glow a sickly yellow and his mouth warp into a toothy grin. There was a bright flash, and standing where the clone was, was Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Hannibal…" said Chase "Why aren't I surprised that it was you're sabotaging my plans…"

"I must say Chase" said Hannibal "I am very impressed that you managed to continue my plan from when I left you in the Ying Yang world…"

"This may have been your plan" said Chase "But I control the main part of that plan, the Clone army!"

"That is why I have come for the key to the army!" said Hannibal "Guardian Angel!"

Hannibal magically pulled out the Chaos Helmet from thin air and placed it on his head, the helmet glowed as it shrunk down to fit the tiny beans head. He laughed as he jumped over the clones as they dived at him, trying to grab the bean and squash it. Hannibal landed on the other side of the clones, right in front of Guardian Angel, who panicked as he tried to close the metal sphere around him. The sphere was specially plated to protect Guardian Angel from mind control, but Hannibal propelled himself into the air towards him. He just squeezed though the small gap between the two half's of the metal sphere, just as it closed. Chase gasped as he stared at the sphere; he couldn't here anything that was going on inside there. There was a loud hissing noise as the sphere began to open, Chase gasped as he saw Guardian Angel looking back at him with the same yellow eyes.

"As you can see…" said Guardian Angel and Hannibal in perfect unison, "I have complete control over Guardian Angel, his thoughts are now my thoughts…And as I now control Guardian Angel…"

Chase suddenly felt himself being held from behind, he looked behind him to see he was being held by his clones, but they too had creepy yellow eyes.

"I now control your clone army!" laughed Guardian Angel and Hannibal "Minions! Take him away!"

Chase tried to fight the clones off, but there were too many for him to fight. They swarmed over and overpowered him easily.

"This isn't the end!" yelled Chase as he was dragged away, "You're just a bean! You will be crushed!"

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Guardian Angel and Hannibal, "Now that Chase has cleared the path for me, there is nothing that will stop the firing of the Ibis Cannon! I will fill the Earth with fire and ash, and on its ruins, I will rebuild the world in my image…The dream my father had…"

* * *

Now Hannibal is in control, he's going to destroy the world, blaa blaa blaa…Rebuild it in his image, blaa blaa blaa…R&R! 


	49. Rush to the Reactor: Take Two

Thanks for R&R! I AM SO CLOSE TO FINISHING THE STORY! I've only got at least 2 more chapters to write! Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**49: Rush to the Reactor: Take Two**

_**Outside the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

_**2:02:55 till Cannon fire…**_

"Come on Dojo" said Ryan as he sat back in his chair, playing with Kimiko's hair as she sat on his lap, "How long do we have to sit here spinning our wheels? It's almost been an hour we've wasted!"

"What wheels?" said Omi "I thought you were trying to spin Kimiko's hair?"

Ryan gave Omi a disgruntled look as Kimiko giggled quietly to herself.

"We had to wait until the patrols had calmed down" said Dojo as he checked the radar, "But I must say…the patrol routes changed about half an hour ago for some reason…"

"What ever it is" said Raimundo "Can we hurry this up? I think we have only two hours left till this thing fires! We got to get moving!"

"Okay, okay!" said Dojo "I understand the urgency, just wait for this spaceship…"

There was a whooshing noise as a spaceship flew past them, completely oblivious to the large Ark Angel that hung under the dish.

"Okay!" said Dojo "Let's get out of here!"

There was a hissing noise as the landing gear detached itself from the underside of the dish and the Ark Angel floated off into space.

"And a one, two, three…" said Dojo. There was a bang as the engine started up and the Ark Angel flew across the large surface of the Shadow Ecliptis.

"Okay…" said Jack "We are now flying about a floating fortress of doom that I designed in broad daylight, we have no way off escaping if we get caught and no plan to stop them!"

There was a sudden thud as Clay pushed Jack's head against the window.

"Stop it Jack" said Clay "Your continuous whining is getting me more agitated than a cat in a dog pound"

"I think I know what we have to do" said Chucky "As I have a superior IQ to you all…We will use the same plan as before, but with a few minor changes…"

"Wow…" said Kimiko in a sarcastic voice, "It took you an hour to come up with that?"

She giggled as Ryan tickled her for no reason.

"Hey! Even genius need time to think" said Chucky.

"Well when you meet one, can you ask him how long?" said Ryan. Ryan, Kimiko and Dojo laughed as Chucky turned his head away in a huff.

"Can we stop with the jokes please?" said Raimundo "Jack's right, we're in trouble, Chucky, what's the plan?"

"Ryan and Kimiko said this Guardian Angel controls the whole army, right?" said Chucky "So if we take out him, Chase's army will fall apart as their clones will run about without orders, leaving the Eclipse Reactor open to attack"

"That makes sense" said Omi "We got all the Wu now so it will be easy"

"I'm guessing we'll do the same teams?" said Ryan "I'll head to the core and take out the Reactor with the fake Tesla Dynamo and you take out GA"

"Dojo, look!" said Jack as he pointed to an empty hanger, "There's Hanger 4, land there!"

* * *

_**Hanger 4…**_

_**1:57:00 till Cannon fire…**_

"Come on!" called Omi as he ran out of the Ark Angel, "We have less than two hours left!

"We know!" said Ryan as he ran to the doorway and peeked around the corner, "Good, no one's here yet"

"Okay!" said Kimiko "You guys are going to get Guardian Angel, me and Ryan are going to the core"

Ryan sighed as he looked up at her.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I want you to stay with them"

"No" said Kimiko as she held his hand, "I'm coming with you"

"Kimiko, last time we almost died" said Ryan "I may never make it back this time…"

Kimiko gasped as she looked at him in disbelief.

"No Ryan, you will make it back" said Kimiko "Because I'm going to help you!"

"Maybe…" said Ryan "Maybe not…But I don't want to risk you, you don't want to loss me, but I don't want to loss you too…You'll be safe with the others…

"But…" protested Kimiko, Ryan silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"I love you too much to put your life in danger again" said Ryan "I promised myself that I'd never let anything bad happens to you…Ever"

Kimiko said nothing as he looked at him; she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Take care of yourself…" whispered Kimiko as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You too" said Ryan as he released her and walked off towards the door.

"Okay guys!" called Raimundo as he picked up both the Blade of the Nebula and the Sword of the Storm, "Let's show this monster who's boss!"

"Ready!" said Omi as he picked up the Gripper Grabber and the Orb of Tornarmi.

"Ready!" said Clay as he strapped the Third Arm Sash to his waist and put the Fist of Temigong on his hand and picked up the Emblem of the Hedgehog in the other.

"Err…Ready" said Jack as he picked up the Monkey Staff.

"I'm ready" said Kimiko as she picked up the Star Hanabi and the Shen Gong Two, it morphed into another Star Hanabi and she held them like two guns. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**Near the Control Room…**_

_**1:49:17 till Cannon fire…**_

"Okay guys" whispered Raimundo as they neared the control room, "Guardian Angel's just around the corner, he is probably surrounded by guards, so when we get there, Omi, Clay and Jack will create a distraction while me and Kimiko destroys Guardian Angel"

"With him out of the way" whispered Kimiko "Ryan can easily get to the Reactor and blow it up with the fake Tesla Dynamo"

"Then we get back to the Ark Angel and we're off back home" whispered Omi "Back to the temple and my…I mean our promotions"

"Omi…" sighed Kimiko "How could you be thinking about that now?"

"I never stop thinking about it" whispered Omi "I know that because…"

He stopped talking as he looked up the corridor and saw a whole gang of clones walking towards them.

"Hide!" gasped Clay. They all spilt up and dived into separate rooms, just as the guards came walking past. Jack placed his ear to the door and listened to the guards march past, he sighed with relief as he slid down the door, wiping his brow.

"That was too close…" sighed Jack as he got back to his feet, "Okay, now to…Hey! The doors locked!"

"Hello…Jack!" said a voice behind him. Jack turned around and saw he was staring face to face with Hannibal Roy Bean.

"AHH!" screamed Jack "Don't hurt me!"

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Hannibal "Don't be alarmed boy, I'm not going to hurt you, not unless you don't cooperate…"

Jack looked at him as the bean jumped up to his ear.

"I think that it's a shame that you created this magnificent space station but yet you have no control over it…" said Hannibal.

"Yeah…" said Jack. Hannibal grinned as he lent near his ear again.

"I think you should be in charge…" said Hannibal "And I can help you…"

Jack grinned as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

"All you got to do…" said Hannibal "Is kidnap Kimiko and capture the others…I'll do the rest…"

Jack grinned his evil grin as he began to chuckle evilly.

"It's about time I got a piece of the evil action…" said Jack "Jack is back…Baby!"

* * *

_**Reactor Room…**_

_**1:29:17 till Cannon fire…**_

The elevator went ding as it reached the Reactor room. Ryan peered out of the elevator into the long corridor that led to the Eclipse Reactor. He raised an eyebrow as he saw there was nobody on guard.

"No one on guard?" said Ryan to himself as he cautiously walked towards the Eclipse Reactor, "What's this world coming to…"

He sighed as he walked into the Reactor room and pulled the fake Tesla Dynamo out.

"I can't believe how easy this is…" said Ryan as he walked across the walkway towards the Eclipse Reactor, "Unless…"

There was a buzzing noise as the intercom switched on.

"Ryan!" cried Raimundo's voice "We're in trouble! Kimiko is…"

"What?" said Ryan "What's wrong with Kimiko?"

"Give me that!" yelled another darker voice, "Hello Ryan, long time, no see…"

"You!" gasped Ryan "You're that bean person from Texas!"

"If you value your precious girlfriend's life" said Hannibal "You will meet me in the control room in less than ten minuets…And don't even think about touching my seven Elementa, or your girlfriend will…"

There was a buzzing noise as the intercom cut off.

"What's going on? Raimundo?" called Ryan "Raimundo!"

He sighed as he looked up at the Eclipse Reactor, once again, so close, yet so far. He spun on his heels and ran to the elevator.

* * *

I never cease to surprise, don't I? Tune in tomorrow to see what happened to the others! I'm off to go make video games! And don't forget to R&R! 


	50. A Deal with the Devil

Thanks for R&R! I have finished Apocalypse Clone! Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**50: A Deal with the Devil**

_**Control room…**_

_**1:06:46 till Cannon fire…**_

The metal door to the control room slowly slid open, revealing Ryan with the fake Tesla Dynamo in his hands. As he walked into the Control room, he saw to his left was Clay and Omi, to his right was Raimundo. Just a head of him was a wall of clones. Beyond that wall was Kimiko, who was incredibly relived to see Ryan was well and here to save her but at the same time, scared because Jack Spicer had a laser cannon to her head. Next to Jack was Guardian Angel, and between him and Jack was Hannibal, glaring menacingly at Ryan from Jack's shoulder with the Chaos Helmet on his head.

"Well, Well, Well…" said Hannibal "We meet again…"

"What's going on here?" said Ryan "Why is Hughie Rio Bean running the show?"

Hannibal growled as Ryan slowly walked towards the wall of clones that separated Hannibal from Ryan.

"Hannibal is controlling the clones and Guardian Angel now and Jack sold us out!" said Raimundo "But Chase and Wuya are nowhere to be seen"

"Okay…" said Ryan "On with current matters, Hughie, here's the deal, you release Kimiko or I'll be making Black Bean soup from you…And I mean black as in black and blue!"

Ryan glared at him as he cracked his knuckles. Hannibal laughed as he nudged Jack; he reacted by jabbing the gun in Kimiko's back. She gasped as she felt the metal against her skin. This edged Ryan to try and advance on the clones, but they held him back.

"Don't try and call the shots Ryan" said Hannibal "Unless you want her dead!"

Ryan looked at Kimiko, he could see how scared she was and Ryan didn't want to loss her. He sighed as he swallowed his pride.

"Okay…You win…" said Ryan as he came out of his offensive stance, "Just don't hurt her…"

Hannibal grinned as he saw he had Ryan in the palm of his hand

"Very well" said Hannibal "Before we start, I'd like congratulate you on getting to the Reactor room not once, but twice"

"You didn't leave any guards there the second time" said Ryan.

"Didn't have to" said Hannibal "All I had to do is put your little princess in danger and you immediately stop your futile attempts to steal my Elementa and come running to her side like a loyal dog you are"

Ryan glared at Hannibal as he jumped onto Kimiko's head.

"Now then Ryan, hand over the Tesla Dynamo, nice and slowly" said Hannibal "That is if you care more about saving the world than your girlfriend…"

A small smirk appeared on Ryan's face as he pulled out the fake Tesla Dynamo.

"_If I give the fake to him, not only will he take it to the Reactor and blow it up_" thought Ryan "_I also get Kimiko back without losing the real one, I can kill two birds with one stone!_"

Ryan cautiously walked towards Hannibal holding the fake Tesla Dynamo out, Jack then walked out with Kimiko in front of him, still holding the gun in her back. Ryan held out the Tesla Dynamo so Jack could grasp it firmly, Ryan then reached out so he held Kimiko's arm firmly.

"You've turned into a big time criminal…" said Ryan in a slightly sarcastic voice as he smirked at him. Jack sneered as he pushed Kimiko towards him and pulled the Tesla Dynamo from his hands. Ryan pulled Kimiko towards him and she put her arms around, hugging him tightly.

"Finally…" said Hannibal as Jack gave him the Tesla Dynamo, "I finally have all eight Elementa…Guards, capture them!"

Ryan, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Dojo and Chucky were suddenly swarmed by clones; they were restrained and disarmed of all their Wu.

"What the hell?" gasped Kimiko "You said you set me free if we gave you the Tesla Dynamo?"

"I did" said Hannibal "But I didn't say you could leave…"

Hannibal laughed as everyone was fitted with the anti-elemental neck braces.

"YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" roared Ryan as he tried to lunge at Hannibal, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hannibal laughed again as he hopped towards Ryan.

"Now that I have officially won the second Great Heylin War" said Hannibal "Now is the time to decide whether or not you will obey the new law"

"What are you saying, you no good vermin?" said Clay.

"Ryan?" said Hannibal as he pulled out a large dragon shaped pot from thin air, "How would you like to join me?"

Everyone gasped as he opened the pot under his nose and showed it Ryan, his eyes widened as he saw a dragon's tail poking out of the dark brown liquid.

"Low…Low Mang Lone soup!" gasped Ryan.

"No!" cried Kimiko "Don't do it!"

"I would never join you!" spat Ryan.

"Are you sure?" said Hannibal as he waved the pot under his nose, wafting the sweet taste of the soup to try and tempt Ryan into drinking it, "How would you like to have real ultimate power?"

"How would you like to bite my ass?" roared Ryan as he tried to lunge at Hannibal again, only to have one of the clones hit Ryan on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Join me and your friends will stay alive" said Hannibal "Refuse, and I will kill them…Kimiko first!"

Ryan snarled at Hannibal as he was pulled to his feet by the clones.

"Take him away!" commanded Hannibal "Let's give him a moment to think it over…"

He grinned as Ryan was dragged away, yelling at him.

"I have done it…" said Hannibal "I have done it! MWUA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

_**Detention room…**_

_**0:59:59 till Cannon fire…**_

Chase opened one eye as he heard voices coming from one end of the detention room. Ryan, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Omi, Dojo and Chucky were being one after the other into the room. One by one each person was locked up in there own cell, except Ryan and Kimiko, who Hannibal for some reason put them in the same cell.

"Ahh…" said Chase "Finally…It's nice to have a bit of company…"

"Oh ha ha Chase…" said Raimundo as he sat against the wall of his cell.

"So what's the news from that almighty baked bean?" sighed Wuya as she watched Chase go back to his meditation.

"Ryan!" said Kimiko in a worried voice as she faced him, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" groaned Ryan as he sat on the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"Keep quite and you will find out…" sighed Dojo.

"Damn that asshole!" yelled Ryan as he punched the wall of his cell, "He's got me in a no win situation…"

"Ryan!" called Omi "You mustn't join the Heylin side…again"

"Omi's right" said Clay "If you do, we stay alive, but he will probably try to convert us too, or worse, gets you with your new brainwashed Heylin mind to kill us!"

"But if I don't join, you guys will die anyway! Can't you see?" said Ryan, he sniffed as he turned to Kimiko; she held his hand as she could see tears in his eyes.

"I could save the world…but lose you…" said Ryan "I'm…I'm not strong enough to make this decision…"

"Ryan…" said Omi "I would gladly die if it means the world is safe"

"I know that…" said Ryan "But I'm not strong enough to lose you…I love you Kimiko…"

Kimiko put her arms around him, hugging him gently. They both lent forward and kissed, not a passionate one, but rather one that was filled with the purest kind of love and affection for each other. Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him.

"Do you know what that kiss told me?" said Kimiko.

"What?" said Ryan.

"You will make the right decision…" said Kimiko as she smiled at him, "I trust you…"

She let out a large yawn as she check her watch, none of them had had a proper nights sleep for a while.

"Ryan…" whispered Kimiko "Sleep by my side one last time? Please?"

Ryan said nothing as he nodded. They both curled up on the floor together, before quietly falling asleep, with Ryan curled around Kimiko, protecting her till the end.

* * *

_**Detention room…**_

_**0:44:44 till Cannon fire…**_

"Psst!" whispered Chucky.

"Uhh…" mumbled Ryan as he woke up.

"Psst! Ryan!" whispered Chucky "Get over here! Me and Dojo have come up with another plan!"

Ryan yawned as he moved away from Kimiko and rested his head against the cell wall so he could hear him.

"What?" yawned Ryan "This better be good…"

"It is good!" whispered Chucky, "You know we were disarmed of all our Wu? Well it turns out there were still a few stuck in Dojo's nose…And I have a clever plan to get us out of getting killed…"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Lay it on me…"

"Okay" whispered Chucky "What we do is this…"

* * *

Will Ryan take the deal and join Hannibal? Or will he turn down the offer and have everyone killed? There is a chance there will be Dragon Ryan, Kaida…Don't forget to R&R! 


	51. The Betrayal of Ryan

Thanks for R&R! Have I got a chapter for you! Read and find out why this is one of my best chapters ever! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**51: The Betrayal of Ryan**

_**Detention room…**_

_**0:29:57 till Cannon fire…**_

"Everyone! Listen up!" yelled one of the clones, "The great Hannibal demands your presence again!"

"What?" groaned Raimudo as he woke up and checked his watch, "He only gave us…half an hour to sleep…Now I really hate him!"

Kimiko groaned as she woke up, she reached out to try and find Ryan, but she then realised that while she was sleeping, Ryan had sat down and moved her onto his lap where he had been stroking her hair continuously while having his eyes closed, but not in sleep, but in deep thought.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she raised a hand to his cheek, "You okay?"

"Yes…my dear sweet Kimiko" said Ryan as he smiled down at her and cradled her in his arms, "Never better"

Kimiko managed to put a small smile on her face as she curled up in his arms.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I've made my decision…I know what to do"

"You do?" said Kimiko "What?"

Ryan looked up as he saw two clones carrying Dojo and Chucky, they both winked at him as they disappeared into the dark corridors.

"I can't tell you just yet…" said Ryan as he looked down at her, "All I can tell you is this…No matter what happens, I will always love you…Nothing can change that…"

Kimiko began to cry as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "There has to be another way…I love you too…"

"I'm sorry…" said Ryan "But it's time…"

Kimiko cried even harder as she hugged him.

"Please Kimiko…" said Ryan as he kissed her forehead, "No more tears…for me"

Kimiko sniffed as she looked up at Ryan. She smiled as she kissed him with another loving kiss.

"No matter what happens…" said Kimiko "I did it all with you…"

"That's the spirit" said Ryan. He looked up as the clones opened the laser door to their cell.

"This way Ryan and Kimiko" said the clone politely, "Master Hannibal has hoped that your stay has been most pleasurable and would be honoured if the great son of Chase would join him for your Heylin initiation, please this way, you too, Lady Tohomiko"

Ryan and Kimiko just stared at the new "polite" clones.

"Wow…" said Kimiko as she stepped out of the cell, "Didn't know that Hannibal was such a gentleman…Kind of creepy…"

"He's just showing off…" sneered Ryan as he held onto Kimiko's arm, "But not for long…"

He lent near Kimiko's ear.

"Kimiko…" whispered Ryan "I have a plan…"

"What is it?" whispered Kimiko.

"It's very tricky…" whispered Ryan as he put his arm around her, "But this is what we do…"

* * *

_**Control room…**_

_**0:25:00** **till Cannon fire…**_

"Ahh…" sighed Hannibal as he stared out into space from on top of Guardian Angel's head, "Jack my boy…Someday I'll teach you how to be true evil…It's the bees' knees…"

"Hey, thanks!" said Jack "I sure I will…Hey! I am true evil!"

Hannibal laughed as he looked at his fuming face.

"Hey Guardian?" said Hannibal "Where are my guests? They're late"

"They're on their way master" said Guardian Angel.

"Excellent" said Hannibal "I love it when a plan comes together…"

The three of them looked up as the Dragons were escorted into the room.

"Ryan! Good to see you!" said Hannibal "I hope my new thought processes for the clones is an improvement to the rude clones of Chase's army"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he was pushed towards the centre of the room.

"So then Ryan?" said Hannibal "What's it going to be? Heylin? Or your girlfriend's death?"

Ryan sighed as he turned around and looked at his friends. Kimiko had both hands on her mouth as she waited with anxiety to hear his answer. Raimundo, Omi and Clay were looking at him with faces saying "Not Heylin! Not Heylin!"

He finally turned to Dojo and Chucky, they nodded in his direction. Ryan nodded back as he took a deep breath and looked back at Hannibal.

"Hannibal…" said Ryan "I have chosen to…"

"NOW!" yelled Chucky. Dojo and Chucky immediately bit the hands of the clones that were holding them.

"Run away!" yelled Dojo as the both of them shot out of the room, chased by a whole wave of clones. Ryan was about to move, but more clones leapt on him, holding him in place. He looked up at Hannibal as he slowly clapped him.

"Oh bravo! Ryan, bravo!" said Hannibal "I thought you could come up with something better than trusting them two geckos…"

"That was the plan?" gasped Kimiko.

"Damn…" groaned Ryan as he lowered his head in shame, "I messed up again…Sorry guys…"

"It seems my offer to the Heylin side doesn't appeal to you?" said Hannibal "What if I sweeten it?"

"How?" said Ryan.

"Not only do you drink the Low Mang Lone soup…" said Hannibal "But Kimiko drinks it as well…"

The two of them gasped as they stared at him.

"Turn him down Ryan!" yelled Kimiko "I'd rather die than live an eternity of evil!"

"Don't be too hasty Ryan" said Hannibal "Think about it…You can finally live a life with your girl, with no threat from anyone…"

Ryan looked around him as the control room dissolved into a large black bedroom that had a balcony that over looked a dead bleak wasteland. Ryan gasped as he saw himself looking out across the wasteland, only with evil looking robes and his Heylin black hair with blood red streaks. Dark Ryan turned around as someone entered the room, a girl with long black hair and cold red eyes. Ryan gasped again as he realised it was Dark Kimiko. She was wearing a long black gown and had black lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. She smiled at Dark Ryan as she handed him a small bundle of black cloth in her arms. Dark Ryan smiled back as he put his arm around Dark Kimiko's waist and began to unwrap the bundle, Ryan gasped a third time as he saw in the bundle was a baby.

* * *

Ryan blinked as he saw the room return to normal, the first thing he saw were Hannibal's yellow eyes staring back at him. 

"So Ryan?" said Hannibal "I can give what you just saw…and more…"

"I…I had everything…" said Ryan "Power…Wealth…The whole world in my palm…"

"But what's the world compared to Kimiko's love?" said Raimundo.

"But…we were happy…" said Ryan "Just Kimiko and me…"

"No Ryan" said Kimiko as she shook her head, "You can't go through with this!"

"If we join the Heylin side…" said Ryan "All our pain will end…We will finally have the life we wanted…We will be together until the end of time!"

Ryan grinned as he held his hand out to Hannibal.

"You have a deal" said Ryan "What do me and Kimiko have to do to serve you?"

Everyone gasped a Hannibal grinned back at Ryan.

"YOU BASTARD!" cried Kimiko "After all we have been through together and you're just going to turn your back on me!"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan, ignoring her angry tears as they fell from her eyes, "I was born a Heylin…I can't run from my destiny forever…I am a Heylin"

"Then drink deep from the forbidden potion of the Dragons!" said Hannibal as he handed Ryan the pot of Low Mang Long soup, "Once it touches your tongue, your fate is forever sealed!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Kimiko as she fought her way from the clone that was holding her, she ran at top speed at Ryan, but she was too late. Ryan had already put the pot to his lips and downed the whole soup. Kimiko collapsed to her knees as she stared up at him with her mouth open. She prayed that what she just saw didn't happen, but Ryan turned the pot upside-down, a single drop fell from the rim, signifying that Ryan had drunk the whole soup.

"How could you!" cried Kimiko as she burst into tears that flooded the floor around her, "You bastard! I have no boyfriend!"

"Trust me…" said Ryan as he put the lid back on the pot, "You'll thank me for this…"

Suddenly Ryan screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. His head began to grow into a long lizard-like snout filled with razor sharp teeth, there was the sound of bones cracking as his skeleton grew from human bones to dragon bones. His skin began to harden to form shiny scales and the hair on his head began to harden into spines which spread down his back. A long tail sprouted from his back as the transformation was complete. Kimiko continued to cry as Ryan roared at the top of his voice, slashing his razor sharp claws in the air.

"HA AH!" cheered Hannibal as he stared at Ryan "I did it! I finally turned Ryan to the Heylin side for good! Imagine the unimaginable things I can do with his power!"

"Hey!" roared Ryan as he stood over Hannibal, "Remember our deal!"

"But of course" said Hannibal "The girl…"

Kimiko gasped as two clones grabbed her and pulled her to Ryan. Raimundo, Clay and Omi tried to struggle out of the clones grasp, but more clones came to help restrain them.

"You fucking cheat!" yelled Raimundo "I swear I will kill you for this Ryan!"

"I thought I could give the Young family a chance…" said Omi "I was wrong…"

"Ryan! How could you?" yelled Clay "To your own friends…Your own girlfriend!"

Kimiko struggled as the two clones held her in front of Ryan. He growled at her as he lifted her off the ground by the neck and held her in the air, Hannibal began to laugh evilly as he handed Ryan another pot of Low Mang Lone soup.

"This will be very interesting…" said Hannibal "I look forward to seeing Kimiko's Heylin Demon form…"

"A toast…To us…" said Ryan as he put his fingers in Kimiko's mouth and held them open, "May this be the start of a beautiful, loving and evil relationship that will last until the end of time…"

Kimiko tried to bite his fingers, but her teeth didn't even scratch his scales. She closed her eyes as she felt the rim of the pot touch her lips, and the sound of the soup flowing towards her tongue.

* * *

Ryan's gone Heylin…And so is Kimiko! What's going to happen? What will Kimiko turn into…Is this the end of the Xiaolin Dragons? Also, there is less than half an hour before the cannon fires again! Will they be able to save the world…Or even themselves? Ha! You have to wait until Monday to find out…R&R! 


	52. Phoenix Kimiko

Thanks for R&R! Time for me to resolve the most cliffhangest cliff-hanger yet! Read and find out…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**52: Phoenix Kimiko **

_**Control room…**_

_**0:21:51** **till Cannon fire…**_

Raimundo, Omi and Clay gasped as they watched Ryan tip the whole bowl down Kimiko's throat. Ryan grinned as he let Kimiko's body fall to the ground where she fell flat on her face. Ryan and Hannibal grinned as they watched her slowly get to her feet and stumble about as if she was learning to walk.

"Kimiko!" gasped Raimundo "Are you okay?"

"I…don't know" groaned Kimiko "I feel dizzy…at the same time…powerful…incredibly powerful"

She giggled slightly as she smiled up at Ryan.

"I feel so powerful…" said Kimiko as she bat her eyes at him, "It feels…great…"

She sighed happily as she ran her hands over Ryan's scales, gently gripping him as she pressed her body against him. She suddenly screeched in pain as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. She felt like her body was about to explode as her D.N.A. was being rewritten into her demon form. Her head began to grow into a long birdlike beak filled with razor sharp teeth, there was the sound of bones cracking as her skeleton began to change, her body became more streamline and her arms began to grow longer and morph into wings. Her legs became hard and scaly as her feet expanded into long sharp talons. Her skin began to change into red, orange and yellow feathers and the hair on her head burst into flame, forming three large flaming feathers that stuck out of her head. Tail feathers sprouted from her back and razor sharp claws grew from the end of her wings, like fingers on the end of her wings. She screeched like an eagle, almost deafening everyone in the room.

* * *

"Wow…" said Jack, partly on awe, partly in fear, "A real live phoenix!" 

"I can't believe it…" sighed Raimundo sadly, "She's gone too…"

"Ahh!" roared Kimiko as she spread her wings and scattered flaming embers from her burning crest on her head, "I feel so alive and powerful!"

"Two down…" said Hannibal as he turned to the others, "Three to go…"

"Mr. Bean!" said Omi "You promised us that we could leave alive!"

"Very well…spoilsports…" sighed Hannibal as he turned to Guardian Angel, "Guardian, please setup some transportation for the trio…"

"What about Ryan and Kimiko?" said Clay.

"They will stay here under my supervision" said Hannibal as he turned to the two demon creatures, Kimiko smiled as she nuzzled her beak on Ryan's chin, Ryan smiled back as he stroked her head, his hand impervious to her flaming crest.

"Aww…" said Hannibal as he saw Omi, Clay and Raimundo's face's droop, "Don't worry, you're still invited to their Heylin wedding…That's if you live to see it…"

The three of them gasped as all the clones moved to the door, blocking their exit.

"Hey! You said you won't kill us!" gasped Clay.

"I know" said Hannibal "But I didn't say that Ryan and Kimiko won't kill you…"

Ryan and Kimiko growled as they stepped behind Hannibal.

"I've been waiting so long to permanently shut that mouth that can't use slang!" growled Ryan at Omi, who grabbed his lips as if he was protecting them.

"Soon I won't have to listen to another hoedown saying…Ever!" roared Kimiko as she puffed smoke from her mouth at Clay.

"And you Pedrosa!" roared Ryan "All those pranks…How would you like to have your brain removed and hidden from you!"

Y…Y…You wouldn't dare!" stuttered Raimundo as he stepped back.

"Try us!" roared Kimiko.

"Okay my loyal lovebirds…" said Hannibal "KILL THEM!"

* * *

Ryan and Kimiko looked at each other and nodded as Ryan lifted one foot above Hannibal and sent it down hard, flattening Hannibal into the ground. Raimundo, Clay and Omi stared at where Ryan's foot touched the floor. Ryan slowly raised his foot to reveal a small flat bean on the floor. 

"Okay Kimiko" said Ryan "Let him have it!"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as she opened her mouth and blasted Hannibal with fire. She turned to Jack, he squealed as he fell over backwards and fainted, she suddenly began choking on an ember; she tugged at her feathers as she pointed at her neck.

"Don't worry!" said Ryan as he dived beside her, "I got you!"

Ryan hit her back hard and she spat out a small ember. They both looked up when they saw Omi, Clay and Raimundo looking at them.

"Oh…" said Ryan "Err…This is awkward…"

"What the hell is going on?" said Clay as they all stared at them.

"Well…" said Kimiko "It's hard to explain…"

"Why don't we explain?" said a voice from nowhere. They all looked to the side as they saw Chucky and Dojo appear from under the Shroud of Shadows with the Ruby of Ramses, Changing Chopsticks and the Crystal of Demonica.

"Dojo?" gasped Raimundo "I thought you two ran off?"

"Before you start" said Ryan "Could you turn us back?"

"Crystal of Demonica!" said Dojo as he held it up, "As I was the one who cursed them, I can revert them back without the help of the Rio Reverso…"

Ryan and Kimiko yelled in pain as their bodies returned to normal.

"Oww…" groaned Ryan as he slowly got up.

"Okay" said Chucky "The explanation to my great and clever plan! When we were locked up, I happened to find out that Dojo still had the Crystal, the Ruby and the Shroud in his nose and I had stowed the Chopsticks in my shirt"

"We then cleverly devised the plan with Ryan while you guys were snoozing" said Dojo "We were to have me and Chucky to "escape", but as soon as we rounded the corner, we hid under the Shroud and sneaked back in"

"But Ryan and Kimiko both drank the soup!" said Omi "We saw them!"

"Ahh! What did you really see?" said Ryan "You saw us raise the bowl to our mouths, but not drinking anything!"

"But I saw you tip the bowl upside-down!" said Clay.

"That is where the Ruby came in" said Chucky "While hidden, we used the Ruby to hold the soup in the bowl and away from Ryan and Kimiko's lips, giving the impression that you drank the soup!"

"We then faked the mutation of the soup with the Crystal Demonica and…Well, the rest is self-explanatory…" said Ryan.

"Hannibal let his guard down after he thought we turned to your side" said Kimiko as she brushed the last bits of singed feather from her hair, "So we were able to stomp him into the ground"

"Yeah…" said Raimundo as he walked towards Ryan "Just one thing…Those insults…"

"Well…" said Ryan as he blushed, "We had to make it very convincing to Homer Rod Bean here…"

Clay, Raimundo and Omi narrowed their eyes at Ryan and Kimiko as they moved backwards.

"Hey guys!" said Kimiko as she blushed as red as Ryan, "We were only kidding!"

"Yeah!" said Ryan "If it weren't for us, you guys would have been as Clay would put it, Texas Toast!"

Clay and Omi said nothing as they ran forward and hugged her.

"We're just glad you're still Kimiko" said Clay.

"Yes" said Omi "You may be a girl…But you're our girl…"

"Aww…" sighed Kimiko as she hugged them back, "Thanks guys"

"Heh heh…" laughed Ryan nervously as he looked at Ramundo, "So we all square?"

THUD!

"Oww!" yelled Ryan as he clutched his head.

"Now we're square" said Raimundo as he smirked to himself and dusted his hands.

"What do you mean we are four sided shapes?" said Omi as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry about it, little partner" said Clay as he sorted out his hat, "It means we are fine"

* * *

Ryan looked up as he felt Kimiko put her arms around him. 

"Do you know how muscular you look in your Heylin Demon form?" said Kimiko as she smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you know how incredibly beautiful you looked in yours?" said Ryan.

"How beautiful?" said Kimiko as she lent on his shoulder and walked her fingers up his chest.

"It doesn't matter what form you're in" said Ryan "It doesn't matter how beautiful you are…I love you…nothing…"

"Nothing can change that…" said Kimiko. She giggled as Ryan rolled his eyes at her.

"You use that line a lot" said Kimiko "It's like your catchphrase, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" said Ryan as he thought for a moment, "Maybe I should think of a new one?"

"Nah" said Kimiko "Keep this one…I think it's sweet every time you use it…"

Ryan smiled at her as he stared into her eyes. There was no need for anymore words, Kimiko flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh boy…" sighed Clay as he turned away, blushing. Raimundo had to physically turn Omi away as Ryan and Kimiko went deeper into the moment.

* * *

Hannibal groaned as he looked up from the floor, he could feel his rage building up as he saw Ryan and Kimiko standing over him, making out. 

"_Ryan…_" though Hannibal "_This is the last straw! This time…You will die and you will die NOW!_"

* * *

So everything turned out okay…Or is it? The cannon is still firing in almost twenty minuets! Will everything be okay? R&R! 


	53. Ryan Annihilation

Thanks for R&R! Keep'em coming! Now for the next chapter! But before I begin…I'm writing my 4TH story, "**_Dawn of Legends!_**" It's the story (Or stories) before the LotTC trilogy, set right back at the creation of Earth…But enough of that, on with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**53: Ryan Annihilation**

_**Control room…**_

_**0:18:09** **till Cannon fire…**_

"Uhh…Ryan?" said Raimundo "Kimiko?"

"Mmm…" sighed Kimiko in mid kiss.

"Ryan?" said Raimundo.

"Oh yeah…" said Ryan to Kimiko, making her giggle as they continued kissing.

"Ryan!" said Raimundo "What do we do now?"

Ryan sighed as he and Kimiko broke apart and looked at the others.

"Oh…Sorry guys…" said Ryan "Kind of got lost in the moment…"

"That's nice…" said Clay "But what do we do now?"

Ryan looked down at Hannibal; he was out cold but still breathing.

"We get out of here" said Ryan "When Hannibal comes to, he will take the Fake Tesla Dynamo to the Reactor and blow it up for us while we escape!"

"Okay!" said Omi as they turned around, "Let's go!"

They were about to leave the room when they saw that the door was still blocked with clones, but none of them were moving, just staring at them.

"Uhh…" said Raimundo "What's going on?"

"There staring at us like sheep…" said Clay "Creepy…cloned sheep…"

Ryan looked down at Hannibal; he was still wearing the Chaos Helmet. He then walked up to Guardian Angel, he had the same dazed look in his eye that Hannibal had.

"Hannibal controls Guardian Angel" said Ryan "Guardian Angel controls the clones, if Hannibal is out cold, so is Guardian Angel"

Omi stepped up to one of the clones and waved his hand in front him, he didn't move, not even blink.

"Come on partners" sighed Clay as he pushed past the clones into the corridor, "I haven't had anything to eat for ages!"

"Yes, let us all head home for now until we plan our next move!" said Omi.

"You go on ahead" said Ryan as he bent over Jack, "We'll catch up with you, start up the Ark Angel for us, but leave the real Tesla Dynamo for me with Rai"

Omi, Chucky and Dojo nodded as he ran off after Clay, leaving Raimundo with the Real Tesla Dynamo, Kimiko and Ryan in the room. Ryan looked up from Jack and looked up at Guardian Angel; he narrowed his eyes at the giant monster.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "You okay?"

"Yeah…" said Ryan "It's just…This thing here…He is who I am…"

"No Ryan" said Kimiko "You are who you are"

Ryan smiled as he held her hand.

"Your life isn't for someone else" said Kimiko as she rested her head against his and looked out the window at Earth, "You live for yourself, do what you want to do…"

"Kimiko, I want my life to be for someone else" said Ryan as he looked out the window too.

"Who?" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he turned to her.

"Who do you think?" said Ryan as he lent forward, kissing her softly.

"Aww…" said Kimiko as they both turned towards Raimundo, "Yeah, your right, we do live for other people, but for love, not evil"

Ryan smiled as he nodded in agreement and put his arm around her waist.

"For love…" said Ryan to himself, "Not for evil…"

"Only because you failed at evil!" said a dark voice behind him. Everyone gasped as they turned around and saw Hannibal on Guardian Angel, both of them awake and both of them staring at them with yellow eyes.

"Ryan!" yelled Hannibal "You're mine!"

Ryan saw Guardian Angel raise one of his tentacles to press a button, Ryan suddenly in the blink of an eye, shoved Kimiko away from him, just as a large glass pod enclosed around him, trapping him.

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko as she leapt to her feet and ran to the glass pod.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Hannibal "Did you really think that you could trick me?"

"Well the thought did occur to me" said Ryan "Bean for brains!"

"Oh really?" said Hannibal as he held up the Tesla Dynamo that Ryan gave to him, "Did you really think that I would fall for a fake Wu?"

"But…But how did you know?" said Ryan as he looked at him through the glass pod. Hannibal looked at Guardian Angel.

"We get out of here" mimicked Guardian Angel in Ryan's voice, "When Hannibal comes to, he will take the Fake Tesla Dynamo to the Reactor and blow it up for us while we escape!"

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan as he began punching the glass walls of the pod, trying to break out. Kimiko and Raimundo rushed to his aid and began to punch the pod too.

"I will eject the pod into space" said Hannibal "Once it clears the Shadow Ecliptis…BANG! Ryan will be blown to smithereens!"

Upon hearing this, Ryan, Raimundo and Kimiko began to hit the pod faster and harder.

"Come on!" yelled Kimiko as she doubled her effort, "Keep trying! Don't worry Ryan; I'm going to get you out!"

Ryan looked at her, she seemed so determined to get him out. Ryan bashed the glass again; it looked like it was shockproof, and shatterproof. He stepped away from the glass and looked at the ground. He sighed as he looked at Raimundo, he could see by the look in Ryan's eyes that it was hopeless, so he stopped hitting the pod.

"Ryan! Raimundo!" cried Kimiko "Don't give up! Keep going! We will get you out of there…"

"Kimiko…" said Ryan.

"I'm not giving up!" cried Kimiko.

"Kimiko" said Ryan.

"I can do it!" yelled Kimiko; tears were falling from her eyes.

"Kimiko, please" said Ryan "You can stop now…"

"No!" cried Kimiko as she lent on the glass and slid down it. The three of them looked up as they heard the machines around the pod began to whirr and hiss, preparing to fire Ryan into space. Kimiko pushed her face against the glass, trying to get as close to Ryan as she could, Ryan sighed as he did the same.

"Well Ryan?" said Hannibal "Any last words?"

"Yes…" said Ryan as he looked up at Raimundo, "Rai? Take care of Kimiko for me; finish what I have started…I'm counting on you"

"I will…" said Raimundo. Ryan turned to Kimiko as she went back to banging on the glass pod again with tears streaming down her face.

"Before you go Ryan" said Hannibal as a tube lowered itself towards him, "Take this fake Tesla Dynamo with you to your grave!"

The tube sucked the fake Tesla Dynamo up and blew it into the pod where Ryan caught it.

"Guardian Angel!" said Hannibal "Fire!"

Ryan turned to Kimiko again; she had slid right down to the floor where she was still hitting the pod in a tantrum like fit.

"Goodbye Kimiko…" said Ryan. The machines around Ryan hissed as the pod sank into the floor, there was a loud bang as Ryan was ejected into space. Kimiko scrambled to her feet as she ran to the window, she whimpered as she saw the pod tumbling through space as it headed towards Earth.

"RYAN!" screamed Kimiko as she banged on the window with her fists.

* * *

_**Outside the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

_**0:15:04** **till Cannon fire…**_

Ryan held on to the sides of the pod as it shot towards Earth, he could see the timer for the pod detonation at his feet, counting down to his doom in ten seconds. The pod shuddered, sending Ryan falling to the floor.

"Damn it!" groaned Ryan "Never thought I'd go out with this…"

"_10…_"

He looked at his feet; he could see the fake Tesla Dynamo rolling around on the floor.

"_9…_"

He bent over and looked at it; it looked just like the original.

"_8…_"

"_The fake Tesla Dynamo has the same energy types and properties_" echoed Chucky's voice in his head as Ryan picked it up, "_But is less powerful than the real one_"

"_7…_"

"If this has the same properties…" said Ryan "I could…No, I couldn't…Could I?"

"_6…_"

"It's a long shot…" said Ryan as he strapped the fake Tesla Dynamo to his arm, "But it's all I got…"

"_5…_"

Ryan pushed the orb on the fake Tesla Dynamo and it popped out, he could feel energy building up inside him, but it wasn't as powerful as the real one.

"_4…_"

"Last chance…" said Ryan.

"_3…_"

He began to charge up power in his body, slowly it built up around him.

"_2…_"

"I got one shot at this…" said Ryan "I can do it!"

"_1…_"

"SINGALA SPECTRU-"

BOOOOOOM!

* * *

_**Control room…**_

_**0:14:54** **till Cannon fire…**_

There was a bright flash that lit up the sky as the pod exploded with a loud bang, shards of metal and glass spread out from the smoke of the explosion. Hannibal grinned as he looked at Kimiko; she had her hands cupping her mouth in horror at what she saw.

"Guardian Angel?" said Hannibal as he grinned at him, "Results?"

Guardian Angel looked at the results of the explosion on a computer screen in his metal sphere.

"There are zero signs of life" said Guardian Angel "Target has been eliminated"

"Farewell Ryan…" said Hannibal as he looked back out the window, "My worthy adversary…"

"NO!" wailed Kimiko as she burst into tears and fell to her knees, "RYAN!"

"Now then" said Hannibal "The real Tesla Dynamo!"

Guardian Angel signalled to the clones that snapped out of their mindless stare and advanced on Raimundo. They searched through his robes till they found the Tesla Dynamo. Hannibal grinned as he saw the Tesla Dynamo get closer to him.

"Now that I finally have all eight Elementa and Ryan has been permanently disposed of" said Hannibal as he laughed evilly, "I'm off the Eclipse Reactor to give it maximum power! But do not fear, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Guardian Angel, Destroy them!"

Kimiko gasped as she looked up at Guardian Angel, two large metal legs grew out of the side of his sphere, lifting him into the air. Two metal claws came out of the side like arms as he stomped towards Kimiko.

"To-do-loo!" waved Hannibal as he disappeared off to the Reactor Room.

"Your boyfriend's dead Kimiko!" roared Guardian Angel as he towered over Kimiko in his new sphere-mech, "You're next!"

He raised his large foot to crush her, but Raimundo dashed and grabbed her, rolling her out of harms way.

"Raimundo…" said Kimiko as she looked up at him.

"Ryan's depending on us" said Raimundo as he stood up to face Guardian Angel, "Ryan last wish was for us to survive and finish what we started! I won't let him down! I won't give up!"

Kimiko said nothing as she closed her eyes.

"_Oh Ryan…_" thought Kimiko as tears rolled down her cheeks, "_I can't believe you're gone…_"

"Very well Raimundo!" said Guardian Angel as he towered over him, "I may as well kill you first!"

* * *

Ryan's dead! Blown up in a tiny pod in outer space…What a way to go…Anyway. Kimiko and Raimundo are in danger of being destroyed by Guardian Angel, Hannibal has all eight Elementa…Is this the end? R&R! 


	54. Singala Spectrumise

Thanks for R&R! On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**54: Singala Spectrumise**

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**0:14:54** **till Cannon fire…**_

Chase looked out of the window as he saw a bright flash fill the sky, followed by a huge explosion. He sighed as he watched pieces of metal and glass float by the window.

"Would you believe how easy it was to escape from the detention room?" said Wuya as she walked beside him, "Hey? What's with the big explosion?"

"Ryan" said Chase "He failed…"

"Failed?" said Wuya "What do you mean?"

"I guess he was just a regular kid after all…" said Chase as he continued down the corridor.

"Err…Okay" said Wuya as she followed him, "So…What do we do now?"

"We find Hannibal" said Chase "Plain and simple"

Chase looked out of the window again, a piece of metal from the pod floated by. His eyes widened as he saw electricity spark from the shiny surface of the metal.

"Wuya…" said Chase "I'm…going to do this alone…"

"Alone?" said Wuya "Why the sudden change?"

"Wuya, I heard that Hannibal had stored the Shen Gong Wu in Deck R4" said Chase "Why don't you go help yourself…"

"Shen Gong Wu!" gasped Wuya "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Wuya then turned around and shot off into the distance, Chase then narrowed his eyes at the piece of metal as it floated by the window.

"I don't know why…" said Chase "But there is something not right about that piece of metal…I think I know what I must do…"

He turned away as he walked off into the darkness of the Shadow Ecliptis.

* * *

_**Control room…**_

_**0:13:55** **till Cannon fire…**_

"Ready to meet your end?" said Guardian Angel as he stomped towards them, each step shook the metal floor under them. Raimundo tried to hold his offensive stance but at the same time he was holding the still crying Kimiko in his arms.

"Come on Kimiko" said Raimundo "Snap out of it!"

"I can't!" cried Kimiko "Ryan's gone…"

Raimundo leapt out of the way as Guardian Angel lunged at them again.

"Kimiko" said Raimundo "You got to snap out of it! Ryan didn't want you to die here"

"But I can't…" cried Kimiko as she hugged him, "I needed him…"

"He needed you too" said Raimundo as he carried her away from Guardian Angel, "He still needs you"

Kimiko looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

"He needs you to continue with our job" said Raimundo. She smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"So then Xiaolin Dragons?" said Guardian Angel as he extended his legs to make him even taller, "How should I kill you?"

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she held her hands up at Guardian Angel, a stream of fire flowed from her hands and sprayed all over Guardian Angel, he yelled in pain as he closed his sphere, protecting him from the flames.

"Wudai Star Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he created a tornado around Guardian Angel, keeping the flames around him and also sweeping him off his feet so he landed on the floor with a loud crunch.

"Gah!" yelled Guardian Angel "So the kitty cat wants to play too? I'll have you know that just because the sphere is closed, doesn't mean I can't see you!"

The hydraulics in his legs hissed as he got back to his feet, he spun his metal arms around him to get rid of the flames.

"I also have a few tricks up my sleeves…" said Guardian Angel as the sphere opened up, "I am the original Ryan Young after all! Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

Both of his hands opened up and began to glow with yellow light, he laughed as he blasted Kimiko and Raimundo with rapid fire bolts of lighting. Kimiko and Raimundo tried to dodge the attacks but there were too many. They both yelled in pain as they were blasted into the wall.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Guardian Angel as he stomped towards the two teenagers, "Poor little Raimundo, you were always second fiddle to Ryan, beaten by your own sub-element…and you Kimiko, you can't even stand on your own two feet without him…Ryan was no friend…He was a burden!"

"No…" groaned Raimundo as he got to his feet, "Ryan said that I had to finish is work…He trusted me with Kimiko…Ryan wasn't stronger, we were equals! He knew I could do as well as him!"

"Ryan…Made us all stronger…" said Kimiko as Raimundo pulled her to her feet, "He helped us get this far, we will go all the way! Even if…it cost him his life…I will finish his job for him!"

"You don't truly believe that bullshit?" laughed Guardian Angel "Face it; you're doomed, just like Ryan!"

"And guess who else is Ryan!" yelled Kimiko as she and Raimundo leapt at him, "You are!"

They both grabbed onto his arms and hung onto them, Guardian Angel roared as he tried to swing them off him.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she blasted the arm, one of the hydraulics that moved his arm burst under the heat, rendering the arm useless.

"You shall not win!" roared Guardian Angel "For I am the ultimate warrior!"

* * *

_**Hanger 4…**_

_**0:09:50** **till Cannon fire…**_

"Here we go, little partner" said Clay as he walked into the hanger, "See? The Ark Angel is just where we left it!"

"Wow, you are correct" said Omi "But what is taking Raimundo and the others so long? They are being most slow at poking"

"Slow pokes?" said Clay. Omi looked at him with a clueless look.

"Never mind…" sighed Chucky "Let's just get on board…"

They were about to climb on board of the Ark Angel, when they all looked out through the hanger.

"Do you feel that?" said Clay as they looked out into space.

"Yes…" said Omi "What is that most tingling sensation…Feels like…static…"

They both looked up as they saw a piece of metal float by in the zero gravity of space.

"Strange…" said Dojo "What's that?"

The piece of metal seemed to magically guide its way into the hanger, as it went through the laser shield it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. They all cautiously approached the metal, the odd spark jumped from its shiny surface.

"What in the world?" said Clay as they both bent down over it. Omi reached out to touch it, but jumped back as he received a painful shock from it. They all jumped back as sparks began to flow from it like water. Slowly but surely, a yellow hand, made from pure electricity, rose from the metal. It grabbed onto the ground and gripped it hard as a man made of electricity pulled itself from the metal. Clay and Omi gasped as the electric man collapsed on the floor, before being engulfed in a bright light. As the light died down, the two of them gasped at who they saw lying there.

"Ryan?" gasped Dojo as they both ran to his side, "Is that you?"

"Uhh…" groaned Ryan as he tried to lift himself up. Omi and Clay both went either side of him and helped him to his feet.

"Ryan?" said Omi as he watched Ryan stumble on his feet, "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" said Ryan as he rubbed his head, "I think I managed to perform my…Singala Spectrumise…"

"Singala…Spectrumise?" said Omi.

"Oh no!" gasped Ryan as he remembered what happened, "Raimundo and Kimiko! They're in danger!"

"What! Danger?" gasped Clay "We got to go help them!"

"Yes…I mean no!" gasped Ryan as he checked his watch, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you to rescue Kimiko and Raimundo for me!"

"But…" said Omi "What about you?"

"I can't let the Ibis Cannon fire again!" said Ryan "I won't be able to make it to the Reactor room before Hannibal, so I'll run to the cannon itself and slam-dunk the fake Tesla Dynamo in it before it fires! The explosion from the fake should disrupt the firing sequence!"

"Okay Ryan!" said Clay "You can count on us!"

"Here!" said Omi as he passed Ryan a walky-talky, "I found this on one of the clones, it's a magical item that allows you to communicate with other people far away, isn't that cold?"

"Err…" said Ryan "Yeah…Cold…I got to go now…"

Ryan turned around and ran off towards the hanger exit, he only had less than a few minuets left, but nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

So Ryan survived…(I bet most of you saw it coming…) Anywho, with less than ten minuets left, will Ryan make it? And what of Kimiko and Raimundo? R&R! 


	55. High Speed Showdown

Thanks for R&R! On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**55: High Speed Showdown**

_**Near the Ibis Cannon…**_

_**0:04:31** **till Cannon fire…**_

Ryan climbed down a ladder which took him out onto the face of the Shadow Ecliptis. He looked out into the vastness of space; Earth was in the distance. He looked up and saw the Ibis Cannon looming over Earth in the distance. He groaned as he saw that the only way to get to it was to cross a very, very, very long walkway that went through a large air bubble that stretched between the building Ryan was in and the cannon itself.

"Aww man…" groaned Ryan "Why did I have to pick the walkway that's the longest…"

He grumbled to himself as he climbed down the building onto the walkway, it seemed to go as far as the eye could see, but then again the Shadow Ecliptis was one third the size of the moon and this walkway probably went from one side to the other.

"Well…" sighed Ryan as he stepped onto the walkway which was the size of a road, "Looks like I have to run there…Time for me to…"

"You never stop surprising me, boy…" said a voice behind him. Ryan spun around to see Chase leaning against the wall of the walkway.

"Chase" said Ryan "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question" said Chase as he walked beside him, "I thought that pod you were in exploded in space?"

"Well…" said Ryan as he smirked and walked alongside him, still keeping his distance, "I just can't seem to die, can't I?"

"But how did you survive?" said Chase "Your Wudai Overdrive would of protected you from space, but the explosion would of killed you"

Ryan's grin got bigger as he held the fake Tesla Dynamo in his hand so Chase could see the "Made in Hong Kong" sign.

"But that's a fake?" said Chase "How did you…"

Ryan's grin kept on getting bigger as he looked at Chase's clueless face.

"So you're not just any clone of mine…" said Chase as they both went from walking into a jog, "Just who are you?"

"I'm more than just a person…" said Ryan as they both speed up, going from a jog to quite fast running, "The ultimate warrior! Ryan Young!"

"I see…" said Chase as they both went faster, "But you know, I can't let you destroy the Ibis Cannon…"

"Why not?" said Ryan "You finally sided with Beanie Baby?"

"No, I will take care of Hannibal…" said Chase "After I've taken care of you!"

* * *

Ryan looked ahead as he and Chase travelled at top speed side by side towards the Ibis Cannon; the walkway ahead had no roof or side panels, so Ryan would have to watch his step when they got there. As they both shot across the walkway, Ryan looked up and gasped, he never really looked at how big the Shadow Ecliptis really was. He then looked to his side; Chase was glaring at him as they ran side by side. 

"This is it Chase!" said Ryan as he glared back, "Time to finish this! Once and for all!"

"You think you can take me?" said Chase "I created you! Heylin power! Chaos Blast!"

Chase summoned a bolt of black lighting and threw it at Ryan, he dived through it and rolled across the floor, narrowly evading it as the energy blast hit the walkway and made a huge burn mark in the metal.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Ryan as he managed to catch up with Chase, "You're not going to stop me!"

He clapped his hands together, creating a large ball of electricity in his hand.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he flung it at Chase. The ball of electricity exploded in front of Chase, shaking the whole walkway and almost tipping Chase over the edge and into space.

"So, you have become more powerful…" said Chase as he summoned black energy to his fist, "I rarely underestimate people…But for you Ryan…I made an acceptation…"

"Big mistake!" said Ryan as he summoned yellow energy to his fist, "You thought you knew everything about me…You're wrong!"

"You have become far powerful than I even dreamed you would become!" yelled Chase "That is why you must die! Chaos Blast!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Ryan "Well you can't stop me! I'm going to take you down, and then I'm stopping Bean head! Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

Chase and Ryan roared as they punched each other, their fists, buzzing with dark and electric energy, touched and caused a huge explosion which flung Ryan and Chase to the ground. They bounced and rolled across the walkway, Ryan tried to stop himself but his slid right of the edge of the walkway. Hanging on for dear life, he slowly pulled himself back on. He gasped as he looked up and saw Chase standing over him with a dark grin on his face.

"Bye bye Ryan…" said Chase as he raised his fist, "This time, you will die!"

Suddenly the platform began to tip over, they both gasped as they say their explosion had blown a huge hole in the walkway, and with nothing left holding it up, it was slowly falling down to Earth.

"Uh oh…" said Ryan as the walkway became a steep slope, "Run!"

Ryan and Chase both leapt up onto the next section of the walkway, just as the last piece fell to Earth. The piece they were on slowly began to fall down too; they both went back to running at top speed as the walkway behind them began to collapse behind them.

* * *

Ryan looked over at Chase as he ran slightly ahead of him; he ducked as Chase lobbed three balls of black energy over his shoulder at him. Ryan grinned as he picked up speed and ran behind Chase. He suddenly dived at him, his arms wrapping around Chase's legs. 

"What the?" gasped Chase as he fell to the floor. Ryan planned ahead, before his body hit the floor, he curled up into a ball and rolled over Chase's body. When his feet landed on the ground, he sprung back to his feet and ran off at top speed. Chase growled as he got to his feet, but stopped as the platform began to tilt away from him. He tried to scramble up the platform, but he was too late, it fell to Earth with him on it.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Ryan as he punched the air, "I rule!"

"Heylin Warp Portal!" yelled a voice. There was a bright flash as Chase appeared right in front of him.

"What the!" gasped Ryan. Before he could react, Chase punched him hard, sending him flying over the edge of the walkway.

"You put up a good fight" said Chase "But you are no match for me"

* * *

Ryan fell through space as he tried to activate his wind chi, but there was no wind in space. Ryan fumbled in his shirt as he pulled out the fake Tesla Dynamo and strapped it to arm. 

"I did it once!" yelled Ryan "I'll do it again! Singala Spectrumise!"

There was a bright flash as Ryan became his element, as electricity was attracted to metal, he could pull himself back to the metal platform where Chase was running to avoid the falling walkway. He bolted through the metal in front of him and solidified, surprising him.

"What! Ryan?" gasped Chase.

"Yep!" said Ryan as he ran beside him, "Me again! Bet you didn't know I could do that?"

Chase roared as he tried to punch Ryan, he managed to block it and counter with another punch which struck Chase quite hard. Ryan swung his fist at Chase again; it hit him hard in the stomach. Chase gasped as he stumbled and tripped, in a last attempt to take Ryan with him he punched him again, but Ryan was way ahead of him and knew how he could finish the job.

"Repulse the Monkey!" yelled Ryan as he flipped Chase over the side. Ryan looked over the edge as he watched Chase fall through space. There was another bright flash as Chase warped back to the platform.

"My, my, my…" said Chase as they both went back to running at top speed to avoid the falling walkway, "You definitely have improved, boy…"

"I not a boy anymore!" said Ryan "I've grown beyond you plans…I now have what it takes to take you, Bake Bean and this space station down!"

"Even though Hannibal is controlling the place" said Chase as he lunged at Ryan again, "I can't let you destroy the Ibis Cannon, for I wish to use it myself!"

"Well tough!" said Ryan as he managed to evade his attack easily, "I'll take this place to the scrap yard if I have too! And you're going down too!"

* * *

The fight between father and son, the winner decides whether or not the cannon will be destroyed or not…R&R! 


	56. Ibis Cannon Fire

Thanks for R&R if you did, I'm just wondering where all my regulars have gone…No one seems to be reviewing…Oh well…On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**56: Ibis Cannon Fire**

_**Near the Ibis Cannon…**_

_**0:02:49** **till Cannon fire…**_

Ryan and Chase were still charging down the walkway at supersonic speeds, blasting each other with energy as they avoided the falling walkway behind them. As they were running at top speeds, they managed to reach the Ibis Cannon within two minuets; they both leapt onto the cannon itself and were now running up the side of it towards the top. Chase ran ahead of Ryan and then leapt in front of him.

"Tarantula Eating Noodles!" yelled Chase as he spun at him with his fist and legs out. Ryan gave himself a speed boost as he dived right into him.

"Anaconda Fixing TV!" yelled Ryan as he spun his legs together at him. He hit Chase's attack and spun himself into the air. Thanks to the high speeds they were running at and the low gravity, Ryan was able to land back on the cannon and continue running towards the peak of the cannon.

"Hedgehog Running Fast!" yelled Chase as he charged at Ryan from behind, Ryan slipped back over him and spun though the air. He regained his balance and landed back on the cannon, he skidded back a bit but was able to get his grip back and continued to run up the cannon.

"You're not going to stop me!" yelled Ryan as he slowly began to catch up with him. His eyes widened as he saw Chase come at him like a ton of bricks.

"Butterfly Fooling Moth On Cyprus Tree!" yelled Chase as he darted left and right really quickly, giving the allusion of multiple Chases.

"What the?" gasped Ryan as he ran right into Chases. BAM! Ryan fell from the cannon again.

"Heh…" chuckled Chase as he walked Ryan hit the side of the cannon and bounce off the wall, "Moth fooled…"

Ryan managed to grab onto a small ledge, he looked down below him at the Shadow Ecliptis, it was a very long way down and with no wind to help him fly, it would be like a fly hitting a windscreen. He looked up; he could see the peak of the Ibis Cannon pointing directly at Earth. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Chase jumping down towards him. He hauled himself up the ledge and ran at Chase.

"Wookie Kicking Butt!" yelled Ryan as he swung his foot at Chase.

"What?" said Chase "Wookie Kicking…" BAM! Ryan kicked Chase hard, knocking him out of the way. Ryan didn't even look back, he continued on his path to get to the end of the cannon before it fired.

* * *

Ryan gasped as he heard a buzzing noise around him. 

"Oh no! The firing sequence has begun!" gasped Ryan "I'm running out of time! I'm not going to make it at this rate! Got to go faster! No time too waste!"

There was a hissing noise as the sides of the tower began to open up; Ryan could see the Ibis cannon right in front of him, so he jumped directly towards it. He grabbed on to the side of the cannon and began to run up.

"Almost there!" said Ryan to himself, "Don't worry Kimiko, I haven't failed yet! I won't fail you this time!"

Suddenly a large arc of energy shot up in front of him.

"WHOA!" gasped Ryan as he skidded to a halt to stop himself from hitting it, but because he was running up a vertical slope, he fell back a bit.

"Got to be more careful…" said Ryan as he climbed back up. Suddenly a blast of energy from below him hit the cannon near him; Ryan looked down to see Chase still after him.

"Damn it man!" yelled Ryan "Will you stop bugging me?"

Chase said nothing as lobbed more black energy balls at him. Ryan didn't have any time left to attack; all he could do is head to the top while dodging Chase's attacks and the energy arcs that were jumping out of the cannon's side and hope he would make it without being fried to a crisp, blasted by Chase or falling to his death.

"_Got to think happy thoughts…_" thought Ryan as he tried to take his mind off the perils around him, "_I can do this!_"

An arc flared up right near Ryan, a wave of sparks flowed over him, causing burns all over his clothes and skin. He yelled in pain as he tripped up and fell against the cannon, he held onto it with one hand because the other was burnt. He gasped as Chase leapt above him and grinned menacingly at him.

"It's a long way down…" said Chase as Ryan looked below him at the drop, "If that doesn't kill you, the energy from the cannon will!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he saw an energy arc build up behind Chase. He grinned as he loosened his grip on the cannon.

"Goodbye Chase…" said Ryan as he let himself fall, Chase looked at him with a confused face before noticing the arc behind him, he roared in pain as the energy hit him and fully discharged into him. He fell from the cannon and shot past Ryan who had grabbed back onto the side.

"Goodbye Chase…" called Ryan again, "See you in hell!"

"_Hmm…_" thought Chase to himself as he fell through space, "_A minor flaw in my plan…Very well, stop the cannon from firing…But it's not the end Ryan…_"

"Heylin Warp Portal!" yelled Chase, there was another bright flash, and Chase was gone. Ryan gasped for air as he sighed with relief; he picked up the pace as he continued up the cannon towards the top.

* * *

"Holy crap!" gasped Ryan as he checked his watch, "The cannon will be firing soon! I got to get to the top!" 

Ryan charged up the cannon at top speed, he dodged left and right to avoid the energy arcs, there were more and more of them as he got closer to the top. He finally reached the last part of the cannon and ran up it to reach the end; he could hear the cannon warming up as he got closer to the top.

"_Come on…_" thought Ryan as he gritted his teeth, "_Almost there…_"

He leapt off the end and spun through the air above the cannon, as he flew through the low gravity, he could see the energy building up far below him in the core of the Shadow Ecliptis. If he succeeded, he would stop the Ibis Cannon from firing and save the world, if he failed, both he and the world would be blown to oblivion, Ryan first.

"This is it!" yelled Ryan as he raised the fake Tesla Dynamo in the air, "Fake Tesla Dynamo! Do your stuff!"

He swung with all his might, throwing the Tesla Dynamo into the ball of energy that was building up below him.

* * *

_**The Reactor Room**_

_**0:00:10** **till Cannon fire…**_

"_10…_"

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Hannibal "It has been ten billion years…But once again…Eight Elementa have been gathered to power the great Eclipse Reactor!"

"_9…_"

The sphere that held the seven Elementa stopped spinning and lowered itself to the ground so Hannibal could reach it.

"_8…_"

"Now…" said Hannibal "Let a glorious new age of darkness rein over this land again! But this time…May it last forever!"

"_7…_"

He raised the Tesla Dynamo into the air; it hovered out of his hand and floated to its slot on the reactor.

"_6…_"

Suddenly the whole reactor began to buzz loudly, as the room filled with a rainbow of coloured lights.

"_5…_"

Hannibal grinned as he looked at the computer screen, the final checks for the firing sequence were finished and the final seconds were counting down.

"_4…_"

"Heh heh heh…"

"_3…_"

"Mhua ha ha ha ha!"

"_2…_"

"AH HA HA HA HA!"

"_1…_"

"BWAH HA HA HA!"

"_0…Ibis Cannon fire…_"

* * *

…R&R! 


	57. Ibis Cannon Backfire

Thanks for R&R! But people are being lazy and not logging on, STOP BEING LAZY! (Sorry, It's been a while since I've really "talked" to everyone here) On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone

* * *

_**

**57: Ibis Cannon Backfire**

_**Meanwhile, back in the control room…**_

"Damn…" groaned Guardian Angel as steam hissed out off all for hydraulics on his four limbs, causing his sphere to fall to the ground, "I…underestimated you two…"

Kimiko and Raimundo gasped with exhaustion as they looked at Guardian Angel's immobilised body.

"Ryan…" panted Raimundo "I did it…I beat Guardian Angel…"

There was a hissing noise as Guardian Angel retracted his robotic limbs into his metal sphere, the sphere closed as Guardian Angel rolled into the centre of the room. The floor opened up to reveal an elevator.

"This is not the end you two!" growled Guardian Angel's voice from inside the sphere, "You may have beaten me…I but I will return…Just you wait…"

The metal sphere sunk into the ground and disappeared as the floor closed up again.

"Ha…" said Raimundo "Good riddance…"

He looked at Kimiko; she sighed as she walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "We did it, we defeated Guardian Angel…"

"Does it matter whether we beat him or not?" said Kimiko "Ryan is gone…"

She groaned as she sunk to the ground.

"We didn't even save the world from the Ibis Cannon…" sighed Kimiko as she checked her watch, "The cannon's firing now…"

She whimpered as she rested her head in her hands.

"We let Ryan down…" cried Kimiko "He died in vain…"

"No…" said Raimundo as he lent against the window, "Damn it! I can't believe this!"

He banged the window with his fist in anger. There was a sudden banging noise on the metal door behind them, they both turned around to see Clay forcing the door open with Omi, Dojo and Chucky behind him.

"Kimiko! Raimundo!" said Omi as he ran to them, "We have come to your aid! Where is the danger?"

"Don't worry guys…" sighed Raimundo "Guardian Angel is gone…"

"What about the Ibis Cannon?" said Clay. Kimiko looked up as she saw the cannon begin charge up with energy.

"We failed…" said Kimiko "We failed everyone…We failed the whole world…I…I…I failed Ryan!"

She burst into tears as she turned to Raimundo and hugged him.

"It's okay Kimiko…" said Raimundo as he rubbed her back, "Just let it all out…"

"Ryan's gone!" cried Kimiko "Hannibal murdered him!"

"Hannibal…Murdered him?" said Dojo.

"Yes!" cried Kimiko "I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do!"

"That's mighty strange…" said Clay "Because we saw Ryan only a few minutes ago…"

Kimiko looked up suddenly.

"W…What?" sniffed Kimiko.

"We saw Ryan in the hanger" said Omi "He told us that you two were in trouble and needed us to help you two"

"But…" said Raimundo "We saw Hannibal fire Ryan into space and blow him up…"

"What?" said Chucky "But we saw him…"

They all went quite as the intercom began to buzz.

"_Hell…o?_" said a voice on the other end, "_Can…any…hear…e?_"

"That voice!" gasped Kimiko as she shot to her feet and ran under the intercom speaker, "Could that be?"

"_Kim…o? Is tha…ou?_" said the voice "_Ho…d on, tes…ing, t…sting…on…wo…three, hello? Is that better?_"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Is that you?"

"_Kimiko!_" said Ryan's voice "_Are you okay? Has Clay and Omi rescued you?_"

"Don't worry" said Clay "I think everyone is all…"

HE'S ALIVE!" shrieked Kimiko.

"Oww!" yelled Raimundo who was standing near her, "Mind the eardrums, girl!"

"HE'S ALIVE!" shrieked Kimiko as she leapt about hugging everyone, "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

"_That's not all…_" said Ryan "_Check out the view…_"

They all ran to the window, the Ibis cannon was about to fire. The tip of the cannon was glowing with a large ball of energy that looked like it would engulf the whole Shadow Ecliptis again. When it looked like it would fire and destroy the Earth, a huge explosion erupted from the tip, scattering the energy and thus saving the world from a certain doom.

"He did it!" cheered Omi "He stopped the cannon! The world is saved!"

"And by the look of that explosion" said Chucky "I'm guessing he used my fake Tesla Dynamo…Chucky…You've done it again…"

"Hey look!" said Raimundo as he pointed near the cannon, "I see someone!"

Kimiko dashed to the window near Raimundo and peered out, her heart skipped a beat as she saw someone standing on one of the platforms on the underside of the Shadow Ecliptis, a young man with charred dark red trousers and a ripped green T-shirt.

"RYAN!" shrieked Kimiko again as she clapped her hands with joy. Sure enough, there was Ryan, holding on his burnt arm with one hand and the walky-talky that Omi gave him in the other. He panted heavily as he looked at the bruises on his body and the burn mark on his arm.

"I took a bit of a knock…" said Ryan into the walky-talky, "But I'm still alive…"

* * *

_**Later…**_

The main door hissed as it slid open, everyone turned around as Ryan limped into the room.

"Phew…" gasped Ryan as he limped towards them, "It seemed quicker to get there than it did here…"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she leapt onto him, hugging him and smothered him in kisses.

"Hey! Easy girl!" said Ryan as he almost fell over, "Don't hurt me more than I am"

Kimiko took a step back to look at him.

"Nah, only kidding!" said Ryan as he smiled and opened his arms to her, "Come here!"

Kimiko dived into his arms and hugged him again as he spun her around.

"Way to go, partner!" said Clay as he patted Ryan on the back, "You save our hides again!"

"Oww!" groaned Ryan as he felt Clay's large hand hit him hard, right where Chase has hit him.

"Oops…" said Clay "Sorry…"

"Ryan!" said Raimundo "Me and Kimiko took down Guardian Angel…Well…We gave him an ass whooping and he ran off somewhere…"

"That's great!" said Ryan "Couldn't of done it better myself"

"So Ryan?" said Omi "How did you do it? How did you survive getting shot out into space? And how did you stop the cannon in time?"

"Well…After being blasted into space, I thought it was all over, but then I remembered the Singala training we did" said Ryan "I don't know how or why, but I was able to activate my Singala Spectrumise"

"You did what?" gasped Omi as he realised, "You levelled up before me?"

"I was expecting congratulations…" sighed Ryan "But yes Omi, I did level up before you…Anyway, I used my element to send myself into the metal of the pod, as the thing exploded, I just floated inside the piece of metal till I got to a hanger"

"Not fair…" grumbled Omi "I wanted to be first…"

"Easy Omi" said Dojo "There are still three more places, you still have a chance"

"Now where was I…" thought Ryan.

"You just escaped from the pod and were in the hanger" said Kimiko as she looked up from having her head buried in Ryan's chest while she continued hugging him.

"Thanks" said Ryan as he patted her head, "I got out the metal and then I headed straight to the cannon to stop it from firing by using the fake Tesla Dynamo, I would of got there faster, but Chase appeared and we had a small fight, but I kicked his ass and got to the cannon"

"That's my Ryan" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he looked down at her; she smiled back at him as she kissed him.

"So then…" said Chucky "Now what?"

"Naptime…" groaned Ryan "There is something about being fired into space, blown up, running at top speed to get to the cannon, being beaten up by Chase, shocked by the cannon's energy and fried from the radiation that wears a guy out…"

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to go round up the Elementa first?" said Clay "With Guardian Angel out of action for a while, it should be as easy as collecting eggs"

"Yeah" said Ryan "Let's go then, first stop the Eclipse Reactor, then we're off for home"

"Uhh…" groaned a voice behind them, they all turned around as they saw Jack slowly waking up.

"Has he been out cold all this time?" said Ryan.

"Looks like it" said Kimiko. Raimundo and Omi stood beside him and helped him to his feet.

"Ugh…" groaned Jack "What happened…Where am I? AHH! Raimundo! Omi!"

He whimpered as he saw everyone crowd around him.

"Err…Hey guys…" said Jack in a nervous tone, "You're not still angry about me betraying you and helping Hannibal, are you?"

Raimundo and Omi grinned as he began to sweat.

"Don't worry…" said Raimundo "We have something special for you…"

Jack gulped as looked nervously around him. Before he could say anything, the whole space station shook. Everyone fell to the floor with a thud as the shaking knocked them all to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Kimiko as she climbed off Ryan, who she landed on.

I don't know" said Jack as he got to his feet and brushed his coat, "Maybe space junk hit the side of the station…"

"Err…Guys?" said Raimundo as he looked out the window, "Is it me, or is the world getting bigger?"

* * *

**UXD:** Another "Dun Dun Dah!" moment…Sort of…Anywho, R&R! 

**Ryan:** Hey! That rhymes!

**UXD: **¬¬


	58. Falling to Earth

**Ryan:** Ladies and Jentalmen, I would like to apologies on UXD's behalf for the lack of interesting things in his author notes. He hasn't been that creative since he had joined Staffs. But he tried to put the effort in for today's story!

**Chole:** RY-RY! –Glomps him-

**Ryan:** Oh god…

**Jiggy:** PASTA!

**Ryan: **Pasta?

**C.C.:** Jiggy! You're looking very makey outy today… -Giggles and bats her eyes at him-

**Jiggy:** AHH! –Runs away with C.C. chasing him-

**Ryan:** ¬¬ Thanks for R&R…On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**58: Falling to Earth**

Everyone jumped to their feet as they ran to the window, just as Raimundo said; Earth did look lightly bigger than it did a few minutes ago.

"Hmm…" thought Jack "Hannibal must have made changes in the Shadow Ecliptis's orbit, making it closer to Earth"

"Why would he do that?" said Kimiko "Did he think he'd make the Ibis Cannon more accurate?"

"I don't know" said Jack as he stepped up to a control panel, "Hold on a sec…Hey Kimiko? What was the password again?"

"I think it was Naomi" said Omi as he ran beside him.

"Naomi…" said Ryan.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she turned to him, "You okay?"

"That name?" said Ryan "There is something about it…"

"What?" said Kimiko.

"I don't know" said Ryan as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's in my head, but I don't know why"

"That name seems familiar too…" said Dojo "But I can't remember too…"

"Here we go" said Jack as he typed the password into the computer, "Huh? Strange…Hannibal has shut down the power to all the areas of the Shadow Ecliptis, except the Core"

"What about us moving closer to Earth?" said Raimundo.

Jack began to type again, suddenly a timer appeared on the screen with a picture of an arrow from the Shadow Ecliptic pointing towards Earth. Jack's mouth fell open as he stared at the screen.

"Jack?" said Ryan as he poked him, "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

Jack said nothing as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Where's the volume?" said Omi as he gently slapped Jack on the face. Jack suddenly screamed his girly scream, making everyone jump.

"There it is…" said Clay.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Jack "Where all doomed!"

"What?" said Raimundo "What is it?"

Jack said nothing; he let out a small whimper as he fell to the ground.

"Great…" sighed Kimiko "He fainted again…"

"I'm not surprised…" said a voice from the doorway, they all turned around to see Chase in the doorway.

"Chase Young!" growled Omi as he leapt into position, "If you have come looking for trouble, you have found it!"

"Do not worry little one" said Chase "There is a far bigger problem we have to tend with than me…"

"What do you mean?" said Raimundo as he cautiously moved towards Omi.

"Look" said Chase as he stepped towards the window, "Earth is getting closer…What does that tell you?"

"That…The station's orbit is getting smaller?" said Ryan.

Chase groaned as he rested his head in his hands.

"No…" groaned Chase "Hannibal has shut down everything, including the Orbital Rockets"

Kimiko gasped as she cupped her mouth.

"But those are needed to keep the place in orbit!" gasped Kimiko "Without those…"

"That's right…" said Chase as he looked at the timer on the screen as it just ticked over to fifteen minuets, "The Shadow Ecliptis is falling to Earth!"

* * *

"WHAT!" gasped everyone, including Jack who woke up as he heard Chase say it. Chase said nothing as he nodded. 

"But that's crazy!" gasped Raimundo.

"Yes" said Chase "I don't know why, but after the Ibis Cannon misfired, Hannibal cut off the whole power supply and disabled the Orbital Rockets, this place crashing to Earth will have the same effect as the Ibis Cannon"

"It seems that he will stop at nothing to turn the world into smoke and ash" said Omi "He is truly an evil…bean like person…"

"But there is a big difference…" said Chase "As soon as this place hits Earth, not only will the surrounding area be engulfed in fire and debris, so will this place"

"Not only will he destroy the world…" gasped Ryan "He will take out us with it!"

"NO!" squealed Jack as he grabbed Chase's legs, "I don't want to die!"

"Get off me!" growled Chase as he kicked his foot hard, sending Jack into the wall, "It isn't over yet…There is still a chance"

"Hold on a tick…" said Dojo "If Hannibal and Guardian Angel is still alive and is on this space station, won't the impact kill them too?"

"That is why he has cut off the power to everything except the Core" said Chase "He has sent the Eclipse Reactor, along with the eight Elementa into the Core and has taken refuge in there"

"The Core is the only place that can survive the impact on Earth" said Jack as he made a map of the Shadow Ecliptis appear on the computer screen, "It has much thicker plating than the whole place put together"

"Then what do we do?" said Kimiko.

"We team up" said Chase. They all looked at him.

"Hannibal and Guardian Angel on their own are easy opponents for me" said Chase "But when Guardian Angel and Hannibal are together, their might is far greater than mine"

He glared at Ryan as a smirk appeared on his face.

"So…" said Ryan "Big bad Chase bit off more than he could chew, eh?"

"Don't mock me boy" growled Chase "Don't forget you need me as much as I do…"

"Why?" said Kimiko.

"Hannibal has put up a shield around the central Core that can only be broken by my magic" said Chase "So you see, unless we work together, none of us will live to see another day…"

"So, we can't get into the Core without you and you can't get to the Core without us" said Chucky "Seems like a reasonable arrangement"

"Then it is settled" said Omi "Chase will help us to the Core, as long as he gives his word to not do any of his underhand trickery!"

"You have my word" said Chase.

"So do you have a plan?" said Ryan. Chase nodded as he walked up to the computer screen.

"Wait another minuet!" said Dojo "Where's Wuya?"

Chase smirked to himself as he shoved Jack from his seat at the computer and sat down.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

"Damn it! I'm lost!" yelled Wuya as she got to a crossroad, "Where the hell is Deck R-4? I want Shen Gong Wu!"

_**Back in the Control room…**_

"She won't be bothering anyone for a long time…Heh…" chuckled Chase.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" said Ryan as they all gathered around the computer screen. 

"Well, as you can see on the screen" said Chase "The main route to the Core as been sealed off by Hannibal and we can't get there via the Reactor Room, but all is not lost because there is another way in"

He pointed to the map at a place called the Core Cooling Plant.

"This supplies the Core with water to keep it from overheating" said Chase "It is also the only other way in"

"Okay" said Kimiko "So what will we do?"

"Hannibal knows that he can't block that entrance off, or the Core will overheat" said Chase "So he has probably over run it with clones"

He got up from his chair and walked towards Omi.

"Me and Omi will cut a path through them" said Chase "Allowing the other to sneak through, do you think you can handle it?"

"There is nothing I can't handle" said Omi.

"Good" said Chase "After we get into the Core's Cooling Plant, Raimundo and Clay will drain the water from tank A and get into the Cooling Plant's control room via the pipes"

Chase looked over at Clay and Raimundo.

"You will then open the water gates to the central core to let Kimiko and Ryan through to the last part of the core"

"We can do that" said Raimundo "But we will need someone to guide us"

"Jack can do that" said Ryan as he turned to him, "Jack can stay here and tell us what to do via walky-talky, Dojo? Chucky? You two keep an eye on him so he can help us"

"Good, and now for Ryan and Kimiko's task" said Chase as he turned to the couple, "You to must penetrate the energy fields that keeps the energy from the Core from escaping and shut them down, allowing the rest of us to catch up"

"Me and Kimiko? No sweat!" said Ryan as he put his arm around her; she smiled back at him as she rested her head on him.

"Do not be too sure of yourselves" said Chase "The energy fields is an extremely hazardous place, you have to have your wits about you only to just barely survive"

Ryan and Kimiko both gulped as they looked at each other.

"After you have shut down the energy fields" said Chase "All you need to do to get down to the Core where Hannibal and Guardian Angel should be, to do that, all you do is take a fast water slide down one of the cooling pipes"

"Then what?" said Jack.

"Once in the Core, we get to the Eclipse Reactor which should be now located at the far end of the room from us" said Chase "We reactivate the Reactor and then…"

"I will reposition the Shadow Ecliptis back into orbit" said Jack.

"Can you do that?" said Dojo.

"Leave that to me" said Jack "You just get into the Core and get the Reactor up and running"

"No problem Jack" said Ryan.

"Okay everyone!" said Omi "Let's roll and rock!"

* * *

**Joe:** EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! 

**Ryan:** -Slaps forehead- UXD said he was going to do something creative, not random…

-Yamato walks on with a pink frock on-

**Yamato:** I'm going to kill him…

**Ryan:** That's it…This is too random for me, I'm going before something else happens like Kaida turns into cheese…R&R everyone….


	59. The Cannon’s Core

Another poor R&R rate…Come on people, these are what keep me writting! On with today's chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**59: The Cannon's Core**

_**Core's Cooling Plant Entrance…**_

**_11 minutes, 29 seconds till Earth impact…_**

The sound of water flowing by at high speeds filled everyone's ears as the six of them went down the corridor which was lined with pipes filled with water. Chase reached a turning in the corridor and raised a hand to stop them.

"What is it?" said Omi as the all stood behind him. Chase peered out and saw that the corridor was filled with loads of black ball like things.

"What are they?" said Raimundo as he poked his head around to see what was going on.

"Clones" said Chase "As soon as we go near them, they will awaken and attack us…"

Chase looked around the corridor; it didn't seem big enough for him and Omi to fight the clones and to have Ryan, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay sneak past.

"This will be difficult…" said Chase "We can't get through without being detected…"

"Hold on" said Kimiko as she picked up the walky-talky, "Jack? Is there another way through?"

"_Wait a sec…_" said Jack's voice "_Hmm…There doesn't seem to be another route…Wait! Along the side of the corridor you're in, there is a small hole that you should be able to crawl through past the clones!_"

Everyone looked around the corridor, looking for the small opening.

"There it is" said Clay as he pointed to a small hole that went behind some pipes along the corridor.

"Okay" said Ryan as he bent down and pulled the grate from it, "Chase and Omi, stir up the hornet's nest, keep them busy for as long as you can, we'll try to open the way to the Core as fast as we can"

Omi and Chase nodded as they both stepped out into the corridor, the black balls began to unroll themselves and stand up. The clones looked at Omi and Chase and slowly began to walk towards them.

"Once again Omi" said Chase as he went into his battle pose, "Fate has put us side by side in battle again…"

"Indeed it has" said Omi "But this time, I won't let you trick me again"

"I wouldn't dream of it…" said Chase. The corridor was now filled with clones that were all moving towards them.

"Let's see if your skills have improved" said Chase.

"Don't you worry" said Omi "They have!"

The clones suddenly charged at them, but they were ready for it.

"Wasp Racing Fly!" yelled Chase and Omi in unison as they unleashed a wave of attacks on the clones, "Monkey Climbing Tree! Leopard Fighting Lion! Scorpion Tail Lash!"

The clones fell like cut grass as more clones came surging towards them. Meanwhile, Ryan and the others were pushing themselves through the hole.

"Come on guys!" whispered Ryan as they squeezed through hole, "Keep going!"

"I'm coming!" whispered Kimiko, she squealed as a jet of steam sprayed from one of the pipes near her.

"Shh!" whispered Ryan.

"Sorry!" whispered Kimiko.

"Whoa…" whispered Raimundo "Look at Omi and Chase go!"

"Come on!" whispered Ryan "We haven't got time to watch them…Oh! Moose Walking Backwards!"

"Ryan!" whispered Kimiko as she hit Ryan from behind.

"Oww!" whispered Ryan.

"Uhh…Guys?" whispered Clay "I'm think I'm stuck!"

"Then don't eat so much!" whispered Raimundo. Clay snorted as he slowly pushed himself through the hole. Chase looked behind the pipes as he saw Clay and the others get beyond the clones. He then returned to beating up the clones as they came kept on coming.

* * *

**_Core's Cooling Plant Water Storage…_**

**_10:02 till Earth impact…_**

Ryan punched the metal grate from the other end of the hole.

"Finally…" coughed Ryan as he took a deep breath, "Could hardly breathe in there"

He looked around the room he was in; it was very gloomy and hard to see in.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan as he continued to crawl out of the hole "Where are…WHOA!"

SPLASH!

Kimiko stuck her head out of the hole as she heard her boyfriend hit water.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "Is there water? I can't see a thing"

"Yes…" coughed Ryan as he spat out water, "And lots of it…"

"Okay" said Kimiko "As long as I don't get my hair…WAH!"

SPLOSH!

"Kimiko!" gasped Ryan "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Oh no…" coughed Kimiko as she spat out water, "My hair plus water doesn't equal good…"

"Uhh…Guys?" said Raimundo as he looked out of the hole, "I'm guessing that the sound of you two splashing means there is water?"

"Yep" said Kimiko "The waters fine, why don't you join us?"

"Nah…" said Raimundo "I'm just going to avoid getting…WHOA!"

SPLASH!

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Kimiko as she floated in the darkness.

"Okay…" said Clay as he managed to squeeze through the hole, "The three of you landed in water, so I'm guessing I have no choice?"

"Looks like it" said Ryan "Don't worry, the water's quite warm"

KASPLOSH!

"Hoo-wee!" gasped Clay as he surfaced, "That was refreshing after being stuck in that hole"

"Sure was" said Raimundo "So now what?"

Kimiko looked down into the water as she felt something buzz in her pocket, she pulled out her walky-talky which was, thankfully, waterproof.

"_Guys?_" said Dojo's voice "_Where are you?_"

"We have no idea" said Kimiko "Its dark and where up to our necks in water"

"_Oh! Hold on…_" said Jack's voice, there was a bright flash as the lights came on, "_You should have told me you were there, and I could have turned the lights on before you got wet_"

"You mean we could have avoided getting soaked to the skin!" yelled Kimiko "My hair is ruined!"

"_You didn't ask_" said Jack's voice. Everyone groaned as they swan towards the edge of the tank they were in.

"All in favour of hurting Jack when were done?" said Ryan.

"Aye" said Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay as they climbed out onto the edge of the tank and began to dry themselves off.

"So what do we do now?" said Kimiko as she grabbed her hair and began to wring out the water.

"_Simple_" said Jack "_The control room is in the centre of a ring of tanks, you're in tank A_"

"So me and Clay have to get to the control room via a pipe that is underwater in this tank" said Raimundo.

"_Yep_" said Jack "_Clay, you dive to the bottom and release the water_"

"What?" complained Clay "I just got out"

Kimiko put her foot on his back and pushed him back into the water. Clay grumbled to himself as he floated in the water.

"_Once the water is drained_" said Jack "_Raimundo can fly to the pipe and crawl through it, there should be a small opening you could open to get into the control room from_"

"How do I get out after drain the water?" said Clay.

"_You climb out using the ladder_" said Jack "_But you can't get to the pipe on the ladder so Raimundo has to fly there_"

"Okay" said Ryan "Let's get moving, we haven't got long till this place crashes with Earth"

"_About ten minuets left_" said Jack.

"Thanks for the reminder…" sighed Raimundo.

* * *

Clay took a deep breath as he dived down into the water, it wasn't too difficult to get to the bottom because of his large bulk, but it was still quite deep. He turned around and saw back up. 

"Okay!" gasped Clay as he got his breath back, "I can get down there, what do I do?"

"_There should be a large round handle_" said Jack "_Twist it counter clockwise_"

He held his breath as he sank back down into the depths of the tank. He could see a large red handle below him, so he quickly put his arms around it and began twisting it with all his might. After a few moments, the handle began to loosen and became easier to turn. He gulped as he felt his lungs begin to scream for air. There was a loud grinding noise as a door below him opened up and the water began to drain out into a grate below him. His face went red as he gagged for air, he swam up as fast as he could, which was hard because the water was draining out below him. He gasped as he reached the surface; he swam around towards the ladder and began to climb back up to the others.

"Guys!" called Clay who was still panting for air, "I did it!"

"Okay!" called Raimundo as he flew down, "I see the pipe now!"

He swooped down past Clay and flew into the pipe, after crawling for a short distance, he found a doorway. He opened the doorway and stepped out into the control room.

"Okay…" said Raimundo as he looked over the flashing lights and buttons, "Jack said the green button on the left…"

He ran his hand over two buttons that said "Tank A water gates", the green said "Open" and the red said "Close".

"There we go!" said Raimundo as he pushed the green button, "Open!"

A doorway opened up high above Ryan and Kimiko which lead into a dark corridor.

"You two go on!" called Clay as he climbed the last few rungs of the ladder, "I'll wait for Rai and Omi, you two make sure you shut down the energy field thingies"

"Don't worry about us" said Kimiko "I got Ryan"

"And I got Kimiko" said Ryan "That's all I need"

She smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"Aww shucks…" sighed Clay "You guys…"

"Thanks Clay" said Ryan as he lead Kimiko to the ladder that lead up to the doorway, "Ladies first"

Kimiko smiled as she climbed up the ladder, followed by Ryan.

"Good luck you two!" called Clay as Ryan and Kimiko went into the doorway, "The world is counting on you two! Go for it, partners!"

* * *

R&R everyone! The last challenge for Ryan and Kimiko, will they do it? 


	60. Energy Fields

Thanks for R&R…blaa, blaa, blaa…On with today's chapter…blaa, blaa, blaa…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**60: Energy Fields**

**_Core's Energy Fields…_**

**_09:22 till Earth impact…_**

Ryan and Kimiko ran down the thin walkway that towered over a river of pure energy that flowed outward towards the rest of the Shadow Ecliptis, in the distance was a huge metal sphere with thousands of pipes coming out of it, each one was filled with glowing energy.

"Okay Kimiko" called Ryan over the loud buzzing noise of the core, "The core's ahead of us! First we got to get through and shut down the two energy fields so the others can get through safely!"

Kimiko hesitated as she saw Ryan move on ahead.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko "Do you have any idea what we will find in there?"

"No!" called Ryan as he turned back to her, "But we have no choice, I'd rather risk my life than guarantee my death!"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as she went after him, she grabbed his hand as he pulled her along the walkway. They got quite near the core, when the platform stopped.

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan as he looked at the floor, "It must have collapsed…"

"What do we do now?" said Kimiko as she looked over the edge; it was a long way down. She looked up to see that Ryan had vanished.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko, "Ryan!"

She turned around when she heard fast footsteps behind her; Ryan was running at full speed towards her.

"Oh no!" cried Kimiko as she waved her arms at him, "You can't jump this!"

Ryan didn't stop, he continued with a determined look on his face.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "DON'T!"

She closed her eyes and screamed as she felt Ryan tackle her; they both flew off the platform. She clutched his body as they fell down towards the river of energy.

"Come on…" said Ryan through his teeth, "I can do this…"

Kimiko took a look below them, between them and the river of energy was a pipe that led off towards the core. Ryan swung his arms so he and Kimiko were falling feet first.

"WIND!" yelled Ryan as he swung his arms again, a gust of wind began to blow against them, slowing them down. Kimiko clenched her eyes shut as she saw that they were falling too fast for the wind to slow them down in time for the pipe. Ryan moved her arms so they were around his neck and her chest was resting against his back. Ryan tried his best to line himself up with the fast approaching pipe. His feet touched down on the pipe and he rocketed off towards the core, sparks jumping from where his shoes were sliding along the pipe at top speed. Kimiko opened her eyes again as she saw they were no longer falling, but travelling at high speeds. She looked over his shoulders and saw they were heading towards the core.

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko as she held him tighter, "Don't scare me like that…"

Ryan smiled as he looked up at her.

"Sorry…" said Ryan as he nuzzled his head against hers, "Maybe I can make it up to you sometime?"

Kimiko smiled back as she rested her head on his back, even in the chaos of the river of energy below them, the buzzing noise of the core and the sound of Ryan sliding down the pipe, she could still hear his heart beating healthy and strongly in his chest.

* * *

"Okay Kimiko!" called Ryan "We're almost there! Brace yourself!" 

Kimiko held onto Ryan's body even harder as they both got closer to a hole in the core that the pipe went into.

"Ready?" called Ryan. They both went into the core and were met by a large flash as an arc of energy shot in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" called Kimiko.

"An energy arc!" called Ryan "This is the first energy field!"

They both looked around them as Ryan continued to slide down the pipe. It was like they were in a thundercloud; it was quite dark and foreboding and the random arcs of energy kept on making them jump. Suddenly Kimiko heard something behind her, she looked behind her and gasped, an arc of energy had hit the pipe behind them and the energy was flowing down the pipe towards them.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she shook him. Ryan turned around and saw the energy flowing towards them. He crouched down low so he could pick up as much speed as he could, but the energy was still gaining on them.

"Ryan! Look!" called Kimiko as she pointed ahead, Ryan looked up and saw the pipe led to a doorway that went deeper into the core. Ryan leapt onto it and they both fell to the floor as they hit still ground at full speed.

"Oww…" groaned Kimiko "That hurt…"

She gasped as she looked up and saw the energy was still coming towards them. Ryan immediately leapt to his feet and dived between her and the energy.

"Singala Spectumise!" yelled Ryan; there was a burst of yellow light from Ryan as his body became pure electricity. There was a loud bang as the energy hit Ryan, but he was holding it back from hitting Kimiko.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" yelled Ryan "Deactivate the energy field! Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold this back…"

Kimiko looked franticly around her, she had to find out how to do it before she and her boyfriend would be turned into Kentucky fried chicken. She saw a switch on the wall with the words, "DO NOT TOUCH" written in big red lettering. She slowly reached out to it, but hesitated as she turned back to Ryan.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko "I…I don't know…"

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he began to slip backwards, "I don't care what you do! Just do it! Please!"

Kimiko bit her lip as she spun around, grabbed the switch and pulled it down. Suddenly the sound of crackling energy got quieter as energy arcs stopped forming in the energy field, she sighed with relief as the energy around Ryan disappeared, leaving him to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god! Ryan!" gasped Kimiko as she ran to his side, "Ryan! Are you okay?"

"One…" groaned Ryan as he looked up at her.

"One?" said Kimiko "What's one?"

"One down…" said Ryan as he slowly got up, "One to go…"

"Yeah" said Kimiko as she helped him up, "We got to shut down the other one now"

"We best hurry" said Ryan as he stretched, "Everyone is still counting on us"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as they both ran towards the next energy field.

* * *

**_In the Core…_**

**_09:10 till Earth impact…_**

Hannibal looked up as he heard a beeping noise; a screen appeared in front of him.

"Hmm…" said Hannibal "I see those fools are no doubt resisting…"

The screen flickered as a view of Chase and Omi still fighting off clones.

"Ha!" laughed Hannibal "Chase went as low as joining the Xiaolin side…Pathetic…"

"Your orders?" said Guardian Angel.

"Send more troops" said Hannibal "I want Chase and cheese head eradicated!"

The screen flickered again to show Clay and Raimundo waiting for the Energy fields to be lifted in the core's cooling plant.

"Look at them!" laughed Hannibal "They're not going anywhere! Nothing can get past the Energy fields without being disintegrated!"

A red siren began to wail, followed by the computer saying "Energy field One has been deactivated" in a monotone voice.

"What!" gasped Hannibal "Guardian Angel! What's going on in there?"

Guardian Angel pushed a button in his sphere and the screen flickered again. Hannibal's eyes widened as it changed to a view of Ryan and Kimiko running ahead towards the next Energy field.

"WHAT!" yelled Hannibal "Ryan is still alive!"

He roared as he bashed the control panel.

"DAMN…THAT…ASSHOLE!" yelled Hannibal in time with his bashing, "WHY…WON'T…HE…GIVE UP…AND…DIE!"

"Your orders?" said Guardian Angel. Hannibal took deep breaths as he looked back at the screen.

"We can't get troops there" said Hannibal "Deploy the Quantum Splinter Bots Delta, Espilon, Zeta, Eta…The whole bloody Greek Alphabet! Use maximum fire power!"

"What about Quantum Splinter Bot Omega?" said Guardian Angel. Hannibal grinned as he looked down at him.

"If Ryan should break through, which there is a chance that he will, we will go head to head with him using Omega…" said Hannibal as he looked towards the centre of the core, the Eclipse Reactor was buzzing loudly, "We must remain on our collision course at all costs…"

"Master?" said Guardian Angel "I have to ask you, why are we sending this to Earth?"

"When the Ibis Cannon backfired, the whole thing was damaged, in the time it would take to fix it, it would of given them enough time to beat us" said Hannibal "If we send this to Earth, we will take out not only a quarter of the world, we will also take out our enemies"

He grinned as he adjusted the Chaos Helmet on his head.

"Once the world sees what I am capable of, they will easily surrender to our army" said Hannibal "And we can always wish for another Shadow Ecliptis, we do have the blueprints and the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman…"

"So why not wish to get rid of the monks?" said Guardian Angel. Hannibal grinned as he jumped down so he was looking face to face with Guardian Angel.

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Hannibal.

* * *

Everyone, keep your eyes open, there may be a new story around the corner, written by the people who brought you the "Thunder Child" Trilogy and the award winning "A new life at the temple", its still in its early stages so don't expect anything soon. R&R everyone! 


	61. Focus

Sorry for the lack of updates, they system was all weird and I didn't want to update cuz you would of got ten chapters in one day. I know many of you didn't R&R, but you had an excuse not to with the faulty system…Anyway…On with today's chapter, Ryan and Kimiko were on their way to the next Energy Field…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**61: Focus**

**_Core's Energy Fields…_**

**_09:09 till Earth impact…_**

A large group of Quantum Splinter Bots were walking down the corridors of the Core towards where Ryan and Kimiko were walking from. They all stopped and looked forward as they heard their quick footsteps heading towards them.

"_Okay Quantum Splinter Bots_" said Guardian Angel's voice over their built-in radios, "_Your targets are Ryan Young and Kimiko Tohomiko, do not let them pass at all costs, you have permission to use maximum firepower, use any means necessary_"

"Affirmative" said the lead Quantum Splinter Bot in a monotone voice, "Initiating maximum energy mode"

There was the sound of metal guns loading and melee weapons being prepared.

"Wait until I give the signal" said the lead Quantum Splinter Bot "Target must be exterminated"

"Hold up" said Kimiko's voice from around the corner, "I hear something…"

"What?" said Ryan as they both skidded to a halt.

"I don't know" said Kimiko "Sounded like…Metal…"

"Metal?" said Ryan. She said nothing as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well whatever it is" said Ryan "We got to get moving, we haven't got long till we hit Earth"

They both turned the corner and skidded to a halt again as they saw that the pathway was blocked by a lot of Quantum Splinter Bots.

"Uhh…Ryan?" said Kimiko as they all turned to look at her and Ryan, "What are they?"

Their eyes began to glow red as they slowly began to walk towards them, Ryan and Kimiko nervously took steps back as they saw how many there were.

"Quantum Splinter Bots…" said Ryan "Upgraded versions of Jack's Splinter Bots…Super fast, super strong, super smart…"

He felt Kimiko move closer to him as they backed to the wall. The Quantum Splinter Bots got near them, but then stopped and stood there. They could hear each others hearts beating wildly in their chest.

"What do we do?" said Kimiko "We're wasting time here!"

Ryan looked around. In the wall was another set of pipes that they could fit behind.

"Hold on…" said Ryan as he gripped her arm. She held on to his arm securely.

"Exterminate!" said the lead Quantum Splinter Bot. Suddenly all the robots came to life and aimed their weapons at them. Ryan immediately pulled Kimiko and dived into a gap that leads behind the pipes. Kimiko and Ryan hugged each other as the robots blasted the pipes with as much fire power as they could muster, the sound of gun fire was deafening. After awhile, they held their fire; the silence that followed was eerie.

* * *

Ryan opened his eyes and looked around, the surrounding pipes were filled with holes, and luckily Ryan managed to get him and Kimiko to where the pipes were thick enough to provide some protection. He looked at himself and Kimiko, he sighed with relief to see both of them weren't hit. 

"Kimiko" whispered Ryan "Are you okay?"

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked at him; she smiled when she saw that they were okay.

"I think I'm okay…" whispered Kimiko "But what do we do about those robots?"

Ryan looked peeked out from behind their cover; beyond the Quantum Splinter Bots he could see the energy arcs of the last energy field.

"We're almost there…" whispered Ryan "We just got to get past these guys"

"Err…How?" whispered Kimiko "We have no Wu, no weapons…"

"We got these…" whispered Ryan as he took her hands in his, Kimiko looked up at him.

"Do you think so?" whispered Kimiko, Ryan smiled as he nodded.

"Okay…" whispered Kimiko "Three…"

"Two…" whispered Ryan.

"One…" said both of them together, "Now!"

They both barrel rolled out from the cover, surprising the robots.

"YAH!" yelled Kimiko as she thrust her arms forward, sending a bolt of fire forward. It hit the robots, sending some falling to the ground. Upon seeing this, they all turned towards her and proceeded to blast her.

"TERIAAAA!" roared Ryan as he shot towards the robots, his feet buzzed with electricity as his kick pierced their armour.

"Exterminate!" said the robots together as they aimed their guns at them.

"Thunder Flare!" yelled Ryan and Kimiko together as they both unleashed a blast of fire and thunder. It shot through the robots, knocking them to the ground one by one. When the blast died down, Kimiko groaned as she collapsed and fell into Ryan's arms.

"Heh…" said Kimiko weakly, "We showed them…"

"Sorry about that…" said Ryan "As I'm Singala now, I used more power than you, and your body's not used to it yet"

Kimiko smiled as she got back to her feet, but gasped as the rest of the robots came stomping towards them.

"Okay" said Ryan as he narrowed his eyes at them, "No more Mr. Nice guy…We have no more time to lose…Let's go!"

* * *

Ryan and Kimiko walked towards the robots as they advanced on them. As soon as Ryan was within range of the first robot, he swung his hand forward, thrusting the robot back into the robots behind it. Kimiko got to her first robot and leapt up onto the wall, she ran across it and as soon as she was in line with the robot, she jumped towards it. As she flew through the air, she kicked its head hard, bits of metal rained down onto the floor as her flaming foot went through the robot's head. There was a clunk as Kimiko landed on the metal floor, and a loud thud as the robot collapsed on the floor. Ryan leapt towards the next robot and drove his foot into its chest; he then brought his other foot up and kicked it hard on the underside of its head with an electrified kick. 

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Look out!"

Ryan spun around and saw that a robot had loaded its weapon and was about to unleash another blast of bullets.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan. The robot fired bullets at him, but he was too quick for him. He lent backward as the bullets whizzed over his head. By focusing his mind; he was able to see where each bullet was coming from and where it was going. It seemed that time had slowed down for him so he could acrobatically flip backwards, narrowly evading each and every bullet.

"Does not compute!" said the robot as its head began to shake, "Chances of evading every shot is a million to one: impossible! Does not compute!"

"Nether does this!" said Ryan as he leapt at the robot. He wrapped his legs around the robot's neck; he then fell back as if he was doing a back flip. He flung the robot over and slammed it on the ground, smashing it to bits.

"Wow!" said Kimiko "How did you do that? I mean a million to one of evading those bullets?"

"Must be my new Singala skill…" said Ryan "It wasn't too hard, all I did was focus my mind and…Look out!"

Kimiko immediately spun around and in a split reaction she leapt into the air above the robot that was attacking her. Suddenly, Kimiko feels like time has slowed down; see feels like she could see her and the robot from a different point of view. She grinned as she looked down at the robot. She suddenly felt reality come back as time sped up again. Kimiko brought her flaming foot down on the robot, cutting it in half.

"Nice one" said Ryan.

"It was weird" said Kimiko "It's like…everything slowed down…"

They looked behind them, they had managed to fight their way past the robots and they were now chasing them.

"Master Fung said if you focus your mind, it seems that time slows down" said Ryan as they both sped up, "It allows you to think and react faster"

"Look!" said Kimiko as she pointed ahead, "The last energy field!"

They both ran at top speed as they dived into the energy field, Ryan quickly grabbed the door switch and pulled it down. There was a loud thud as the heavy metal door closed, separating the rest of the robots from Ryan and Kimiko.

* * *

"Phew…" gasped Ryan as he gasped with relief, "That was a close one…" 

"You can say that again…" gasped Kimiko as she got to her feet, "You know, you were really good back there"

"You too babe" said Ryan as he got to his feet, "I put in good word for Master Fung when it comes to the other three Singala promotions"

Kimiko smiled as she took his in hers.

"Come on" said Ryan "We got to shut down this energy field; we haven't got much time left…"

Kimiko nodded in agreement as they both ran off at top speed. Luckily, there was a platform that leads across the energy field that was shielded from the energy arcs. Once they crossed it, Kimiko found the "DO NOT TOUCH" switch again and pulled it down.

"There!" said Kimiko as she dusted her hands, watching the energy field power down, "Done!"

"Now what?" said Ryan. Suddenly, red sirens began to wail. They both clutched their ears as the sound echoed in their heads.

"WARNING! WARNING!" said a voice "ENERGY FIELDS HAVE BEEN DEACTIVATED! INITIATING EMERGENCY CORE VENTILATION!"

There was a hissing noise as a door opened up, revealing a large pipe with very fast flowing water in it.

"Here we go Kimiko!" called Ryan over the sound of the water, "This is the fast water ride that Chase said will take us to the core"

"Okay!" called Kimiko as she held onto his hand, they both held their breath as they leapt in. As soon as they touched the water, they were immediately swept apart.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan as he franticly looked for her, but the current was too strong. All he could do was hold his breath and hope that he would see her on the other side.

* * *

I f you don't know what the bit with the leaning back dodging bullets bit and leaping up into the air and having everything freeze bit is from, you deserve to be shot. And good news, if you want to see 3D (That's right, 3D!) images of The Sword of the Tempest, The Wing's of Hurican or the Tesla Dynamo, check out my DA site! I also would like to say that my forth story (Dawn of Legends) is in the works and I should have at least 20/25 chapters written by the end of this story. R&R everyone! 


	62. Quantum Splinter Bot: Omega

Sorry for the late update again, but the system doesn't seem to work yet, I'm still getting late emails. But thanks if you did R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**62: Quantum Splinter Bot: Omega**

**_Core's Cooling Plant Water Storage…_**

**_09:04 till Earth impact…_**

"WARNING! WARNING!" said a voice "ENERGY FIELDS HAVE BEEN DEACTIVATED! INITIATING EMERGENCY CORE VENTILATION!"

Raimundo and Clay looked up as a door opened up, revealing a large pipe with very fast flowing water in it.

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Clay "I knew those two could do it!"

"So this is the "Water slide" that Chase wants us to go down" said Raimundo "Looks kind of fun…"

"There is nothing fun about this" said Omi as he limped into the room, "The world is in danger!"

"Omi!" said Clay "You made it…Oh, you look sort of beat up there, partner"

"These are just scratches" said Omi "But enough of that, we must get to the core"

"Ah…" said Chase as he walked in after Omi, "I see that Ryan has opened a way to the core…"

"So we go this way?" said Raimundo as he pointed down into the pipe, Chase said nothing as he nodded.

"As a brave and noble Xiaolin monk" said Omi as he stepped towards the pipe, "It is my duty to go first!"

He took a step back and dived into the water, in the blink of an eye, he was swept away into the deapths of the core.

"Hey Omi!" called Raimundo as he dived in after him, "Wait for me!"

Clay said nothing as he went in after them.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled Chase as he looked into the water, he then turned around and walked off down a corridor, and into the darkness.

* * *

**_In the Core…_**

**_09:01 till Earth impact…_**

Ryan suddenly felt the bottom of the pipe he was flowing down disappear from below him, he gasped as he realised that he was falling down a waterfall into a pool of shallow water.

"Oh no…" groaned Ryan as he saw the ground approach him fast. THUD! He groaned as he looked up from the floor, he looked to the left as he heard coughing and saw Kimiko on the ground too, coughing up water.

"Kimiko" called Ryan "Are you okay?"

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she slowly got to her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Ryan slowly got to his feet and walked over towards an island that was in the middle of the water.

"Phew…" said Kimiko as she shook her head to try and dry it off, "That was…exhilarating…"

"Yeah..." said Ryan "Where are we?"

They both looked up and gasped at what they saw, the island they were on was made of stone, not metal. They were standing on the end of a long strip of stone that had fast flowing water around them. Further on down the island was a large circle with a small pool of water that was connected to the fast flowing water around it by a small channel. Beyond that was a large stone pyramid with a flight of steps that went up to the top. The top of the pyramid was covered with a stone roof, making it look like a shrine. But on the roof of the shrine was a large metal tower that joined the roof of the shrine to the roof of this huge room itself.

"This is the core?" said Ryan "It looks like Aztec ruins"

"Ryan!" gasped Kimiko as she pointed at the shrine, "Look! The Eclipse Reactor!"

Ryan looked up at the shrine again, right in then centre on the shrine, right on top of the pyramid, was the Eclipse Reactor, buzzing loudly with all eight Elementa in it. Waves of energy flowed up the metal tower and into the roof of the core.

"We did it!" said Ryan as he punched the air, "We found the Eclipse Reactor!"

They both suddenly heard a thud behind them; they turned around to see Omi fall out of the pipe and into the water.

"Omi!" called Ryan. Omi was about to get up, when Raimundo and Clay fell on top of him.

"Guys!" called Kimiko "You made it"

"Yep" said Raimundo as he managed to squeeze out from under Clay, "Where's Chase?"

They all looked up at the pipe, they waited for a bit, but he didn't turn up.

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "Where did he take off to?"

"Oh no…" sighed Kimiko "I think he used us again…There doesn't seem to be any "Evil" barrier that only he can take down…"

"He lied to us…again" groaned Omi "He used us to get us to the core…But why?"

* * *

They all climbed out of the water and began to dry themselves off. 

"So this is the core?" said Omi as he emptied his shoes.

"This is really weird" said Clay "It looks like some ancient ruins"

"_The Eclipse Reactor is ancient technology_" said Jack's voice from the walky-talky in Raimundo's hand, "_I designed the core to match the Eclipse Reactor so help increase the Reactor's power_"

"Okay, enough sight seeing" said Ryan "We got to get to it and get it up and running again!"

They all nodded in agreement as they all ran up the long strip of stone that led to the large stone circle that had the small pool in the middle, but as soon as they got there, the whole core shook.

"Whoa!" gasped Ryan as he tried to stay standing, "What the hell was that?"

"_Err…Guys?_" said Jack in a nervous voice, "_Something big is heading your way…_"

"What? Where?" said Raimundo as they all looked around.

"It seems to be coming from that pool over there" said Clay as he pointed towards the centre of the circle. They all looked towards it and saw that a large metal sphere was rising from the water, it was very similar to Guardian Angel's sphere.

"Is that…" gasped Raimundo "Guardian Angel?"

"It can't be!" gasped Kimiko "He isn't that big!"

A dark laughter filled the air as the giant metal sphere rose out of the water on four large robotic legs, the metal sphere hissed as it opened up, revealing Guardian Angel and Hannibal.

"Well, well, well…" said Guardian Angel "Looks like the mice came out to play…"

Hannibal chucked slightly, he slowly clapped at the Dragons as they went into there battle stances, all except for Ryan.

"I must congratulate you on getting this far" said Hannibal "However, this is as far as you get"

There was a loud crunch as the robotic legs moved out from the pool and were set down on the stone floor.

"Chase knew you couldn't win" said Hannibal "That is why he left you to your own graves…"

"Do you really think you can get away with what you are doing?" said Kimiko "Me and Rai took you down once, even if you did put on weight, you can't take on all of us!"

"Oh really, little girl?" said Hannibal "You obviously haven't seen this core's defence mechanism; it has a 99.99999999 percent chance of eradicating all Xiaolin monk invasions!"

Guardian Angel steered the metal sphere towards the dragons, each step shook the ground.

"Behold! Guardian Angel's strongest mode of attack! Quantum Splinter Bot: Omega!" said Hannibal "The most advanced anti-Xiaolin hunter ever created, it is also…your demise!"

Guardian Angel sniggered as they both looked down at them. There was another grinding noise as four large metal arms; each equipped with horrific looking weapons on them came out of Guardian Angel's sphere.

"Come on guys!" said Raimundo as he cracked his knuckles, "We can take him!"

"No Raimundo…" said Ryan as he placed a hand on his shoulder, he moved him aside and walked towards the fully loaded Guardian Angel.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko.

"Leave him to me" said Ryan.

"But Ryan…" said Omi.

"I need you to get to the Eclipse Reactor" said Ryan "Go!"

Raimundo, Clay and Omi nodded in agreement as they headed towards the edge off the room so they could get around, but Kimiko stayed with Ryan.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko.

"Don't worry" said Ryan "You won't lose me again…I promise, but I need you to help the others…"

Kimiko said nothing as she stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Ryan smiled as she turned around and ran off after the others.

"Okay Hannibal…" said Ryan as he turned to face him, "Let's do this…"

* * *

"Do you really think you can beat me?" laughed Guardian Angel as he looked down at Ryan, "I am the Ultimate warrior! You're just a cheap copy…" 

"That doesn't matter…" said Ryan "I still have what it takes to take you and Hannibal down, that's why you failed to kill me so many times"

"You're right" said Hannibal "This time I want to see you fall…If you want something done, you got to do it yourself!"

Ryan looked behind Guardian Angel as he saw the Eclipse Reactor begin to buzz with energy, even more than normal. A beam of dark energy shot from the Reactor and hit Guardian Angel. Hannibal laughed as he sank into Guardian Angel's body. Guardian Angel screamed in pain as he began to grow in size. His metal arms and legs grew bigger, making Guardian Angel look even stronger. Ryan gasped as he saw Guardian Angel's face change shape; it still had one eye, but his face changed from twisted with pain to an evil twisted grin on the front of his face.

"Now that I am fused with Guardian Angel's body and the power of all eight Elementa flows through my body…" said Hannibal's voice from Guardian Angel's mouth, "There is nothing that can stop me from destroying the world!"

"Really?" said Ryan as he stepped towards Guardian Angel, "Then let me tell you something…While you have been cooped up in your metal ball, who was out there risking their life, fighting and cheating death?"

Ryan grinned as Guardian Angel narrowed his eye at him.

"That's right…" said Ryan "Who really is the Ultimate warrior?"

"Enough!" growled Hannibal "Even is that is true, you have no chance against me! I have fused and combined my power with Guardian Angel! I have the full power of the Eclipse Reactor flowing through me! I am…immortal!"

"Last person I heard say that died recently…" said Ryan as his smirk got bigger, "Let's see if it happens with you…"

Hannibal said nothing as Guardian Angel stomped towards Ryan; his metal feet were inches away from crushing Ryan. Guardian Angel lowered himself down so they were both staring eye to eye. There was a brief silence with only the sound of the Eclipse Reactor buzzing in the background that could be heard.

"**GONG YI TAMPI**" yelled the both of them.

* * *

Hannibal plus big bad ass robot, plus Guardian Angel equals…not good…R&R everyone! 

Important note, could you please tell me if anyone else is still having late emails, cuz its really annoying!


	63. Guardian Angel’s Wrath

Okay, back on track, thanks if you R&R! That's the problem of having so many chapter…You run out of things to say…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**63: Guardian Angel's Wrath**

**_In the Core…_**

**_08:24 till Earth impact…_**

Ryan ran forward at Guardian Angel, who reacted by raising two of its legs in the air.

"Be crushed like the bug you are!" roared Hannibal. The two feet came down with a loud whoosh, but Ryan was too quick. He darted left and right, dodging each foot as it made a car sized crater in the stone ground. Ryan grinned as he ran under Guardian Angle and leapt up onto one of his legs. He then ran up it towards Guardian Angel's face.

"You!" growled Hannibal as Ryan shot at him at to speed.

"Deer Walking Backwards!" yelled Ryan as he spin kick him right in the eye.

"YAH!" yelled Hannibal as Guardian Angel lost his footing and stumbled about, "SON OF A…ARRR! THAT REALLY HURT!"

He regained sight in his eye and looked down; Ryan was standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"You…You will pay for that!" roared Hannibal as Guardian Angel raised one of his metal arms; a huge razor-sharp circler saw came out. Ryan looked up at it as it buzzed loudly above him.

"Rest in pieces Ryan!" roared Hannibal as the saw came down on Ryan.

Kimiko turned around when she heard the buzz of the saw behind her, she gasped as she saw Ryan just standing there as the saw came down on him.

"Ryan!" cried Kmiko "Look out!"

She cupped her mouth as she saw the saw come right down on Ryan.

"Kimiko!" called Raimundo as he reached the steps that led up to the shrine where the Eclipse Reactor was, "Let's go!"

She whimpered as she looked back at the fight, Ryan was nowhere to be seen. She turned around to run off, when Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"Have faith in Ryan" said Raimundo "We need you to help us"

Kimiko bit her lip as she looked up at the Eclipse Reactor.

"Okay…" sighed Kimiko as she headed up the steps, "I just hope he is okay…"

* * *

"Heh heh heh…" laughed Hannibal as he raised the saw, "See? You were no match for me…" 

He looked at where Ryan was, he was expecting to see the splattered remains of him, but there was nothing.

"What!" gasped Hannibal as he looked around, "Where did he…"

There was a bang as sparks rained from the circler saw's motor, the saw came to a grinding halt as smoke began to come out of the motor.

"What the hell?" said Hannibal as he brought the saw to his face. Suddenly more sparks came out of it as Ryan rose from the metal as pure energy.

"What the…" gasped Hannibal.

"Surprise!" said Ryan as he leapt off his arm and struck him hard in the face again. Hannibal roared again as he stumbled about again.

"GAH! It seems I have underestimated you…" growled Hannibal "I recognise Singala moves anywhere…"

"Everyone underestimates me" said Ryan "That's why I'm the ultimate warrior! Because I catch everyone out!"

"We well see!" said Hannibal as the metal sphere around him hissed as it closed, "Let's see you get me now I'm protected! And don't try and get through as electricity, this metal shield is insulated! Now then…How to dispose of you…"

There was a loud clang of metal as two large Chain guns came out from upon Guardian Angel's sphere.

"Now then Ryan, lesson one on how to be destroyed by the great Hannibal Roy Bean!" said Hannibal as the two guns aimed themselves at Ryan, "Ballistics, this is my Chain gun, it fires eight thousand rounds per second, brass cased 8mm with tungsten alloy heads and high explosive charge, very, very messy"

Ryan dived out of the way as the two guns let loose a wave of bullets at him. The air was filled with the thunderous sound of gunfire that drew everyone's attention.

"What the hell?" gasped Clay as he looked up from the shrine. Kimiko leapt to her feet and ran towards the edge of the top of the pyramid.

"Kimiko" said Raimundo.

"I need to help him!" cried Kimiko "He needs my help"

"But you are helping him" said Omi "If we can divert the Reactor's power from Hannibal and back into the space station, we can save the world"

"Fine…" sighed Kimiko as she walked back to the control panel that stood next to the Reactor, "What now Jack?"

"_Okay_" said Jack "_Take the red wire and plug it into the blue socket_"

"Okay…" said Kimiko, she looked up as she heard the sound of bullets chewing up the stone floor and the sound of Ryan trying to stay away from them.

"_Come on Ryan…_" thought Kimiko "_Just hold on there…_"

* * *

Ryan skidded across the floor, breathing heavily as Hannibal took a moment to reload his guns. 

"I must say I'm impressed" said Hannibal "But the game is over…This time, it is goodbye!"

Ryan gasped as he saw he was cornered by Hannibal, the two Chain guns fired again. Ryan had one last chance; he summoned as much chi as he could muster in his current form.

"Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he created a ball of energy in the air above him. He closed his eyes as the bullets approached him, then he opened them as he thrust his hand forward. The bullets suddenly stopped as he held his hand out, as he was holding them back with a powerful magnetic shield. Ryan grinned as he raised his hand again and flicked his fingers. The bullets flew the other way and scattered over Guardian Angel's body, they pinged off his metal armour but they destroyed his two guns, turning them into Swiss cheese.

"This is getting annoying!" growled Hannibal "You were supposed to be dead by now!"

There was another load clang as two strange looking guns came out.

"Ah! Now this is very special" said Hannibal as the guns aimed themselves at Ryan, "High energy inverted magneto laser with a six-pronged attack"

There was a bright flash as to long lasers came out, it hit Ryan in the chest hard, sending him to the floor. He groaned as he tried to get up, but the burn marks on his chest from the lasers made moving painful.

"Ha!" laughed Hannibal as he blasted Ryan with the lasers again, sending him rolling along the floor, "Who's the best now?"

"Ryan is!" called Kimiko's voice. Hannibal turned around and Ryan looked up to see Kimiko with two flaming hands standing on the edge of the large stone circle.

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan.

"Ryan has always been the best" called Kimiko "No one can compare to him! While you're fighting with weapons and armour, he's fighting you with nothing! Only the best can do that!"

She swung he arms around, sending two balls of fire spinning into the air. They hit the laser guns hard, and because they were poorly armoured, they broke off and clattered onto the floor.

"Kimiko…" groaned Ryan as he got to his feet, "What about the Eclipse Cannon?"

"The others are sorting it out though" said Kimiko "But I have something more important to do…"

"And what's that, you insolent brat?" yelled Hannibal as he stomped over her, trying to intimate Kimiko.

"Making sure that Ryan kicks your twisted metal ass!" growled Kimiko "Wudai Mars Fire!"

She swung her arms at him and a torrent of fire spewed from them.

"Ha!" laughed Hannibal as the fire hit the metal sphere, "Do you think your pathetic attacks can faze me?"

"Nope!" said Kimiko "But they gave Ryan enough time for him to get you again!"

Hannibal slammed one of his hands to the ground hard, the force of the impact knocked her off her feet and she hit the ground hard.

"Kimiko!" cried Ryan, he whimpered as he saw her lying on the ground but not moving.

"Now then…" said Hannibal as he turned around to look at Ryan, "Your turn!"

He swung two of his hands down at Ryan at lighting speeds, but he narrowed his eyes as he leapt up at them.

"Singala Focus!" yelled Ryan; suddenly everything began to slow down. Ryan could see the first of the arms coming towards him, so he grabbed it and swung himself onto it. He then leapt off the arm and grabbed hold of the second one. As he climbed up onto the arm, he could see the first arm coming straight for him again. He back flipped into the air and sailed right over it. Things began to speed up as his focus was drained, so he quickly ran towards Hannibal and leapt at him.

"How did you do that?" gasped Hannibal after watching Ryan evade his arms with inhuman skill.

"Because I am the Ultimate warrior!" yelled Ryan as he leapt on top of the metal sphere, "Now then…Open up!"

He summoned a huge electrical charge to his fist and raised it above him.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he punched the sphere hard, there was a clunk as the force of the blow forced opened the sphere.

"What! No!" gasped Hannibal "Close damn you! Why won't you…"

Ryan rolled down the sphere, when his body was in line with Guardian Angel's eye he kicked him hard again.

"GAH!" roared Hannibal "THIS IS IT! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU RYAN YOUNG! I AM FAR TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU TO BEAT ME!"

Ryan took this moment of blind rage and pain to dash over to Kimiko's side.

"Kimiko" said Ryan as he bent over her, "Are you okay? Please be okay…"

"Ry…Ryan?" groaned Kimiko as her eyes opened, "Keep going…"

Ryan smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"I will" said Ryan "How long till the Reactor is back online"

"Just give us a few more minuets" said Kimiko. Ryan nodded as he turned back to Hannibal, who had sorted himself out.

"You can do it Ryan" said Kimiko to herself as Ryan moved towards Hannibal "The world needs you to win…But not as much as I do…"

* * *

Okay…That's another chapter…R&R…Me…So…tired…Zzzzzz 


	64. Death of the Clones

Thank you for R&R, stop!

I decided to talk like I'm using a telegram thingy, stop!

I have no idea why, stop!

Just read the next chapter and enjoy, stop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

****_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**64: Death of the Clones**

**_In the Core… _**

**_07:25 till Earth impact… _**

Ryan and Hannibal continued to fight with vigour as the others continued to try and reroute the power away from Hannibal and back into the Shadow Ecliptis. As Ryan had damaged his metal sphere, it could no longer close, so Ryan took advantage of him when ever he could. However, Hannibal was able to get his own back too with a few sneaky underhand attacks. Ryan looked up at Hannibal with a blood soaked shirt, he had a slight limp in his leg because Hannibal swung his arms along the ground and hit his leg hard, tripping him up. Hannibal didn't look too good as well, his one eye was very bloodshot and bruises covered his slimy skin, smoke was billowing out of his arms and legs from the continuous beating it was getting from Ryan.

"Had…Had enough?" panted Ryan as he went back into his battle stance.

"No…" said Hannibal as he stomped his metal feet, "It's not over till it's over!"

Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Ryan as he blasted balls of energy at Hannibal, he tried to block the balls of energy by swinging his arms about, but some got through and hit him hard in the face. Hannibal swung his hands wildly as he yelled in pain; Ryan had to be quick on his feet if he didn't want to be hit by the flailing arms and legs.

"That is it!" roared Hannibal "I may have underestimated you in the past Ryan!"

There was a thud as one of Hannibal's claws pinned Ryan to the ground.

"But I'm not going to mess around with you any more!" said Hannibal as a dark grin appeared on his face "Time to finish you!"

Ryan grunted and groaned as he tried to push the claw off him, but the combined force of the metal claw, Hannibal's magic strength and the power of the Eclipse Reactor at maximum strength was way too strong for Ryan to even budge a millimetre.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she ran round, "Don't worry! I'm here! Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Eclipse Reactor! Cat's Eye Draco!" roared Hannibal as he turned around to face her, "Fire!"

Suddenly a huge wall of fire spewed forth from Hannibal's body, it hit Kimiko and swept her away.

"Ha! Foolish girl!" laughed Hannibal "I have the power of all eight Elementa flowing through me! I can turn your elemental attacks against you!"

He then grinned as he turned back to Ryan. There was a third clang as a huge launcher came out his back.

"Ah! Missiles! I think you're already familiar with these!" said Hannibal as he rubbed his hands with glee from inside his sphere, "But these are different this time, however! Heat seeking with multiple warheads of course; don't fancy your chances now very much!"

Ryan began to panic as Hannibal aimed the launcher at him.

"Lock…" said Hannibal "And load…"

There was a bang as missiles flew from the launcher, Ryan gasped as he tried to wriggle his way from under the claw. Hannibal raised his claw as the missiles swooped low, narrowly missing Ryan as he crouched down. The missiles looped through the air and came right towards Ryan. He got up and ran at top speed as the missiles ducked and weaved around him, trying to hit him. Hannibal laughed as he watched Ryan run around him, trying to avoid him and the missiles.

"Not long now Ryan" said Hannibal "Soon, you'll be nothing more than a black mark on the floor…"

* * *

"Whoa…" gasped Clay "This fight's getting intense…Maybe we should help them…" 

Omi looked up from watching Raimundo pushing buttons and fiddling with wires and looked down from the shrine, Ryan was being chased by missiles and Kimiko was on the ground with singed clothes.

"So this goes there…" said Raimundo into the walky-talky which was wedged between his shoulder and ear, "Okay, according to Jack, we're finished…But I don't see any…"

Suddenly a screen flickered on the control panel, two boxes appeared. One was labelled "Guardian Angel" and had one hundred percent in it; the other was labelled "Shadow Ecliptis" and had zero percent in it. Very slowly, the "Guardian Angel" number began to fall and the Shadow Ecliptis number began to rise.

"Ah ha!" cheered Raimundo "We did it! The Shadow Ecliptis is slowly gaining control over the Reactor"

"That means Hannibal is getting weaker!" said Omi "Kimiko!"

Kimiko groaned as she looked up at him, she could see him bouncing up and down with joy.

"Omi?" groaned Kimiko.

"We did it!" called Omi " Hannibal is getting weaker!"

She grinned as she slowly got to her feet.

"Okay…" said Kimiko as she faced Hannibal, "Time to finish this…"

She summoned a huge ball of flames in her hands and made the flame hover above her head. Ryan gasped as he tripped over; he closed his eyes as he heard the missiles get closer. He flinched as he felt them skim his body ever so slightly, but looked up when he didn't feel anything hit him. He saw all the missiles flying towards the big ball of flame that Kimiko had summoned, she threw the ball into the air and crouched on the ground as the missiles hit the fireball and exploded.

"Nice try!" said Hannibal as he turned to Ryan "But I still have my launcher…"

Click! Nothing happened.

"What?" gasped Hannibal "Out of ammo?"

"Ryan!" yelled Kimiko "Now's your chance! He's losing power! Finish him!"

Ryan grinned as he got to his feet and stepped up to Hannibal.

"It's over Hannibal" said Ryan "You have no more power…I have something very special for you…"

Hannibal tried to move, but all his power had drained from him, immobilising him. Ryan closed his eyes as he put his hands together; suddenly a yellow light began glowing from his forehead, the Chinese symbol for thunder. Everyone gasped as he opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright yellow. He raised his hands into the air; a column of clouds began to flow from them and gathered above Hannibal in a swirling mass.

"Oh no…" gasped Hannibal as he jaw dropped.

"Oh yes…" said Ryan, his voice sounded incredibly deep, like the roar of thunder, "Without the power of the reactor and with Guardian Angel weakened during the fight, there is nothing to protect you now…"

Hannibal whimpered slightly as he looked back up, everything went silent before Ryan unleashed his power.

"SINGALA TEMPEST RAGE!"

* * *

The clouds above Hannibal began to rumble as they began to swirl above him faster. Suddenly a large thunder bolt shot down from the clouds and hit Hannibal, everyone cowered back from the blinding light as a huge explosion erupted from Hannibal. Amongst the sound of the thunder, Kimiko could hear the cries of Hannibal as his giant robot body fell to burning pieces. Kimiko opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, Guardain Angel's body was on the ground, all his arms and legs were sprawled out around him and were burning fiercely, casting an orangey light over the whole room. Shards of metal lay scattered around him, but standing in the middle of all this, was Ryan. 

"I…I did it…" said Ryan as he looked down at his hands, "I defeated him…That makes me…the ultimate warrior…"

Kimiko was about to run over to him and hug him, when a pain filled moan came from the burning wreckage of Guardian Angel. Ryan immediately ran towards the metal sphere, picking up a sharp piece of metal as he leapt up onto the metal sphere. He grinned as he looked into it; there amongst the debris was the near dead body of Hannibal, still fused to Guardian Angel.

"Gah…" moaned Hannibal "Damn you…Ryan Young…I can't believe you…beat me…"

"And now…" said Ryan as he raised the piece of metal above his head, "I'm going to finish you…for good!"

A small grin began to creep across Hannibal's damaged face as Ryan raised the sharp metal higher.

"You do know what will happen if you kill me?" said Hannibal "Guardian Angel will die too…"

Two birds with one stone" said Ryan.

"You don't know the full story" chuckled Hannibal evilly, "Guardian Angel is what keeps all the clones alive…He is the source of their life force"

"So if Ryan kills Guardian Angel" said Kimiko as she cautiously approached Ryan, "All the clones will die too?"

Hannibal grinned as he nodded; Ryan looked at her as he lowered his weapon. She could tell by the look in his eye that there was something wrong.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "What are you waiting for? If you kill him, we will save the world from the clones!"

"Yes Kimiko…" said Ryan as he closed his eyes, "Every clone will die…"

"So…" said Hannibal "The boy understands his fate"

"What fate?" said Kimiko.

"Kimiko…I'm a clone myself…" said Ryan. Kimiko cupped her mouth and gasped as she realised.

"You see Kimiko…I can save the world…" said Ryan "But you will lose me…"

"No!" gasped Kimiko, "It can't be!"

Ryan lowered and nodded his head sadly as he turned back to Hannibal.

"Then don't do it!" cried Kimiko "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't…" said Hannibal as he grinned at her.

"NO!" cried Kimiko as tears began to form in her eyes, "There must be another way!"

Ryan thought for a moment, he then bit his lip as he raised his weapon in the air again.

"So you're still willing to kill me?" chuckled Hannibal weakly, "Even if the end result is your death as well?"

"If my life is the price for Kimiko and the world's safety…I'd gladly pay…" said Ryan as he glared at Hannibal and aimed his weapon at him, "I will drag down to hell myself!"

He roared as he stabbed downwards with full strength. Kimiko screamed as she ran forward, only to be pushed back by an explosion that erupted from Hannibal's body.

"Kimiko!" called Omi as he and the others rushed to her side, Kimiko watched with tear filled eyes as she saw Hannibal's body disintegrate into purple slime. They could hear Hannibal scream as he disappeared into nothing.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" screamed Hannibal "SOMEDAY! SOMEHOW! I WILL…"

Everything suddenly went quiet. As the dust settled, the only thing that could be heard was the clattering of the Chaos Helmet on ground. Kimiko got to her feet; her mouth was hanging open with the shock of what just happened. As she walked through the wreckage, she could see a person still standing.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko. There was a soft thud as the person fell to the ground.

"No…No…NO!" cried Kimiko as she ran to his side, "RYAN!"

* * *

UXD: Ryan's dead! 

Yamato: Yay!

Jiggy: But the world has been saved!

Yamato: Boo…

Kaida: Man, Kimiko's going to be crushed…

Yamato: Yay!

Khu: Hey Yam, DeafLizgon's going to hit you with another oversized weapon again…

Yamato: Boo…

UXD: Where does she get those weapons? Well whatever, you know the routine, R&R!


	65. The Loss of a Loved One

Another chapter…But Ryan is dead! You know the routine, thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**65: The Loss of a Loved One**

**_Meanwhile, back on Earth at the Xiaolin Temple… _**

**_06:18 till Earth impact… _**

"Guys…" sighed Jermaine as he looked at everyone in the cell, "Looks like this is it…"

"Damn…" sighed Kelko as she curled herself up, tucking her legs under her chin and wrapping her arms around her, "Never though I'd die here…"

"War's a terrible thing…" said Lizz as she looked up through the tiny window and into the sky, the Shadow Ecliptis was now getting bigger, but it was beginning to slow down. Hannah sighed as she let her head fall lazily from her neck; Colza said nothing as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. There was a sudden click of a door lock that made them all jump, they all looked up as the door came open and two clones came in. One of them grinned evilly as he approached them.

"We have obtained news that the final part of our master's plans is complete" said the clone "Now that we have no need for you, you're being released"

Everyone's face lit up slightly as they got to their feet.

"However…" said the other clone "We then received news that if any of you is set free, you will be a threat to the new order, so we have been commanded…to execute you!"

They all gasped as the clones chucked to themselves.

"Who do you want to kill first?" said one of the clones as he eyed each person individually. The other one grinned as he looked at Lizz; she backed to the wall as they both approached her.

"How about the ringleader?" said one of the clones "Her head would make a fine addition to the master's trophy room…"

Lizz began to panic as the clones grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the room.

"Lizz!" cried Hannah as she scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked back by one of the clones.

"Stay down and shut up, little girl" said the clone that knocked her down, "You're next…"

The clone stopped as he began the breath heavily, he swallowed hard as he began to sweat.

"Hey, you okay?" said the other clone. The first clone turned around, he seemed to wobble slightly as he looked back at him.

"I…don't know…" groaned the clone "I feel…"

He gasped in pain as he clutched his chest, his breathing was very hoarse as he stumbled out of the cell and fell against the wall.

"Are you having a heart attack?" said the second clone. The first clone said nothing as he began to thrash his body around wildly, he let out a pain filled scream before…BANG! The front of his chest swelled up. Lizz, Hannah, Kelko, Jermaine and Colza watched on with wide eyes and shocked faces as the clone fell to the floor with a thump.

"What the…GARK!" choked the second guard as he clutched his chest, the screeched in pain as the insides of his chest burst too.

"What is it?" said Lizz "Heart attacks?"

Wait…" said Colza as she slivered out of the cell, "Didn't Ryan say that the clones were Heylin Genome Splinter clones?"

"Yeah…I think so…" said Hannah as she got to her feet, "Why? What's going on?"

Colza said nothing as she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Colza!" called Jermaine "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there!"

"Guys!" called Colza from outside "Come and see this!"

The four of them cautiously walked out of the room and looked outside, they gasped at what they saw. Hundreds of clones were lying on the floor as more clones stumbled about, before falling to the ground dead.

"What's going on?" said Kelko.

"They must have destroyed their source of power…" said Colza as she smiled up at the Shadow Ecliptis, "I bet my Dojo helped…"

* * *

**_In the Core… _**

**_05:10 till Earth impact… _**

Kimiko ran through the ruins of Guardian Angel, leaping over large shards of metal as she got closer to the body on the floor. She dug her arms under it and rolled it over; she gasped and cupped her mouth at what she saw. Ryan was staring up at the roof with ghost white eyes, his body felt icy cold and he wasn't breathing.

"Ryan…" whimpered Kimiko as she lowered her head, "Why did you do it? Why did you have to die?"

She heard Raimundo, Omi and Clay stand behind her. Ryan suddenly gagged as he twitched his body, Kimiko squealed as she leapt back.

"Kim…ko…" choked Ryan as he squirmed on the floor and twitched like a worm, "Kim…ko…"

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko "Are you still alive? Please still be alive!"

"Kim…ko…" choked Ryan as he clutched his chest, "Where…Where…Kim…"

I'm here…" cried Kimiko as she clutched his hand firmly, "I'm here and I'm never leaving you"

Ryan stopped twitching and looked up at her; his completely blank white eyes had no sign of life in them.

"Kim…ko…" choked Ryan "You…beauty…full…"

Her bottom lip began to quiver as he weakly raised a hand to her face; she shuddered as she felt his icy hands on her warm cheek.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "I love you…"

"Ry…love…Kim…too…" croaked Ryan as his hand fell from her face, "Kim…admits…Ry…the best…"

"Of course I admitted you were the best…" cried Kimiko as she held his hand; she slid her fingers gently through his palm and onto his wrists where she could feel his pulse getting weaker, "You always were…"

A small smile moved across Ryan's lips as he rested his head back.

"Good…bye…" croaked Ryan, his voice grew weaker as his heart began to fail.

"No…No!" cried Kimiko "No goodbye!"

"Good...bye...Kim...ko..." croaked Ryan, his voice grew even softer as his eyes began to water.

"NO!" screamed Kimiko as she began to pound his chest, trying to keep his heart working for as long as possible.

"Good…bye…Kim…ko…To…mi…ko…" said Ryan softly, "I…love…you…"

"RYAN!" screamed Kimiko as she shook his body vigorously, but no mater how much she shook him, it didn't stop him from dying.

"Kimiko" said Raimundo as he and Clay gripped her arms, stopping her from shaking Ryan, "He's dead, there was nothing you could have done…"

She screamed at the top of her voice as she turned around, hugged and buried her head into the nearest person, who was Clay. Omi sniffed as he stepped up to Ryan, he was still staring upwards. He sighed as he gently ran his hand across Ryan's face, closing his eyes.

"Rest in peace…" said Omi as he wiped his tears away, "Brave and noble warrior…"

"He gave his own life so everyone else would live…" said Raimundo "He always put his friends first…He is probably the most un-selfish person I have ever met…"

"_Guys?_" said Jack's voice over the walky-talky, "_What's going on? I heard a big explosion?_"

"Jack?" said Raimundo heavily, trying so hard not to cry, "Have you stopped the Shadow Ecliptis from falling?"

"_We should be slowing down and retuning to our normal orbit soon_" said Jack "_We saved the world again…I have another chance to conquer it…_"

"We saved the world again…" sighed Clay as he rubbed Kimiko's back, "But the price this time was too high…"

"So Ryan defeated Hannibal and Guardian Angel?" said a voice from the darkness. They all gasped as they looked towards the source of the voice; amongst the burning wreckage of Guardian Angel was a dark figure, whose silhouette was recognised by all the Xiaolin Dragons.

"We were wondering where you disappeared off to…Chase…" said Omi.

* * *

Chase chuckled as he walked through the burning ruins.

"Ryan had to be the strongest of any of my clones…" said Chase as he looked at Ryan's body, "He truly was my son…"

Kimiko looked at Chase as he walked through the fire; she moved away from Clay and walked towards him, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Chase…" cried Kimiko "You created him…Please…Bring him back…"

Chase grinned as he looked down at her; the look on her face went worse as she knew her attempts of persuading her were futile.

"No…" said Chase as he turned his back on her.

"But he's your son…" begged Kimiko "Please…"

She began to breath heavily, but not with sadness, but with anger.

"Even if I could, why should I?" said Chase as he faced her, "I only would have killed him by now…"

"What!" gasped Raimundo. Chase said nothing as he pulled out his sword.

"You have completely thwarted my plans…" growled Chase as he pointed his sword at them, "For that…You will die!"

"But you wanted us to beat Hannibal" said Clay as they all stepped back.

"Yes…" said Chase "And with him out the way, nothing will get in my way…Well, not until you four are dead!"

He roared as he leapt into the air with the sword above his head, the four Dragons had no choice; they had to fight or die.

* * *

Ryan's dead, everyone else is going to fight Chase…R&R… 


	66. Chase’s Last Stand

The classic "Xiaolin Dragons Verses Chase Young" fight, slowly building towards the stories climax! Thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**66: Chase's Last Stand **

**_In the Core… _**

Chase dived at the Dragons, sword in hand. Raimundo was first to attack.

"Wudai Star Wind!" yelled Raimundo as he blasted Chase with a strong gust of wind. Chase swung his sword through the wind, blowing it way from him as he hit the ground. He lunged at Omi, who flipped over him and landed behind him.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" yelled Omi as he summoned a wave from the water that was flowing around him, it shot over his head and hit Chase hard. He was knocked back, but it didn't hurt him.

He roared as he summoned a ball of black fire to his hand and threw it at the ground, fire spread across the ground. Omi leapt out of the way as the fire burned up the ground below him, but in doing so he stopped blasting Chase with water. It was then Clay's turn to attack.

"Wudai Crater Earth" yelled Clay as he slammed his fist on the ground. The stone tiles on the ground shook as a crack spread out from his fist. Stalagmites shot up from the ground around Chase, trapping him in a cage, but his sword made short work of it. Kimiko took her turn next, she ran at him with teary eyes as she leapt into the air above him.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" yelled Kimiko as she drove both her feet down like a needle, fire spewing from her body like a volcano. Chase grinned as he raised his sword at her; she hit the sword hard, but not hard enough. She bounced off the sword and hit the ground.

"Come on!" called Chase "You're making this all too easy!"

"My friends…" said Omi as he turned to the others, they all nodded in agreement as they leapt into formation.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" yelled the three of them as they went super charged.

"Heh…" laughed Chase "Do you really think that will make all the difference?"

"Don't underestimate us" said Omi "You can't beat us as a team, we will…"

Kimiko suddenly roared as she lunged at him, blasting him with balls of fire. Chase effortlessly dodged each and every ball of fire that came at him. Kimiko swung her fists at him, but he sighed as he blocked each attack. He grabbed one of her punches and lifted her body off the ground. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked back at him with fear and anger.

"Ryan's death was inevitable" said Chase "He was expendable"

"No!" cried Kimiko as she shook her head franticly, as if she was trying to block him out, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Face it" said Chase as he grinned evilly, "You will never see him alive ever again…In fact…"

He raised a hand and aimed it at Ryan's body; black fire began to burn forth from it.

"You will never see him dead either!" said Chase.

"NO!" cried Kimiko as she kicked her feet hard, her foot hit Chase's arm, knocking the ball of fire into the air and away from Ryan's body.

* * *

Chase frowned as he looked back at Kimiko; he raised the blade to slice her when Raimundo and Omi lunged at him. The force of the blow knocked Kimiko from his grasp. She landed on the floor with a thud. As Raimundo and Omi kept Chase busy, Kimiko felt Clay's arms around her, lifting her to her feet. 

"Kimiko?" said Clay "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Only my heart…" said Kimiko as she lowered her head. She sighed as she turned her head towards Ryan. She then looked up as Omi and Raimundo flew overhead, they landed a few feet on the ground behind her. She then turned to Chase as he ran at her with his sword out. She rolled out of the way as he swiped his sword at her, she yelped as she felt the blade rip through her clothes and across her skin. She clutched her arm as blood began to seep from her arm and into her clothes. Chase grinned as he gazed at his sword, droplets of Kimiko's blood was still on the edge.

"You do know I can end your pain Kimiko…" said Chase as he turned around, Raimundo, Clay and Omi ran to her side and stood between her and Chase.

"By taking your life, you will put you into a deep slumber" said Chase "Death will silence your troubled mind Kimiko…Let me kill you…Ryan wouldn't want you to suffer like this…"

Kimiko looked up at him and saw he had a twisted grin on his face.

"No…" said Kimiko as she shook her head and slowly stumbled to her feet, "You're wrong…Ryan wouldn't want me to give up, he would want me to live…because he loves me…"

Her lips wobbled as she joined her friends.

"He loved me…" said Kimiko as she wiped the ever falling tears from her eyes, "And I still love him…"

"But he's…" said Omi. Clay immediately realised what he was going to say and put his hand over his mouth. Chase suddenly leapt up and swung his sword down at them. The blade came down between them; Raimundo grabbed Kimiko and dived one way while Omi and Clay rolled the other way.

"Omi, just because Ryan is dead" said Clay "Doesn't mean that Kimiko doesn't still love him"

"But…" said Omi as he scratched his head, "Oh…I am so confused…"

"No one understands love Omi" said Clay "No one does"

There was a thud as Raimundo and Kimiko landed near them, they both went into their aggressive stances as Kimiko and Raimundo leapt to their feet.

* * *

"You put up a good fight" said Chase "I keep saying I will kill you, but somehow…" 

He began to growl as he took deep breaths.

"This is it!" roared Chase, there was a sudden rip of clothes as he transformed into his Dragon form, "I will devour you, each and every one of you!"

He lunged forward, still wielding his sword. The four of them leapt at him, avoiding the blade. They shot right at him as a team.

"Wudai Iron Palm!" yelled the four of them as they put their fists together. There was a thud as they hit Chase hard, Chase slid back as they pushed against him. He gritted his teeth as he managed to put his hands against their fists, trying to direct their fists away from him. He managed to push them under him so they hit the ground hard, forming a huge crater in the ground. The force of the blow scattered the Dragons, they all hit the ground with a hard thud. Kimiko groaned as she came to, she gasped as she saw Chase was standing over her with his sword held above her, she noticed he was now back in his human form.

"Your time has come…" said Chase as he moved his blade over her, "I have waited for this day for almost a year…And now…You will die Kimiko, you will die…"

Kimiko began to breathe faster as Chase raised the blade over her head. Suddenly, there was a loud thud that seemed to echo in the entire room. She gasped as she tried to find the source of the noise; maybe it was someone who was going to help her. There was another deafening thud that filled the room, she looked around the room, and no one seemed to hear the sound, only Kimiko.

"_It sounded like…A heartbeat…_" thought Kimiko as she looked around the room, "_But where?_"

The heartbeat echoed loudly in her head as she looked around franticly, she looked up briefly as she saw Chase's blade still getting higher above her. She looked to her side; she was so busy panicking about Chase killing and the strange heartbeat, she didn't notice that she was lying right by Ryan's body. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw his lifeless body by her. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his hand; she closed her eyes as she ignored the icy touch of his fingers.

"I love you Ryan…" cried Kimiko to herself. She heard the whoosh of Chase's sword as it came down on her, which was followed by the scraping of metal on the floor. She flinched as she heard the sound of sharp metal slicing through flesh and bone and she felt droplets of warm blood splash on her. She felt faint, although she didn't feel any pain. As she felt she was going to pass out, she heard a voice echo in her head.

"I love you too…"

* * *

¬¬ Well that's very obvious who that it is…R&R! 


	67. The Soul of The Past

…And then I said to the bus conductor: "Hey! Let's have a little less talking and a lot more shut the hell up!" Oh! Hey everyone! Didn't you have a nice weekend? I bet your looking forward to what happened after the last chapter? Well let's find out! Oh and thanks for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**67: The Soul of The Past**

Kimiko took a deep breath as she tried to make sense of what just happened. She could remember Chase stabbing her, complete with her own blood splattering her face. She smiled slightly as she remembered the voice that echoed in her head.

"_Ryan?_" thought Kimiko "_Is that you?_"

When she opened her eyes, she expected to see the pearly gates of heaven where she would see Ryan rushing towards her with open arms, but she didn't. Instead she saw the roof of the core, burning rubble was still casting a reddish orange light. She looked around, still in a state of partial shook, she could see Chase still standing over her.

"Am I…" gasped Kimiko to herself, "Am I dead? Is this…death?"

She looked down at her body and gasped, there was no wound in her body, not even a scratch. She could see that Chase was still holding the blade high above her head. Her eyes went down his arm towards his head, her eyes widened as she saw he had a shocked and surprised look on his face. Her mouth fell open as she went down towards his chest; his clothes were soaked in blood as a large jagged piece of metal went right through his body, which explained the splattered blood. She followed the slowly turning red metal down towards a pair of hands that was holding the metal firmly. Kimiko's eyes had never widened as large in her whole life as she saw who was holding the metal.

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko. Sure enough, Ryan Young was kneeling over her body, holding the sharp shard of metal right through Chase. He was positioned so even if the metal missed, Chase's sword would have went through him instead. He still had cold blue skin and lifeless eyes as he began to push Chase away from them. He choked as he stumbled back, the piece of metal still through his body.

"You…" gasped Chase "How…How are you still alive?"

He groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"You…impossible…" gasped Chase "No one has ever beaten me like this…You're impossible…"

"Right through the heart…" said Ryan as he slowly got to his feet, Kimiko gasped as she saw his skin slowly begin to return to normal like a chameleon, "The only way to kill someone cursed with Low Mang Lone Soup…is through the heart…"

Chase roared as he lent back, suddenly black blood began to fall from his wound. Chase writhed in pain as he fell to the floor with a thud; finally…after one thousand, five hundred years of terror, Chase Young was finally defeated.

* * *

Ryan gasped as he fell to his knees; he took deep breaths as he tried to straighten his mind out. He looked to the side where Omi, Raimundo and Clay were getting up from being knocked out from the miss Wudai Iron Palm. He turned around to look at Kimiko; she was still staring up at him in disbelief.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan as he smiled at her, "You do not know how relieved I am to see you're okay…"

He stepped towards her, only to have her move back a bit.

"No…" said Kimiko as she shook her head, "No…Don't…Don't come closer…"

"Kimiko?" said Ryan with a confused and worried look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"You're dead…" whimpered Kimiko "You're dead, you're not standing in front of me!"

"But Kimiko…" said Ryan "I'm right here…"

"No!" cried Kimiko as she buried her head in her hands, "I'm just imagining you! I must be going insane! Your death is making me see things!"

"But…" said Ryan.

"I don't want to see you here…" cried Kimiko "It will only break my heart again if you say you're real when you're not…That would kill me…"

Ryan said nothing as he walked towards her.

"My eyes are tricking me…" cried Kimiko "Ryan is dead…Please, don't break my heart again…My brain is saying you're just a figment of my imagination"

"But what is your heart saying?" said Ryan as he bent down beside her. She sniffed as she looked up at him; he gently moved his hand and rested it on hers. Tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks as he cupped them with his hands. She closed her eyes as she put her hands against his, keeping them on her cheek. The warmth that flooded her cheek was unmistakeable. When she opened her eyes again, she looked like she would burst into tears again.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she thrust her arms around him; Ryan felt tears in his eyes as she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you Kimiko" cried Ryan as he kissed her head tenderly.

"I love you too Ryan" cried Kimiko. Raimundo looked up as he got to his feet and gasped as he saw Kimiko hugging Ryan as he stoked her hair.

"Ryan?" gasped Clay as he and Omi got up from behind him, "He's still alive?"

"Looks like it…" said Raimundo as Kimiko looked up at Ryan; she smiled as she kissed him. Raimundo and Clay knew they should give Ryan and Kimiko some privacy, Omi on the other hand.

"Ryan?" said Omi as he climbed over the wreckage, "You're still alive? But how? Guardian Angel said you'd die if he died?"

Ryan smiled as he got to his feet, helping Kimiko to her feet.

"Yeah…I'm not sure what happened…" said Ryan; he looked back at Kimiko as she hugged him again.

"I thought you really were gone that time…" sighed Kimiko as she wiped her tears on his clothes as she buried her face in his body.

"Not really" said Ryan "I promised you we'd finish this together…"

"Well…" said Clay as he dusted his hands, "Is that it? Have we finally saved the world?"

"Let's see…" said Ryan as he counted on his fingers, "Chase is dead, Hannibal is gone, the Ibis Cannon is destroyed, the Shadow Ecliptis has stopped falling…Yep, were done!"

"Finally…" sighed Kimiko "We can go home now…"

They were about to get their Elemental Wu from the Eclipse Reactor, when suddenly a light blue light began to fill the room.

"What the…" gasped Ryan as they all turned around, the light seemed to be coming from Chase's motionless body. A blue ball of light rose from his chest with small wisps of light floating off from it. As the light hovered in the air above Chase's body, it began to take the form of a person. As the light began to die down, they could see the see-through figure of a man, he was garbed in a long light blue robe and had long black hair that covered his head.

"Great ghost of Dashi…" gasped Omi "It's Chase…"

* * *

No way…" said Ryan as he stepped towards the ghost, "That can't be Chase…"

He looked up at the boy's face; instead of cold piecing eyes, there were soft calming eyes, instead of a dark glare, there was a friendly smile.

"Chase?" said Ryan as he cautiously moved towards the ghost.

"Ryan" said Chase as he smiled at him, "My son…"

"Dad…" said Ryan as he began to breathe heavily.

"Chase?" said Kimiko as she stepped beside Ryan, "What's going on?"

"They say when a person who drank the forbidden soup is killed" said Chase "Their soul temporally returns to their body for a moment, before moving on…"

He then turned to Ryan.

"Ryan, before I go, I need to tell you…" said Chase "I'm sorry for what my soulless body did these past a thousand five hundred years…I was young and foolish when I drank the Low Mang Lone soup…"

Ryan looked to his side as he felt Kimiko's arm around his, Chase smiled as he looked at Kimiko.

"You two…You remind me of when I was young long ago…" said Chase "I too had a girlfriend…I loved her as much as you love Kimiko"

"What happened to her?" said Kimiko. Chase sighed as he lowered his head.

"It is a tale that Ryan should know…" said Chase "It is about Ryan's true identity…"

Suddenly, Chase's ghostly body began to glow even brighter. They all cowered from the light as it shone around them. Ryan felt Kimiko hold onto his arm tighter as the light got so bright it even hurt your eyes even if they were closed. Ryan suddenly opened his eyes as he felt the wind blow past him. They were no longer standing in the core of the Shadow Ecliptis.

"Wha…Where are we?" gasped Ryan as he looked around.

"It looks like…" said Omi as he walked forward, "The Xiaolin Temple?"

No mistake, there in front of them was the temple's great hall, to the left was the Wu vault and to the right was the dormitory.

"The Xiaolin temple…" said Chase as his ghostly form floated near Ryan, "One thousand five hundred years ago, give or take a year or two"

Ryan was about to open his mouth, when a female voice screamed from the dormitory.

"DASHI! GIVE IT BACK!"

They all looked up as a young boy, about the same age as the others ran out of the dormitory, clutching a book in his hand. The boy was bald like Omi, but was much taller and had a much smaller head. He was wearing a red Xiaolin robe and had a turquoise sash around his waist. He laughed as he sprinted past Ryan and the others as if they were not there.

"Dashi?" gasped Omi.

* * *

What is the secret to Ryan's identity? And why does it 1500 years in the past? Is there something about Ryan that even he doesn't know? And who did Dashi steal the diary from? Find out on Monday! R&R!

Tomorrow's going to be a very special day in "The Legend of the Thunder Child" series…but you have to wait and see…


	68. Ryan’s Heritage: Part I

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RYAN YOUNG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

**Ryan:** -Unenthusiastically blows on a party whistle-

Ladies and gentlemen, today is the first birthday of "The Legend of the Thunder Child" series! Exactly one year ago, I began to write this story, not knowing where it would get me! But one year later, I have made so many friends! So thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**68: Ryan's Heritage: Part I**

Ryan, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Chase's ghost watched Dashi as he skidded round the corner and vanished behind one of the temple buildings.

"That was Dashi?" said Raimundo.

"As a teenage Wudai Warrior" said Chase "This is before he took his Xiaolin duties seriously and worked hard to become Grand Master"

"Kinda like you Raimundo" said Clay as he chuckled to himself.

"DASHI!" roared the female voice again, making everyone jump, "GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!"

They all looked behind him to see a young girl with dark red hair and green eyes come charging out of the dormitory with a temper that would rival Kimiko's.

"Oh my god…" gasped Kimiko "Wuya?"

"Also as a teenage Wudai Warrior" said Chase "She was the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth before she joined the Heylin side, losing her Earth element, which slipped into Clay's bloodline"

Wuya growled as she skidded around the corner and shot after Dashi.

"Oh god…" groaned an annoyed voice behind them, "Not again…"

"Why does he continuously have to take her diary?" sighed another voice.

They all turned around to see an old man wearing the blue and white temple Master robes, next to him was another young boy. Like Dashi, he was also bald, but he had hair growing from the back of his head that was tied up to form a long pony tail.

"Let me guess" said Raimundo "Master Monk Guan?"

"Yes" said Chase "Well…Wudai Warrior Monk Guan, Dragon of Water and the peacemaker between Dashi and Wuya"

"I'm normally the one trying to stop Raimundo and Kimiko bickering too…" sighed Clay.

"Who's the other person?" said Omi.

"He's Master Dowryan" said Chase "He was our temple master"

"What about you?" said Ryan. Chase said nothing as he pointed over to an old oak tree. There meditating in the shade was Chase.

"Xiaolin Dragon of Fire" said Chase "Well…I lost my powers of Fire after I joined the Heylin side, the fire element went into Kimiko's blood line"

Ryan looked towards a temple building that was near the tree, a beautiful looking girl with light brown fluffy hair that flowed beyond her shoulders walked out. She smiled as she looked over at Chase and crept up behind him.

"Who's that?" said Ryan as he pointed at her, Chase's face broke out into a full smile as he looked at her, for a moment he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ryan…Have you ever wondered that you are my clone, yet you have brown hair?" said Chase as he looked at him.

"That girl…" said Kimiko "She has your brown hair! Who is she?"

"Naomi Emi…" sighed Chase "The Dragon of Thunder, The most beautiful woman in the world…She is also your mother…"

"My mother!" gasped Ryan.

* * *

"Wait a minuet!" gasped Kimiko "She can't be his mother? Can she?" 

Chase said nothing as he watched Naomi creep behind his younger self before jumping over him and landing in his lap.

"WHOA!" gasped Chase as he woke from his meditation, "Naomi! Don't do that!"

Naomi giggled as she put her arms around Chase as kissed him on the cheek. Chase smiled as he looked down at her; she smiled back as she moved her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"This is too confusing!" said Ryan as he turned to Chase "This all happened one thousand five hundred years ago!"

"Don't worry" said Chase "All will be explained…Moving on to a few years later…"

Suddenly the whole scenery began to dissolve around them; they were now standing inside the dormitory. They could see Chase pacing the floor with an apprehensive look on his face.

"This bit I'm not too proud of…" sighed Chase as he watched his younger self walk up and down, "Remember when you and Kimiko…how to put it? Slept together…"

Suddenly a loud pain filled scream filled the air, making everyone jump.

"That scream" gasped Ryan "That was Naomi!"

"You two were lucky to escape Kimiko getting pregnant…" sighed Chase "Me and Naomi on the other hand…"

Another scream filled the air which made the younger Chase fall against the wall.

"Damn it…" groaned Chase "How could I…And to my own girlfriend…"

Another pain filled scream filled the air, but it was cut short. A quieter, higher pitch cry was heard instead. A man walked from one of the rooms near Chase and smiled at him.

"Congratulations" said the man "You're the father of a healthy baby boy"

Chase took a deep breath as he walked into the room. Ryan followed him, which was easy because he was invisible to everyone in the room. He saw Naomi who was panting heavily and holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Chase…Honey..." said Naomi as she looked up at him, "Look…"

She handed him the bundle, Ryan peeked over his shoulder as he watched Chase unwrap it. He gasped as he saw a tiny face looking back at him, a small tuff of brown hair poked out from the top of the bundle and tiny little brown eyes looked up at him.

"Ryan Young…" said Chase's ghost beside Ryan, making him jump, "You have just seen your own birth…You were born a few days before Wuya declared war on the temple"

"Aww!" squealed Kimiko, making Ryan jump again, "You were sooooooo adorable!"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan as he blushed, "But you still haven't answered my question"

Chase's ghost smiled as he rested a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

* * *

"A week later…" said Chase. Suddenly the surroundings changed again, they were now standing in the temple courtyard. Chase was standing with his back to Naomi, who was holding their child in her arms and had tears streaming down her face. 

"Chase…" cried Naomi "Please…For me and Ryan…"

"I can't…" said Chase "Guan and Dashi need me against Wuya…I have to…"

Naomi's head lowered as she began to sob. Chase turned around and cupped her cheeks.

"I promise you…" said Chase "I will return…But what I want you to do is leave the temple and don't come back until it is safe, okay?"

Naomi sniffed as she looked up at him, he lent forward as he kissed her lovingly on the lips. He smiled as he looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"You too little Ryan…" said Chase as he stroked his son's cheek, "I need you to look after your mother for me…"

Naomi smiled as she looked up at Chase; he smiled back as she turned around and walked off to where Dojo was waiting. Just as Dojo began to take off, Naomi turned back and called to Chase.

"Chase!" called Naomi "Remember! I love you! Nothing can change that!"

"Nothing can change that…" said Ryan to himself.

"Ryan?" said Raimundo "You okay?"

"Yeah…" said Ryan as he shook his head, coming out of his trance, "I'm just…confused at everything…"

"Me too" said Raimundo.

"What happened next?" said Kimiko as she looked up at Chase's ghost. He sighed as he lowered his head.

"The first Great Heylin War" said Chase "And my undoing…"

The scenery changed again, they were now standing in a clearing in the woods, everyone gasped except Chase and Omi, who saw this when he travelled back in time to stop Chase but failed. Chase was holding the pot of Low Mang Lone soup and was talking to Hannibal.

"Hannibal…" said Chase "I've made my decision…I want the ultimate power…"

"Excellent" said Hannibal as he rubbed his roots together, "You know what to do…"

"Chase!" gasped Kimiko "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know…" said Chase's ghost as he lowered his head in shame, "My desire for power was too strong…strong enough for me to…"

He sniffed as a tear fell from his eye.

"…Betray my own true love" cried Chase's ghost "I was going to marry her after the war"

There was a loud roar as Chase grew into his dragon form, followed by the deep laughter of Hannibal Roy Bean.

* * *

"What happened when…Naomi found out?" said Ryan, who was still quite hesitant to call Naomi his mum. Chase began cry harder as he turned away. 

"I can't…" cried Chase "I'll send you there without me…"

Suddenly the scenery changed again, they were now standing on a hill. The sky was filled with black clouds and a cold wind blew. In front of them was Grand Master Dashi, Dojo and Master Monk Guan, Ryan could see that in Dashi's arms was a bundle which was unmistakably Ryan.

"Ryan…Look…" gasped Kimiko as she covered her mouth. Ryan's mouth fell open as he saw that Guan and Dashi were standing in front of a gravestone. He began to breathe harder as he saw what was inscribed on it.

"_Here lies Naomi Emi_

_Mother of Ryan Young, Lover of Chase Young,_

_Born July 14th 479_

_Died June 31st 500_

"_I love you Chase…Nothing can change that…"_"

Ryan lowered her head as he closed his eyes.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko as she put her arm around him, "It okay…"

He looked up as the scenery changed again; Chase's ghost appeared in front of him.

"Naomi couldn't believe that I went over to the Heylin side" said Chase "She was driven to insanity, and then…She took her own life…"

"She killed herself" said Omi "But what about…"

"Ryan was left in Dashi's hands" said Chase's ghost "He was only five days old when he lost both his parents…"

Ryan said nothing as he rested his head in his hands; Kimiko hugged him as she tried to comfort him.

"But what about Ryan being alive 1500 years in the future?" said Clay "Did he do the same thing as Master Monk Guan did?"

"I do not know what Guan did to prolong his life" said Chase "All I know that when he did, he lost his water element, which slipped into your bloodline"

"What about Ryan?" said Omi. Chase said nothing as he lowered his head.

"It is a pain even worse than losing Naomi to suicide…" said Chase "I murdered him…"

* * *

This is where things get interesting but complex, Ryan was born 1500 years ago, but then he wasn't. But I will explain it on tomorrow's chapter. Yes, Ryan's mother has finally been confirmed, Naomi Emi, Dragon of Thunder 1500 years ago! 

_Things you should know about this chapter, Ryan and the other didn't travel back in time, they just saw the memory of Chase's past. Even so, Omi didn't appear because after he went back in time and came back to the future, he stopped himself from being frozen, thus he never went forward in time to go back so he never went back in time. (You see, this is exactly why I hate time travel with causality!) Plus the fact there was two Chases. Chase's ghost who was telling them about his past self._

R&R!


	69. Ryan’s Heritage: Part II

W00T! This story is now the exact some length of "The Blood of the Dragon", one more and this is the biggest story I have ever made! But it won't belong till it is the longest story in the whole section! So thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**69: Ryan's Heritage: Part II**

Ryan immediately opened his eyes as he stood up.

"You…murdered me?" gasped Ryan as he stared in disbelief. Chase nodded as he lowered his head.

"Seventeen years later…" said Chase. They all looked up as they hear the clash of swords, the scene dissolved into a cliff top where teenage Ryan was fighting with Chase. Ryan swung the Sword of the Tempest at Chase, but he skilfully dodged and blocked the sword with his.

"But this is…" said Ryan.

"Shh…" said Chase "Don't speak, just watch…"

The Ryan who was fighting Chase roared as he lunged forward as he swung the blade at him again. Chase laughed as he shoved Ryan to the ground.

"You know you will never win against me" said Chase. Ryan roared as he began swinging his sword on his back, Chase took a step back as Ryan missed.

"You do know you can join me…" said Chase as he grinned down at him.

"NEVER!" roared Ryan as he swung his sword again. Chase leapt back, giving Ryan a chance to get to his feet. He lunged again, but Chase spun around him and struck his back with his sword hard. Ryan cried out as he fell to the ground, blood began oozing from his back through his ripped clothes.

"Give up boy…" said Chase as Ryan slowly got to my feet.

"Never…I will never give up" gasped Ryan as he turned towards him, "Grand Master Dashi said that my father never wanted me to give up, no matter what!"

Chase laughed as Ryan began building up a ball of thunder in his hands.

"You're the reason why I don't have any parents!" roared Ryan "I will have my revenge! Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

Balls of electricity flew from Ryan's hands and shot towards Chase, he sighed as he raised his hands. The balls hit him by didn't even scratch him.

"Pathetic…" sighed Chase "Not only did you inherit your mother's element, you inherited her worthlessness!"

"MY MOTHER WASN'T WORTHLESS!" roared Ryan as he shot at Chase, "MY MOTHER WAS TWICE THE PERSON YOU WERE EVER!"

Chase said nothing as he raised his sword, as Ryan went past he brought it down hard. Kimiko gasped and covered her mouth as they all watched Chase slice off Ryan's hand.

"You sliced off his hand?" gasped Clay as he looked at Chase's ghost.

"ARRRR!" screamed Ryan "MY HAND!"

There was a clattering noise as his sword hit the ground with his hand still attached to it. Chase grinned as he walked towards Ryan, who gasped as shuffled backwards along the ground towards the cliff edge, holding his bloody arm.

"It's not too late to join me?" said Chase "I can heal you…"

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" roared Ryan as he backed even closer to the cliff edge, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Chase's grinned became even bigger as he loomed over Ryan.

"Oh no…" groaned the other Ryan he rested his head on his hand, "Not again…"

"No…" said Chase "I am your father!"

Ryan gasped as he looked up at Chase.

"No…" whimpered Ryan "No…You can't be! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings" said Chase "You know it's true!"

"NOOOO!" cried Ryan as he clutched his head with his one hand.

"I don't know what's worse…" sighed Clay as he looked at the Ryan who was next to him and Chase's ghost, "Chase being Ryan's father or the awful cliché…"

"Ryan, you now know the truth…" said Chase "Now join my side, and together we will rule this world!"

"Never!" growled Ryan.

"It is your destiny…" said Chase as he held out his hand. Ryan said nothing as he turned his head.

"Fine…" said Chase as he raised his sword.

"No!" cried Kimiko as she dived at Ryan, she forgot that they were just ghosts as she flew right through Ryan's body. Chase brought the sword down at Ryan, piercing his body. He yelled in pain as he fell back and tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Ryan looked down the edge of the cliff as he watched himself fall. Before he hit the ground, the scenery dissolved again into nothing.

* * *

"Ryan" said Kimiko "You okay?" 

He sighed as he looked up at her, Chase was floating behind her.

"How do you think I feel?" said Ryan "In one hour I have seen myself born and killed…"

"Ryan…" said Chase "There is nothing I can say to make you forgive me for the terrible things I have done…"

Ryan sighed as he got to his feet.

"Err…Chase?" said Omi as he tried to tug at his robes, but his hands went through Chase's body, "I don't understand…If you killed Ryan, why is he still alive?"

Chase sighed as he looked back at his son as Kimiko rubbed his back and rested her head against his, he could see he was depressed.

"One thousand five hundred years later…" said Chase. Suddenly the scenery changed into a room that only Ryan recognised, it was the stasis tank room that Ryan saw when he first discovered that Chase was his dad. He could see Chase standing in the middle of the room, grinning as he looked at the four stasis tanks around.

"Project Apocalypses Clone" said Chase "I cloned myself four clones and altered them to see what would be the best design to destroy you Xiaolin Dragons"

There was a hissing noise as one of the tanks opened.

"But changing the abilities of the clones also changed their appearance, as a result they all had brown hair instead of my black" said Chase's ghost "That is where you came in…"

Ryan stepped out of the tank, dripping with the green fluid of the tank.

"Whether it was coincidence or fate…" said Chase's ghost "One of the clones came out exactly like the original Ryan"

The scene changed again to see Ryan training against Chase.

"I don't know whether it was my subconscious love for my son that was hidden beneath my soulless evil or not" said Chase's ghost "But I favoured you above the other clones, probably because you bared resemblance to the original Ryan, so I rigged the tests so you would come out on top and become the main design for my clone army"

The scene changed again, this time Ryan was standing on top of the cliff, over looking the temple. Chase was behind him with the Sword of the Tempest in one hand and the Wushun Geyser in the other.

"After you finished your training" said Chase's ghost "I decided it was time to test you against the dragons, which is when I erased your memory and sent you to the temple…"

"So Ryan isn't the original" said Omi "He's a coincidental copy of the original from the past"

"Yes" said Chase. Ryan sighed heavily as he looked up at him. The scenery dissolved again, but this time it went back to the Shadow Ecliptis's core.

"So…" said Ryan "I'm not the Ryan from the past…I'm a different Ryan…"

Chase smiled as he floated down to him.

"Ryan…" said Chase as he rested a hand on his shoulder, "You were everything that I remembered about you; you were reincarnated exactly as you were because you didn't finish your destiny…"

"My destiny…" sighed Ryan "To join you in evil?"

"No…" said Chase "To live the life I never had…I want you to promise me that you will never give into evil like I did, and love Kimiko more than I ever loved Naomi…Kimiko is the reason why your still alive, when Guardian Angel died, you lost your life force…But someone else's kept you alive…"

"Kimiko's" said Ryan "So I'm sharing her soul?"

"Yes" Chase smiled as he nodded, "Together, your hearts beat as one"

Ryan looked at his father as tears formed in his eyes; he looked at Kimiko as she smiled at him and took his hands in hers.

"Yes…" said Ryan "I will…I will always love her…"

Chase smiled as he patted Ryan on the head. Suddenly a bright light shone behind him.

"Well…" sighed Chase "Time for me to go…"

Ryan lowered his head as he looked sadly at the ground, this was the first time he really bonded with his father, and he didn't want it to end.

"Don't worry…" said Chase "You'll be fine, you have your father's strength and skill and your mother's passion"

"What about you?" said Ryan.

"As long as Low Mang Lone soup never touches the lips of my body" said Chase "I will never come back from the dead as an evil tyrant ever again"

Chase turned around and floated off into the light, but before he disappeared, he turned back.

"Ryan…I'm never any good at saying this but…" sighed Chase "You are my son…And I…"

"That's okay" said Ryan as he smiled at him, "I feel the same way…"

Chase smiled as the turned into the light, there was a bright flash, and he disappeared.

* * *

Ryan sniffed as a few tears fell from his eyes. Kimiko hugged him as she rubbed his back. 

"It's okay…" whispered Kimiko "It's all over now…"

Ryan tried to put on a brave face as he looked at her; she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ryan? Buddy?" said Clay as they all stood around him, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" sighed Ryan "I'll be fine…I'm just shocked…"

"I know just what we all need" said Raimundo as he put his arm around him, "A nice long holiday…Right?"

Ryan grinned as he looked up at his friends.

"Yeah, you're right" said Ryan in a more upbeat voice, "Oh; there's one more thing…Guys?"

"Yep?" said Raimundo.

"What is it my good friend?" said Omi.

"What's up partner?" said Clay.

"What is it?" said Kimiko as she held his hand.

"My friends…" said Ryan as he turned to them, "Your help has been invaluable to me…Thank you…"

"That is not a problem" said Omi "We were only doing our job…There's nothing we want from you in return, apart from your eternal friendship…cough_Singalapromotion_cough"

Ryan laughed as he patted Omi on the head.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll talk with Master Fung…" said Ryan "Now let's go home, the pizza's on me!"

They all agreed, except Omi who took a moment to realise what Ryan meant by the pizza being on him. They were about to move when suddenly Raimundo's walky-talky began to buzz.

"_Err…Guys?_" said Jack's voice "_We have a problem…_"

"BWA HA HA HA!" laughed an evil voice that echoed through out the room, "I SAID I WOULD BE BACK! MUHA HA HA HA!"

Everyone gasped as they looked around them. Suddenly the whole space station shook.

"No! It can't be!" gasped Ryan as he held onto Kimiko, "Hannibal!"

* * *

Uh oh…Hannibal back! R&R and tune in tomorrow to find out what happens next! (This story is never ending with the continuous waves of action and excitement!) Also, Chase is way too big of a character to kill off, so I made sure to put in something that could make him come back…But will he? 

This is Ryan's past in a nutshell if your brain refuses to understand it. Chase and Naomi had Ryan, Chase became evil and Naomi killed herself because of it, leaving Ryan almost an orphan. He was then told that Chase killed his father (coughStarWarscough!) but really he was his father. So Chase killed his own son. 1500 years later, he cloned himself and altered his clones, by pure coincidence, one of them looked like Ryan, and he sub-consciously called him Ryan. Another coincidence is that when Ryan returned to the dark side, Kimiko tried to kill herself…History is repeating itself…R&R!


	70. Singala Overdrive

Woo! Longest story! Thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**70: Singala Overdrive**

They all backed together so they were all back to back, forming a small circle.

"Hannibal!" called Omi as they all looked around, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"VERY WELL!" boomed Hannibal's voice, "HERE I COME!"

Suddenly the stone ground beneath them begins to rumble and crack, the water around the stone platform began to churn and swirl as the whole room began to shake.

"What's going on?" gasped Raimundo as he tried to stop himself from falling over.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" boomed Hannibal's voice as the stone ground shattered near them, a large bundle of wires and pipes shot out of the hole and wrapped themselves together. The large tentacle like thing shot towards them like a whip, with a large crack it hit the ground hard, just as they all leapt out if the way. Ryan looked up at the tentacle as it rose out of the ground, leaving a large hole in the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" gasped Ryan. The tentacle came down on Ryan again, but he rolled out of the way as it made another large hole in the ground. Omi roared as he spun through the air and went straight through the tentacle, bits of metal and wire went everywhere as Omi cut through tentacle. It tumbled over and landed on the floor with a thud.

"OH NO!" boomed Hannibal's sarcastic voice, "WHAT SHALL I DO? I KNOW!"

Suddenly the stone ground erupted as more metal tentacles came out of the ground and began thrashing themselves at the Dragons.

"Damn it!" yelled Raimundo as he fought off two tentacles, "What's going on?"

There was a sudden yelp as one of the tentacles hit Ryan hard, he flew through the air and crashed into Raimundo. Both of them rolled over each other and crashed into Kimiko who was wedged between two tentacles. Clay was being swung upside-down by his feet as the tentacle swung him into the pile of Xiaolin warriors. Omi was wrapped up tight and spun like a top into the pile. Ryan looked up as the walkie-talkie fell out of Raimundo's pocket and clattered on the floor.

"_Hello? Hello?_" called Jack's voice "_Where is everyone? What's happening down there?_"

"Jack!" said Ryan as he grabbed the walkie-talkie, "What's going on? Why is Hannibal still alive?"

"_I don't know how…_" said Jack "_But somehow Hannibal's spirit has merged with the main computer of the Shadow Ecliptis!_"

Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at the walkie-talkie.

"Does that mean…" gasped Ryan. Suddenly the whole place began shaking again as more tentacles burst out of the ground.

"_Hannibal has complete control over the entire place!_" cried Jack's voice.

* * *

There was a large crash as a tentacle burst out of the ground below them, scattering them around the room. There was a splash as Ryan landed in the water around the platform, bits of rock and metal hit Ryan as the current washed debris into him. 

"TIME FOR ME TO FINISH YOU!" boomed Hannibal's voice as more tentacles burst out of the ground around Ryan, "YOU WILL BE JOINING YOUR FATHER VERY SOON!"

Ryan leapt to his feet and ran at the tentacles, he roared as he spun through them, trying to cut them up. He managed to get through a few of them, but one grabbed him around the waist and held him in the air.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" laughed Hannibal "I HAVE THE POWER OF THE ECLIPSE REACTOR IN ME!"

"The Eclipse Reactor!" gasped Ryan as he looked up at Eclipse Reactor, it was still buzzing loudly.

"Guys!" called Ryan "We need to take out the Reactor!"

They all looked up as he said that, Ryan roared as he burst out the tentacles grasp and landed on the floor. He ran through the forest of tentacles that tried to grab him, through the thickness of metal and wires, he could see the others fighting their way through the tentacles.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko as she burst out in front of him, "You okay?"

"Never better!" called Ryan as he grinned at her, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the Eclipse Reactor. Omi, Clay and Raimundo joined them as they made their way through the thrashing whips towards the reactor.

"Come on!" called Ryan as he jumped onto the stairs and began to run up towards the Reactor, "We're so close!"

They ran up the stairs, dodging more tentacles as they burst out of the shrine that the reactor sat on. They climbed to the top and advanced to the reactor, Kimiko immediately dived to the control panel and began typing like mad.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" boomed Hannibal's voice "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

Suddenly the large sphere that floated above them began to speed up its rotation. Energy began to arc from the sphere as the whole reactor began to shake.

"Kimiko!" gasped Ryan as they all stepped away from the reactor, "What's going on?"

"The Reactor!" gasped Kimiko "It's overreacting! Hannibal's sucking all the energy from it!"

There was a sudden bang as a large ball of dark energy flowed from the reactor; everyone was blown clear as the energy blasted them off the top of the shrine.

"Damn…" groaned Ryan as he tried to get to his feet, but the burns from the dark energy kept him down, "So that's what dark energy feels like…"

There was a clattering noise as something landed near him, he looked up and saw that his Tesla Dynamo landed in front of him.

"My Tesla Dynamo!" said Ryan as he picked it up, "Alright!"

He picked it up and looked at it, but something was wrong. It didn't have its shine it normally had. He looked up and saw that the other eight elemental Wu had been blasted clear too.

"Uh oh" gasped Omi as he picked up his, "Hannibal has sucked up all the Elementa's power!"

"You mean they are as useless as a chocolate teapot?" gasped Clay as he picked up his. Suddenly the whole room began to shake and tilt towards one of the walls.

"Oh, what now?" gasped Kimiko "Are we falling again?"

The shaking was so strong that they all fell to the ground.

"_Guys!_" called Jack's voice from Raimundo's walky-talky, "_Hannibal has absorbed all the energy from the eight Elementa and is controlling the Shadow Ecliptis as it is falling to earth, he has become one with the space station and is determined to keep it crashing to Earth!_"

"In other words" said Raimundo "We're doomed again? Jack?"

"_AHHHHHH!_" screamed Jack's voice as he ran around the control room.

"Hello?" said Raimundo "Jack? Is anyone there? Dojo? Chucky?"

"Damn it!" groaned Ryan "What are we going to do? Hannibal is far too powerful now!"

"Calm down" said Kimiko as she paced the floor around him, "There must be something we can do…"

"If there is, how long do we got?" said Ryan "Raimundo, find out how long we have?"

"Hello?" yelled Raimundo into the walky-talky "Anyone there?"

"_Rai!_" said Dojo's voice "_You got to do something!_"

"We know!" said Raimundo "How long do we have though?"

"_Umm…_" said Dojo "_Only three minuets…_"

Raimundo's face fell as he heard that.

"Rai? What is it?" said Kimiko "Is it bad?"

He sighed as he looked back at her.

"Okay, it's bad…" said Kimiko.

"Three minuets…" said Raimundo.

* * *

Kimiko groaned as she picked up her elemental Wu and held it to her chest. 

"Well guys…" sighed Kimiko "This is it…"

Ryan walked behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry…" said Ryan quietly so only she could hear, "It wasn't your fault…We did everything we could…"

Kimiko's bottom lip quivered as her head drooped, she then felt Ryan's arms go around her, holding her tight.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko "_You always seemed to make things better…_"

She closed her eyes and began to remember all the moments she had spent with him; she smiled slightly as she remembered all the happiness that he had brought her.

"OW!" yelled Ryan as he suddenly leapt back, clutching his hand, "You burnt me!"

Kimiko looked down at her chest where Ryan's hands were, she saw that her elemental Wu was burning fiercely.

"Well you shouldn't have been touching my chest…" said Kimiko as she blushed at Ryan, her eyes widened as she realised what just happened, "My Wu's power has returned!"

"Kimiko" said Omi "What where you doing?"

"Well, I was thinking about me and Ryan…" said Kimiko "And how great it has been…"

"That's it!" said Omi as he punched his hand, "Kimiko activated her Wu because of good memories"

Everyone gave him a clueless look.

"Hannibal, because of his negative evilness, has absorbed all the negative energy from the Elementa" said Omi "But if we use the positive energy, which is triggered by positive feelings, we could use it to counter Hannibal's power!"

"Who will fight him?" said Raimundo "Who can handle that level of power?"

"Well…Who's the only one who's one level ahead of us?" said Clay. Everyone immediately looked at Ryan.

"What?" sighed Ryan "Me again?"

"Who else has Singala powers?" said Raimundo.

"I see your point…" said Ryan "But won't using all the elements be dangerous?"

"If we use them together it won't be, we will power you up" said Omi "But we need someone to weaken him first"

"Hmm…" thought Ryan "I don't know"

"Ryan" said Kimiko. Ryan looked at her; there was no need for her to say anything because Ryan understood exactly how she felt.

"Okay!" said Ryan "Let's do this!"

* * *

They all stood around Ryan, holding the elemental Wu and their sub Elementa. 

"Okay guys" said Omi "Think of happy thoughts"

They all closed their eyes as they thought hard, and one by one, they powered Ryan up.

"Wind and Thunder" said Raimundo.

"Earth and Metal" said Clay.

"Water and Ice" said Omi. Ryan looked at Kimiko, he could tell by the smile on her face she was thinking about the two of them.

"Fire and Psyche" said Kimiko as she looked at him and smiled. Ryan smiled back as he felt the eight elements flow around him. A ball of light grew in front of him as he focused his friend's energy around him.

"Okay guys" said Ryan "When I weaken Hannibal, make sure you bring all the Elementa to me, I'll do the rest…"

They all nodded in agreement as they all stepped back. Ryan began to feel more powerful than he ever felt as he began to hover in the air.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Remember…I love you, nothing can change that…"

Ryan smiled as he looked above him; a bright light was shining on him.

"It's time to end this…" said Ryan "SINGALA OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

R&R! 


	71. Clash of the Ultimate Entities

Thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**71: Clash of the Ultimate Entities **

**_Outside the Shadow Ecliptis… _**

**_02:09 till Earth impact… _**

The Shadow Ecliptic shook as metal began falling from its "face". Slowly but surely, the metal face of Jack Spicer began to twist and morph into a more hideous face. Its eyes grew larger and narrower; its grin became longer to form a more evil toothy grin. There was the sound of metal being burst as tentacles, the size, thickness and length of skyscrapers, shot out from all corners of the face, forming a large octopus like monster. The giant face of Jack Spicer that looked down on Earth was now a giant face of Hannibal Roy Bean, but this time…the face was alive. Hannibal roared as he opened his gigantic maw, it look liked he could swallow a whole city in that mouth. He waved his tentacles as he tested out his new powers.

"I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER THE SHADOW ECLIPTIS…" said Hannibal as he looked down at Earth "NO…I AM THE SHADOW ECLIPTIS! AND EARTH IS DOOMED TO BECOME FIRE AND ASH! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NOT EVEN RYAN YOUNG! MUHA HA HA HA!"

There was a sudden explosion from one of his tentacles that made Hannibal jump. He looked down at the tentacle, bits of metal were floating off it as large dents and holes lined his metal tentacles.

"WHAT?" roared Hannibal "WHAT IS THIS? WHO COULD HAVE DAMAGED ME? I AM PERFECT!"

Suddenly a yellow ball of light floated from one of the holes from the tentacles.

"WHAT?" roared Hannibal again "YOU!"

"That's right…" said the yellow ball of light, "Me…"

There was bright flash as the light began to spread out, thinning out around the ball itself. Hannibal gasped at what he saw. A boy was floating in the air, surrounded by a yellow flame. The flame licked at the boy's body but didn't scar or burn. The boy was garbed in a Xiaolin robe, it was yellow, but it had a large metal breastplate that covered his chest, there was also large metal boots on his feet, metal gloves on his hands and a metal head band with the Chinese symbol for thunder inscribed on it that held his hair back in long sharp spikes. Everything about the boy's body was giving off a yellowish gold light, except for his skin and eyes, which were staring back at Hannibal with fury. Hannibal grinned as he looked down at the boy.

"SO RYAN…DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME?" said Hannibal "THE DARK ELEMENT IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR PATHETIC THUNDER ELEMENT, IT'S NOT EVEN A PROPER ELEMENT!"

"It's more than enough to beat you" said Ryan "My father beat you once…So will I!"

"SO BE IT RYAN" laughed Hannibal as the boy floated in front of his face, "I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU ARE CRUSHED! YOU SEE, WE BOTH HAVE THE POWER OF THE EIGHT ELEMENTS IN OUR BODIES, BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO CONTROL IT!"

Ryan said nothing as he faced Hannibal, eager to show him what he can do in his new Singala form. Hannibal suddenly roared as he swung his tentacles at him.

"DIE RYAN YOUNG! DIE!"

Ryan grinned as he saw the first tentacle come at him; he skilfully shot backwards as he narrowly evaded the tentacle. Being super charged and floating in the middle of space, he could effortlessly move in any direction at any speed. There was a sudden bang as Ryan shot off towards the second tentacle, leaving a golden yellow jet trail behind him. As the tentacle missed him, Ryan flew beside it and followed it as he got closer to Hannibal's face.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" roared Hannibal "TAKE THIS!"

Suddenly thousands of black orbs began to form on the tentacles around Ryan. One by one they flew off and homed in on him, hitting him with great force.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Hannibal as he watched Ryan swerve all over the place to try and dodge them, "NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW, ARE YOU?"

* * *

**_Control Room… _**

**_01:57 till Earth impact… _**

Kimiko and the others burst into the room and ran to the windows.

"Where's Ryan?" said Kimiko as she looked outside, "Is he there?"

"He's there alright" said Dojo as he pointed out the window. Ryan was swerving left and right, trying to dodge the balls of Dark energy.

"How long can he withstand that?" said Raimundo.

"Well he does have all eight of the elements in him so quite awhile" said Dojo "Let's just hope he can last though…"

Kimiko clenched her teeth as she grabbed the microphone to the Shadow Ecliptis's loudspeaker.

"Ryan!" called Kimiko "Are you there? Can you hear me?"

* * *

**_Outside the Shadow Ecliptis… _**

**_01:56 till Earth impact… _**

THUD! A ball of Dark energy hit Ryan on the underside of his chin, sending him spinning through space.

"Ack!" groaned Ryan as he rubbed his chin, "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

WHAM! One of Hannibal's tentacles caught him off guard and sent him flying downwards. Ryan waved his arms to try and regain his balance. Suddenly another tentacle hit him hard, sending him upwards.

"Damn it…" groaned Ryan.

"_Ryan!_" called Kimiko's voice from the Shadow Ecliptis "_Are you there? Can you hear me?_"

"Kimiko!" called Ryan as he looked up, "You're there!"

"_Ryan, you can do it!_" called Kimiko's voice "_Everyone here is rooting for you!_"

"_Good luck!_" called Clay's voice "_And give him trouble partner!_"

Ryan grinned as he blasted towards Hannibal again, this time staying away from his tentacles.

"Singala Tempest Rage!" yelled Ryan as he thrust his hands forward, there was a roar of thunder as he shot forward as a bolt of lighting. He hit Hannibal hard, but bounced off and shot back out into space to a safe distance.

"HA! THAT TICKLED!" laughed Hannibal "FACE IT RYAN! YOU'RE NO MATCH OF ME!"

Ryan gritted his teeth as he shot at him again, dodging the balls of Dark energy with lighting fast manoeuvres and evading his tentacles with swift acrobatic skill. He struck him hard again, but he didn't even scratch him.

"Damn it!" yelled Ryan as he watched his attacks do nothing, "Nothing works!"

"_Keep trying!_" called Kimiko "_There has to be a way!_"

"_Err…Ryan?_" said Jack's voice "_I don't mean to put pressure on you, but…You only got a few minuets till we enter Earth's atmosphere, hurry!_"

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" roared Hannibal as he pointed one of his tentacles at Ryan. Suddenly the tip opened up and a thick beam of energy shot out of him. Ryan shot in all directions as the laser swept through space, trying to hit him. He yelled as the beam hit him, he felt like he was being dragged into it.

* * *

**_Control Room… _**

**_01:53 till Earth impact… _**

"What's going on?" gasped Kimiko as they all watched Ryan being sucked into the centre of the beam, "What's happening to him?"

" Hannibal's draining his power" said Jack as he checked his computer, "Aww man, this isn't good…Ryan needs that power to remain supercharged with light energy, without it…"

"Ryan will be a sitting swan!" gasped Omi "And so would the world!"

They were all too shocked to correct him.

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko as she grabbed the microphone, "You got to break out of it!"

* * *

**_Outside the Shadow Ecliptis… _**

**_01:51 till Earth impact… _**

Ryan gritted his teeth again as he focused his chi in front of him, he managed to create a shield in front of him that sprung him from the beam's grasp. Hannibal grinned as he watched Ryan fly towards him again with the most determined look on his face ever.

"SO…STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?" said Hannibal as he tried to swat him out of the sky like a fly, "GIVE UP WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"Keep your taunts to yourself!" said Ryan as he dodged another wave of Dark balls and narrowly evaded a beam of energy absorbing laser.

"I SHOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOU WHEN I HAD THAT CHANCE!" said Hannibal "I COULD OF KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE A DRAGON, BUT INSTEAD I UNLEASHED YOU ON THE WORLD!"

"We all make mistakes" said Ryan as he smirked at him, "You've made one now!"

WHAT?" roared Hannibal. Ryan suddenly shot backward, just as two tentacles crashed into each other, sending metal everywhere.

"Sucker…" sniggered Ryan as he floated casually through the air.

"THAT?" laughed Hannibal "THAT WAS MERELY A SCRATCH! YOU SHALL…WHAT?"

Hannibal suddenly raised one of his tentacles and looked at it; there was a large swelling bump on it metal surface, a dim purple light shone from within the bump.

"_Is that what I think it is?_" said Chucky's voice "_Ryan! You have to hit it! Hit it hard!_"

"Really?" said Ryan in a slightly confused voice, "Well…Okay"

He swooped down towards the tentacle and shot towards the bump, he held his arms out as he shot right through it. Hannibal roared in pain as the bump shattered, creating a huge hole in the tentacle. The hole was so big; the rest of the tentacle fell off and floated off into space.

"Woo Hoo!" cheered Ryan "Suck on that Beanie!"

* * *

**_Control Room… _**

**_01:48 till Earth impact… _**

"Ha!" said Chucky "I knew it…"

"That blow to the swelling area did a lot of damage!" said Jack "The Dark energy in Hannibal must be unstable, causing build-ups or swellings in his body!"

"A weak spot!" said Omi.

"Wow…" said Raimundo as she looked at Chucky, "You knew that?"

"Nope" said Chucky.

"But…" said Clay.

"Listen" said Dojo "If you've lived for more than a thousand years like us, you'd know about strange swelling things on your body"

"Eww…" groaned Kimiko in disgust, "Once again, too much info…"

" Hannibal should become weaker with each tentacle he takes out" said Omi as he picked up the microphone, "Come on Ryan! You can do it!"

* * *

R&R! 


	72. Wudai Solar Flare Light

I have invented a style of music that combines the pounding rhythms of "Drum and Bass" and the wisdom of George W. Bush…I call it "Drum and Bush"…Oh wait! This is me…Thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**72: Wudai Solar Flare Light**

_**Outside the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

**_01:32 till Earth impact…_**

Ryan fought on, fighting off everything that Hannibal threw at him. He kept his eyes peeled for any of signs of swelling on his body. As soon as he saw one, he charged at it at top speed, dodging anything that Hannibal tried to stop him with. He always hit the target dead on, destroying the tentacle and putting Ryan one step closer to saving the world. Hannibal began to lose its strength as he picked off each tentacle one by one, but the battle was almost over as Ryan severed the last tentacle.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" roared Hannibal "SO YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY BODY, BUT LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Ryan looked behind him; Earth was now even bigger than ever. There was a sudden flicker of fire as Ryan could feel the intense heat off the atmosphere around him.

"IT'S TOO LATE RYAN!" laughed Hannibal "THE WORLD IS MINE! I WILL CONSUME ALL!"

"Not on my watch!" said Ryan as he shot at Hannibal. As they were nearing Earth, fire erupted around him as he shot at Hannibal.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" roared Hannibal "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Yes…I…Can!" roared Ryan as sweat began to fall from his brow because of the intense heat. Hannibal tries to blast him out the sky with more lasers, but he skilfully evades each and every one. Ryan grits his teeth as he flies at max speed; he closed his eyes as he swoops directly into Hannibal's forehead…CRUNCH! Metal flies everywhere as Ryan shoots right through his body. Hannibal roars in pain as Ryan flies out and makes another hole in him. He roars as dark purple smoke begins to billow from each hole that Ryan made in him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" roared Hannibal "I AM ALMIGHTY! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

"Kimiko?" said Ryan "It's time…"

Hannibal gasped heavily as all his power drained.

"WHO…WHO ARE YOU?" roared Hannibal as clouds of dark purple smoke began to billow out of his body, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

There was a whooshing noise as Raimundo floated up beside Ryan in his Wudai form.

"A loyal friend…" said Raimundo as he put the Crest of the Condor and the Tesla Dynamo on his arms. There was another whooshing noise as Clay floated beside Raimundo.

"A respected ally…" said Clay as he put on the Longhorn Taurus and held the Metal Elementa. Omi appeared on the other side of Ryan.

"A brave warrior…" said Omi as he put on the Kaijin Charm and held the Ice Elementa. Kimiko appeared between Omi and Ryan.

"A caring lover…" said Kimiko as she put on the Cat's Eye Draco and held the Psyche Elementa. Hannibal's eyes widened as he looked at Ryan.

"The Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon!" smirked Ryan as he held his hand up, "Okay you guys! Let's finish this!"

* * *

There was a bang as the five of them shot at max speed at Hannibal; fire was now spewing everywhere as Hannibal got further into the Earth's atmosphere. Fire was blazing around the five of them as they shot at Hannibal from below. 

"Okay guys!" called Ryan "We got one shot! You ready?"

"Ready!" called the others. They all spread out, forming a circle around Ryan.

"Wind and Thunder!" said Raimundo as he pointed at Ryan, suddenly a mix of the two elements began to flow towards Ryan and wrapped around his body.

"Earth and Metal!" said Clay as he did the same, once again, a mix of the two elements flowed around Ryan.

"Water and Ice!" said Omi.

"Fire and Psyche!" said Kimiko. Ryan now had all eight elements around him; he held his hand out as they began to gather in his hand. A small ball of light formed in his hand and slowly began to grow. He then looked up at Hannibal, his eyes widened as he realised that Earth's gravity was speeding him up, there wasn't enough time to build up enough power.

"Oh no…" gasped Ryan as he focused his energy, "Come on! Power up!"

The orb of light flickered, but its growth began to slow down.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "Just call my name…"

Ryan looked down at her; she smiled as she floated up so the orb of light was between them.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan. She smiled as she rested her hand over his, which was resting on the orb. Suddenly, tiny flecks of light began to form around her chest; Ryan looked down to see the same happening to his. The light flowed to the orb, which suddenly grew to a huge size.

"Wow…" gasped Ryan "Did we do that?"

"I don't know" said Kimiko "But if we did, we did it together"

Ryan nodded as he held the orb above him; Hannibal was within seconds of hitting them.

"Okay! Suck on this!" yelled Ryan "WUDAI SOLAR FLARE LIGHT!"

The ball of light suddenly burst, and a wave of light shot out and covered the entire Shadow Ecliptis. Hannibal's scream could be heard under the sound of the blast.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" roared Hannibal "IT'S NEVER THE END!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, onboard the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

Wuya cackled as she walked out of Deck K-9 with every single Shen Gong Wu.

"Finally…" sighed Wuya "Don't have to stay with Chase; I can lead my own evil rampage across the…What was that?"

There was a bang as a beam of light flooded the corridor behind her, her jaw dropped open as she realised it was Light energy.

"Oh no…" gasped Wuya "No! NO!"

It was too late; the beam of light hit her, dissolving her body away before her eyes.

"No!" screeched Wuya as her ghost floated out of her body, "My Wu!"

She tried to grab them, but they slipped through her ghostly tentacles.

"NO!" screeched Wuya.

* * *

_**Outside the Shadow Ecliptis…**_

The light around them began to thin out. Ryan opened his eyes and saw during the explosion, Kimiko had grabbed hold of him and was holding onto him with both arms.

"Kimiko" whispered Ryan in her ear, "It's over…"

Kimiko's eyes flickered as she looked up; she smiled as they both looked up at the Shadow Ecliptis. The grotesque face of Hannibal had gone and had changed back to the equally grotesque face of Jack.

"We did it" said Kimiko as she looked at the others, "You guys! We did it!"

"Yeah! Alright!" cheered Raimundo as he and Clay hi-fived. Suddenly there was another ear-splitting sound as a vortex the size of a house appeared between them and the Shadow Ecliptis.

"What's that?" called Ryan as the vortex began to suck them in, "A black hole?"

"It's a warp portal!" called Kimiko "Jack said it can reposition the Shadow Ecliptis back in its orbit!"

They all gasped as they watched the Shadow Ecliptis, which was two thirds the size of the moon, get sucked into a hole the size of a house.

"Come on!" yelled Raimundo as he shot forward, "We got to get in it before it closes!"

They all flew after him as he dived through the vortex, Omi got in second and Clay followed him. Kimiko shot towards the vortex and looked behind, Ryan was just behind her.

"Come on!" called Kimiko "Hurry up!"

Ryan tried to go faster, but something happened. His body began to stop glowing.

"Oh no!" gasped Ryan as he slowed down, "That attack! It must have drained me!"

Kimiko gasped as she saw Ryan begin to slow down, she swooped down towards him to help.

"No Kimiko!" called Ryan as Kimiko grabbed him, "You don't have enough energy!"

"I don't care!" called Kimiko as her Wudai powers began to diminish, "I'm not leaving you!"

She tried to pull him up, but nothing worked. She could feel herself getting weaker as she tried to pull Ryan towards the vortex that was clenching shut fast. Ryan knew that if they combined their power, he could get one of them through, and he knew who that person was. He moved Kimiko so she was in front of him.

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life" said Ryan. Kimiko gasped as she held onto him.

"No Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Don't! We can make it!"

Ryan said nothing as he summoned a ball of energy to his hands, with a mighty swing he sent Kimiko flying into the vortex. She looked back in horror as she watched her boyfriend's Singala form diminishes, weakening his protection to the vacuum of space.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kimiko "RYYYYAAAA…"

The vortex closed, cutting her off.

* * *

"_Kimiko…_" thought Ryan as he fell through space towards Earth's atmosphere, "_I promised you Kimiko…I will make sure nothing bad will ever happens to you…Ever…_" 

He closed his eyes as he felt the blistering heat of Earth's atmosphere build up around him.

"_Even if it cost my life…_"

* * *

So Ryan is going to die...(Again...), But the world is saved! I also though it is about time Wuya was put back in her ghost form, I'm she is okay as her human form, but her ghost form I find better... 

R&R! See you tomorrow!


	73. The Remorse of a Broken Heart

Wow…I can't believe we are so close to the end of this story…Anyway, Thanks for R&R and let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**73: The Remorse of a Broken Heart **

**_Meanwhile, back in the control room… _**

Kimiko groaned as she slowly came too.

"_Kimiko…_" said a voice above her, "_Hey! She's coming to_"

She looked up as she could see the blurred image of Raimundo and Clay looking down at her.

"Ugh…" groaned Kimiko as she slowly sat up, "My head is killing me…"

She tried to stand up, but her splitting headache forced her back down.

"Easy Kimiko" said Clay as he gently helped her to her feet, "Dojo said because we created Light energy, we're still full of energy, but it should wear off though"

"Oh, okay…" said Kimiko as she regained her footing, "Hold up, Dojo? He and the others are okay?"

"Well…" said Raimundo "Sort of…"

He sighed as he pointed over where Omi was standing over Jack, Dojo and Chucky. Jack was on his back because he fainted again, and both Dojo and Chucky were breathing heavily as they were lying on the floor.

"You mean we did it?" said Kimiko as she released her grip on Clay and walked on her own two feet.

"Why don't you see for yourself" said Raimundo as he pointed to the window. Kimiko stepped up to the window and looked out; Earth was still there, glowing a beautiful light blue colour. Hannibal's dark face had completely vanished along with his plans for world destruction.

"But how?" said Kimiko as he looked back at them, "The Shadow Ecliptis had entered Earth's atmosphere? Did it just…pop back into orbit?"

"Well…Yeah…" said Clay.

"When we came to, we found Jack" said Raimundo "He was so shaken, he fainted"

"Typical…" sighed Kimiko.

"But then Dojo said that after you destroyed Hannibal, Jack activated some sort of warp portal thing" said Clay "That teleported the whole place, including us back into orbit"

Kimiko sighed with relief as she looked out the window.

"Heh…" sighed Kimiko "We did it…Ryan, we did…Ryan?"

She turned around as she looked around the room, Raimundo and Clay were standing on one side of the room and Omi was standing on the other side with Dojo, Chucky and Jack, but no Ryan.

"Ryan?" said Kimiko "Where's Ryan?"

They all looked at her.

"Ryan?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, where is he?" said Kimiko as she walked towards them. Raimundo, Omi and Clay shrugged their shoulders. She looked around the room again, Ryan still wasn't there. She opened the door to the room and looked down the corridor, nothing.

"Ryan?" whimpered Kimiko as she began to panic, "Where are you?"

"Weren't you with him when the portal opened up?" said Raimundo. Kimiko thought hard, but the large amounts of energy in her body made thinking hard.

"Ack! Damn it!" groaned Kimiko as she clutched her head, "It's like my memory of the last ten minuets has been replaced by barbed wire…"

Raimundo said nothing as he got to his feet; he walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay girl?" said Raimundo "I'm sure that Ryan will turn up soon, he's probably just hiding like he always does…"

Kimiko smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

"Yeah…" sighed Kimiko "I'm sure he's…"

_"No Ryan!" cried Kimiko "Don't! We can make it!" _

Kimiko's eyes widened as she heard something spark in her memory. She groaned as she tried to remember what it was.

_Ryan said nothing as he summoned a ball of energy to his hands, with a mighty swing he sent Kimiko flying into the vortex. _

"Ryan…" said Kimiko.

"Kimiko?" said Clay as he saw her expression change, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" said Kimiko "My memory's coming back to me…"

_She looked back in horror as she watched her boyfriend's Singala form diminishes, weakening his protection to the vacuum of space. _

"Ryan" gasped Kimiko as she cupped her mouth, "No…"

"Kimiko?" said Omi as the three of them stood around her, "What's wrong?"

_"NOOOOO!" screamed Kimiko "RYYYYAAAA…" _

_The vortex closed, cutting her off._

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kimiko, making everyone jump, "RYYYYAAAANNNN!"

* * *

Kimiko forced her way through the boys and ran to the window. Jack, Dojo and Chucky sprang up as they heard Kimiko scream. 

"What? What?" gasped Dojo "What's going on?"

"Ryan!" cried Kimiko "He didn't make it!"

"But I thought he was with you?" said Omi.

"He ran out of power!" cried Kimiko as she pressed her face against the window, "He sacrificed his power so he could get me through the portal in time!"

"You mean he's still out there?" said Raimundo. Kimiko immediately ran from the window to Jack.

"Jack!" cried Kimiko as she grabbed his coat, "You got to do something! Send robots to find him! Do some scan of the area! Do something!"

"Okay! Okay!" said Jack "I could do a scan…But it would take…"

I don't care!" yelled Kimiko as she shook Jack vigorously by his collar, "Just do it!"

Jack wiggled out of her grasp and began pushing buttons on the control panel, the screen flickered as a video of the portal came up.

"Look!" said Kimiko as she pointed at the screen, "There's me and Ryan!"

They all watched Ryan move Kimiko in front of her, and with a mighty blast he thrust her into the portal just as it closed. Kimiko gasped and cupped her mouth as she watched Ryan fall back towards Earth. She whimpered as she saw the look on her face, telling her that he wanted to die for her.

"Ryan…" gasped Kimiko "Why?"

Suddenly the screen went fuzzy, Kimiko gasped as she banged on the control panel.

"What? What happened?" gasped Kimiko; she looked at Jack, "Jack! Where's my Ryan?"

"That's all the footage I was able to capture before we went through the portal" said Jack "But I have a thermo-scan…"

The screen came on again as Jack pushed a button. Kimiko could see Ryan again, falling towards Earth at top speed, she gasped as fire suddenly burst around him. Kimiko couldn't take any more; she pushed the off button on the screen and rested her head against Omi, bursting into tears.

"He did it for me…" cried Kimiko "He did it for me…"

Clay, Omi, Dojo and Chucky lowered their heads with sad looks on their faces, Raimundo sighed as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" said Raimundo. Kimiko cried loudly as she ran towards the door and ran out into the corridor, leaving the others in an awkward silence.

"Kimiko! Wait!" called Omi. He was about to run after her, but Raimundo stopped him by the collar.

"No Omi" said Raimundo "Let her be…"

They all stood there in more awkward silence.

"Clay" said Raimundo "Take Dojo and Chucky down to the Ark Angel and get it ready…"

"You got it" said Clay as he and the dragons left the room.

"Jack?" said Raimundo "Where is the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Deck R4" said Jack.

"Omi" said Raimundo "You know what to do…"

Omi nodded in silence as he turned and left the room.

"Jack" said Raimundo "Can you shut this place down?"

"What?" said Jack "But I…"

Raimundo glared at him as he raised his fist to his face, he gulped as he moved back a bit and pushed a button.

"Okay…" said Jack "This place will automaticly shut down when we leave…"

"Good…" said Raimundo "Now go join Clay in the Ark Angel…And no funny business!"

Jack gulped again as he left the room; Raimundo sighed as he followed behind him but went the opposite direction after Omi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile… _**

Wuya grumbled as she floated down corridors.

"Damn…" growled Wuya "I lost my Wu, I lost my body…Gah! I hate those Xiaolin Dragons!"

She floated around and froze; sitting down with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out was Kimiko.

"Ah…Kimiko…" whispered Wuya as she narrowed her eyes at her, "That little bitch! I'll kill…"

She stopped as she watched her; she looked out of the window and sniffed a few times. Wuya saw her lip tremble before she buried her head back in her hands again and wailed loudly.

"Why?" cried Kimiko "Why can't I be happy? Why can't I just have my Ryan?"

A smirk grew across Wuya's face as she watched Kimiko.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "I love you…But without you by my side…It's like I have no…soul left…"

Wuya grinned as she floated towards her.

"_Ahh…_" thought Wuya "_It seems that she is too sad to even have control of her own mind…Maybe I can use it instead…_"

Her grin got bigger as she floated towards her ear.

"Could my life get any worse?" cried Kimiko.

"_Yes…_" though Wuya.

"Kimiko!" yelled Raimundo as he burst and Omi burst in, "Look out behind you!"

Kimiko looked up and saw Wuya floating in the air above her.

"What the…" gasped Kimiko.

"Sword of the Storm!" yelled Raimundo as he swung the sword hard, a strong blast of wind blew forth from him and blew Wuya away from Kimiko.

"NO!" screeched Wuya as she passed through the window and floated off towards Earth, "I will have my revenge!"

Raimundo sighed with relief as he walked towards Kimiko.

"Phew…" sighed Raimundo "That was a close one, huh? Omi got all our Wu back"

His face drooped as Kimiko didn't even smile, she still cried into her hands.

"Come on Kimiko…" said Raimundo "We're ready to go…Do you want to stay here a bit longer?"

Kimiko sniffed as she got to her feet and walked ahead of them.

"Kimiko?" said Omi as he held all the Wu above his head with the Mikado Arm.

"Let's go…" said Kimiko in a quiet voice as she walked off towards where the Ark Angel was.

* * *

**_Later…_**

The Ark Angel flew out of the Shadow Ecliptis and flew towards Earth. Kimiko watched from the Ark Angel cockpit window up at the Shadow Ecliptis as it began to shut down, one by one, large segments of lights began to switch off, until the entire space station was completely dark. She sighed sadly as she curled up into her chair and tucked her knees under her chin. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she watched it get smaller and smaller.

"Goodbye Ryan…" cried Kimiko to herself, "I love you…and I always will…"

* * *

Aww...Poor Kimiko...R&R! See you tomorrow! 


	74. Rebuilding Life

I'm drawing with the longest story in the entire section! One more chapter and I am the longest story in the section! Anyway, on with the story! And thank you if you R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**74: Rebuilding Life**

_**Three days later, back at the temple…**_

Three days had passed since the Second Great Heylin war had ended. The Xiaolin Dragons were shocked at what they found waiting for them when they returned. There was no temple, just black ash and ruins. The survivors were either busy tending the wounded or burying the dead. They were glad to see that Hannah, Lizz, Colza and the others were alive, beaten down and tired, but still alive. However Kimiko secluded herself from the others as soon as they arrived, not even her friends could even get through to her. As they slowly began to rebuild their lives, Kimiko would appear from nowhere from time to time to help out, helping the wounded and rebuilding the temple. But she would work in silence with a face that made everyone who looked at her be driven to tears. But after finishing her task she would vanish from the temple and wouldn't be seen for hours on end. They once found her in her makeshift room once; face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. They decided to let her be for the moment but when Hannah brought her some lunch a few minuets later, she was gone. But each night, she would climb onto the roof and look up at the sky. She's watch the moon float through the starry sky and the Shadow Ecliptis, blanketed in a dark shadow.

"Come on Ryan…" said Kimiko as she looked longingly into the sky, "I know your still alive…Please…Come back to me…"

There was a brief silence, as if she was waiting for a reply.

"Come on…" whined Kimiko as she sat up, "Please!"

There was another brief silence.

"Ryan!" yelled Kimiko "Please!"

She cried as she leapt from the roof and ran into what was left of the forest, she cried as she ran blindly and collapsed onto the floor. She would then trudge back to the temple with dirty clothes and bits of plants in her hair. Raimundo and the others would watch her from a distance as she would walk to her room and cry herself to sleep.

"Poor girl…" sighed Hannah "I've never seen her so upset ever…"

"She's sadder than a dog that lost his tail wag…" sighed Clay.

"Every night she'd sit on the roof" said Omi "But every night she becomes more and more hopeful that Ryan would show up…"

"Oh…" sighed Lizz "She's not going to like tomorrow then…It will tear her apart…"

* * *

**_Next Day…_**

Raimundo poked his head into Kimiko's room, she was fast asleep. She had her arms around her pillow and she was hugging it tightly.

"Kimiko" said Raimundo softly, "It's time to get up…"

Kimiko groaned as she moved her pillow over her head. Raimundo knew she was dreading this day, praying that it would never come.

"Kimiko…" said Raimundo in his most reassuring voice, "I know you wished this day would never come…But you have to face it…"

Kimiko said nothing as she removed the pillow from her face, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was soaked with tears.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "Are you okay?"

She sniffed as she sat up and looked over at what was left of her room, only some of her clothes and make-up.

"I dreamed of him last night…" said Kimiko "He took me for a walk through the forest during winter…"

She smiled slightly as she wiped some tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"I began to feel cold…" said Kimiko "So he removed his own coat and put it on me…"

Her lip wobbled slightly as her head lowered.

"Rai…" sobbed Kimiko slightly "I miss him…so badly…"

Raimundo said nothing as he crouched down near her and put an arm around her; she lent her head on him and cried slightly.

"You ready for today?" said Raimundo "You don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

"No…" said Kimiko as she stood up and began to look through her clothes, "I have to…"

She sniffed a bit as she picked out a dress and began to look through her makeup.

"Okay…" said Raimundo "Do you want to be left alone?"

She nodded as she looked out the window, Raimundo sighed as he left the room and saw that everyone was waiting for him outside the room.

"So?" said Lizz "How is she?"

"Sort of positive…"said Raimundo as he shrugged his shoulders, "But she still misses Ryan…"

"Oh…" said Hannah as she lowered her head, "Well guys, today is going to be really hard for her, so we have to be as supportive as we can for her"

They all nodded as they went outside to where everyone had gathered.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Everyone except Kimiko stood around a large object that was covered in a sheet. They stood in silence as they waited for Master Fung to walk towards the sheet.

"My friends…" said Master Fung "Today, we remember the lives that were lost to protect the temple from the Heylin side…"

The wind blew through the temple grounds, it was a cold breeze and it made most people shiver slightly.

"Many of these lives were friends…" said Master Fung "Many were friends, many were family…But they were all loyal members who gave their lives so that peace continues to exist"

There was some sniffing and tears from the crowd.

"And it is on this day…" said Master Fung "That we honour them…"

He looked up as he saw Kimiko emerge from the crowd and walk towards her friends with a brave face.

"Hey Kimiko…" whispered Hannah "You okay?"

Kimiko sniffed as she nodded. Master Fung looked at her and saw that even though she had a brave face, he could see the pain in her eyes. He sighed as he put his hand on the sheet and pulled hard. The sheet fell off, revealing a statue of a young warrior wielding a sword and ridding a dragon. Kimiko's lip began to tremble as she looked at the stone it sat on with all the names of the fallen. Her eyes began to water as she looked through the list, her eyes briefly stopping at Kronego Kanojo Cho's name on the list. But her eyes froze when she found a name just below Kronego's name. She looked at the name hard, wishing that what she could see was fake, but there in clear letters was the name…Ryan Young. Kimiko began to lose it; she couldn't hold it in any more. She screwed her face up as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko "I love you!"

She immediately felt someone move near her, so she spun around and hugged them, bawling her eyes out.

"It's okay…" said Hannah as she rubbed her back. Lizz sniffed as she turned and walked away.

"Lizz?" said Raimundo "You okay?"

She nodded as she turned around, tears were in her eyes.

"Yeah…" sniffed Lizz "It's…just so sad…Most of the people who fell were friends…But Kimiko losing Ryan…It's just…"

She stops as he lowers her head, Raimundo sighs as he puts an arm around her. She sniffs and wipes her eye as she rests her head on his shoulder. They both looked up as they saw Kimiko move from Hannah and walk towards the statue, she reaches into her robes and pulls out Ryan's Tesla Dynamo. She cried as she gently placed it at the foot of the statue among the flowers that lay at the foot of the statue.

"Goodbye Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she buried her face into her hands, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me…I'll never forget you…"

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi sat in the half built Main Hall. The cold wind was still blowing through the temple was still making most people shiver. They all looked up as they saw Master Fung walk into the room.

"Young monks" said Master Fung "I have news regarding your Singala promotions…"

They all stood up and stood in a line, except Kimiko who was still looking out the window.

"Kimiko?" said Omi.

"Yeah, yeah…" sighed Kimiko as she slowly got to her feet and got in line.

"As you know, the world is once again grateful for saving the world" said Master Fung "And your reward?"

He clicked his fingers, a monk walked up to him with a bundle of dark yellow sashes. He removed the top sash and showed it to the monks.

"Ooooo…" sighed Omi.

"This is your reward for saving the world…" said Master Fung "You've grown since you were promoted to Wudai Warrior, both mentally and physically, it is now time to prepare for the next level…"

Raimundo and Omi's eyes lit up as they stared at the dark yellow sashes.

"Wait, hold up partners" said Clay as he though for a moment, "Master Fung said that only four of us would get the promotion…"

Kimiko looked up at him as he said that.

"Oh yes…" said Raimundo "One of us wouldn't level up at the same time as us…"

Kimiko bit her lip as she lowered her head.

"Please Master Fung" said Omi "Who did you chose?"

Master Fung sighed as he looked at Kimiko.

"You must discover that for yourself…" said Master Fung as he left the room, taking their sashes with him.

"I hate it when he does that…" sighed Raimundo "So…Who's not getting the promotion?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kimiko quietly "It's me…"

They all turned and looked at her; her head was still hung low.

"Don't say that" said Raimundo.

"Yes" said Omi "And the way I see it, there are four people here, so we should all get the promotion"

"But what about Ryan?" said Kimiko, as soon as his name passed her lips, her eyes began to water again and her voice became a depressing cry, "What about Ryan?"

They all lowered their heads as Kimiko began to sob harder.

"He got his Singala powers before anyone else!" cried Kimiko "But that's not the point…"

She sniffed as she turned her back on them.

"When Ryan was fighting, you guys were trying to hide the Wu…But all I did was worry about him…" cried Kimiko "When he was ejected into space…Raimundo tried to fight, all I did was cry…When he sacrificed his life for us…"

Kimiko couldn't go on, she wailed loudly as she fell to her knees.

"I don't deserve the promotion" cried Kimiko "I don't even deserve to be a Xiaolin dragon!"

"Don't say that, Kimiko…" said Raimundo as he bent down and reached out to touch her shoulder. But as his hand touched her, she sprang to her feet and ran from the hall, leaving the others stunned.

* * *

R&R! See you tomorrow! 


	75. Moving On

I'm the longest story in the entire section! WOO! Anyway, on with the story! And thank you if you R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**75: Moving On**

Kimiko wasn't seen for the rest the evening when she ran from the temple hall. They didn't try to look for her, seeing that she wanted to be left alone. As they continued their work on the temple, they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of her, but she was never seen. Every spare moment they go they went to her room to see if she turned up, but they never saw her. Night fell on the temple, the temperature began to fall and clouds began to rumble in the distance. The three of them were walking towards the kitchen as the storm began to build up.

"Oh boy…" said Clay as he looked up at the sky, "Looks like a thunder storm tonight…"

"I hope Kimiko's okay…" said Omi "She should get back here before it starts to rain…"

"I'm sure she's fine…" said Raimundo as they turned into the kitchen where Hannah, Kelko and Lizz were already there eating.

"Hey girls" said Clay as he sat down at the table, "How's it going?"

"Meh…" sighed Hannah "It's been okay…I guess…"

"Can't really complain" said Kelko. Lizz nodded in agreement as she went back to eating her food. Raimundo, Omi and Clay began eating too, and they chatted amongst themselves for a bit. But then Omi asked them about Kimiko, and everyone went quiet. They tried to continue eating, but they just couldn't.

"Poor Ryan…" sighed Hannah as she poked at her food with her fork.

"Poor Kimiko…" sighed Raimundo as he lent back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"She's lost everything dear to her…" said Clay "She acts like she has no desire to live anymore…"

"Well we've tried to cheer her up" said Kelko "But we haven't seen her since you all had that meeting in the Main Hall, where did she go afterwards?"

"No idea" said Raimundo "She fell apart again over Ryan and ran from the hall…We haven't seen her since…

"Oh…" sighed Kelko "I hope she's okay though…It's probably been the worst day in her whole life today, and she's got to live with it for the rest of her life…"

They all nodded in agreement as they sat in silence of a few minuets.

"I wonder what she's doing right now…" said Omi.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kimiko sat on the cliff top watching the kitchen. She had sat there all day in the cold winds, waiting for night to fall. In her hands she was holding a pen and a small notebook. She sighed as she looked down at a page in her notebook, she had been thinking all day about what to do. She scribbled the last few words and put her hand into her pockets, she sighed as she felt the warmth from her clothes fill her hands. She read what she had wrote over and over again, making sure what she wrote was correct.

"There…" said Kimiko "My farewell note is done…"

The ink began to blur as tears began to fall onto the paper. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, stuffed the note and the notebook into her pocket and stood up. The sun was just setting over the Chinese mountains and she saw that Omi and the others were leaving the kitchen. She sighed as she slowly began to make her way back down to the temple.

* * *

It was dark when she got back to the temple; she silently tiptoed into the dormitory and checked that everyone was asleep. She crept into her room, grabbed her bag and began to fill it with her clothes and valuables. She looked down and saw there was a singed box on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, she sighed as she remembered that it was the box that she used to keep her photos in. She pulled the photos out and began to look through; a small smile began to grow on her face as she remembered the memories behind those photos. There were pictures of Omi showing off; Raimundo was pulling faces and Clay being camera shy. Her smile spread across her face when she saw pictures of her with the others, she could tell when Omi was taking the photo because it was at a strange angle. She flipped through more of the photos and stopped, there was Ryan; he was standing with Raimundo and Omi, another one he was standing with Clay, trying to get him to look at the camera. But the last photo, Ryan had Kimiko around the waist, pulling her towards him trying to hold her still for the shot. Kimiko breathed in heavily as tears fell from her eyes and fell onto the picture.

_She ran one hand over his chest and felt his body heat radiate from it. She looked up at Ryan, who smiled back, and slowly, their heads began to move together._

"_Kimiko…" said Ryan._

"_Don't ruin it…please…" whispered Kimiko as she felt Ryan's breathe on her lips._

"_You sure?" whispered Ryan._

"_Ryan…" whispered Kimiko "I want you…_Their first kiss…

She sighed as she left the dormitory with her bag and headed into the kitchen. She began to pull out food to take with her on her journey, but found it hard to even focus on one task as more painful memories filled her head.

_Kimiko felt her pulse rise as she felt his arms move up her body, until they were resting on her shoulders, and slowly, he began to pull her head towards his._

"_Ryan…" whispered Kimiko, as she felt Ryan's soft breath move across his cheek like a feather, "I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel this way…I love you Ryan…"_

"_I Love you too…Kimiko…"_…Their first confession of their love…

She sniffed as she swung her bag onto her back, left her note on the table and stepped out into the cold air. She shivered as she pulled her robes so it covered her as much as possible and she started walking towards the main gate.

"_Ryan…" sighed Kimiko as she looked up at him, "I'm beginning to remember why I fell for you…"_

_Ryan said nothing, he tighter his arms around her so he pulled her closer. She smiled at him, her heart began beating wildly as she gazed deeper into his eyes. And slowly, their heads began to move closer to each other._

"_I love you Ryan…" murmured Kimiko as she closed her eyes, her hands moved up around his head._

"_I love you too…"_

She looked behind her as she took one last look at the temple; she sighed as she lowered her head and turned away, still wiping the tears away.

_Kimiko smile got bigger as she put her arms around him, it did feel good and she loved every moment of it. Her arms moved up towards Ryan's head, and slowly she pulled him down to her lips._

"_Together again at last…" sighed Kimiko, she closed her eyes as their heads got closer._

"_Let's hope this will last longer this time" said Ryan._

"_Don't you worry…" said Kimiko "It will"

* * *

_

She began to walk, not caring where she was going. As she walked out of the gates, she stopped and looked up a nearby hill; on top was the statue where they held the remembrance ceremony that day. She slowly walked towards it and looked up at it. As she looked at the statue, the clouds above her began to rumble and the wind around her began to pick up. She ran her eyes across the names again and saw Ryan's, but instead of crying, a small smile began to grow on her face.

"Thank you…" whispered Kimiko "You showed me what its like to be truly loved…Even if I'm a failure as a Xiaolin Dragon…You made it worth while…So I'm just saying goodbye to you before I head back to Tokyo to restart my life…"

She looked down as she saw the Tesla Dynamo sitting among the flowers. She sighed as she picked it up and looked at it.

"Even though you're gone…" said Kimiko "It's like…you're right here with me…"

He smile got a little bigger as she looked back at the statue.

"That's because you are…" said Kimiko "You're always with me…in my heart…" She raised her arm and strapped the Tesla Dynamo to it. A familiar sensation filled her arm as the metal ball pooped up from it.

"Ahh…" sighed Kimiko as she watched sparks jump from her arm, "Just like Ryan used to do…"

She stepped away from the statue and began to draw power from the Tesla Dynamo; she felt electricity build up in her.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Kimiko as she thrust her arms forward. She was expecting a ball of yellow energy, but nothing happened. She stood there for a moment; the sound of rumbling thunder was getting louder, as if the thunder clouds were right above her.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Kimiko again. She began to shake her arm, trying to get a ball of energy to come out, but nothing happened. She sighed as she began to focus her chi, trying to boost her powers.

"Wudai Supernova Thunder!" yelled Kimiko. Suddenly a bolt of lighting fell from the sky and hit a tree near her hard, sending burning bits of wood everywhere. She groaned as she slouched to the ground.

"Look at me…Useless…" sighed Kimiko "I'm useless without you Ryan…"

She sniffed as she began to cry again.

"Why…" cried Kimiko as she put her head in her hands, "Why did you have to die?"

She continued to cry as she slowly got to her feet, she took on last look at the Tesla Dynamo before she reached out to take it off.

"No" said a voice behind her, "Keep trying…"

Kimiko gasped as she felt someone's hand touch her arm and straightened it out. Instead of pulling her arm away, something about that person's touch made her stop.

"You do it like this…" said the voice "Wudai Supernova Thunder!"

Kimiko gasped as a ball of yellow energy suddenly floated from her fingers and flew through the air before exploding in a shower of sparks. Kimiko gasped in awe as she watched the sparks rain from the sky. She then slowly turned around to see who helped her and gasped.

"You did well there, Kimiko" said the voice "Almost as good as me…"

* * *

The italic bits were what I think were the most romantic moment of Ryan and Kimiko's relationship from LotTC and TBotD, shame that Ryan is dead…Or is he? R&R! See you tomorrow! 


	76. Lover’s reunited

Good news everyone! One more week until this story is finished! Thank you for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**76: Lover's reunited **

"Ryan?" gasped Kimiko as she took a few steps back from the man, "Is that you?"

The boy smiled as he walked towards her, he was wearing a green tee-shirt, but it was burnt and had rips and holes all over it. He was wearing red trousers, but like his tee-shirt was singed and ripped. His skin had numerous burn marks on him and his brown hair was slightly frazzled. But standing right there in front of her was Ryan.

"But…" gasped Kimiko "But you're…You…"

"Before you say anything" said Ryan "I'm not a ghost, a figment of your imagination or one of the Ryan clones…It's me Kimiko, your boyfriend…Ryan"

Kimiko's face looked at him blankly for a moment before he face broke out into a large smile.

"Ryan!" screamed Kimiko at the top of her voice so it echoed through the valley, "You're alive!"

She cried with delight as she shot forward and hugged him. She burst into tears as she rested her head against his chest as he hugged her back. She sniffed with tears of happiness as she listened to the soft beating of his heart.

"I'm not dreaming this…" cried Kimiko softly, "I can hear your heart…"

She closed her eyes and smiled as she could hear her heart; it was beating in time with his, just like Chase said.

"I love you Kimiko…" said Ryan as he nuzzled her head with his, planting a soft kiss on her head. Kimiko looked up at him, she smiled as he brought is thumb across her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Ryan…I love you too!" cried Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he lent forward towards her face. Kimiko closed her eyes as she felt his breath across her skin like some weightless silk. She smiled as she ran a hand across his chest; the familiar warmth filled her fingertips as she gripped his body lightly but firmly. Another hand went up his back and onto his shoulder and she wasn't going to let go. She could feel each puff of his lungs; slowly each puff of air began to move towards her lips. She shuddered as she felt his lips brush past hers gently; she always enjoyed how he teased her. She felt she was in heaven and nothing was going to ruin the moment.

* * *

"Kimiko!" called a voice behind her; she looked up and spun around as she saw a group of people come running towards her, one of them ran ahead and gasped as he caught his breath.

"Raimundo?" said Kimiko as she walked towards him.

"Kimiko!" gasped Raimundo "Guys! We found her!"

She looked up as Clay, Omi, Kelko, Hannah and Lizz came close behind Raimundo.

"Guys?" said Kimiko who was slightly confused, "What's going on?"

"We heard you scream…" panted Hannah.

"Omi thought you were in danger" panted Clay "Phew…I'm more exhausted than a horse after a bucking contest…"

"We couldn't find you…" said Raimundo as he caught his breath, "Then Lizz found your note…"

"Aww you guys…" sighed Kimiko "Thanks for caring, but…"

"Kimiko!" yelled Omi as he grabbed her, "You can't run away! We need you at the temple!"

"But I've changed my mind and I'm not running away" finished Kimiko after she recovered from being shook by Omi.

"Oh…" said Omi as he let go of Kimiko's robes, "Sorry…"

"But I thought you…" said Raimundo.

"I know, I know" said Kimiko "I was really upset about losing Ryan, but now I'm happy because he's back!"

They all looked at her as she smiled like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"What?" said Raimundo "That's impossible!"

"See for yourself!" giggled Kimiko as she spun around and threw her arms around Ryan. Everyone's eyes widened as Ryan stepped forward.

"Hey guys" said Ryan as he grinned at them, "What's up?"

"No way!" gasped Hannah "You actually survived the fall from the Shadow Ecliptis?"

Ryan smiled as he nodded and nuzzled Kimiko's head. He looked over at Raimundo; he was staring back as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How do you do it Ryan?" said Raimundo "Not cheating death once, but cheating it three times!"

Ryan smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, you survived being fired into space, drained of your life force and falling through Earth's atmosphere" said Raimundo "Is there anything that can kill you?"

"I don't care…" said Kimiko as she looked up at Ryan, "As long as he stays alive…I'm happy"

Ryan smiled as he hugged her tight, gently kissing her forehead.

"How did you do it?" said Omi "I want to know!"

"Well Omi" said Ryan as he released Kimiko from his arms, "It went like this…I had just blasted Kimiko through the vortex so she was safe, as I fell towards Earth's atmosphere I Singala Spectrumised myself into electricity, now that I was able to pass through without burning up, I absorbed myself into a cloud and waited for three days as a ball of energy until the cloud floated over the temple"

"So you caused the thunder storm" said Lizz.

"In a way" said Ryan. There was a sudden flash of lighting, and drops of rain began to fall from above.

"Uh oh…" said Hannah as she looked up.

"Come on" called Raimundo "Let's head back into the temple before we get soaked to the skin"

They all turned around and headed off towards the temple, except Ryan and Kimiko, who stood together in the rain. She sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" said Ryan as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…It's nothing…" sighed Kimiko "It's just…Master Fung said that he's chosen the four who will level up to be Singala Warriors and…Well, you've proven yourself with your new powers…But I…"

"Wait" said Ryan "You think you haven't been chosen right?"

Kimiko sighed as she nodded.

"Aww Kimiko…" said Ryan as he held her hands, "It doesn't matter, I still love you no matter what you are…And who knows, maybe you'll get lucky…"

"I doubt it…" sighed Kimiko.

"Aww…" sighed Ryan as he stoked her face, "Then I will make it my duty to train you till you do"

Kimiko smiled as she rested her hand on his and felt his warmth radiate from them. "Thank you…" whispered Kimiko "Thanks for everything…"

Ryan smiled as he looked up, the rain was now starting to fall harder, and each drop seemed to make them wetter than before.

"Come on Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "Let's go home…"

She turned to walk away when suddenly Ryan grabbed her hand again.

"Wait…" said Ryan as she turned back to him, "There's something you forgot to finish…"

"Whatever it is" said Kimiko "Can't it wait till we get indoors?"

Ryan smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Maybe…" said Ryan "But I think kissing in the rain is more romantic…"

* * *

A large smile grew on her face as she ran towards him and threw herself at him. He smiled back as he caught her and spun her around. They stared into each others eyes before slowly leaning towards each other and sealing their lips with a deep passionate kiss. She ran a hand through his wet hair as he tightened his arms around her back. Rain flowed down her face and soaked into her clothes as she pressed her whole body against his, gripping his chest with her other hand. Their lips made a smacking noise as they pulled away, but Kimiko wasn't having any of that. She lent forward again, kissing him again with fierce passion. She moaned with pleasure as Ryan's hands moved down her back, his finger gently stroking her spine as he made his way down her body. She did the same, but reached into his shirt and began to stroke his wet skin. She broke out of the kiss again and moaned slightly as she felt his hand gently squeeze her butt. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as he began to gently sway her body left and right.

"See?" said Ryan as he looked down and saw her content smile, "I told you…"

She sighed happily as she looked up at him, they lent forward and kissed again, but it was only a small peck that time.

"Come on…" said Kimiko "Let's go home…"

Ryan nodded agreement as he lifted her up and put her on his back; she smiled as she rested her head on his back as he walked towards the temple.

"Chase and Hannibal are gone…" sighed Kimiko to herself, "We have all the Wu…Ryan is alive and well…And that's just how I like it…"

She looked up as she felt the rain no longer falling on her; she climbed off Ryan's back and began to remove her wet clothes.

"Oh, sorry…" said Ryan as he saw her get undressed, "I should…"

Kimiko smiled as he put her arms around him.

"No need Ryan" said Kimiko as she began to remove his clothes, smirking at him, "I don't mind you seeing me like this…with almost no clothes on…"

Ryan smirked back as he gently laid her into her bed and got in beside her; she rested her head on his chest and began drawing circles on him with her finger. She then pulled the covers over the both of them and fell into a pleasant, peaceful slumber in the safety of his arms.

* * *

Aww…All's well that ends well, (Thank you Shakespeare!) And to think there is still 4 more chapters left…R&R! See you on Monday! 


	77. Warriors of the Four Seasons

Today's the chapter that we find out about who gets promoted to Singala level, place your bets now! And thank you for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**77: Warriors of the Four Seasons **

**_The next day, the Main Hall… _**

Ryan, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi stood in line in front of Master Fung. To their side watching them were Hannah, Lizz, Kelko, Dojo, Colza, Chucky and Guan. Master Fung said nothing as he closed his eyes and walked up and down the row, opening his eyes to inspect each person. He then stepped back so he had his back turned to them.

"Young monks" said Master Fung "Without your help…The second Great Heylin War would be still raging, and the world would have been lost"

He smiled slightly as he turned around to face them.

"However" said Master Fung "Do not forget that without the help of your friends, you would have failed"

The five of them watched him, listening to him with great interest.

"Like I said long ago" said Master Fung "Four of you would have levelled up to the Singala level at the same time…"

Kimiko sighed as she looked towards the ground.

"Kimiko?" whispered Ryan "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" sighed Kimiko. Ryan smiled warmly at her as he moved closer and held her hand.

"It doesn't matter…" whispered Ryan "It's just a new sash…It doesn't make you any less of who you really are…"

Kimiko smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thank you…" whispered Kimiko as she kissed him on the cheek. Master Fung looked their way and they both stood back to attention.

"Now then" said Master Fung as he stepped towards a chest that was sitting behind him, he bent over and removed the large padlock that kept the box closed. It creaked as it opened; Master Fung reached in and pulled out four dark yellow sashes. He then smiled as he turned to the others.

"Omi…" said Master Fung.

"YES!" yelled Omi as he punched the air and bounced happily towards Master Fung. There was some clapping from Lizz, Hannah and the others as he stood in front of Master Fung with a large grin on his face.

"Congratulation Omi" said Master Fung "You are the Singala Dragon of Winter"

"Thank you Master Fung" said Omi as he bowed to him; he then turned to the others, trying so hard not to give them a smug grin.

"Way to go Omi" said Clay as they both high-fived.

"Heh, no largie!" said Omi.

"Biggie" corrected Raimundo.

"Pedsora, Raimundo" said Master Fung.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Raimundo as he did a small victory dance; he spun around and moon-walked towards Master Fung. Everyone else clapped as he approached Master Fung.

"Congratulation Raimundo" said Master Fung "You are the Singala Dragon of Spring"

"Thanks Master Fung" said Raimundo as he took the sash; he then walked back towards the others beaming.

"Go Raimundo" said Ryan as both of them hi-fived.

"Bailey, Clay" said Master Fung.

Clay said nothing as he walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Congratulations Clay" said Master Fung "You are the Singala Dragon of Autumn"

"Thank you kindly" said Clay as he took the sash and tipped his hat politely at him. Kimiko sighed as she looked to the ground again.

"Well Ryan…" sighed Kimiko "Looks like your next…"

Ryan sighed as he put an arm around her. Master Fung smiled as he saw this and pulled out the last sash from the chest and closed it.

"And the last Singala Dragon…" said Master Fung.

"Young, Ryan…" muttered Kimiko.

"Tohomiko" said Master Fung "Kimiko"

* * *

"WHAT?" gasped Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko at the same time. Master Fung smiled as they all looked at Kimiko in confusion. 

"But…But I can't…" said Kimiko as she looked at Ryan, "Ryan should get it, he got his Singala powers way before us?"

She looked at him; he was looking back with a smug grin on his face.

"Wha…Wait…" said Kimiko "You're up to something, aren't you?"

Ryan's grin got bigger as he looked at Master Fung.

"Master Fung is waiting for you…" said Ryan as he put his hand on her back, "Don't keep him waiting"

Kimiko turned to Master Fung and slowly walked towards him.

"There must be some kind of mistake…" said Kimiko.

"No, no mistakes" said Master Fung as he handed her the last dark yellow sash, "Congratulations Kimiko, you are the Singala Dragon of Summer"

"See?" said Ryan as he stepped forward and hugged her, "I told you…"

Hannah, Lizz and Kelko cheered as she looked around bewildered.

"But Master Fung" said Omi "Ryan was able to do all his Singala moves"

"I know" said Master Fung "This is why I am going to give him this…"

His hand went into his sleeve and came out with a fifth Singala sash; she smiled as he gave it to Ryan.

"Congratulations Ryan" said Master Fung "You too are also a Singala Dragon of Spring"

"But I don't understand" said Kimiko "You said only four would level up"

Master Fung smiled as he looked at her.

"I said that only four will be promoted to Singala warrior together" said Master Fung "What I didn't say that one of you would level up before the others, not after"

Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko all stared at him with their mouths open.

"Ugh…" groaned Dojo as he slapped his forehead, "He did it again…He is seriously making it up as he goes along…"

"This causes for a celebration!" said Master Fung, "We must celebrate the end of the Second Great Heylin War and the new Singala Warriors…Which reminds me…"

He grinned as he clapped his hands; there was a bright flash as the Dragon's sashes appeared on their bodies.

"Whoa…" said Ryan as he looked at the others, "Nice fit!"

"Oh! Oh!" said Dojo excitedly, "What are we waiting for? Its time to PAR-TAY!"

* * *

**_Later… _**

The once silent hallways of the Xiaolin Temple were now filled with people cheering and enjoying themselves as the celebration was in full swing. People from the local village came with food and music that would last them way into the night. Raimundo, as always was the first to strut his stuff when it came to music and it wasn't long till he was there showing off his dance skills. Seeing that his moves were attracting lots of attention, Omi challenged Raimundo to a dance-off. Once the food had arrived, Dojo, Clay and Chucky made themselves the official food testers and wandered around the buffet, making sure they got at least one of everything. Colza sighed as she watched them, making note of how many anti-acids she would need to give them the next morning. Lizz was on the floor laughing like mad, seeing that Hannah had just stood Raimundo and Omi up by besting them at the dance-off. However, no one seemed to notice that two people were missing…

* * *

**_Meanwhile, the cliff-top over looking the temple… _**

"Are we there yet?" said Kimiko who held on to Ryan, "You know I hate wearing blindfolds…"

"But you do like surprises, don't you?" said Ryan as her grinned at her.

Kimiko sighed happily as Ryan sat her on the grass and sat down beside her. Ryan grinned as he pulled out the Star Hanabi; he waved it in the air, signalling to the temple.

"Okay…" said Ryan as he hid the Star and removed Kimiko's blindfold.

"Huh?" said Kimiko as she looked around, "Why are we here?"

They both looked up as something flew into the air from the temple, it shot high into the sky before exploding, sending a shower of rainbow coloured sparks into the air.

"Fireworks!" cried Kimiko excitedly, "I love fireworks!"

"I figured that" said Ryan as he smiled at her, "I arranged this especially for you…"

Kimiko smiled as she turned to him and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much…" said Kimiko as she kissed his cheek, "You always knew how to please me…"

Ryan smiled as he nuzzled his head against her.

"I love you too…" said Ryan. They both stayed there in each others arms, watching the colours flash through the sky.

"_Ryan…_" thought Kimiko "_You've done so many nice things for me…I want to do something for you…_"

She grinned to herself as she ran a hand gently down his leg.

"_And I know exactly how I'm going to show you how much I love you…_"

* * *

**_Later that evening… _**

The party was beginning to wind down and people from the village were leaving. Raimundo and the others were now sat around what was left of the buffet table talking about everything and nothing. You could tell when Hannah was talking about beating Raimundo and Omi because Lizz would burst into laughter again, which made everyone laugh too. Clay, Dojo and Chucky were floating around the table, finishing the last pieces of food. They were joined by Master Fung and Master Monk Guan who congratulated the Dragons on their new promotion. But they were all having so much fun, they didn't notice two dark shadows sneaking towards the dormitory in complete silence. The shadows both crept along the dormitory and both turned into Kimiko's room, quietly whispering to one another.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"Umm…I'm not so sure…"

"Because…If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you…"

"Well, my head is saying no…But my heart and my body says yes…"

"Well?"

"Umm…It's just…I don't what this to be a repeat of last time when we first did it…"

"Don't worry…I've got this…"

"Ah! Where did you get that?"

"Let's not look at where I got it…Let's look at what I'm going to use it for…"

"Well…If you have that…Then…Okay, let's do it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…I love you…"

"Me too…I love you too"

Silence…

"Come here…Come join me…"

"Okay…"

More silence…

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…How does that feel?"

"Ahh…That feels so good…Just having you beside me…It feels like it will last forever…"

"Really?

"Yes…It's like…No, nothing…"

"No, please tell me"

"Well…When I'm with you I feel like…"

"You feel like what?"

"I feel like…I'm in a…A sweet dream…"

* * *

And we all know what's going to happen after we hear "Sweet Dreams", don't we? (We also know who those people were who said it and what they were doing…) 

I still can't believe that this story is almost over…One whole year…One whole year of Thunder Child…the longest waste of time I have ever done…And I, like everyone else, has loved it! R&R everyone!


	78. Future Perfect: Part VI

I am shocked, absolutely shocked, I can't believe that no one got the "Sweet dreams" bit…Anyway, the long awaited sixth Future Perfect is here! First comes pregnancy, then comes marriage, and then comes another look into the future…I think that's how it goes…Anywho, thank you for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**78: Future Perfect: Part VI **

**_4 Years later (Year 2010)… _**

Ryan groaned to himself as he paced up and down the maternity ward. A few hours ago he had accompanied his father-in-law to work; he had just started work on a new project when his father-in-law received a call from his very distraught wife. Ryan could remember his expression when he burst into the office and told him what was happening in a very blunt voice. Ryan almost fell out of his chair in his attempt to scramble out of the room. He leapt over and slid under people to get to the elevator as quickly as possible. After waiting for a few nail biting moments, he burst out of the elevator and dashed out of the building, dived into his car and drove as fast as he could, while remaining in the speed limit of course, to the hospital where is wife was taken an hour ago. He wasted no time in trying to locate his wife, and only got a chance to catch a breather when he arrived at the ward. Ryan sighed as he looked up at the clock, she had been kept her for almost two hours and he still wasn't allowed to go in to see her. He sat on a chair and put his head in his hands, praying that she and his unborn child were alright.

"Hey! Ryan!" called a voice from down the corridor. Ryan looked up to see Raimundo, Clay and Omi come running towards him.

"Guys" said Ryan in a breathless voice, "You made it, good to see you again Rai, Clay and Omi"

"Master Omi" corrected Master Omi.

"Oh…Sorry…" said Ryan.

"We can as soon as Omi got through to us" said Raimundo "Omi was first to get the news, so he used the Golden Tiger Claws to teleport to us so we could come here…"

Ryan said nothing; Raimundo didn't know whether he was not listening or just not interested in replying.

"Well?" said Clay "How is she?"

Ryan sniffed as he looked up at them.

"I…don't know…" said Ryan. Raimundo sighed as he sat next to him.

"You're scared, aren't you?" said Raimundo.

"What? Scared?" said Omi "Don't be silly, this is Ryan we're talking about, the ultimate warrior…"

"No Omi…" said Ryan "He's right…I am scared…I fear for Kimiko…I fear for my unborn child…"

"Haven't you seen her yet?" said Clay. Ryan sighed as he shook his head.

"They said something about her having high blood pressure…" said Ryan "They're keeping her under tight surveillance for the moment…"

They all looked up as a nurse came out of the ward.

"Excuse me?" said the nurse, "Which one of you is Ryan Young, Kimiko Young's husband?"

"I am…" said Ryan as he stood up. The nurse smiled as she put her arm on the door and held it open for him.

"You're allowed to see your wife now, Mr. Young" said the nurse; Ryan was in the room like a bolt of lighting. He looked to his left and gasped; Kimiko was sitting up in bed, but didn't look too good. She was slightly red in the face and panting like she had just run the London marathon.

* * *

"Ryan?" panted Kimiko "Is that you?" 

Ryan immediately dashed to her side.

"Kimiko" said Ryan "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" panted Kimiko "But my contractions are getting more and more painful though…"

Ryan sighed as he held her hand.

"Raimundo, Clay and Omi are here" said Ryan as he pointed to the door, Kimiko looked up and saw their heads poking through. She smiled as she waved to them; she then smiled as she rested her head back on her pillow.

"Ryan…" said Kimiko "By the end of this day…We're going to be parents!"

Ryan swallowed hard as he began to sweat; he looked at his hands as he felt Kimiko hold them with both hands.

"Ryan, I've told you a hundred times…" sighed Kimiko "You're going to be a good father"

"I know…" said Ryan "I'm just…scared…"

Kimiko smiled as she stroked his face.

"I'm scared too" said Kimiko "But I know there will be good times as well as bad…"

He smiled as he looked at her eyes; they lent forward to kiss, when suddenly she screamed loudly before their lips touched.

"Ahh! Ryan!" cried Kimiko "It's starting! It's starting!"

"Doctor!" called the nurse "Her water's broken!"

Before Ryan could blink, he was handed a bundle of medical clothes by a doctor.

"Are you the father?" said the doctor.

"Yes" said Ryan.

"Put them on" said the doctor "Nurses, midwife, stations everyone"

Ryan quickly put on the clothes and stood by Kimiko, watching the staff running around setting up and preparing equipment.

"Ryan…" whimpered Kimiko as tears steamed down her face, "I want to hold your hand…"

Ryan immediately grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Okay Mrs. Young" said the midwife "I know it hurts, but you got to push the baby out, do you understand?"

Kimiko panted and whimpered as she nodded, she took deep breathes before trying to push. She screamed at an ear splitting tone as she pushed, sweat was now streaming out of her forehead, along with tears from her eyes. Ryan picked up a wet cloth and began to dab her forehead with it.

"Ryan…" cried Kimiko as she stopped pushing, "I…I can't do it…"

"Yes you can" said Ryan "You got to keep trying"

"But it hurts…" whimpered Kimiko "It hurts so bad…"

"Don't worry" said Ryan "When it hurts, just squeeze my hand…"

Kimiko whimpered as she nodded and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Okay now" said the midwife, "On the count of three…One, two, three"

Kimiko screamed again as she pushed, her grip on Ryan's hand quadrupled as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"That's it Kimiko" said Ryan "You're doing great, keep squeezing my hand…"

Kimiko screamed as she tried to keep pushing for as long as she could and squeezing Ryan's hand as hard as she could.

"Okay Kimiko…" said Ryan "Don't squeeze too hard…"

Kimiko suddenly screamed again, followed closely by Ryan.

"OWW! OWW!" cried Ryan "LET GO! LET GO!"

Kimiko whimpered as she released his hand, Ryan groaned in pain as he held his hand.

"Did…Did that hurt?" whimpered Kimiko.

"Yeah…" said Ryan as he looked at his hand, his hand was slightly bent out of shape.

"Good…" growled Kimiko "Now you know what it bloody well feels like!"

Ryan's eyes widened as he took a step back from her.

"Come on Mrs. Young" said the midwife "The baby's almost here, keep trying"

Kimiko whimpered as she looked back at Ryan.

"Ryan…I'm so sorry…" cried Kimiko "Please forgive me…I need your help…I can't do this alone…"

Ryan said nothing as he stood by her again, taking her hand again.

"Ready?" said Ryan "Give it all you got"

Kimiko nodded as she took a deep breath again, she then screamed as she began to work harder than ever before, she squeezed his hand again, but he bit his tongue to keep the pain inside him.

"Okay" said the midwife, "I can see something, here it comes…"

Ryan looked down her body; his mouth fell open as something began to emerge from between her legs.

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan in a near breathless voice, "I can see its head…"

Kimiko didn't reply, she was to busy screaming her head off as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Kimiko!" said Ryan "You're almost there! Just push for a few more minuets!"

Kimiko whimpered again as she grabbed him by the collar, she cried as she kissed him and nuzzled her head against his.

"I'm going to do it…" cried Kimiko "I'm going to do it…Because you said I can do it…"

Ryan smiled as he stroked her face, she smiled back, but it soon disappeared as she screamed again, trying so hard to push their child out.

* * *

**_Meanwhile… _**

Raimundo, Omi and Clay sat outside the ward, listening to Kimiko's cries of pain. Omi kept standing up and walking towards the door, but Raimundo kept pulling him back.

"Raimundo!" said Omi "We must go in there! Can't you hear Kimiko's cries of pain?"

"Sit down Omi" said Raimundo.

"But Kimiko…" protested Omi.

"…Is fine" finished Clay.

"Thank you" said Raimundo as he looked at Clay, "Now sit down Omi"

Omi sighed as he sat down; Kimiko's yelling was still audible.

"And it's "Master" Omi…" grumbled Omi as he folded his arms, "Anyway, why is Kimiko screaming like that?"

Raimundo sighed as he looked at Omi.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" said Raimundo "Okay…Remember when Ryan and Kimiko got married, Kimiko said she was pregnant?"

"Yes" said Omi.

"And remember when we saw her a few weeks's ago" said Clay "She had gotten really fat?"

"Yes" said Omi as he looked at them with a face saying he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well…" said Raimundo "Kimiko was carrying her and Ryan's baby"

"What?" said Omi "But…But that's just strange! Why would Kimiko eat their baby?"

"No" said Raimundo "The baby started in Kimiko and is now growing inside her"

"What?" said Omi again, "Why would they grow a baby inside her? Wouldn't it be easier to grow it in the ground? This is most confusing…"

Raimundo groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Clay, take over before I lose it…" groaned Raimundo. Clay rolled his eyes as Raimundo stood up, he was about to speak when Kimiko suddenly let out another loud scream. But before he could try and speak again, a much more high pitch cry came from the ward. Raimundo and Clay looked at each other with semi-pleased looks.

"Why is Kimiko crying like a baby now?" said Omi. They all looked up as they saw Ryan step out of the ward; he was breathing heavily, but looked very relieved and happy.

"Omi…Raimundo…Clay…" panted Ryan "It's over…I have a baby…"

* * *

R&R everyone! See you tomorrow for part seven! RYAN'S GOT A BABY! 


	79. Future Perfect: Part VII

Part seven of the Future Perfect chapters! Thank you for R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**79: Future Perfect: Part VII**

Raimundo, Omi and Clay looked at Ryan as he lent in the doorway.

"Well?" said Raimundo. Ryan smiled as he slowly stood himself up.

"Guys…" said Ryan "I have a child…"

"Congratulations" said Clay "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Ryan smiled as he closed his eyes.

"It's…It's…" said Ryan. Raimundo, Omi and Clay lent forward, waiting for his answer.

"It's…" said Ryan "It's a baby…"

"A baby what?" said Raimundo "Come on, were dying of curiosity!"

Ryan smiled as he turned back towards the ward.

"Come…" said Ryan "Come see…my baby…"

Omi was first to jump to his feet and followed Ryan into the ward, Raimundo and Clay followed behind them. They looked to the left as they entered the ward and then stopped. Kimiko was sitting up in bed with a huge smile on her face as she looked down at her arms; she was cradling a small bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Kimiko?" said Raimundo "How are you?"

Kimiko looked up as she heard his voice; tears began falling from her eyes as she beamed happily.

"Hey guys…" said Kimiko in an exhausted voice. She smiled as she tightened her arms around the bundle, hugging it to her chest.

"It's good to see you're okay…" said Clay "Congratulations"

"Thank you" said Kimiko as she smiled at him. She then turned to Ryan.

"Ryan…Honey?" said Kimiko "Do you want to see our baby?"

Ryan said nothing as he nodded and stood near her, she smiled at him as she handed him the bundle. Ryan held the bundle tightly as he raised it to his chest.

"Go ahead…" said Kimiko as she lent back on her bed, sighing with exhaustion. Ryan slowly reached out and began to unwrap the bundle; he could feel the tension of the moment building up as he slowly removed the last piece of cloth. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at what was in the bundle. A tiny little head, covered in a thin layer of smooth brown hair. It had tiny little eyes that were closed, a tiny little nose and a tiny little mouth. Resting on its tiny chin was a tiny little hand with tiny little fingers.

* * *

Ryan's eyes widened as he looked at the baby, it moved slightly in its peaceful slumber, making a tiny babbling noise.

"So?" said Kimiko "What do you think of our brand new daughter?"

Ryan looked up at Kimiko as he cradled her in his arms.

"She's a girl?" said Ryan quietly. Kimiko smiled as she nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder. A smile slowly grew across his face as he looked at her again; she made a slightly louder noise in her sleep.

"She's…beautiful…" said Ryan as a tear rolled down his face, "She is the most beautiful baby in the world…And she's ours…"

Kimiko smiled as she shuffled towards him and lent her head on his, kissing his cheek. Ryan smiled as he nuzzled her head a bit and then lent down, gently kissing his new daughter gently on her head.

"Well…" sighed Kimiko "Looks like I owe you a million yen…"

"What?" said Raimundo who was slightly confused like everyone else, "Why?"

"Well…Me and Ryan made a bet" said Kimiko "I said this whole thing wasn't worth the pain of the pregnancy, but he said it was…And he was right, it was worth it so…I owe you a million yen Ryan…"

Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"No need…" said Ryan as he indicated to the baby, "You already gave it to me…"

Kimiko smiled as she put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Rai…Clay…Omi…" said Ryan as he looked at his friends, "Come here…I want you to see her…"

Raimundo and the others smiled as Ryan stood up and moved towards them. They crowded around him as they looked at the newborn baby.

"Aww, my little godchild…" cooed Raimundo "I can't believe that a person could be so tiny…"

"She's as cute as…" said Clay "As…Gosh darn it, there is nothing as cute as her…"

Ryan smiled as he knelt down so Omi can see her.

"So Omi" said Ryan "What do you think?"

Omi thought for a moment as he looked at the baby. He smiled as he looked up at him.

"I see lots of you and Kimiko in her" said Omi "I can see her doing great things"

Ryan smiled as he stood up and looked at Kimiko; she was busy wiping her eyes as tears were falling from her eyes like rivers. Ryan suddenly looked down as her head some very weak whining noises coming from his daughter. He saw that she was slowly moving her hand across her face as she yawned.

"Oh my god…" gasped Ryan "She's waking up…"

They all crowded around him as she slowly opened her eyes, Ryan's heart skipped another beat as he saw a tiny pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"She…has your eyes Kimiko…" said Ryan as he looked at her; she sniffed as she wiped more tears from her eyes, nodding in agreement. Ryan looked down at his daughter and their eyes locked, Ryan had never felt this way in his entire life as that tiny little face looked at him with curiosity and wonder. Ryan slowly got to his feet and walked towards the window, looking out onto the Tokyo city. He stood there in silence before looking down at his daughter, talking quietly to her.

"You're a very lucky girl, you know…" said Ryan "To be born into this world…"

He smiled as he looked over at Omi.

"You got uncle Omi…" said Ryan "He's going to teach you how to be the best, he will teach you all sorts of neat stuff…"

Omi smiled as Ryan then looked at Clay.

"Then there's your uncle Clay…" said Ryan "He can tell you about all the exciting stuff that we've done, especially about the stuff we did in Texas…"

Clay smiled too as Ryan then looked at Raimundo.

"And when you get upset…Because you're going to become upset sometime…" said Ryan "Your uncle Rai can mess about and make you laugh…"

Raimundo smiled as he nodded.

"Then there's Kimiko…" said Ryan "Your extra loving mother who will care for you…Hold your hand when you're down…Then there's me…"

Ryan lowered his head as he sighed deeply.

"Your father…" said Ryan "Who would do anything to keep you safe from harm…Anything to keep you happy…"

He looked at Kimiko, who was still smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

He sighed as he looked back out the window; his daughter was still making noises in his arms.

"I wish you two could see me now…" said Ryan "You would have been so proud of me…Mum…Dad…"

He sat against the window and sighed as he looked down at his daughter.

"You were right Chase…" said Ryan "You were right dad…I will be a good father…And I will keep that promise I made about Kimiko…"

He smiled as he looked up at Kimiko, she smiled back.

"I love you Kimiko…" said Ryan.

"I love you too…" said Kimiko.

"See dad?" said Ryan as he looked back out the window, "I still love Kimiko…Just like you loved Naomi…"

Ryan stopped as he said his mother's name, he sighed as he looked long and hard at his daughter.

"Kimiko?" said Ryan as he looked back at her, "I've decided on a name…"

Kimiko thought for a moment before smiling back at him.

"I know what it is" said Kimiko "And it's okay…"

"Really?" said Ryan. Kimiko's smile got bigger as she nodded, Ryan's smile also got bigger as he looked back down at his daughter, who was reaching out to him with her tiny hand.

"Kid…" said Ryan as he let her hold his finger, "I'm naming you Naomi Young, in honour of my mother…Who I never really met…But who I miss everyday…"

His lips trembled as he watched little Naomi take his finger into her mouth and suck on it gently.

"I love you, Naomi…" said Ryan "I love you too…Mum…"

He sighed as he let a few tears fall from his eyes, before handing Naomi back to Kimiko.

"I'm so proud of you…" said Kimiko as she cradled Naomi in her arms. Ryan smiled and nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm okay…" said Ryan as he sat down beside her, "Hey Kimiko? Was this what you wished for on that shoting star all though years ago?"

Kimiko smiled as she shook her head.

"Nope" said Kimiko as she smiled, "But don't worry…It will come true…"

They both smiled at each other as they lent forwards, gently kissing each other lovingly. Ryan sighed as he watched Kimiko hand Naomi to Raimundo and he though how lucky he and Kimiko were. Their life? Perfect. Their daughter? Perfect. Their future?

Perfect…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

A dark hooded figure walked into the hospital, one of his eyes that were just visible from the shadows of his hood scanned the room. He silently approached the main reception and stared at the woman behind the counter.

"Err…Can I help you?" said the woman.

"Yes…" said the man in a dry and hollow voice, "Yes you can…I'm looking for two people…Who go by the names of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Kimiko Young…"

"Hold on a sec…" said the woman as she began to type on her computer, still keeping an eye on the creepy looking man.

"Ah yes" said the woman "They are present in the hospital, Mrs. Young had just given birth to a baby girl about an hour ago…"

The woman stopped as she saw that the man was grinning evilly from under his hood.

"Err…" said the woman as she moved back slightly, "Are you…A relative?"

"Yes…" said the man "Yes I am…You could say I'm the baby girl's…Grandfather…"

"Oh" said the woman "I bet you're very pleased with the birth of your new granddaughter"

"Very pleased…" said the man "In fact…I want to see her right now…"

"Okay…" said the woman who was starting to creep out, "Would you like me to tell them that you're on your way?"

"No…" said the man as his grin got bigger, "I'd like to surprise them…Heh heh heh…"

The man chuckled as he walked towards the elevator; he got in and went up.

"Soon Ryan…" said the man as he removed his hood, "I will have my revenge on you…my son…"

He frowned as he looked at himself in the mirrors in the elevator, hating what he could see looking back at him.

"You ruined my face…and you will pay…" said the man "And your daughter…My granddaughter…will be the weakness what makes you fall…"

* * *

Dun dun dah! Chase is still alive! That means he isn't dead…Ladies and Gentlemen, tomorrow…Is the last chapter of my trilogy…R&R everyone! See you tomorrow for the last chapter!

(_P.S. Mr "Random Person" All Kronego's fans, he's dead, live with it. If you want to ask me something, please leave your email address so I can contact you about it, also be patient, don't keep asking about it and wait to see what happens!_)


	80. The End

Sorry about the lack of updates, bloody email system! Anyway, on to bwisiness…

The last chapter…The last story in the trilogy…Over 200 chapters…Thank you for everything…I love you all…And now…The last chapter…And my poor attempt to recreate the ending credits like you get in a movie, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Crush 40's "Live and Learn"**

**

* * *

**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone _**

**80: The End **

**_Back in the present (Year 2006)… _**

Kimiko sighed happily in her sleep as the sun began to peek through her window. She yawned as she rolled over and looked out the window, her eyes squinting as the rays of the sun shone on her face. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes as she looked around her room, a small smile grew across her face as she saw Ryan sleeping beside her. She ran a hand through his messy brown hair and reached for her clothes. She was about to pick them up when she realised something, right next to her clothes where her pyjamas. She suddenly looked at herself; she didn't wear anything to bed last night. Her eyes widened as she felt a slight draft, she quickly got back into bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Why…" said Kimiko "Why am I…"

Ryan twitched as he rolled over, Kimiko gasped slightly as she looked at him; she raised the bed sheets, peeked under it and gasped again.

"Oh no…" said Kimiko as she began to panic, "We did it again…Ryan!"

She put her hands on his shoulder and began shaking him vigorously, calling his name.

"Uhh…" groaned Ryan as he began to wake up, "Kimiko?"

He yawned as he sat up and stretched; he looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"Hey sexy…" said Ryan as he lent forward and kissed her.

"Ryan" said Kimiko in a sort of breathless voice, "Did we do it last night?"

Ryan looks at her for a moment before a smiled appeared on his face.

"Yeah…" said Ryan "We did…"

"Oh no!" cried Kimiko as she cupped her mouth.

"What?" said Ryan as he suddenly knew something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

Kimiko looked up at him, with eyes looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh Ryan…" cried Kimiko "I could be pregnant again!"

Ryan looked at her for a moment before smiling at her, pulling her into a hug.

"No you're not…" said Ryan as he stoked her head, "Remember? We used…precautions this time…"

He smiled as he reached to her bedside table and showed her a small ripped opened packet, Kimiko sighed with relief as she rested her head against him.

"Phew…" sighed Kimiko "For a moment there…I thought we were going to be parents…"

Ryan smiled as he nuzzled her head.

"Well, remember we agreed to never do it again till we could handle the subject like adults…" said Ryan "Well we did, we didn't just throw ourselves at each other like wild animals…"

Kimiko giggled as she ran a hand over his leg.

"That's not how I remembered it…" said Kimiko as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Ryan laughed as she looked up him; they slowly began to lean forward moving their lips out to kiss each other. She suddenly felt her chest press against his, and she blushed as she pulled away from him.

"Umm…" mumbled Kimiko "Maybe we should get dressed…"

Ryan smiled at her as she climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. She blushed more as she looked back and saw he was watching her.

"Come on Ryan" said Kimiko as she passed him his clothes, "We got stuff to do!"

"Why bother?" said Ryan as he began to put his clothes on, " Hannibal is gone, my dad's no longer alive, Wuya's a harmless ghost and Jack is never a threat…"

He smiled as he tied his new sash to his waist and tightened it.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "We made it…I think I can say that our future will be okay from now on…"

Kimiko smiled as she put her arms around him.

"Do you really mean that?" said Kimiko. Ryan smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Kimiko…" said Ryan "I love you"

Kimiko smiled as she lent towards him.

"I love you too…" said Kimiko as their lips touched briefly but lovingly, "Ryan Young…"

They both smiled as the walked out of her room hand in hand into the morning sunshine, knowing that their lives will be different from now on. Kimiko pulled out her iPod and handed Ryan one of the headphones. Ryan put it in and heard the first song come on, "Live and Learn" by Crush 40, Ryan's favourite band. He smiled as the lyrics filled his head, the song seemed to fitted his life perfectly. And for once…

Life really was perfect…

* * *

_Can you feel life? Moving though your mind? The thought that you came back for more! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_Can you feel time? Slipping down your spine? You're trying to ignore! Yeah-eh! _

**The Legend of the Thunder trilogy was written by UXD AKA Sammie C Hume **

_While you can't hardly swallow…Your fears and pain… _

_When you can't help but follow…It puts you right back where you came! _

Raimundo, Omi and Clay looked up as Kimiko and Ryan walked out of the dormitory.

"Hey! There you guys are!" said Raimundo "We were wondering were you were"

"Yes!" said Omi "You missed the best party ever!"

"Well…" said Ryan "Me and Kimiko thought we'd celebrate in our own special way…"

"Yeah" said Raimundo as he smirked at them, "I thought so…"

_LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you borrow… _

_LIVE AND LEARN! You may never find your way! _

**Starring… **

**Hanbags: Hannah **

**DeafLizgon: Lizz **

**Miniku: Kathryn **

**SpringFairy: Kirea **

**FireKid: Joe **

_Can you feel life? Tangle you up inside? Yeah! Now you're face down on the floor! Oh oh! _

_While you can't save your sorrow…You paid in trade… _

_When you can't help but follow…It puts you right back where you came… _

"So then partners" said Clay "Master Fung said our Singala moves are ready to be used in training, shall we mossie on to the training grounds?"

"You guys go on ahead" said Ryan "Master Monk Guan told me I need to go somewhere first"

"Where?" said Kimiko as she tugged at his robes. Ryan smiled as he looked at her.

"It's a personal thing…" said Ryan. Kimiko gave him a sceptical look before she smiled at him.

"Well…Okay" said Kimiko "If it's personal…You go on, I'll meet you later…"

She pecked him on the cheek as he turned around and walked off.

_LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you borrow… _

_LIVE AND LEARN! You will never find your way! _

_Whoa…Whoa…Whoa…Oh yeah! _

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

Dojo sighed as he looked up at the memorial.

"It seems like everyone I like dies…" sighed Dojo "First Dashi…Then my dad…I wonder if there is anyone who will actually stay with me…"

"There is" said a voice behind him. Dojo turned to see Colza behind him; he smiled as she slivered up to him and held his hand.

"There is someone who will be with you always…" said Colza as she smiled back at him.

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide! _

_There's a place where you'd dream, you'd never find! _

_Hold on to what if…Hold on to what if! _

**Thanks… **

**aisha12894, AllThatIsGold., angelcharme, animeang3l7, Bashdo, -bEE-aT-rIcE-, Chase0Young, Darth Muad-dib, DeathShadow808, dragon of spirits, Elementer, Elycat, Gantz Gun, head-in-clouds, HeylinLotus, icefox35, Jackie Jackie Spicey, James Young, Jenrya282, Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K, Kosmic, Krispykreme1468, mcgej138, MelOta, menciarules, pauljm, Poison's Ivy, Shadow's Black Rose, Signal To Fire, Spirit's Shadow, Storyteller May, Sugarmakesmeangry, The renegade, ToxiChick13, Trinity Sun, ttr90girlie, VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL, windmaster94, wolf of the snow, xiaoashwind…And everyone else who read my stories! **

_LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you borrow… _

_LIVE AND LEARN! You will never find your way! _

Kimiko stood facing her friends as they stood around Dojo and Chucky.

"Well guys" sighed Kimiko "It has been a quite a few last days"

"Yeah…" said Lizz "But it was good to se you guys again…"

"Well now you're going back to Guan's temple and Hannah and Kelko are going back to Tokyo…" sighed Kimiko "I'm going to miss you guys…"

"Aww…" said Kelko as she stepped forward, "We'll miss you too…"

"Come on" said Hannah "A group hug, for old time's sake?"

They all nodded in agreement as they hugged each other.

_LIVE AND LEARN! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! From the works of yesterday! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! If you beg or if you borrow… _

_LIVE AND LEARN! You may never find your way! _

**Special Thanks… **

**Hanbags, DeafLizgon, Miniku, Shel-Shel, Ze-smai, Firekid44, SpringFairy13, Bunny Raven Rulez **

_LIVE AND LEARN! _

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_LIVE AND LEARN! _

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

* * *

_

Ryan stood on the hill that Grand Master Dashi stood holding him as a baby one thousand, five hundred years ago. The clouds above him were dark and think, blocking out most of the sunlight. In front of him was a small tombstone, cracked, weathered and covered in plants from the centuries of neglect. He silently bent down and began to pull the plants away and sighed as he looked at what was written on the tombstone.

"_Here lies Naomi Emi _

_Mother of Ryan Young, Lover of Chase Young, _

_Born July 14th 479 _

_Died June 31st 500 _

_"I love you Chase…Nothing can change that…"_"

Ryan smiled as he read the tombstone over and over again.

"Mum…" said Ryan "I finally found you…"

He looked up at the sky as the clouds began to clear, letting sunlight shine down on him.

"My mum and dad lived at the temple…" said Ryan "I original self was born there…I found love there…The temple is my true home…"

His smile got bigger as he clenched his fist.

"I know who I am…" said Ryan "I am not a warrior trained to conquer the world! I am not a monster made to destroy the world! And I'm not an experiment for an army of clones…"

He smiled as his body shuddered with excitement.

"I am Ryan Young!" yelled Ryan, his voice echoed through the misty mountains. He felt quite proud of himself as he sighed and calmed down.

"I am no longer tied to the Heylin side…" said Ryan in a calm voice, "I am free from all mysteries that surround me…This is who I am!"

He smiled as he looked back at his mother's tombstone, before turning around and heading back to the temple, where his friends, his girlfriend and more importantly, the rest of his life was waiting for him…

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for everything! I ended this trilogy with the last chapter, combined with the end credits and one of the songs that inspired the whole trilogy. Keep an eye out for my next story "_Dawn of Legends_", and don't forget to R&R! And now that the story is over…All I can say is… **

**THE END **


	81. Chapter Zero

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown _****_

* * *

_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown: Legend of the Thunder Child III: Apocalypse Clone_**

**Chapter Zero**

**_Meanwhile, on board of the Shadow Ecliptis…_**

A dark shadow walked through the ruins of the core, the Eclipse Reactor was silent and motionless. A pair of eyes scanned the darkness as the figure stepped gingerly through the rubble that covered the floor. A small pile of rocks toppled from a pile of rubble as the figure stepped up onto the rock. A faint chuckled came from under the hood as it looked down at the chard remains of Guardian Angel.

"Pathetic…" said the figure "Guardian Angel was weak…I feel ashamed to be cloned from him…"

The figure stepped up to the empty husk of Guardian Angel's metal armour, it reached into it and pulled out a handful of Guardian Angel's remains, chucking evilly.

"Heh heh heh…" chuckled the figure "Guardian Angel was nothing…Deviant Angel is far more powerful…But that no surprise, she's made from someone far more powerful…"

The figure looked over at where Chase's body was laid to rest and grinned from under its hood.

"There you are…" said the figure as it hovered off the ground and floated across the ground. The figure removed its hood, revealing a girl. She shook her head; long brown hair flowed from the hood and down her back. She smirked down at Chase's body as a strand of snow white hair fell in front of her face.

"The great might Chase Young…" said the girl "Now a sleeping baby…But we can take care of that…"

She grinned as she reached into her robes and pulled out a vial of Low Mang Lone soup.

"The forbidden soup…" said the girl "If a person dies while under its curse…They can be brought back…"

She smiled as she put the vial to Chase's cold dead lips and poured the whole contents into his mouth. Her smile became a dark grin as Chase's chest began to rise and fall.

* * *

Chase's eyes flickered as he slowly got up, his eyes widened as he saw the wreckage of Guardian Angel around him. 

"No…" said Chase "Project Apocalypse Clone…It's over…It failed…"

He looked up as he heard evil chuckling behind him.

"Face it Chase…" said the girl "You're all washed up"

Chase spun around, he gasped as he recognised who was there.

"What?" gasped Chase "Kathryn? But you…"

Kathryn laughed as she stepped towards him.

"Good to see you too…Dad" said Kathryn. Chase glared at her as he pulled back and summoned a ball of black energy to his hands. He roared as he flung the balls of energy forward, but Kathryn summoned a wall of purple energy in front of her, blocking the balls of energy. She smirked as she waved her hand at him; Chase suddenly felt his whole body freeze as he was raised into the air by some unseen power.

"Wha…" gasped Chase "My power? What's wrong with them?"

"I knew you'd be like this" said Kathryn as she walked towards him, "So I suppressed your powers, just like you suppressed Wuya's…"

Chase narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked evilly at him.

"Now that I have you under my control…" said Kathryn "You're now my slave, and you're going to do exactly as I say…"

She clicked her fingers and Chase suddenly filled with unbearable pain. He yelled as he thrashed his body about. He groaned as he felt his body become drained of all its energy.

"Fine…" growled Chase "Looks like I have no choice…"

* * *

Kathryn grinned as he let Chase's body fall to the ground. 

"Good" said Kathryn "You will finally know what it will be like to be a slave…"

She turned her back on him, her robes swept through the dust as she did.

"When you created the four of us from Guardian Angel" said Kathryn "You treated up like wothless test subjects"

Her face twitched with anger as she turned around.

"One by one, you killed off what you though the weakest link was" said Kathryn "My own brother and sister…I saw them die in the sick experiments you called training!"

She growled as she stormed towards him.

"Joe! Killed by being crushed under thousands of tons of rock!" yelled Kathryn "Kirea! Killed from falling from a two thousand foot cliff!"

"But what about you?" said Chase "I saw you die too!"

Kathryn glared at him as she sort of calmed down.

"And do you know whose fault that was?" said Kathryn as she lent near his face and whispered, "That's right…Ryan…"

Her face twisted in anger as she heard that name.

"In fact, everything is his fault!" roared Kathryn "He could have saved Joe and Kirea! But all he thinks about is himself…That's why the last training…He killed me..."

She smirked as she looked back at Chase.

"Luckily…" said Kathryn "I stole some of your precious soup, so I was critically wounded…But still alive…But enough talk for now, all will be explained later"

She waved her hand, releasing Chase from his invisible prison.

Kathryn grinned as she summoned a portal in front of her and pushed Chase into it, following close behind. She smiled as she heard a voice call from the darkness that what the portal had taken her to.

"**Ahh…My loyal servant, Kathryn Young…**" said the voice "**Well?**"

"Chase has joined us master" said Kathryn "He will be a loyal slave or he will suffer your unforgiving wrath"

"**Heh heh heh…**" laughed the voice "**That he will…That he will…**"

The voice chuckled for a bit as Kathryn summoned some girls garbed in white and red robes, they grabbed Chase by the arms and dragged him away into the darkness.

"**I've waited for this moment…**" said the voice "**I have waited for ten million million years…But I have see that the Sword of Omens will awaken in this time period…Once I have it, I shall combine its power with the Splinter of Time and then…**"

"Purification of Time and Space" said Kathryn "The Order of the Blood Angels will gladly help…As long as you serve me Ryan's head on a platter as we agreed upon"

"**Yes…**" said the voice "**Ryan and those Xiaolin Dragons will definitely be after the Omen Sword…But we will make sure it doesn't fall into their hands…If it does…**"

"The world will continue to spiral into inevitable destruction…" said a voice from behind Kathryn; she turned around to see another girl garbed in white and red robes with blond hair.

"Ahh…Ashley" said Kathryn "You're looking well"

"Thank you Mistress Kathryn" said Katnappè as she bowed to her, "Or should I say…Purr-fect!"

The two girls giggled slightly, but stopped the voice coughed loudly.

"**This is no laughing matter**" said the voice "**There is much to be done…I need that sword if I'm to be able to do anything, we currently have one of the sword shards, we need to find the other six**"

"Yes master" said Kathryn and Katnappè bowed as they turned and hurried from the room. The voice sighed as his voice echoed though the void of his room.

"**Soon…**" said the voice "**This world will vanish…And a new world, a pure world, shall be born…Then everyone will bow down to me…the most powerful being in existence…Griever! The god of Darkness!**"

**END OF TRILOGY**


End file.
